El primer amor
by Bella Scullw
Summary: No es un juego tonto,papá-se quejó la niña/ Ok, ok-rió Naruto levantando a su hija del suelo-juguemos/ hm..Amor/Amistad/..Sexy/Abuela/..Hinata/...Hyuga- respondió Naruto/ ¿Quién es Hinata Hyuga, papá?-preguntó la pequeña Hinata, la hija de Naruto/...mi mejor amiga.  NaruHina, NejiTen, SasuSaku
1. El regalo de mamá

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Este fanfic está basado en la película "El Primer Amor" o "Kuch Kuch Hota Hai"**

**Capitulo 1**

**El regalo de mamá:**

En el hospital de Konoha, en Japón, un muchacho rubio paseaba de un lado para otro desesperado por tener aunque sea un poco de información sobre el estado de salud de su esposa que entro horas antes para dar a luz. El joven en cuestión tenía ojos azules, y piel bronceada, era muy guapo y se llama Naruto Namikaze.

-Hijo, tranquilízate- le dijo una mujer pelirroja levantándose de donde estaba sentada y poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su primogénito.

El rubio dejo de pasear y miro a su madre afligido, la mujer le regalo una sonrisa tensa pero sincera y le ayudo a sentarse.

-Kushina, Naruto- llamo un hombre rubio apareciendo en el pasillo donde estaban ellos, era el padre del rubio, tan guapo como su hijo y con una mirada cálida y confiable.

-Minato- saludo Kushina parándose y abrazándole.

Minato correspondió al abrazo de su esposa y miro a su hijo.

-Tu hermana viene en camino, no te preocupes, Naruto, Ino es una gran medico y ya sabes que Sakura está haciendo lo que puede.

-Lo sé, dattebayo- gimió el rubio menor con la cabeza entre las manos- pero Sakura-chan dijo que el embarazo de Kaome era muy riesgoso…yo…no sabría que hacer sin ella.

Naruto volvió a sumergirse en su preocupación haciendo que sus padres se miraran preocupados y afligidos por el estado de ánimo de su hijo, Kaome era una buena esposa y una muchacha muy hermosa pero su salud peligro desde que se embarazo e incluso la propia Sakura con mucho dolor insinuó que debían interrumpir el embarazo o ella y la niña podrían morir. Por supuesto que la chica se negó sin dudar al igual que Naruto, pero con el pasar de los meses el rubio siempre se preguntaba si eso fue una buena idea, amaba a su hija desde que supo que estaba en camino pero también quería a Kaome.

Las horas pasaron y Sasuke Uchiha el mejor amigo de Naruto y el esposo de Sakura llego al hospital para apoyar al rubio, también llego Ino que rápidamente entro en el cuarto de parto para ayudar a Sakura, y los demás amigos de Naruto y Kaome llegaron: Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Tenten, Lee, Chouji y otros más.

Casi amanecía cuando Sakura salió de la sala de operaciones junto a Ino y Tsunade, la maestra de la primera, las tres con una expresión de infinita tristeza, las más jóvenes tenían los ojos enrojecidos y unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos que amenazaban con salir.

-¡No¡- exclamo Naruto levantándose y mirando desesperado a su hermana y a su mejor amiga.- ¡NO¡

-Lo siento mucho, Naruto- sollozo Sakura siendo abrazada por Sasuke- no pudimos hacer nada, la hemorragia interna que tiene la matara.

-Hermano tienes que ser fuerte- Ino apretó los puños- ella te necesita ahora.

-Ve, Naruto- ordeno Tsunade- Kaome quiere verte.

Sus amigos no dijeron nada, tampoco lo hicieron Minato ni Kushina, sabían que ninguna palabra que dijeran le podía aliviar por nada del mundo, perder a la persona que amas debía ser doloroso.

-Si Hinata estuviera aquí…- susurro Sakura- ella… sabría qué hacer para ayudarlo.

La pelirosa miro a su esposo y el asintió con tristeza, Naruto ya había entrado al cuarto a donde trasladaban a la pelinegra, una enfermera llevaba a la bebe también pelinegra en brazos y se lo tendió a la chica moribunda quien sonrió con adoración cuando vio a su hija, levanto la vista y vio los ojos azules de Naruto inundados de lagrimas.

Kaome Namikaze, de pelo negro y ojos grises, esposa de Naruto y de dieciocho años de edad entrecerró los ojos con dolor al ver a su esposo así. Sin embargo formo una sonrisa y dijo.

-¿Sabes que te ves feo cuando lloras?

-…

-Vamos, Naruto- le dijo levantando la mano y estirándola hasta que el rubio le cogió y se sentó a su lado- no llores, te ves muy feo.

-Kao…me

-Deja de llorar, pareces niño- la chica sonrió con tristeza, su pequeña hija aun dormida tenía una sonrisita en su hermosa carita- ahora ella te necesita, yo acepte esto sabiendo a lo que me arriesgaba, y ha merecido la pena…- la chica empezó a llorar-…la vez es tan hermosa, nuestra hija.

El rubio agacho la mirada mientras las lágrimas seguían bajando por su rostro, Kaome le apretó la mano.

-Vela, Naruto- ordeno.

Naruto levanto la mirada y la poso en su pequeña hija, se sentía feliz al tener la dicha de ser padre pero eso era a costa de la vida de su esposa y sentía que la felicidad venia acompañada de tristeza y dolor.

-¿Ya sabes cómo se llamara?- le pregunto la chica-

-Kaome…- empezó a decir Naruto cuando la pelinegra agito la cabeza en señal de negación.

-Hinata- afirmo con una cálida sonrisa- incluso es como ella.

Los esposos se perdieron en sus recuerdos viendo a una amable y bonita chica de pelo azul corto y ojos perlados, la mejor amiga de ambos, claro antes de que desapareciera de sus vidas.

-No…sabemos nada de ella desde que se fue- dijo Naruto con dolor.

-Cada uno formo su propia vida- sonrió Kaome- pero ese es mi deseo, que nuestra hija lleve su nombre, promételo, Naruto.

El ojiazul dudo unos momentos y después asintió

Kaome le sonrió feliz y le abrazo entregándole algo en sus manos.

-Esas son ocho cartas que le he escrito- susurro la pelinegra acariciando la mejilla de su hija- una para cada cumpleaños, las primeras se las leerás tu, pero cuando ya lo pueda hacer ella no te atrevas a leer nada de lo que le escribo.

El chico asintió.

Poco después se oyeron los desgarradores sollozos y gritos del rubio cuando Kaome murió.

…

**Ocho años después….**

En la casa de los Namikaze nada había cambiado después de la muerte de Kaome, excepto tal vez el hecho de que una niña de unos ocho años de edad de cabello negro tendiendo al azul y de ojos grises con un micrófono en mano hablaba frente a una cámara en su cuarto.

-Hola, me llamo Hinata Namikaze- saludaba la niña feliz con un osito de peluche en las manos y caminando de un lado para otro-…mi sueño es ser una gran presentadora como Neelam, mis hobbies son….-la chica puso cara pensativa unos segundos y después mostro una gran sonrisa- comer chocolates, molestar a la abuela….y leer las cartas de mama- la niña puso cara triste unos segundos y después soltó el peluche para poner cara de asombro- ah, sí tengo que ir a ver a papá….Bye…nos vemos luego…- la niña agito la mano ante la cámara y después la apago.

Hinata se cambio con una gran sonrisa y se peino su corto cabello que le llegaba hasta los hombros con flequillo, para después bajar corriendo las escaleras y encontrarse con su abuela dando clases de etiqueta.

-Adiós, abuela.

La pelirroja le dio una cálida sonrisa.

-No demores mucho, Hinata y cuida al tonto de tu padre.

La niña rio y salió cerrando la puerta suavemente, la familia Namikaze era dueña de la empresa de automóviles más famosa en Japón y su abuelo y su padre se pasaban casi todos los días allí. Hinata se quedo esperando a su padre afuera de la empresa viendo como los niños pasaban con sus madres paseando, ella se sintió triste ya que no conoció a su madre, había un montón de fotos y cuadros de Kaome pero la niña quería sentir lo que era el calor y cariño de una madre, las cartas que su madre le escribió antes de morir eran lo más preciado para la pequeña y justo al día siguiente cumplía ocho años y le sería entregada su última carta.

Los minutos se transformaron en horas y la pequeña Hinata empezaba a impacientarse, ella era tan hiperactiva como su padre y de muy mal carácter al igual que traviesa.

De pronto un ramo de flores apareció ante ella, la niña le miro un segundo a la persona que se le ofrecía, inflo las blancas mejillas y miro hacia otro lado enojada, el ramo de flores fue tirado al piso y ahora había una caja de chocolates, Hinata alzo las cejas con frialdad y la caja de chocolates también termino en el piso siendo reemplazado por un oso de peluche, en esta ocasión la niña lo tomo gustosa.

El hombre rubio de unos veintiséis años de ojos azules que le regalo el osito sonrió aliviadamente y se apoyo contras el barandal del puente de peatones donde su hija le esperaba.

Hinata le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar, mientras su padre perdió la sonrisa.

-Eh….Hinata…- llamo el rubio nervioso.-espera….Hinata…lo siento mucho….realmente

La niña volteo y le dirigió una mirada fulminante a su padre, Naruto trago saliva con temor:

-Lo siento estaba ocupado, además…- el ojiazul se acerco a su hija y miro en el reloj de mano que tenia- solo estoy atrasado….dos horas- Naruto levanto la mano y se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo- lo siento mucho.

-Yo también estaba ocupada, papá – le reprendió la pequeña niña frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un puchero- hoy no mire la televisión y tuve que venir a esperarte…no puedo hacer todo, juraría que soy tu hija y no tu mujer.

Naruto hizo un leve gesto de dolor mientras que Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, al segundo siguiente su padre estaba a un lado en cunclillas dibujando círculos con su dedo en el suelo y con un aura de depresión a su alrededor.

-** ¬¬…-**llamo la niña yendo a donde estaba su papa con un suspiro-… ¿Papá?

Naruto no respondió.

-Hmp…- Hinata le tendió el oso y como minutos antes ella hizo Naruto rechazo todo lo que su hija le ofrecía- vamos, papá, no te comportes como un niño…. ¿Me perdonas?

-Hmmm… si- rio Naruto alzando las manos y chocándolas con las de la pequeña y después dándole un ligero golpecito a la nariz de su hija, la niña hizo lo mismo y ambos se levantaron alegremente para irse a casa.

Desde la empresa Namikaze, Sasuke y Sakura observaban todo con gotas de sudor sobre sus cabezas.

-Hmp-murmuro el pelinegro- ese dobe.

-Juraría que ella es la madre y el él hijo- agrego Sakura sacudiendo la cabeza con resignación-pobre de la pequeña Hinata.

-Sí, pero debemos ir a la fiesta del colegio de Mikoto- dijo Sasuke. Mikoto era la hija de ambos y la mejor amiga y rival de Hinata, como dicen de tal palo tal astilla, Naruto y Sasuke fueron amigos/rivales en el instituto y ahora sus hijas siguen su ejemplo.

-Sí, vamos cariño- sonrió la pelirosa.

..

..

-Y así deben comportarse- decía Kushina a sus alumnas- demuestren que son señoritas y… ¿Me puede decir de que estoy hablando, señorita Matsuri?

La chica de cabello castaño que estaba discutiendo con su amiga Sari sobre lo guapo que estaba Gaara, uno de los amigos del hijo de Kushina, se quedo sin palabras ya que no había prestado atención a nada.

-Ya llegamos- se oyó una voz retumbar en la puerta y la nieta de Kushina entro para abrazar a la pelirroja mientras que Naruto empezó a subir las escaleras.

Matsuri suspiro aliviada por la interrupción.

-Hinata- sonrió Kushina.

-Hola….sexy- dijo la niña con una sonrisa picara.

Las alumnas de Kushina empezaron a reír disimuladamente, mientras que la aludida rio sin gracia mirando a su nieta y preguntando de donde había aprendido eso.

-Papá me lo enseño- explico señalando a su padre, que al ver la mirada fulminante de su madre trago saliva ruidosamente y recordó que debía subir a su habitación.

Kushina cayó las risas de sus alumnas al tiempo que mandaba a su nieta a arreglarse para la fiesta de su colegio, la niña subió a cambiarse resignada por que su abuela no le quiso dar la carta de su madre porque aun no era su cumpleaños.

En el colegio todo era un hervidero de risas y alegría por parte de los niños, los padres veían a sus hijos participar con orgullo, Mikoto y Hinata fueron juntas al escenario cuando toco el turno a su salón con una mirada de rivalidad, las dos estaban compitiendo para ver quien se llevaba el primer lugar. Sasuke y Sakura se sentaron detrás de ellos (Naruto y su madre ya que Minato aun estaba en la empresa) también estaban Temari y Shikamaru que veían a su hija Shika, y otros de sus amigos.

-Mi hija se llevara el primer lugar- dijo Naruto alzando las manos y riendo fuertemente ganándose un golpe por parte de su madre.

-Eso sería si mi hija no estuviera allí, dobe- le contradijo Sasuke con burla.

-Mi hija es mejor.

-No, la mía lo es. Usuratonkachi.

-Ya comienzan- regaño la pelirosa- por dios, las dos son iguales, dejen de lado su tonta rivalidad y compórtense como hombres mayores y no como adolescentes.

Los dos bufaron y miraron al frente.

Kushina rio levemente.

-Bienvenidos a la competición un minuto solamente- dijo la profesora a cargo- los alumnos hablaran de un tema en específico durante un minuto exacto y quien lo haga mejor se llevara el primer lugar. Así que comiencen….Shika Nara

La niña rubia de ojos verdes y con cara de aburrida salió de su grupo y se puso frente al micrófono, saco un papelito de un tarro que la profesora le ofreció y vio que le tocaba hablar de la tecnología. La aguja del segundo en el reloj grande que había detrás de la niña parecía moverse demasiado rápido para poder acoplar toda la información que la niña tenía y que a pesar de pasarse como cinco minutos hablando aun no terminaba, y ciertamente muchos de los allí presentes no entendían muchas cosas de los que la niña explicaba, a pesar de ser profesionales una niña de ocho años los superaba en inteligencia.

-Vaya, que problemático- se quejo la niña cuando se dio cuenta de que excedió su tiempo- ps, que importa, seguro que habrá otra competición alguna vez- se encogió de hombros y volvió a su sitio, ciertamente había heredaro el cerebro de su padre y la belleza de su madre.

A todos les salió una gota sobre la cabeza, Temari sonrió orgullosa de que su hija supiera demasiado a pesar de ya haber sido descalificada, y Shikamaru murmuro algo que sonó a "problemático".

-Ahora le sigue el turno a Mikoto Uchiha- dijo la directora tratando de mantener la calma.

-Si- la niña de cabello negro y ojos verdes se adelanto y cogió un papelito- me toca la oración.

Mikoto hablo un minuto exactamente sin pasarse ni sobrarle el tiempo, después le toco el turno a Hinata quien con una sonrisa de complicidad a su padre y una de rivalidad a su amiga cogió el papelito, la sonrisa se le borro de la cara cuando leyó lo que había escrito.

-…Madre- susurro la pequeña, unas lagrimas rebeldes asomaron sus ojos-…madre

Naruto dejo de hacerle barra al igual que Kushina, Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron en silencio mirando al suelo, el rubio dejo ver una gran tristeza en su rostro misma que se reflejo en la cara de su hija.

-Yo…lo siento- sollozo Hinata dándose vuelta para irse.

-Madre...- dijo Naruto levantándose y empezando a caminar hacia su hija ignorando las miradas de todos, Hinata volteo y le miro sorprendida, su padre subió al escenario y le sonrió mientras siguió hablando-una madre es alguien que ama tanto, que está ahí para comprendernos, una madre nos hace comprender que somos buenos…que no hay nadie mejor que nosotros…su felicidad es nuestra risa…nuestro dolor es el suyo...es alguien sin quien no podemos vivir…ella es todo….pero también tienes a papá que te quiere mucho y que está ahí para ti…entonces me abrazas- le susurro con una sonrisa.

Hinata cerró los ojos llorando y abrazo a su padre antes las miradas conmovidas de todos, Sakura se paro y grito "ella es la ganadora" y todos se levantaron y comenzaron a aplaudir.

.

.

.

Naruto jugaba básquet en la noche, justo cuando su madre se acerco con dos tazas de té y le obligo a dejar el juego para sentarse a su lado.

Kushina se restregó las lágrimas, Naruto le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Cuál es el problema, mamá?

-Siento esta familia incompleta- explico Kushina con tristeza.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el ojiazul apoyando su cabeza sobre la cabeza de su madre- Tu estas aquí, papá está aquí, Hinata también y yo.

Kushina suspiro.

-Cuando salgo con mis amigas se quejan todas de sus nueras. No puedo hacer eso.

Naruto rio con tristeza.

-Es un gran problema, ¿Así que quieres una nuera para quejarte de ella?

-No, hijo, quiero que seas feliz.

-Soy feliz.

-¿Entonces no te volverás a casar?

Naruto se levanto y cogió la pelota de básquet, miro al cielo estrellado y suspiro.

-Mamá, vivimos, morimos y nos casamos solo una vez… y nos enamoramos solo una vez…no hacemos eso dos veces.

-Respecto a ti está bien- Kushina también se paro- ¿Pero, qué pasa con Hinata? Ella necesita una madre.

-Ella está bien, muy bien- explico Naruto con dolor- muy bien…tiene algo que ni yo tengo….las cartas de su madre.

.

.

.

En la habitación de Hinata a las doce de la noche sonaron las alarmas de todos los relojes que la niña había esparcido por su habitación con el fin de levantarse rápidamente.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Hinata- se felicito levantándose y corriendo escaleras abajo, en la salita había una pequeña mesa llena de regalos que la niña aparto hasta encontrar al pie de estos un sobre blanco muy grueso con el número ocho dibujado sobre él.

La niña con una gran sonrisa cogió el sobre y lo abrió.

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hinata¡-_se leía en la carta-_Hoy cumples ocho años. Seguro te pareces mucho a tu padre, en la forma de ser, jajaja._

La niña levanto la mirada de la carta con el ceño fruncido.

-No nos parecemos mucho – afirmo.

_-¿De seguro aun duerme con los zapatos sin quitar? Jajaja…los viejos hábitos no se quitan- _la niña rio sabiendo que eso era verdad_- pero ya eres una niña grande y de seguro comprenderás lo que te voy a decir. Hoy te voy a contar una historia de lo que nos paso en el instituto a tu padre, a mí, a nuestros amigos, de seguro también conocerás a Sasuke y Sakura, y esa gran rivalidad que tiene tu padre con él, espero que no lo hayas heredaro para con la con la pequeña Mikoto que de seguro tiene tu edad_- a Hinata le salió una gota sobre la cabeza_- pero más que todo te contare a propósito de tu padre o sea Naruto, yo, y…Hinata._

Hinata levanto la mirada confundida

-¿Hinata?- se pregunto confusa.

-_Hinata Hyuga, la mejor amiga de tu padre._

..

..

**Hola **

**Espero que les guste la historia**

**Lo he basado en la película "El primer amor"**

**Me gusta mucho y espero que a ustedes también**

**Besos **

**Bye**

**Bella scullw**


	2. La nueva alumna

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto.**

Nota: A partir de este capítulo Hinata, la hija de Naruto leerá la carta que le deja su madre…pero será como si fuera otro capítulo normal, estoy retrocediendo casi diez años para contar lo que paso en el instituto que explica cual fue la razón por la que Hinata Hyuga desaparece de la vida de Naruto.

.

**Capitulo 2**

**La nueva alumna**

En el instituto de Konoha todo transcurría de forma normal, o sea se veía a las porristas saltando de aquí para allá, practicando sus nuevas rimas y coreografías para animar al equipo de futbol, no era raro ver como los estudiantes iban charlando de forma alegre y normal, ni tampoco era raro ver como un adolescente de casi diecisiete años rubio, de ojos azules y carismática sonrisa iba corriendo hacia el pequeño coliseo del instituto.

Cuando el chico paso corriendo hacia allí las porristas empezaron a dar saltitos de pura alegría y a saludarlo efusivamente, sus voces chillonas resonaban por encima del ruido estudiantil.

-¡Buenos días, Naruto-kun¡

-¡Hola, Naruto- kun¡

-¡Que alegría verlo, Naruto-kun¡

Sus amigos que estaban cerca de allí sonrieron burlonamente.

-¿Buenos días?- repitió un pelinegro guapo viendo su reloj- Yo diría buenas noches.

-No estoy tan tarde, dattebayo- dijo el rubio con un puchero.

-Tienes razón- apoyo Gaara asintiendo- no estás tarde….

-Gracias, Gaara

-….Estas muy tarde

El rubio puso cara de pocos amigos

El pelinegro sonrió arrogantemente, su nombre Sasuke Uchiha, el hijo menor de la familia Uchiha, dueños de la empresa de motocicletas más grande de Japón, y que tenían un convenio con la familia Namikaze, la familia de Naruto que era la empresa que fabricaba automóviles. Sasuke Uchiha un chico muy guapo, pelo negro no muy largo y desordenado, sus ojos del mismo color. Mirada fría y distante que lejos de alejarte hace que quieras estar más cerca de él. Un hombre arrogante, no nacen en sus labios más sonrisas arrogantes que en vez de hacer alejarte de él te atrapan y te hacen desear aún más sus labios. Su pose siempre indiferente y frio, impone pero no te hace desistir a acercarte a él. Uno de los más populares e irresistibles que hay en el instituto de Konoha, y el capitán del equipo de futbol.

Gaara se ríe de la expresión de Naruto.

Es un pelirrojo, un chico guapo como los demás, ojos aguamarinas demasiado serios…la mayor parte de las veces. Tiene un gran cuerpo que no duda en exhibir así que no es raro girarse y en un instante verle sin camiseta logrando el desmayo de muchas chicas…y unos cuantos chicos. Mientras que sus compañeros no se esfuerzan mucho para ligar, por el podría decirse que las chicas caen a sus pies, el acepta sus invitaciones, les compra rosas, y les hace cumplidos. Pero le parece divertido coquetear con las chicas, sacarles sonrojos y suspiros, es un galán a pesar de que no se fija en nadie, y que al día siguiente de salir con una chica no recuerda ni su nombre.

Un chico de cara aburrida bosteza y los mira sin emoción.

-Que problemático- dice

Su nombre: Shikamaru Nara, muy hermoso como los demás. Cabello moreno amarrado en una cola de caballo. Sus ojos, marrones igual que su pelo. Sus ojos transmiten inteligencia, sabiduría y también a partes iguales cansancio, pero son muy suspicaces y después de evaluarte un rato encuentra tu punto débil. Es el más listo de la clase incluso por delante del genio Hyuga aunque se pase las clases durmiendo. Su encanto es único se basa en una mezcla de desinterés y vagancia que te vuelven loquita por él. Se le conoce como el genio.

El chico de cabello castaño que estaba al lado de Shikamaru hizo un gesto de fastidio

-Mi prima te matara por llegar tarde.

Era Neji Hyuga de pelo marrón sobre sus hombros. Ojos perlados que le dan un aspecto enigmático, unos ojos que no reflejan muchas emociones, pero tan extraños que no puedes dejar de pensar en ellos. Muestran sonrisas arrogantes como las de Sasuke de vez en cuando. Él, el capitán del club de Karate, jamás nadie le ha conseguido ganar. El puede ser frio como Sasuke o serio como Gaara pero tiene algo que lo hace inolvidable para todas las chicas.

-Sí, lo sé- se lamento el rubio- Hina-chan me matara

Naruto Namikaze, tan guapo como sus amigos, y tan playboy como ellos, vive con solo ya que sus padres estan en China resolviendo asuntos de la empresa. Pero a diferencia de los demás trata de relacionarse más, su sonrisa sin igual ilumina y da vida a todo lo demás. Solo ve sus ojos y habrás visto el cielo y no solo por el hermoso tono azul que tienen si no por a pesar de todo muestran dulzura y tranquilidad. Es hiperactivo, pero leal y encantador. Forma parte del equipo de futbol y es pésimo para el básquet, aun así sigue jugando con su mejor amiga y rival Hinata Hyuga, prima de Neji, y no para de retarla jurando que algún día la vencerá.

-Pues qué esperas, so tonto- dijo Neji- mientras más tarde más pondrás de mal humor a Hinata.

-Ya voy- dijo Naruto volviendo a correr en dirección del coliseo.

-No sé por qué sigue intentándolo- señalo Gaara- Hinata es muy buena para el básquet, no la vencerá.

-Dejémosle que crea que puede llegar ese día- rio Sasuke- no somos nadir para romper sus esperanzas- agrego en tono solemne.

Todos rompieron a reír, inclusive Shikamaru, y es que desde que tenían edad para recordar el rubio siempre le había retado a juegos en los que siempre perdía, Hinata era una chica buena y bonita, pero todo lo que tenia de tímida lo había perdido al hacerse la mejor amiga de Naruto.

.

.

En el coliseo vacio, una chica de cabello negro azulado y corto hasta los hombros, con una vincha roja y ropa de deporte hacia flexiones en el piso un poco enojada al ver que su amigo llevaba retrasado casi media hora, no es que fuera raro, pero ya se cansaba de estarle siempre esperando.

Su nombre: Hinata Hyuga. De cabello corto y ojos perlas característicos de su familia. De dieciséis años, poco femenina, mejor dicho nada femenina, y eso por juntarse tanto con Naruto, siempre llevaba ropa de deporte y le importaba muy poco lo que sus amigas dijeran que debía usar ropa de chica. Era buena y amable, y alegre, en el pasado fue muy tímida, tanto que se desmayaba solo por tener a Naruto cerca o a cualquier chico, con el tiempo logro cambiar y se volvió una chica segura y confiable, ya no había nada de timidez en ella, y en algunos casos era un poco sarcástica.

La puerta del coliseo se abrió y Hinata levanto la vista para ver como Naruto entro con lentitud.

-Llegas tarde- le acuso.

-Se me hace muy dificil levantarme temprano.

-O tal vez tenias miedo- le dijo para enojarlo.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

-Naruto Namikaze no le tiene miedo a nada.

-Naruto Namikaze no le tiene miedo a nada- repitió Hinata en tono burlón y sonriendo.-Sin embargo no le puede ganar a Hinata Hyuga en el básquet- agrego con malicia.

Naruto dejo en el suelo su mochila y le miro con decisión.

-Hoy ganare.

-Dices eso todos los días- le informo Hinata empezando a jugar con el balón.

-Mejor empecemos.

-Claro.

Hinata mostro una gran sonrisa y empezó a jugar, el balón rebotaba contra el piso con rapidez y destreza pero solo de las manos pálidas de Hinata al piso, ya que Naruto aun no podía poner sus manos en la pelota, Hinata le hacía burlas mientras encestaba una y otra vez. Corriendo por la cancha de basquetbol ella seguía feliz de la vida humillando a Naruto que no lograba ninguna encestada. Cuando Naruto consiguió poner las manos en el balón le empezó a hacer burlas a Hinata.

-Ven, ven aquí- le decía riendo- ahora quien es el que va ganar.

-Sí, lo que tu digas- le respondió Hinata bostezando y corriendo hacia él.

-No. ¡No¡- exclamo Naruto disgustado cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía el balón en sus manos.

-Jajaja- rio Hinata con la pelota dando vueltas en sus manos- ahora vamos a ver quién gana, jajaja

La peli azul corrió para encestar, empezó a saltar justo cuando Naruto en un arranque de desesperación y enojo la empujo y se adueño del balón, Hinata cayó al piso y vio furiosa como el rubio encestaba y se ponía a celebrarlo.

-¡Oye¡- le recrimino enojada levantándose- si no sabes jugar por lo menos no hagas trampas.

Naruto dejo de realizar su extraño baile de triunfo y le miro arrugando el ceño.

-Yo no hice trampa.

-Si lo hiciste- afirmo Hinata- eres un… ¡tramposo¡

-No me digas tramposo.

-¡Tramposo¡- le grito Hinata acercándose tanto a él que sus narices se rozaban.

-¡Cállate¡- le dijo el enojado y cogiéndole de un brazo para ponerlo detrás de la espalda de la chica, al instante Hinata empezó a quejarse y a dar saltos para que Naruto la soltara. El rubio hacia como que no la escuchaba.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh- se quejaba la ojiperla saltando- suéltame, Naruto.

-Ya deja de quejarte como una muchacha

Hinata dejo de gritar.

-No me digas muchacha.

-Tienes razón- le dijo soltándola- no eres una muchacha.

-Al menos soy mejor que todas aquellas chicas que cazas- le dijo la ojiperla con orgullo.

-Ellas son solo para pasar el tiempo.

-Hay, Naruto- le dijo la chica- ¿Cuándo cambiaras?

-Nunca, bueno ya me voy.

-Aun estoy enojada contigo.

-Yo también, me llamaste tramposo.

-Te lo mereces.

Ambos chicos se volvieron a mirar enojados y empezaron la pelea verbal de nuevo, cada juego de básquet siempre terminaba así, con ellos dos peleando y después reconciliándose.

.

.

Después de terminar su conversación o mejor dicho discusión con Naruto, Hinata se reunió con sus amigas en el patio.

-No lo soporto- dijo furiosa sentándose al lado de la pelirosa.

Sakura Haruno, la mejor amiga de Hinata, de pelo de un extraño color rosa y hermosos ojos jade, linda y de buen cuerpo, fan numero uno de Sasuke Uchiha, aunque el chico la ignorara la mayor parte del tiempo, y pertenece al grupo de las porristas, pero no las que se pasan el tiempo chillando, ella solo vas tras Sasuke, y trata de moderarse para no comportarse de forma ridícula como la mayoría de las porristas.

-¿A quién?- pregunto una rubia de ojos azules tomando un refresco y guiñándole el ojo a un chico que pasaba por allí, al cual se le cayeron las cosas.- ¿A mi hermano?

Era Ino Namikaze, hermana melliza de Naruto, muy hermosa, de cuerpo perfecto tanto que parece una modelo, y la envidia de la mayoría de las chicas, capitana de las porristas, aunque la igual que Sakura no de las que se las pasan el día saludando a Sasuke o sus amigos.

-¿A quién mas vas ser?- rio una peli marrón.

Tenten Ama. Al igual que Hinata no era muy femenina, pero por lo menos se ponía ropa más femenina que la ojiperla.

-Naruto es el único que la saca de sus casillas- rio otra rubia.

Temari No Sabaku, hermana mayor de Gaara, rubia y de ojos verdes, de belleza abrumadora gran madurez, tan hermosa como Ino y muy popular entre los chicos, aunque haya rechazado a la mayoría, entre ellos a Shikamaru.

-¿Qué hizo esta vez?- pregunto Sakura con un risita- ¿Volvió hacer trampa?

-Eso es lo único que sabe hacer- resoplo Temari.

-Oigan- dijo Ino- no olviden que sigue siendo mi hermano.

-Volvió hacer trampa- confirmo Hinata de forma cansada- Pero esta vez no le voy a perdonar- asintió haciendo un puchero.

Las cuatro amigas rieron ante lo que dijo Hinata, las peleas con Naruto eran bien conocidas en el instituto y todos sabían que no duraban ni hora peleados, eran los mejores amigos desde que eran pequeños y se querían mucho, ambos se guardaban los secretos del otro y se ayudaban mutuamente, no había amigos como ellos, por eso nunca podían estar peleados mucho tiempo.

-Mira ahí está el cabeza hueca de mi hermano- señalo Ino a Hinata. Naruto en ese momento estaba coqueteando con otra chica, al igual que Shikamaru y Sasuke.

Temari apretó los labios tratando de que no se viera su enojo, no le gustaba ver como el chico genio coqueteaba con cuanta chica se le cruzara en el camino, ella lo había rechazado, si, pero ahora no entendía por qué se preocupaba tanto por lo que hacía, no es que fuera novedad, ellos hacían eso todos los días.

Sakura también dejo de mostrar esa expresión de felicidad y una aura de depresión la rodeo, amaba a Sasuke desde que eran niños pero el siempre le había ignorado y tratado mal, a veces le había humillado, por eso dejo de hablarle tanto como antes, pero aun seguía queriéndole y le dolía ver que seguía siendo un mujeriego.

Ino le dio una palmadita de apoyo moral a Sakura en el brazo.

Hinata solo rodo los ojos fastidiada por el comportamiento rutinario de Naruto.

-Ve con él- le guiño el ojo Ino ya que las demás se quedaron sin palabras al ver lo que hacían los chicos que les gustaban- reconcíliense de una vez.

-Vale- dijo Hinata levantándose llevando consigo el balón.

-Por dios, Hinata- le reprocho la rubia- alguna vez debes dejar ese balón.

La peli azul no le hizo caso y siguió caminando hasta donde estaba su amigo, chasqueo los dedos delante de él, Naruto se sobresalto y el rubio la miro, ella no dijo nada y se cruzo de brazos como pudo con el balón de básquet, inflo las mejillas en claro gesto de que esperaba una disculpa.

Naruto suspiro resignado.

-Vale, lo siento mucho Hina-chan-le dijo con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Me perdonas?

Todos sus amigos aguantaban la risa, conocedores del carácter de la Hyuga.

-Hmp-Hinata simulo estar considerándolo unos segundos y después asintió- Si, Naruto-kun.

El rubio se levanto de la jardinería donde estaba sentado y alzo las manos y chocándolas con las de Hinata y después dándole un ligero golpecito en la nariz, la ojiperla lo imito.

.

.

.

Un día después de ese hecho tan común, Hinata se encontraba esperando al director en una de las jardinerías, se llevaba de maravillas con el director Jiraiya. Pero este era un poco pervertido.

-Ya he dicho que no deben usar faldas tan cortas- dijo una voz grave.

Hinata volteo hacia un lado para ver como el director iba reprochando a las chicas por usar faldas cortas en el instituto, aunque nunca ponía mucho esfuerzo en sus advertencias, las chicas solo reían divertidas y se cruzaban de piernas para mostrar más sus piernas.

La ojiperla rodo los ojos.

Cuando Jiraiya la miro sonrió.

-Vaya, ya estás aquí, Hinata- sonrió el hombre dándole un rápido abrazo- cuanto me alegra que no seas como las otras que no me hacen caso con lo de las faldas.

-Sí, claro- pensó Hinata con sarcasmo.

Nadie le hacía caso por que sabían que no lo decía en serio.

-Hola. Jiraiya-sama- dijo la ojiperla- Ayer me dijo hoy venia su hija ¿verdad?

Jiraiya sonrió con ternura.

-Sí, mi hija viene hoy. Es tan linda, hace mucho que no la veo.

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto interesada, si era hija del director esperaba que se llevasen bien.

-Kaome- respondió Jiraiya complacido- estudio en Francia desde pequeña, pero ahora regresa, eso me hace muy feliz.

Las chicas alrededor empezaron a reír.

-Oh, espero que nos podamos hacer amigas- exclamo Hinata con entusiasmo.

-De eso no te quede dudas, eres la única que le puede ayudar….a que cumpla las normas. Eso claro, cuando no te juntas mucho con Naruto.

-El es mi mejor amigo- se justifico Hinata con una risita.

-Ese niño no me respeta- suspiro Jiraiya con dramatismo.

-El no respeta a nadie. Jiraiya-sama- le recordó la ojiperla con una sonrisa de resignación.

Una rubia paso por su lado con una mini y con paso imponente, haciendo que los chicos se le quedaran mirando con la boca abierta.

-¡Eh¡-grito Jiraiya yendo tras la rubia- no se permiten usar faldas cortas.

-¿En serio?- pregunto la mujer, se notaba que estaba sonriendo. Volteo y el director se quedo callado. Era Tsunade Senju, la profesora de literatura, y que además era una gran doctora. Era rubia, de ojos color miel, y de un gran cuerpo, tenia curvas bien pronunciadas y una gran delantera que casi todas las chicas se preguntaban si era de verdad.

-Tsunade- dijo Jiraiya con cara de ensoñación.

-¿No podemos hacer una excepción conmigo?- pregunto Tsunade haciendo un puchero.

-Claro que si- babeo Jiraiya empezando a caminar tras de ella.

Hinata rodo los ojos, todos sabían que el director se moría por la profesora de literatura, después de todo era muy guapa y de carácter fuerte, pero eso no le quitaba el atractivo si no que se lo aumentaba.

-Me pregunto cómo será Kaome- se dijo Hinata con una dulce sonrisa.

.

.

.

Afuera del instituto de Konoha, una chica de pelo negro lacio hasta la cintura y de ojos grises miraba hacia el edificio con gran interés plasmado en sus bonitos ojos.

-Konoha High School** – **leyó la muchacha con una sonrisa coqueta en sus rojos labios- papá, esto se ve interesante. No fue mala idea regresar a Japón.

.

.

.

**Hola**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos los review que me dejaron**

**Es la primera vez que me dejan tantos reviews**

**Se los agradezco un montón.**

**Bueno aquí va la explicación, la pequeña Hinata, o sea la hija de Naruto lee la carta de su madre y en ella relata todo lo que he empezado a narrar en este capítulo. La historia de Naruto y Hinata (la primera Hinata) como amigos y de cómo conocen a Kaome, la historia se extenderá a unos cuantos capítulos aun no estoy segura, pero no serán muchos. Y hablare más que todo de Naruto y Hinata, de las otras parejas serán pocas apariciones. Y si es un NaruHina….la primera Hinata como hay que llamarla no aparecerá hasta después de que la hija de Naruto termine de leer la carta. Pero les prometo que será interesante, y que después de esa explicación del pasado habrá mucho NaruHina.**

**Muchas gracias a :****Lavi-hime 4E -3****, ****JayLopez****, ****nagaraboshi4739****, anT0NEllIx angIE –chan, ****Oyuky Chan****, ****fujioka-chan****, yinyan36069, ****ETOLPLOW-KUN****, zeromtk, ****Hinako uzumaki hyuga****, ****kyo nakamura****, ****narutoxhinatax13****, Juno-chan23 por sus review**

**Espero que este capi les guste**

**Bella scullw**


	3. ¡Te quiero¡

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. **

**.**

**Capitulo 3:**

**Te quiero.**

Hinata salió de su ensoñación cuando escucho a dos chicas hablar detrás de ella.

-Sí, soy la primera chica a la que Naruto-kun le da una cinta de amistad- decía la chica alegremente a su amiga, mostrándole una cinta de distintos colores en su muñeca.

-¿En serio?- le respondía la otra con cierta envidia- ¡Que suerte¡

La ojiperla rodo los ojos fastidiada, y se levanto de la jardinería donde estaba, cansada de escuchar como las muchachas del instituto seguían cayendo como moscas ante Naruto y sus amigos con eso de las cintas por el día de la amistad, ellas debían saber que eran unos mujeriegos incorregibles, incluso su primo. Ella misma le había dado una a su madrina que vivía con ella y con Neji, ya que sus padre se encontraban en otro país por negocios, y le había contado como venció a Naruto, pero su madrina solo le dijo que tuviera cuidado por que podría terminar enamorada del rubio, Hinata rio con sarcasmo solo de acordarse de eso ¡enamorada de Naruto¡ con lo mujeriego que era. ¡Claro que no¡ y lo las chicas decían solo hacía que se enojara por la actitud de su mejor amigo.

Fue a buscarlo y en el camino encontró otra vez al director, ofreciéndole una cinta de amistad también a él, ya que cuando fue a seguir a la profesora Tsunade no le pudo dar, Jiraiya le agradeció y siguió criticando a las chicas por el uso de faldas cortas.

Entonces visualizo a Naruto abrazado a una chica, se acerco a él sin hacer ruido y oyó las mentiras que su amigo le echaba a la chica.

-Ya sabes que tengo solo una cinta de amistad para ti- le decía el rubio besando su mano y sonriéndole.

-¿De verdad, Naruto-kun?- preguntaba la chica ilusionada.

-De verdad, Sonia- asintió el rubio sacando una cinta de colores del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, de donde habían muchas cintas, ato la cinta a la muñeca de la chica – por que eres la chica más hermosa…y mas gentil que he conocido.

La chica cerró los ojos feliz abrazándolo sin notar que Hinata estaba detrás de ellos rodando los ojos y haciendo gestos burlones por las palabras de su amigo.

-¿De verdad, Naruto-kun?

-De verdad, Sonia

Sonia seguía abrazándolo sin notar que una chica pasó por el lado de Naruto y el rubio le cogió la mano mandándole un beso volado que la chica correspondió mientras se iba.

-¿Me estás diciendo la verdad, Naruto-kun?

-Claro que si, Tanya…-

La chica se separo de el abruptamente.

-Mi nombre es Sonia-le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Atrás de ellos Hinata estaba aguantándose la risa.

Naruto parpadeo confundido y después sonrió tomándole las manos:

-Ves, tus ojos son tan profundos que he olvidado tu nombre.

La ojiperla miro indignada a Naruto por la mentira que dijo, estaba segura que Tanya era el nombre de la chica que paso por su lado y a la cual el chico le mando un beso volado. Pero Sonia estaba demasiado ilusionada que ni cuenta se dio.

-No puedo creer esto, Naruto-kun- dijo Sonia volviéndolo a abrazar.

-Ten confianza en mi- le dijo Naruto sonriendo con triunfo.

-Oh, Naruto-kun.

-Oh, Sonia.

Hinata ya cansada de ese espectáculo se adelanto un paso y con mucho cuidado cogió las cintas de amistad que sobresalían del bolsillo de su amigo.

-Oh, Naruto-kun- le dijo de forma burlona tocándole el hombro y moviendo las cintas delante de él y de la chica que deshizo el abrazo y le miro enojada.

-Ellas han caído tan fácilmente- se lamento.

-Eh…no…- empezó a decir el rubio.

-Tramposo- exclamo Sonia asegurando su bolso al hombro y marchándose.

-Hey…espera…este Tanya….no… ¿Cómo te llamas?- exclamo.

-Sonia…se llama Sonia- le informo la ojiperla asintiendo con una sonrisa burlona.

El rubio la miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Me has hecho perder una media hora.- bufo, quitándole las cintas de amistad que la chica tenía en sus manos y que sostenía en alto. Hinata apoyada en su hombro le mira de forma reprobatoria.

-¿No estás cansado de correr tras todas esas muchachas estúpidas?- le critico bajando su brazo del hombro de su amigo y señalando adelante, como énfasis a lo que acababa de decir.

-¡Eh¡ no corro detrás de ellas….- empezó a quejarse.

-¿Por qué no puedes encontrar una hermosa muchacha inteligente?

Naruto le observa de forma aburrida.

-¿Encontrar a una hermosa muchacha inteligente?- repite abrazando a su amiga y acercando bastante su rostro al de ella, la ojiperla no se inmuto, ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, de hecho ella misma también de vez en cuando se acercaba mucho a él, sobre todo cuando le gritaba.

-Sí.

-Es…problemático.

Hinata suspiro.

-Se te estan pegando los modales de Shikamaru.

El rubio no le contesto si no que empezó a caminar cogiendo su mochila y obligando a Hinata a caminar con él, algunos chicos lo saludaban, pero Naruto apenas y les contestaba, mientras que la ojiperla estaba atenta a lo que diría su amigo.

-¿Dónde encontrare a una muchacha así?

Mientras que el decía eso, afuera una chica de un conjunto naranja, de una blusa hasta el ombligo que mostraba su fina cintura y una falda hasta medio muslo mostrando sus piernas, caminaba por el instituto mirando a todos lados, los ojos grises de la chica demostraban astucia, inteligencia y sobre todo mucho belleza.

-Solo me divierto con las muchachas…aun no he encontrado a la indicada.- decía Naruto a Hinata.

Ambos estaban al lado del comentarista del instituto que mezclaba canciones con los audífonos puestos, el estaba jugando con los CD`s como si fuera una malabarista echándolos al aire y atrapándolos.

-¿La indicada?- pregunto Hinata cogiendo el CD que el rubio iba atrapar.

-La indicada- confirmo su amigo.

Afuera la chica nueva, que casualmente era Kaome caminaba con lentitud por el instituto, atrás de ella casi todos los chicos la seguían mirándola de arriba abajo, ella incomoda por las miradas voltea y al instante todo el grupo de chicos que la seguían se dispersa. No muy lejos de allí Sasuke, Neji, Gaara y Shikamaru veían todo el espectáculo con confusión, nunca habían visto a la chica, y no veían nada nuevo en ella que ameritara que medio instituto le siguiera como si tuviera algo atrayente.

Caminando por los pasillos, y ajeno a todo eso, Naruto seguía explicándole a Hinata como seria la mujer de su vida, la que le asentaría cabeza y haría que sintiera por primera vez el amor.

-Busco una muchacha que me haga sentir algo…

-¿Algo como qué?- pregunto Hinata inclinado la cabeza a una lado y con un gesto inocente, apretó la mochila que tenía entre sus manos con suavidad al oír como hablaba su amigo.

-…que me toque el corazón…

-¿Cómo sabrías eso?

Naruto siguió caminando atravesando las puertas del pasillo para dar al siguiente, su amiga lo siguió aun atenta a todo lo que decía, el paro y volteo a verlo con una sonrisa.

-Algo me pasara…-dijo de forma convencedora-…no entenderías.

Kaome seguía caminando por el instituto de forma regia, como si fuera una pasarela con todos mirándole, subió las escaleras y por fin ingreso al edificio, con la mirada de los chicos en su corta falda.

-Su modo de caminar todos lo mirarían- seguía diciendo Naruto arrecostado contra la pared mientras que Hinata pateaba la máquina de bebidas que se había tragado su moneda sin darle nada a cambio.

En los pasillos todos dejan lo que estaban haciendo para admirar a la bella chica nueva.

-Ella debe sonreír y…

Hinata lo interrumpió cuando por fin obtuvo su bebida y lo guardo en su mochila.

-Ella, ella, ella….-repitió apoyando su brazo en el hombro de Naruto y acercándose bastante, el volteo a verla sonriendo haciendo que se acercaran mas, pero ninguno le tomo importancia-¿Qué es lo que harás cuando la hayas encontrado?

-¿Qué hare?

-Si

El rubio ensancho su sonrisa y se soltó de su amiga mientras que abría los brazos y caminaba hacia atrás dijo de forma solemne ante la mirada divertida y burlona de la ojiperla:

-Me arrodillare frente a ella, abriré los brazos y diré….¡He¡…quien seas….¡Te quiero¡

Naruto hizo una especie de burlona reverencia a Hinata y volteo justo para chocar con una chica de ojos grises que pasaba por ahí para buscar al director. Ella hace un gesto de dolor y sacude su cabello…Naruto la mira idiotizado cuando ella sonríe de medio lado de forma extraña.

-¡Te quiero¡- le soltó aun medio tonteado.

Kaome le miro de forma extraña.

-¿Qué?

-No importa, te quiero- volvió a repetir.

La ojiperla miro a su amigo sorprendida, pero al fijar su vista en la chica se dio cuenta de que era nueva y supo al instante de quien se trataba.

-Perdóname- dice Kaome aun extrañada por el comportamiento del chico y esquivándolo para seguir su camino.

Naruto se queda mirando el lugar donde estuvo la chica instante antes y oye gritar a Hinata.

-Eh…Kao…¡Kaome¡- exclama con alegría siguiéndola, la chica para cuando escucha que la llaman y observa sorprendida como la chica le saluda efusivamente.

-Kaome- repite Naruto sacando una cinta de amistad de su bolsillo y siguiendo a su mejor amiga.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Hinata Hyuga-le dice apretando su mano y sacudiéndola con felicidad… y el es..

Naruto le coge la mano y la besa.

-Naruto Namikaze….¿Eres nueva?

Kaome sonríe aliviada de que la chica la conociera ya que quería que alguien le ayudara a encontrar a su padre.

-Es Kaome- dice Hinata alegremente.

Naruto frunce el ceño.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-El director esta mañana….-empezó a decirle Hinata a Naruto. Kaome asintió entusiasmada y estuvo a punto de hablar sobre su padre cuando Naruto dice:

-No me hables de ese viejo.

A Kaome se le congelo la sonrisa en la cara, y frunció los labios, Hinata la vio un momento y miro a Naruto como diciéndole "ya no digas nada", pero el rubio le ignoro y siguió hablando con la chica.

-Viejo- repitió Kaome en un susurro mordiéndose el labio.

-¿En tu primer día de clases, no?

Kaome no contesta solo mira a Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica.

-Acaba de regresar de Francia…-Hinata trato de hablar lo más rápido que pudo para que su amigo no la liara mas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- repitió el rubio volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

-Naruto, esta mañana el director…

-No me hables de ese pervertido- volvió a interrumpir sin notar el gesto de exasperación de Hinata, ni la sonrisa burlona y sarcástica en los labios de Kaome.

-¿En qué colegio estudiabas en Francia?- siguió con su interrogatorio.

Hinata abrió la boca para responder, a pesar de que la pregunta no era para ella, Naruto volviéndolo a notar dijo:

-Ya… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Naruto...-dijo Hinata desesperada por que su amigo por una vez en la vida se quedara callado- ya te lo dije, el director esta mañana…

-Ya dije que no me hables de Ero-sennin- le dijo molesto por que Hinata solo respondía con esa frase cada vez que empezaba a preguntarle. Se volvió hacia Kaome que negó con la cabeza y dibujo una extraña sonrisa, mitad diversión, mitad exasperación, en su rostro- ya ves, aquí la fans número uno del malhumorado.

-¿Malhumorado?- repite Kaome sonriendo de forma falsa.

Hinata solo sabía que Naruto acababa de fregarse él solito.

-¿Y cómo es tu primer día de clases?

-_**Era**_ fantástico- le informa Kaome con una sonrisa burlona.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo mas, o de que Hinata lo golpeara para que dejara de insultar al director delante de su hija, se oyó la voz del director anunciando que vayan a clases, Jiraiya empezó a sermonear a los chicos que estaban sentados cerca de allí, cuando todos se pararon dijo.

-Deidara- el chico volteo a verlo de forma interrogante- córtate el cabello, está muy largo.

El chico se encogió de hombros e ignoro las burlas de sus amigos, entre los cuales estaba Itachi, hermano mayor de Sasuke, que le hizo un gesto de despedida a Naruto y Hinata.

-Hinata- dijo Jiraiya feliz de ver a la ojiperla. Miro al rubio- Naruto.

Y se volvió hacia la otra chica.

-Señorita, las faldas cortas no estan permitidas- empezó a reprender a Kaome al ver la falsa corta que llevaba.

Kaome sonrió tiernamente y se acerco al director llevando sus manos a sus hombros y diciendo.

-Lo que pasa director es que acabo de llegar y no tuve tiempo de deshacer mi equipaje- hablaba con un pequeño puchero en sus labios, haciendo que Jiraiya sonriera divertido.

Naruto intervino al instante, ignorando a Hinata.

-¿Puedo hablar con usted director?

-No- respondió Jiraiya en el acto.

-Gracias- dijo Naruto ignorando su respuesta y haciendo que Kaome lo soltara para poder caminar unos cuantos pasos.

-Director, no la regañe- le dijo- ella es nueva y acaba de llegar de Francia, por eso no tuvo tiempo de deshacer su equipaje.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Jiraiya extrañado.

-Por que la conozco desde que somos niños-le respondió el rubio.

Hinata y Kaome detrás de ellos escuchaban todo y se miraron con burla y exasperación por la actitud de Naruto.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Jiraiya a Kaome que se adelanto apoyándose en el hombro de su padre y mirando a Naruto con gesto burlón.

-En serio, papá- le dijo disfrutando al ver la reacción de aturdimiento del rubio.

-¿Papá?- repitió cayendo en cuenta de que había insultado al director delante de su hija, que de paso era la próxima chica que quería conquistar.

-Papá- confirmo Hinata adelantándose y asintiendo a Naruto, y diciéndole con la mirada "eres un tonto".

El director se fue cuando escucho que lo llamaban por los altavoces, cuando eso paso, los tres se quedaron en medio de un incomodo silencio, Kaome aun miraba el lugar por donde su padre acababa de irse, mientras que Naruto estaba abrazado a Hinata lamentándose por lo que acababa de hacer, la ojiperla suspiro y le dio palmaditas de consuelo, sabiendo que su amigo se había interesado por Kaome.

-Perdóname.- dijo Kaome volteándose, Hinata le dio una palmada más fuerte en el brazo haciendo que el rubio se incorporara al instante.

-…

-Es un viejo, pervertido…- empezó a repetir Kaome con gesto burlón y contando con los dedos los insultos hacia su padre.-y que mas….

Naruto miraba nervioso a la chica.

-Eh…gallardo…bueno- dijo tratando de solucionar las cosas.

Kaome sacudió la cabeza riéndose de él.

-Ah, si…malhumorado- recordó sonriendo con falsedad- pero él no es malo y todo no es verdad.

Kaome se volteo para alejarse de Naruto, que al instante recobro su postura.

-Espera- dijo

La chica volteo a verlo.

-¿Si?

-Feliz día de la amistad- le dice con voz sensual y ofreciéndole una cinta de bonitos colores, la mirada gris de la chica se enfoca en la cinta, luego en su dueño y por ultimo en Hinata que está detrás de ellos mirando todo con interés.

-Acabamos de encontrarnos-le recuerda- la amistad es una idea lejana…Adiós, Hinata.

Kaome agita la mano y se va.

Naruto maldice internamente por su estupidez, y observa embobada como la chica se aleja. Hinata al instante se acerca a él y le sonríe con picardía, haciendo que el bajara de su nube y pusiera gesto de indiferencia.

-Y… ¿Paso algo?- interrogo con curiosidad.

-No, no es mi tipo- dijo con indiferencia el rubio.

Hinata le observo con incredulidad.

-¿Por qué no?- reclamo extrañada.

-No es muy linda y creció y se educo en Francia…y allí las chicas son extrañas….una muchacha debe ser la que uno puede llevar a su casa y presentar a su madre…no es mi tipo.

-No es mi tipo- le remedo con sarcasmo- ¡No encontraras a nadie de esa manera¡-exclamo.

Naruto sonrió y paso su brazo por los hombros de la peli azul.

-¿Por qué no?...Tu estas aquí.

La ojiperla le observo con horror

-¿Yo? Nunca… mejor cállate

Hinata se soltó de inmediato de Naruto y corrió en dirección del salón, ellos también debían estar en clase.

-Si no encuentro a nadie, me casare contigo- dijo Naruto persiguiéndola y haciéndole cosquillas.

-No….Jajajajaja….déjame….no- reía Hinata tratando de soltarse de su amigo.

-Sí, me casare contigo.

-Nunca- gritaba Hinata con diversión, corriendo por los pasillos con Naruto tras ella, sabiendo que para que ella se casara tendría que ser por amor, y ella jamás se enamoraría de su mejor amigo.

Cuan equivocada estuvo en sus pensamientos, jamás pensó que aquello que se negaba a aceptar se cumpliría, y que conocería el primer amor de una forma muy dolorosa.

.

.

.

**Hola¡**

**De nuevo quiero darles las gracias por sus review**

**Realmente me encantaron**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo**

**Y les agradezco por sus review a:**

**Hinako uzumaki hyuga, Juno-chan23, Lavi-hime 4E -3, Shinobu-Hyuga, Denishitaz, ETOLPLOW-KUN, zeromtk, Heero Kusanagi, JayLopez, Cuty Ligia-chan, narutoxhinatax13, rafo, ChenchoXDBernna.**

**Bye**

**Bella Scullw**


	4. Amor es   ¿Amistad?

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. ****:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.**

**Capitulo 4:**

**Amor es…. ¿Amistad?**

Al día siguiente Kaome estaba caminando por los pasillos del instituto para ir a clases, pero podía sentir como todos se le quedaban mirando, ese día no tenia puesta ninguna falda ni polo escotado, llevaba un blusa de color melón, y un pantalón marrón, una gargantilla del mismo color que su blusa y sandalias de tacón bajo, así que no entendía por qué todos se le quedaban mirando.

Apenas y dio unos pasos más y se volteo.

-Jajaja- explotaron en risa las chicas que estaban siguiéndola e imitando su forma de andar.

Ella se volvió a caminar un tanto triste, justo cuando escucho que la llamaban.

-Eh, ¡Kaome¡ -Hinata dejo de hablar con sus amigas y se dirigió hacia donde estaban la chica, presurosa llego hasta Kaome y le tendió una camiseta de color naranja.

Kaome arqueo las cejas confundida, observando la camiseta.

-¿Qué es?

-La chaqueta de nuestro colegio ¿Lindo, verdad?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

Hinata sonrió.

-¿Y cómo va todo? –pregunto.

-Eh...bien –dijo Kaome – ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro –exclamo Hinata demasiado fuerte haciendo que la pelinegra retrocediera un poco asustada, pero ella no lo noto, Kaome solo suspiro.

-¿Por qué todos me miran?

La peli azul sonrió con comprensión.

-Bueno, veamos –dijo evaluándola -¿Ya sabes por qué los muchachos te miran, verdad? –le señalo de arriba abajo como diciéndole que era su cuerpo lo que los chicos miraban, y era verdad –y entonces las muchachas se preguntan que te miran lo muchachos, y entonces ellas también miran, para saber que miran… ¿Entendiste?

-Ah…si –dijo Kaome un poco confundida, pero entendiendo el punto.

Hinata sonrió y le pasó el brazo por los hombros para hacerle caminar más rápido, salieron del pabellón de donde estaban y entraron en el patio, la bulla era muy fuerte, pero la peli azul lo ignoro y siguió hablándole.

-Si tienes problemas acude a mi o a Naruto.

La pelinegra frunció el ceño.

-¿Naruto?...el de ayer

Ella asintió.

-Es mi mejor amigo…y con sus amigos, incluido mu primo, mandan sobre todo el instituto, aunque a mí y a mis amigas también nos obedecen.

Antes de que Kaome pudiera responder algo, un grupo de chicos se puso delante de ellas, todos de espalda, oyó como Hinata suspiro con cansancio, y se dio cuenta de que entre esos chicos se encontraba Naruto, que salió del centro de ellos, todos se dieron la vuelta y el chico se quito los lentes negros que estaba usando.

-Aquí esta Naruto –dijo Hinata saltando.

-Hola –saludo el rubio.

-Hola –saludo Kaome con una pequeña sonrisa.

Todos los alumnos se estaban reuniendo en torno a ellos, a lo lejos Sakura, Temari, Ino y Tenten miraban todo con preocupación, sabían lo que Naruto pretendía hacer, pero también sabían por boca de Hinata que la chica era hija del director y eso no les convenía.

-Ese idiota de mi hermano… ¿Qué piensa hacer? –dijo Ino malhumorada.

-Está muy claro lo que piensa hacer –tercio Sakura.

-Y no lo podemos permitir –frunció el ceño Temari.

-Pues no creo que sea fácil pararlo –murmuro Tenten –ya ven, que todos se han unido en su locura y Naruto no le hará caso a Hinata –la mirada de las cuatro reparo en todos los chicos y en la ahora sonrisa tensa de la peli azul al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su amigo.

-Vamos –dijo Temari yendo hacia donde estaban ellos, con Sakura, Tenten e Ino detrás de ella, justo para escuchar decir al rubio:

-Nosotros reinamos sobre este colegio.

-Naruto…-comenzó a decir Hinata, pero el rubio la ignoro y la hizo retroceder.

-Y hacemos que todos los nuevos canten –dijo sonriéndole con burla.

Kaome le miro sin saber que decir.

-En japonés –repuso Naruto.

-¿En japonés?-repitió Kaome frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Es que acaso Francia te hizo olvidar Japón? –se burlo de ella, acercándose y tomándole de la barbilla, la chica retrocedió ante el contacto con una sonrisa de reto.

-Naruto…es la hija del director –dijo Hinata desesperada.

-¿Y eso qué? Todos somos iguales ¿No?

A su alrededor todos los chicos y chicas le apoyaron con barras, pero estas pronto se vieron silenciadas antes las miradas de las amigas de Hinata.

-Hermano, no hagas ninguna tontería –dijo Ino furiosa.

-Nadie te ha llamado Ino –Naruto le ignoro y miro a sus amigos que asintieron e hicieron retroceder a las cuatro chicas.

-¡No me toques¡ -le grito Sakura a Sasuke molesta cuando él la empujo haciendo que Lee la cogiera antes de caerse.

-Eres una molestia –le critico el pelinegro.

-Y tu un amargado –dijo la pelirosa con lagrimas en los ojos y saliendo corriendo, las demás fueron tras ella, excepto Hinata que aun trataba de que su mejor amigo desistiera de su plan.

-Empieza ya –ordeno Naruto chasqueando los dedos delante de su cara y dándose la vuelta, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara y Neji le imitaron, ignorándola la mirada fulminante de la ojiperla.

Naruto estaba segurísimo de que la chica no cantaría, pero se sobresalto cuando una voz dulce, parecida a la de un ángel comenzó a escucharse detrás de él, se volteo y vio a Kaome cantando, con el cabello ondeándose a su espalda por el viento, Hinata al igual que él, y la mayoría del público la observaba boquiabierto.

Cuando la chica termino de cantar se dirigió hacia donde estaba Naruto con una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo y diversión y dijo.

-El hecho de que viví en Francia, estudie y fui educada allí, no me hizo olvidar mis raíces…-la chica amplio su sonrisa –que no se te olvide.

Antes de irse, empezó a chasquear los dedos delante de Naruto de forma burlona y siguió su camino, con Hinata manteniéndole el paso.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Naruto estaba sentado en su sitio, el primero de la fila, esperando a que empezara la clase de literatura que impartía Tsunade, Hinata estaba en la parte de atrás del salón, jugando con la pelota de básquet como siempre.

Kaome ingreso, tenia puesto un vestido negro escotado, y con un abertura en el lado izquierdo del vestido mostrando gran parte de su piel. Al instante Naruto le observo embobado y le sonrió con sensualidad, la chica rodo los ojos pero le devolvió la sonrisa con diversión y curiosidad, podía no haberle causado una buena impresión la primera vez que lo vio, pero se daba cuenta de que el chico era gracioso y divertido, y que deseaba despertar su atención.

El chico se sentó mas derecho en su carpeta y se inclino hacia atrás, como diciéndole que se sentara en la carpeta detrás de él, la chica sonrió y se sentó detrás de Naruto, frunciendo los labios para dejar de sonreír.

Justo entonces el timbre toco.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a pasar al salón y a sentarse en sus sitios.

Hinata empezó a caminar hacia su lugar aun jugando con la pelota, pero se dio cuenta de que ya estaba ocupado.

-¡Hey¡ -dijo a Kaome –estas sentada en mi sitio.

Kaome intento levantarse al instante.

-Eh, lo siento.

La chica hizo un ademan con su mano.

-No importa, encontraré otro sitio –aseguro, se volteo para buscar en donde sentarse –eh, tú, fuera de aquí –dijo a un chico que estaba a punto de sentarse en la carpeta al lado izquierdo de Kaome, el pobre chico tuvo que obedecer e irse al fondo a buscar donde sentarse.

La profesora Tsunade ingreso caminando por el salón como si fuera una pasarela.

-Hoy…

Naruto le silbo.

La rubia le miro con una sonrisa coqueta y volvió a hablar, levantando un libro que tenía en las manos.

-Hoy tocaremos un tema interesante en la literatura –anuncio con voz solemne, dándole la vuelta al libro y enseñando la portada que decía "Romeo y Julieta".

Los alumnos empezaron a silbar, y las chicas pusieron cara de ensueño.

Tsunade sonrió.

-Pero primero que nada, van a responder algo… ¿Qué es el amor?

Todos se miraron sin saber que responder, mientras que la rubia miraba a que victima…digo alumno elegir para que respondiera la pregunta.

-Eh…Kaome.

La chica parpadeo sorprendida.

-¿Qué es el amor?

-¿Yo?...no se –dijo sonriendo con nerviosismo.

-Ah –se lamento Tsunade, buscando a otro alumno.

Hinata, que no estaba prestando la más mínima atención a clase, se encontraba demasiado ocupada ajustando un papelito para tirárselo en la cabeza a su mejor amigo, Tsunade se percato de eso, así que exclamo.

-¡Hinata¡ -la peli azul casi se cae de su sitio -¿Qué es el amor?

La chica trago saliva nerviosa, el papelito que le iba a tirar a Naruto resbalo al suelo.

-EH…ah…yo, pues…

-No importa –dijo Tsunade rodando los ojos, por un momento sus ojos pararon en Sakura, pero sabía que la pelirosa no respondería, estaba demasiado ocupada ocultando sus lágrimas, mismas que de seguro Sasuke había causado.

Entonces miro a Naruto que escribía en su cuaderno.

-Naruto

El eludido levanto la vista interrogante.

-¿Qué es el amor?

El rubio dejo su lápiz en su carpeta.

-¿El amor?

-Si

Se acomodo en su sitio dispuesto a responder, Kaome se inclino hacia adelante interesada en escuchar la respuesta del chico, al igual que Hinata.

-El amor es la amistad –afirmo Naruto.

La peli azul, que había desviado su vista a la profesora, giro con brusquedad para ver a su amigo, que se estaba echando hacia atrás, coqueteándole a Kaome al tiempo que respondía.

-Si ella no es mi mejor amiga, no puedo estar enamorada de ella

Hinata sintió un peso sobre el estomago cuando su amigo dijo eso, nunca había considerado eso, y las palabras de su rubio amigo estaban dándole un giro completo a sus sentimientos, dejándola nerviosa y confusa.

-Sin la amistad el amor no existe…el amor es la amistad.

Kaome sonrió esta vez con mucho interés, mientras que la profesora Tsunade estaba halagando a Naruto por su respuesta.

-Gracias por compartirlo, Naruto….el amor es la amistad, claro que sí.

.

.

.

Cuando salieron de clase, Hinata fue con sus amigas con las palabras de Naruto aun resonando en su interior, cada vez se sentía más confundida, el amor es….¿amistad?

Kaome salió de clase pensando también en lo que dijo Naruto, estaba distraída así que tropezó y sus cuadernos se cayeron, se inclino a recogerlos, pero alguien ya estaba recogiéndolos.

-Entonces ¿Somos amigos? –dijo Naruto dándole sus cosas y ofreciéndole una cinta de amistad.

Como Kaome solo se limitaba a mirarle con una sonrisa, el chico suspiro agachando al cabeza y dispuesto a irse, pero cuando empezó a pararse noto que la cinta no se movía, miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que Kaome tenía sujeto el otro extremo.

El rubio se fue feliz de poder haber hecho un avance, pero no se dio cuenta de que sus palabras cambiaron los sentimientos de su mejor amiga que no pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando en eso.

Kaome también pensaba en Naruto, mirando la cinta con una sonrisa verdadera.

.

.

.

**Hola¡`**

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios**

**Ahora se pone interesante, ya se dieron cuenta que a partir de este capítulo Hinata se da cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Naruto, lo bueno esta a punto de comenzar. Aunque pobre de Hina-chan, que saldrá con el corazón destrozado**

**Gracias a todos los que comentaron**

**Besos**

**Hasta la próxima actualización**

**Bella scullw**


	5. ¡Por Konoha¡

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. **

**.**

**Capitulo 5**

**¡Por Konoha¡**

El instituto de Konoha pronto entraría a un concurso junto con los mejores institutos de Japón, para ver quien tenía al mejor grupo de coreografiad y canto, Tsunade se encargaba de supervisar todo junto a Jiraiya para que todo saliera perfecto. El día tan esperado llego y después de que uno de los grupos bajara del escenario, Konoha participaría.

Solo había un pequeño problema…

-¿QUE? –grito Tsunade desesperada cuando le informaron que el grupo que había estado practicando todo no vendría.

-Entiende, Tsunade –dijo Jiraiya también al borde de la histeria –al parecer tienen un problema en su barrio, y no podrán venir. ¿Qué vamos hacer?

Algunos de los bateristas miraron todo también nerviosos ¿Cómo iban a participar si el grupo de la coreografía no venia? Era obvio que los descalificarían y Konoha quedaría por los suelos.

-Director Jiraiya déjeme pensar en algo –dijo Tsunade mordiéndose los labios mientras que escuchaban los gritos de "Konoha" "Konoha".

Jiraiya se quedo en silencio también pensando en algo, justo cuando Tsunade dio un pequeño chillido sobresaltándolo.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo una idea –dijo la rubia asomándose ligeramente a través de las cortinas para ver como el mar de estudiantes gritaban el nombre de su instituto, a la espera de que empezara su participación.

-"Konoha" "Konoha" –gritaban los estudiantes emocionados y entusiasmados, entre ellos Hinata y Naruto, que estaban a lado de Kaome.

-Konoha ganara –canturreaba Hinata dando saltitos emocionada en su sitio, al igual que todos, levantando los brazos y apoyando a su instituto.

-"Konoha" "Konoha" –Naruto también daba saltos y agitaba las manos, Kaome solo miraba todo con aburrimiento, sin apoyar a Konoha, por eso Naruto le cogió de la muñeca haciendo que empezara a mover las manos, Kaome frunció el ceño y le dio una mirada seca que hizo que Naruto la soltara disgustado.

.

.

.

-¡No¡ -dijeron Hinata y Naruto a la vez, cuando Tsunade y Jiraiya les dijeron que por piedad reemplazaran al grupo que iba a participar, Kaome estaba jugando con las baterías y mirando a su padre con suspicacia, había notado que casi nunca se despegaba de Tsunade.

-Pero no podéis hacer eso –dijo Tsunade –nos harán fracasar a todos.

Hinata se irguió de la pared, donde estaba recostada junto a Naruto y suspiro:

-Pero Tsunade-sensei –dijo exaltada -¿Cómo vamos a bailar y cantar si no sabemos hacerlo?

-Exacto –concordó Naruto –usted conoce a los alumnos, no desollaran vivos.

-No seas tan exagerado Naruto –dijo Tsunade –mira, el grupo de chicos que iba a participar hoy, grabo una cinta con la canción, ustedes solo fingirán que cantan y ustedes son buenos bailando, así que será como en las películas –añadió moviendo las manos cerca de su boca como si cantara.

-Sí, una genial idea –bufo Naruto sonriendo falsamente -¡No¡ ¡Jamás¡

-Estoy de acuerdo con el –asintió Hinata.

Tsunade puso cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Cómo que jamás, Naruto? –Pregunto molesta –claro que deben hacerlo. ¿Verdad, director Jiraiya?

Y empezó a hacer la demostración de la canción, junto a Jiraiya, pero estaban tan emocionados que olvidaron que tenían público y empezaron a dejarse llevar, cantando y moviéndose sin control, ante las miradas de "estan haciendo el ridículo" que les lanzaban Hinata y Naruto, y antes las pequeñas risitas burlonas de Kaome. Si antes no querían hacerlo, ahora peor.

-Profesora Tsunade, contrólese –dijo Jiraiya parando de cantar –contrólese –dándose cuenta de las miradas incrédulas que les daban los dos amigos.

Tsunade dejo de cantar y bailar.

-¿Y?

-NO –dijeron sin inmutarse ante la mirada desesperada que se dieron la profesora y el director, si ellos no lo hacían estaban muertos, literalmente.

-¿Cómo que no? –pregunto Jiraiya con voz desesperada acercándose a Hinata y jugando su última carta, sabiendo que eso era lo único que podía importarle a la muchacha. -¿Hinata, es que no te importa la reputación de tu colegio?

Hinata bufo y rodo los ojos, pero se vio que también se preocupo.

-Vamos, Naruto –dijo con voz cansada –es por el colegio.

Naruto le miro con sarcasmo unos segundos y se inclino hacia ella, demasiado cerca de su rostro, pensando muy bien lo que contestaría. Hinata le mantuvo la mirada con el ceño fruncido y moviendo las cejas de vez en vez para tratar de convencerlo.

-Hmmm –murmuro –Ok.

-Ok –celebraron Jiraiya y Tsunade yendo arreglar todo para que empezaran.

Hinata sonrió feliz y se volteo hacia donde Kaome aun jugaba con las baterías.

-¿Vienes Kaome?

-No, no vengo –respondió con una sonrisa seca.

-¿Qué dices? –se quejo Hinata tratando de convencerla, pero fue interrumpida por Naruto que chaqueo los dedos delante de ella y miro a Kaome sin expresión.

-Eh, eh, Hinata –dijo mirando de arriba abajo a Kaome sin interés -¿Por qué le preguntas? Vámonos.

Naruto paso sus brazos por los hombros de la peli azul, e ignorando sus quejidos la obligo a caminar, para empezar a coordinar su participación, dejando a una Kaome sorprendida y extrañada de que el chico no le hubiera rogado, ella alzo las cejas y una sonrisa de petulancia adorno su hermoso rostro, se llevo la mano a la cintura y miro a los dos chicos con astucia y reto como diciendo "ya verás".

.

.

.

El telón del escenario se abrió antes los gritos entusiastas de los chicos, quienes empezaron hacer barras más fuertes para "Konoha" al ver que los que participarían eran los dos chicos más populares en el instituto y que de paso eran los mejores amigos: Naruto Namikaze y Hinata Hyuga.

-¿Qué hace Hinata allí? –pregunto Sakura a sus amigas sorprendida.

-Ni idea –respondió Tenten.

-Como siempre el tonto de Naruto ha olvidado que ella es una chica –dijo Temari con burla al ver que Hinata y Naruto se presentaron ante el público de costado pero con ambas espaldas juntas y con guitarras sujetas, pero Naruto con tanto jaleo para saludar a sus fans se adelanto haciendo que Hinata casi se cayera al desaparecer la espalda del rubio en donde se apoyaba.

-Como siempre un dobe –murmuro una voz fría detrás de ellas.

Las tres chicas saltaron al ver ahí a Sasuke, Neji y Shikamaru, el pelinegro demoro su mirada en la pelirosa unos instantes, antes de que ella claro se sonrojara y mirara a otro lado. No había señales ni de Ino ni de Gaara lo que indicaba que debían estar juntos por algún rincón besuqueándose, ellos eran como "amigos con derechos"

-Hola Sasuke –saludo la pelirosa mirando al escenario con una sonrisa tensa, hace pocas horas el chico la había humillado de nuevo, pero ella seguía saludándolo como si nada. Saludo a los demás y se concentro en tratar de pasar desapercibida.

-¡Sakura¡ -una voz proveniente de atrás de ellos los hizo voltear, un pelirrojo muy guapo se dirigía hacia donde estaban ellos, era Sasori, uno de los amigos de Itachi, hermano de Sasuke y que además estaba perdidamente enamorado de la pelirosa.

-Sasori-kun –Sakura lo miro sonrojada.

-¿Sasori-kun? –se pregunto mentalmente Sasuke al recordar que a él solo le había dicho "Sasuke" y frunció el ceño sin entender por qué le molestaba que Sakura se hubiese sonrojada ante la presencia del chico.

El pelirrojo también se sonrojo al ver a la chica, y se quedo parado a pocos metros de ella, haciendo que Deidara, su mejor amigo le diera un empujón diciendo: Vamos, no te pares como tonto, salúdala.

Sasori hizo aspavientos para no caer ya que se tropezó con la empujada. Sakura se adelanto tratando de ayudarlo.

-¿Estás bien, Saso…-empezó a decir la pelirosa, pero Sasori cayó sobre ella tumbándola al piso no solo con una postura muy comprometedora si no que chocando sus labios contra los de ella.

-Uh –rio Deidara –a eso yo le llamo una caída explosiva –y empezó a carcajearse junto a Hidan, Kakuzu e Itachi, a este último no le paso desapercibida la mirada asesina que mando su hermano menor a su amigo.

-Para que sepas lo que te pierdes, hermanito, y todo por tu orgullo –pensó el Uchiha mayor.

-Oigan ya levántense –rio Tenten con picardía –se que les gusta estar así, pero para eso existen los hoteles ¿No creen?

-O si quieren les puedo prestar mi casa –le siguió el juego Temari sacando unas llaves plateadas, aunque al instante se retracto –mejor no, Gaara debe estar ahí con Ino.

-¿Yo qué? –pregunto Ino con una vena en la frente apareciendo detrás de Temari, la chica tenia los labios rojos e hinchados de tanto besuqueo y estaba despeinada, Gaara estaba detrás de ella.

-Uh, ya estan aquí –Temari puso expresión feliz –ahora mi casa está desocupada, pueden ir chicos.

Les tendió las llaves a Sasori que ya se había incorporado con la cara del mismo color que su cabello, y que había ayudado a levantarse a Sakura, que estaba igual de avergonzadísima que el chico, el pobre chico tartamudeo un poco y sacudió la cabeza.

Temari puso mala cara y guardo las llaves.

-Y pensar que eres el primer pretendiente al que Sakura le hace caso –se lamento la rubia de cuatro coletas –debes aprovechar.

Sasori y Sasuke le miraron desconcertados.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Me refiero a que Sakura ha dado calabazas a toda la infinidad de pretendientes que tiene –explico sonriendo con maldad, Sakura estaba con la cara roja y mirando al piso, rogando por que Naruto dejara de saludar a sus admiradoras y empezara a participar.

-Eso es verdad –dijo Ino pensativa –A ver y todo por alguien que no la merece –miro a Sasuke de forma directa, el chico la fulmino con la mirada – ¿quiénes son?..Ah, sí Lee, Kankuro, Sasori, Naruto también fue pretendiente, pero eso hace años, como decía, Kabuto, Kiba, Shino también, aunque cueste creerlo, Obito, Deidara, Itachi.

Todos miraron a los aludidos quienes se encogieron de hombros y dijeron: "¿Qué? Es bonita" recibiendo miradas fulminantes de Sasori y Sasuke.

-Neji también.

El ojiperla se encogió de hombros sin negarlo.

-¿Y quien más?

-Pues…

.-¡Ya basta¡ -chillo la pelirosa completamente roja -¡Ya va comenzar¡

Las chicas sonrieron y pusieron su atención al escenario, contentas de haber logrado lo que querían, Sasori observo de forma furibunda a sus amigos y luego se puso al lado de Sakura y la abrazo, la chica no opuso resistencia, pensaba que era mejor darle una oportunidad, ya se había resignado con Sasuke.

-Bien –grito Naruto captando la atención de todos –¡Por Konoha¡

Todos gritaron mas fuerte.

-Excelente –chillo Tsunade emocionada dándole una señal a Jiraiya para que comenzara a poner la grabación.

Naruto y Hinata se posicionaron en sus lugares y dándose una última mirada de compasión voltearon a sonreír al público.

Una canción comenzó a sonar, una canción que les congelo la sonrisa en los labios.

"_Eres un extranjero"_

"_Eres un extranjero"_

Esa canción no solo era patética sino que no tenía nada que ver con lo que habían estado ensayando los últimos minutos.

¡Se habían equivocado de cinta¡

A Tsunade se le descompuso el rostro y miro a Jiraiya con horror, al ver que los antes entusiasmados estudiantes veían con el ceño fruncido las insulsas demostraciones de Hinata y Naruto por hacer parecer que eso era la canción correcta.

-¿Qué pasa, director Jiraiya? –pregunto Tsunade.

-Han cambiado las cintas –se lamento -¡alguien puso una cinta falsa¡

Todos empezaron a silbar.

-¿Qué hacen allí?

-Bótenlos.

-Largo

-¡No sirven¡

Sus amigos estaban anonados con el espectáculo que estaban dando, no sabiendo si reír o mantenerse callados, por que era obvio que los dos amigos estaban en apuros, pronto empezaron a lanzarles papeles, pelotas pequeñas de plástico y todo lo que pudieran.

-¡Joe apaga las luces¡ -grito Tsunade tratando de salvarlos –y también la música.

Pero antes de que el chico pudiera lograr su cometido las luces se apagaron solas, haciendo que todos quedaran callados, una luz ilumino parte de le escenario, mostrando a Kaome con vestido plateado brillante hasta medio muslo, y una guitarra eléctrica en manos,

Todos los chicos la observaron con la boca abierta, mientras que con una sonrisa petulante subió las escaleras del escenario y empezó a ir hacia Naruto con paso lento, el chico le observo con una media sonrisa, la chica sonrió.

"_Encontré a alguien"_

Naruto ensancho su sonrisa cuando Kaome le guiño un ojo y alzo su muñeca enseñándole la cinta de amistad que recién llevaba.

"_Encontré a alguien"_

Naruto repitió las palabras con facilidad, y un tono de voz armonioso.

"_Encontré a alguien"_

Hinata que ya estaba al lado de ellos y de forma insegura empezó a cantar, Kaome volteo hacia donde todos la miraban y empezó con un melodía más rápida, que hizo que todos se animaran y comenzaran a chasquear los dedos al compas de su voz.

Después de eso, nadie tuvo que preocuparse por nada mas, Kaome, Hinata y Naruto llevaron a la victoria a Konoha con aquella canción, los tres bailaban y cantaban de forma fenomenal haciendo que todos los imitaron, algunos incluso se subieron al escenario y comenzaron una coreografía detrás de ellos, y los que quedaron abajo también bailaban y gritaban de la emoción.

Naruto y Kaome no dejaron de mirarse en todo el tiempo, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Hinata, que pronto se dio cuenta de que Kaome empezaba a corresponder los sentimientos de su mejor amigo, y algo dentro de ella se rompió cuando comprendió que eso le dolía y mucho. Kurenai, la madrina de Hinata, que también estaba allí, bailaba de lo más divertida con Asuma, uno de los profesores, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta que poco a poco Hinata iba dejando de bailar y empezaba a salir del escenario, todo eso cuando vio que Naruto cogió de la cintura a Kaome y la chica elevo los brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio dando vueltas y siguiendo bailando.

Eso fue más de lo que pudo soportar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que en vano intento esconder, y con un pequeño sollozo salió corriendo del escenario.

Kurenai no lo dudo, dejando a Asuma solo salió tras la peli azul, la encontró llorando en una banca afuera, trataba de limpiar sus lagrimas, pero estas eran reemplazadas por otras.

-Hinata –dijo Kurenai con tristeza al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Me lo advertiste –susurro la muchacha con voz estrangulada –y no te hice caso, debo parecerte una idiota.

-Serás tonta –Kurenai se sentó al lado de la ojiperla y la abrazo –yo estoy aquí, desahógate.

-No…quiero –susurro Hinata abrazándola fuertemente y llorando cada vez más.

Se sentía muy mal, el haber descubierto tardamente aquellos sentimientos solo la lastimaban, no soportaba ver como Naruto le coqueteaba abiertamente a Kaome, pero lo que acabo por destrozarla fue ver que la chica si correspondía los sentimientos del rubio.

Aquello la atormentaba de forma inimaginable.

.

.

.

**Hola ¡**

**Siento muchísimo la tardanza.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**Aquí está ya el quinto capi, espero que les guste, siento si no salió muy bien, pero narrar como cantan y esas cosas no se me da muy bien. Solo quedan dos capis mas del pasado y pronto veremos a Hinata Hyuga y cuál es la razón por la que Kaome le escribe esa carta a su hija.**

**Gracias a todos.**

**Besos.**

**Bella scullw**


	6. Romances

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. **

**.**

**Capitulo 6:**

**Romances**

Al día siguiente Hinata trataba de hacer como que no había ocurrido nada, pero por dentro aun estaba muy mal, recordando todo lo que había pasado entre Naruto y Kaome, muy a su pesar solo podía resignarse a ver si de verdad Naruto estaba interesado en la pelinegra o si solo era un juego más, aunque ella apreciaba a Kaome, quería y deseaba que solo fuera una conquista mas. Y después de todo lo ocurrido ayer y ese mismo día, sabía que lo que sentía por su mejor amigo era algo muy fuerte, no por nada había estado tratando de ponerse aretes, si ¡aretes¡ para ver si eso la hacía ver más femenina, pero no tenía idea de cómo usarlos y justo Kurenai le había descubierto y ella por el susto los tiro y no supo donde cayeron. Nunca antes había querido usar ropa de mujer ni aretes o maquillaje a pesar de que sus amigas le habían insistido por años, pero ella era muy testaruda.

Y ahora por su mejor amigo, por alguien a quien no pensó ver más que como un hermano estaba queriendo cambiar su forma de ser, por que comparada con lo delicada y femenina que se veía Kaome ella se sentía muy ruda y poco atractiva.

Y estaba segura que lo era.

Llego al campo donde Sasuke entrenaba junto con Naruto y los demás futbol y se sentó en una de las bancas, otra vez tenia puesto la ropa de deporte y un gorro azul. Miro con melancolía entrenar a Naruto, extrañando esos días donde solo lo veía como un amigo, por que sabía que sus nuevos sentimientos podían arruinar su amistad. Además se había descubierto estando muy nerviosa y roja, tartamudeando ante la presencia del rubio, cosas que dejo de hacer desde hace años.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que se sobresalto cuando Kaome se sentó a su lado sonriéndole y cruzando las piernas, tenía puesto un vestido azul. Naruto dejo de prestarle atención al partido así que Sasuke dio tiempo libre y se dedico a mirarla a través del campo con una sonrisa provocativa, que hizo que Kaome se la devolviera, la atracción entre ambos era tan palpable que Hinata se sintió muy incómoda.

Trato de imitar a Kaome y se cruzo de piernas, pero como su saber sobre ser femenina eran nulas solo logro casi caerse de la banca.

-¿Hace cuanto conoces a Naruto? –le pregunto Kaome.

Hinata volvió la mirada hacia ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Desde que éramos pequeños, cuando me mude junto a Neji, y a mi madrina Kurenai aquí.

-¿Y tus padres?

La ojiperla se encogió de hombros.

-Mis padres viajan constantemente por negocios –explico –no se quedan en ningún lugar por mucho tiempo, y mi hermana menor siempre va con ellos, Hanabi será la heredera del consorcio Hyuga.

-Pero tú eres la primogénita –señalo Kaome, aunque también miraba a Naruto de vez en cuando.

-Sí, pero no me interesa el dinero de mi familia –dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo –se lo dije a mi padre y el al final acepto que Hanabi ocupe mi puesto.

-Hm…

-¡Hinata¡

Sakura, junto a Temari, Tenten e Ino se acercaban a ellas, a lado de la pelirosa iba Sasori, Sasuke lo noto ya que frunció el ceño del disgusto, sin saber por qué le molestaba tanto que la chica ya no adorara el suelo que pisaba y ahora le hubiera dado una oportunidad al pelirrojo.

Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Gaara y Sasuke salieron del campo de futbol y se dirigieron a donde estaban las chicas, se saludaron como si nada, aunque Sasori y Sasuke compartieron una mirada de reto y furia, cosa que solo Shikamaru y Temari notaron. Sasori se acerco más a Sakura y le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

-Vaya, vaya –se burlo el pelinegro, tratando de ocultar la furia que sentía ante la escena–no sabía que fueras tan regalada y mentirosa, Sa-ku-ra, decías que me querías y al día siguiente ya estas con otro.

Todos quedaron en silencio unos segundos, aun aturdidos por la rabia que se podía leer en las palabras del pelinegro, Sasori fue el primero en reaccionar, de no ser por Sakura se hubiera lanzado contra Sasuke dispuesto a golpearlo, pero lo que nadie esperaba, excepto Hinata que lo conocía muy bien, era que Naruto alzara el puño y golpeara a Sasuke. Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura siempre fueron los mejores amigos, hasta que llegaron Hinata y Neji, Naruto empezó a juntarse más con la ojiperla haciendo que la pelirosa y el Uchiha se volvieran inseparables, pero Neji puso sus ojos en ella, y a Sakura no le molesto, haciendo que Sasuke se enojara y empezara a tratarla mal, desde eso Naruto y Sasuke peleaban siempre por Sakura, aunque la pelirosa le hizo prometer al rubio que dejarían de pelear, pero Naruto estaba harto de quedarse callado cada vez que al pelinegro le daba por insultarla.

-¡Naruto, no¡ -grito Sakura soltando a Sasori y tratando de detenerlo, pero el rubio ya le había dado otro golpe, esta vez Sasuke reacciono y logro pararlo.

-¡Eres un maldito…-empezó a decir Naruto furioso cuando el puño de Sakura lo tumbo al suelo, ante la sorpresa de todos

Hinata se levanto al instante e intercepto el puño de Sakura antes de que volviera a estrellarse contra la mejilla del rubio.

-¡No lo toques¡ -grito la ojiperla furiosa.

-¡No te metas en esto¡ -le chillo Sakura tratando de retener las lagrimas -¡No tenia que golpearlo¡

-¡Te está defendiendo¡ -le espeto Hinata con dureza. -¡Deja de disculpar sus acciones¡

-¡Tu eres la que no debe disculpar sus acciones¡

Sakura entrecerró los ojos con furia y golpeo a Hinata en el estomago, la chica no se esperaba el golpe, pero respondió por acto reflejo dándole una bofetada, los demás estaba tan aturdidos que no hacían nada, ni siquiera Sasuke y Naruto que estaban en el suelo, Sasori estaba mirando con rabia al pelinegro, sabiendo que esa reacción por parte de Sakura era por que seguía enamorada de él.

Las dos chicas seguían peleando, Sakura era fuerte ya demás la discípula de Tsunade, quien le daba lecciones privadas para la carrera de medicina que quería estudiar y que le había enseñado artes marciales, Hinata no se quedaba atrás, el tiempo que paso con sus padres y el tiempo que estaba con Neji y Kurenai se la pasaba entrenando, todos los Hyuga debían saber defenderse, y ella no era la excepción, pero nadie nunca antes le había visto tan furiosa, para llegar al grado de pelearse.

-¡Basta¡ -Kaome despertó del trance en el que estaba y se paro tratando de separar a las chicas, pero el rubio se lo impidió haciendo hacia atrás, y el y Sasori se encargaron de separarlas, aunque una vez lejos ambas dejaron de tratar de alcanzarse.

Sakura tenía unos rasguños en la cara y con seguridad le saldrían moretones en los brazos, Hinata ya tenía un moretón en la mejilla izquierda, después de todo su piel era muy blanca y rápidamente se coloreaba, las dos estaban jadeando fuertemente.

-Sakura –Sasori la soltó furioso por el comportamiento de la chica.

-Sasori, yo….

-No necesitas darme explicaciones –bufo molesto –después de todo no somos nada.

Se alejo furioso de allí con la rabia en su interior, la chica hizo un gran esfuerzo para no echarse a llorar allí mismo, y se alejo corriendo en dirección contraria.

-Creo que iremos a pasear por allí –murmuro Tenten –ella no quiere vernos aun.

-Nos vemos –se despidió Ino, y junto con las demás se dirigieron al instituto, lejos de todos.

-¡Rayos¡ -musito Hinata soltándose del agarre de Naruto, y evitando su mirada a toda costa. Empezó a correr siguiendo a Sakura, ambas necesitaban una disculpa. Kaome se acerco a Naruto y le acaricio la mejilla donde la pelirosa le había golpeado.

-Podemos ir a la enfermería –ofreció con preocupación, el chico sacudió la cabeza.

-Estoy acostumbrado a los golpes de Sakura-chan –le informo con una cálida sonrisa –sobre todo cuando esos golpes tienen que ver con el teme….aunque en hace mucho que no me golea, me he desacostumbrado un poco.

La pelinegra le observo aun con preocupación, pero suspiro dirigiendo su gris mirada hacia donde estaban los chicos, que veían con acusación al Uchiha, todos sabían que una vez que le decía Teme a Sasuke, todo estaba solucionado entre ellos.

-Iré a ayudarlas –musito Kaome sabiendo que ellos tendrían que hablar.

-Nos vemos después –rio Naruto dándole un beso en la mejilla.

.

.

.

Kaome las encontró a las dos en la enfermería, Sakura estaba sentada sobre una de las camillas pasando un algodón lleno de alcohol por sus heridas, mientras que Hinata estaba sentada en una silla cercana revisándose el moretón en la mejilla.

-¿Estan bien? –pregunto.

-Si –respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Y se hizo un incomodo silencio que hizo suspirar a Kaome, con unos cuantos pasos se acerco al botiquín y cogió un pedazo de algodón para llenarlo de alcohol y empezar a ayudar a curar sus heridas a Hinata.

-Lo siento, no debí reaccionar así –dijo la pelirosa con culpabilidad cuando Hinata se quejo por el ardor.

-No te preocupes –le respondió la ojiperla tratando de aguantarse los quejidos –es normal, aun estas enamorada de Sasuke.

-Yo no…

-Creo que eso fue bastante evidente –intervino Kaome sin tratar de sonar enojada por que Naruto salió golpeado –pero no debiste golpear a Naruto, el solo te defendió.

-Sí, lo sé –musito –me arrepiento de lo que hice.

-Ya paso –murmuro Hinata –Naruto es fuerte, no creo que le haya dolido demasiado.

Sakura asintió y salió de la enfermería alegando que quería respirar aire puro para pensar bien lo que iba a hacer, Kaome seguía curando las heridas de Hinata, quedándose pensativa por lo que había sucedido minutos atrás, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la expresión furiosa de la Hyuga cuando el rubio salió lastimado, ella también se enojo mucho, pero la actitud de Hinata no le dio tiempo de reaccionar.

Le parecía que ella lo había defendido con más fiereza de la necesaria para ser su mejor amiga.

-Duele –se quejo Hinata.

-Tiene que dolerte –le respondió –de verdad que tu piel es muy blanca, el moretón durara unos días antes de desaparecer.

-Jum –bufo la chica.

-¿Conoces a Naruto desde hace mucho? –volvió a preguntar.

-Sí, ya te lo dije.

-¿Y lo quieres?

-Claro que sí, es mi mejor amigo.

-¿Lo amas?

Hinata se quedo petrificada ante esa pregunta, sus ojos perlas buscaron los grises de Kaome y supo que había sido demasiado evidente con la chica, pero también pudo leer la duda en ellos, la chica esperaba una respuesta para confirmar sus sospechas y ciertamente ella no se la daría.

-Yo….tengo que ir con Sakura y los demás –salto de su asiento sin mirarla y salió de la enfermería dejando a Kaome con la incertidumbre de no saber la verdad.

.

.

.

Más tarde, Kaome fue a la iglesia para rezar por su madre muerta y pocos minutos después un rubio muy conocido se sentó a su lado para rezar de una forma un tanto escandalosa por sus abuelos y pidiendo que sus padres estuvieran bien.

Kaome le sonrió cuando el abrió los ojos y la miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ambos salieron de la iglesia platicando animadamente.

-¿Por qué no dijiste que venias a la iglesia?

-Es que los hombres no hacen eso normalmente –le respondió como si nada.

-Dijiste que ibas hoy a una cena familiar, mentiste.

-Solo Hinata sabe que estoy aquí.

-¿Hinata? –una extraña sensación de celos la embargo.

-Sí, ella es mi mejor amiga. –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Kaome le respondió con otra sonrisa, un tanto inquieta.

-¿Solo venias aquí para rezar por tus abuelos?

-Algo así –respondió Naruto –sabes, mi abuelo y a mi padre siempre me han dicho que debo inclinarme ante tres mujeres, mi madre, la virgen Maria * y…-Naruto se calló al ver la mirada interesada de la chica.

-¿Y? –pregunto sin ocultar su curiosidad.

-Y….-repitió Naruto antes de irse sin hacer ningún gesto de despedida, golpeándose mentalmente por lo que estuvo a punto de decir. Sin embargo Kaome lo miro irse con una sonrisa emocionada y sincera.

.

.

.

Hinata llego a su casa con las heridas recientes, luego de haberse disculpado totalmente con Sakura y luego de recibir sus disculpas, un poco frustrada, se había salvado de responder a Kaome un poco, pero sabía que la chica volvería a preguntar y llegaría un momento en que su silencio sería la respuesta que Kaome necesitaría para asegurarse de que ella o sea Hinata estaba perdidamente enamorada de Naruto.

Kurenai le miro cuando ingreso.

-¿No podrías vestir un poco mas femenina?

-No quiero hacerlo –mintió.

-Esta mañana te descubrí tratando de ponerte aretes –le recordó con una sonrisa satisfecha -¿Sabes? Te verías muy bonita, trata de usarlos.

-Hmp

-Ha llegado una carta de tu madre.

La mujer saco una carta de la cesta llena de ropa seca que acababa de recoger, y se la entrego a la entusiasmada Hinata, aparte le dio un paquete envuelto en papel plateado.

-¿Qué es?

-Un regalo de mi parte –le sonrió Kurenai.

Hinata sonrió.

-Eres la mejor –grito abrazándola.

Después de que Kurenai se fuera, ella abrió la carta y ensancho los ojos al leer lo que su madre acababa de enviarle y se mordió el labio inferior preocupada.

.

.

.

En la noche, Kaome estaba echada en su cuarto con su pijama puesto, que era un vestido rojo muy bonito y encima tenia puesta una bata de dormir también de color rojo, tenía el cabello amarrado a una coleta y un libro en las manos, pero su mirada vagaba por cualquier lado menos el libro, aun recordando las palabras de Naruto y sonriendo soñadoramente.

Sin que se diera cuenta una escalera apareció en sus ventana, y Naruto asomo su cabeza para verla echada boca abajo mirando a la pared, la llamo bajamente para que Jiraiya no le escuchara, pero la chica estaba tan perdida en su mundo que no le escucho.

-Eh, ¡Kaome¡ -siguió llamando el rubio en vano, suspiro y entonces cogió la parte superior de la escalera y la hizo sonar contra la pared.

El ruido alerto a la pelinegra. Se volteo asombrada al ver a Naruto allí, en una escalera en su balcón, la escena era como Romeo y Julieta.

-¡Naruto¡ -exclamo dejando su libro en su cama y bajándose para acercarse al chico -¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? –pregunto tratando de sonar enfadada, pero más bien parecía divertirse.

-A decir verdad, no pude dormir –respondió Naruto rascándose la cabeza –y pensé que tu tampoco estarías durmiendo y entonces vine.

-¿Ha?

-¿Quieres flores o chocolates?

-¿Qué? –Kaome le miro como si pensara que el pobre chico estaba loco.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza, pensativo.

-A decir verdad no tengo ni lo uno ni lo otro –admitió mirando con la mirada baja –solo quería verte.

Kaome sonrió.

Naruto le guiño el ojo y se inclino ligeramente, para pasar su brazo hacia su espalda y sacar una rosa amarilla y entregársela a la chica.

-Gracias –Kaome recibió la rosa disfrutando de todo eso.

-También tengo chocolates –le dijo el rubio sacando pequeños chocolates envueltos en papel dorado y enseñárselos.

Los dos se sonrieron más.

-¿No piensas que está muy caliente aquí? –pregunto Naruto simulando echarse aire.

La chica entendió la indirecta y retrocedió al tiempo que decía.

-Pasa.

-De acuerdo. Si insistes –rio el rubio encaramándose sobre el balcón y pasando al cuarto de la chica.

-Puedo –pidió señalando la cama de la chica.

Kaome levanto la vista de la rosa.

-Claro –sonrió, pero frunció el ceño cuando vio que el chico se lanzo hacia la cama y se echo abrazando las almohadas.

Naruto levanto la vista para como la pelinegra se acercaba a paso lento observándolo.

-Siéntate, haz como en casa –Naruto palmeo la cama.

-Gracias –señalo Kaome con algo de ironía.

Naruto se puso a jugar con los chocolates, tirándolos al aire y atrapándolos, a la vez que examinaba el cuarto femenino y la cama llena de peluches. Kaome se sentó en la cama, cogió su libro y comenzó a leer.

El rubio dejo de jugar y miro la portada del libro.

-¿No es esa la novela donde el mozo asesina a los nuevos esposos?

Kaome cerró el libro un tanto fastidiada y a la vez divertida.

-Gracias –dijo con sarcasmo tirando el libro a la cama.

-De nada –contesto Naruto feliz –además ¿Por qué lo lees? Solo tienes que preguntármelo.

El ojiazul se inclino sobre la cama y recogió el libro comenzando a ojearlo rápidamente, Kaome sonrió con burla y entonces se acordó de lago que quería saber, Naruto le había dejado con la curiosidad.

-Naruto –llamo, el chico le prestó atención –no terminaste tu cuento.

-Eh, es de los esposos que salen de vacaciones dejando a su mozo…-empezó a decir el rubio confiado en que la pelinegra hablaba sobre el libro.

Kaome asintió siguiéndole el juego y mirándole como diciendo "no estoy hablando de eso", pero el rubio ignoro eso y siguió hablando, confiando en que la chica no diría nada más.

-Sí, claro –Kaome le arrebato el libro de las manos y lo tiro a la cama –no estoy hablando de ese cuento.

El rubio le miro haciéndose el confundido.

-¿Entonces?

-Ese que me contabas en la iglesia.

Naruto abrió la boca sin decir ninguna palabra.

-¿Iglesia? ¿Cuál iglesia? –Resoplo –no conozco ninguna iglesia.

-Ya –se burlo Kaome, Naruto asintió –si, como no. Ya, ese que me contabas del hombre que se tiene que inclinar ante tres mujeres, tu madre, la virgen Maria y…

-¿Y? –pregunto Naruto haciéndose el desentendido y comiendo una de los dos chocolates, haciendo que Kaome le mirara frustrada.

-¿Y?

-¿Y?

-¡Naruto¡ -la chica exclamo su nombre enojada, para tratar de hacerle hablar.

-¡Kaome¡ -Naruto le siguió el juego sin dejar de comer su chocolate.

Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo o pelear se escucho la voz de Jiraiya desde abajo.

-¡Kaome¡

-Te llaman –dijo Naruto con tranquilidad señalando la puerta y comiendo su chocolate.

-¡Papá¡ -se alarmo Kaome levantándose de la cama instantáneamente.

-Malhumorado –rio Naruto.

-Naruto, papá llega.

-Felicitaciones –le respondió el chico terminándose de comer el chocolate y parándose de la cama, Kaome estaba de un lado para otro caminando nerviosa, cuando vio que el chico se levanto fue hacia él y trato de empujarlo para que bajar por la escalera que estaba en el balcón de su cuarto, pero el chico parecía estar disfrutando eso.

-Cállate, Naruto, vete por aquí –señalo el balcón y con él, la escalera por donde el Namikaze había ingresado a su cuarto.

-Okey –dijo –por aquí –hizo ademan de salir por la puerta.

-¡No, no, por ahí no¡ -Kaome estaba exaltada, no sabía cuál sería la reacción de su padre si se enterara que un hombre estuvo en su cuarto tan de noche. -¡Por aquí¡

-Pero, yo quiero ir por allí.

-No, por favor Naruto, papá llega. ¡Por aquí¡

-No, por allá.

-¡Naruto¡

-Kaome, tranquilízate, ya –Naruto la sujeto de los hombros y la acerco a él, obligándola a callarse –Shh –murmuro llevando sus dedos a su boca haciendo la señal de silencio e inclinándose ante la sorprendida chica.

-¿Naruto? –pregunto insegura.

El rubio levanto la cabeza y sonrió con adoración.

-Y –dijo guiñándole el ojo haciendo que el corazón de la chica bombardeara más rápidamente, recordando las palabras que le había querido sonsacar al rubio, pero que este no había dicho nada, pero con esa inclinación le decía todo.

_Sabes, mi abuelo y a mi padre siempre me han dicho que debo inclinarme ante tres mujeres, mi madre, la virgen Maria * y…_

El acababa de inclinarse ante ella, ella o sea Kaome era la última mujer ante la que por lo menos Naruto debía inclinarse, su madre, la virgen Maria y… la chica a la que amaba.

El chico se fue dejando a Kaome aun aturdida por eso.

.

.

.

Naruto salió de la casa de Kaome por la puerta principal en vez de la escalera, el iba detrás de Jiraiya que acababa de descubrir la escalera y frunció el ceño, el hombre estaba revisando a los alrededores y después con mucho cuidado empezó a subir la escalera, para ver si encontraba a quien había subido a ver a su hija.

Aprovechando ese momento de distracción el rubio salió corriendo de la casa del director y cuando llego al parque cercano de su casa se cayó al chocar con Hinata que acababa de salir a dar una vuelta pensativa.

Ambos se dieron contra el suelo y comenzaron a quejarse.

-Naruto ¿Qué haces? –le pregunto la chica aun adolorida frotándose la pierna.

-Venia a verte –le respondió acomodándose en la hierba del parque. Y era verdad, quería hablar con ella sobre Kaome.

Hinata se acomodo también, sentándose cerca de Naruto, quien levanto la mirada al cielo estrellado y vio como una estrella fugaz pasaba por el brillante firmamento.

-Mira allí, Hinata –le señalo a la ojiperla –una estrella fugaz.

-¿Dónde? –le pregunto la chica emocionada mirando a todos lados, pero aun así no encontrándola.

-No allí, mas alto –corrigió Naruto levanto su barbilla y haciéndole mirar por donde pasaba la estrella, la chica sonrió.

-Sabes, mi abuelo y mi padre decía que si uno pide un deseo viendo una estrella fugaz…tu deseo se cumple.

Hinata le observo dudosa.

-¿Lo crees?

-Tratamos –ofreció el rubio.

-Ya –sonrió la ojiperla.

Naruto y ella se pegaron más, y juntaron sus caras, sus mejillas estaban juntas, y el rubio levanto la mano tapando los ojos de la chica y los de él. Hinata cerró los ojos pidiendo su deseo y a la vez disfrutando mucho del contacto con su mejor amigo.

Naruto después de pedir su deseo abrió los ojos y contemplo a Hinata asombrado, era la primar vez que la veía tan bonita, y no por que estuviera cambiada, ya que la chica estaba como siempre, pero la expresión de su rostro de una inmensa paz y sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa bonita y atrayente.

Hinata abrió los ojos y los posos en los azules de su amigo, los dos se quedaron viendo un buen tiempo así, hasta que el frio de la noche les hizo recordar que debían volver a su casa. Kaome también había visto la estrella y cerró los ojos pidiendo un deseo.

Esa noche, Naruto, Hinata, y Kaome pidieron un deseo, un deseo que con el tiempo se cumplió.

.

.

.

_**Hola ¡**_

_**Sí, me tarde muchísimo, cuando normalmente demoro solo una semana en actualizar, pero estuve un poco liada con la fiesta de mi hermana y la mía, y no tuve tiempo de escribir nada, lo lamento, pero aquí prometo subir el próximo capi, lo más pronto que pueda, aunque también depende de los review, obviamente, el otro capi, es el ultimo del pasado, y finalmente todos verán a Hinata Hyuga y que es lo que paso con su vida después de su desaparición, se que a muchas les duele que Hina-chan salga con el corazón destrozado, a mi también, pero recuerden que eso el pasado, en el presente ya será otra cosa, agradezco muchos sus review, y espero que no odien mucho a Kaome, ella ya está muerta ^^**_

_***Virgen Maria, en la película en original estan en un templo y es una diosa, pero como no entiendo muy bien eso, lo adapte a mis costumbres, por lo menos creo que esa diosa debe ser tan importante o algo así como la virgen Maria lo es para mi país.**_

_**Espero que les guste**_

_**Besos**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Bella Scullw**_


	7. ¡Quiero ser como tú¡

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. **

**.**

**Capitulo 7:**

**¡Quiero ser como tú¡**

Los días pasaban con rapidez desde que Hinata, Naruto y Kaome pidieron su deseo, todo iba igual, el rubio siempre coqueteándolo a Kaome, Hinata siempre con ropa de deporte y jugando con su pelota de básquet tratando de llamar la atención de su rubio amigo. Pero nada de nada. En esos días que se convirtieron en semanas, cambiaron algunas cosas, Temari y Shikamaru eran novios, al igual que Neji y Tenten y para sorpresa de todos también Sakura y Sasuke, este último se dio cuenta de las tonterías que hacía y del daño que le causaba a la pelirosa y en medio del instituto se puso de rodillas frente a ella y le pidió perdón y que fuera su novia. Obviamente Sakura acepto.

Kaome había llegado temprano, así que se quedo esperando a que empezaran las clases, junto a la mayoría del insti, se quedo en la entrada recostada contra un columna y saco el libro que había estado leyendo el día que Naruto visito su habitación en la noche, tipo Romeo y Julieta, sonrió al recordar lo que le dijo el rubio.

-Hola, Kaome –saludo Naruto llegando y tirando su mochila al lado de donde estaba la pelinegra.

-Hola –saludo Kaome con una tierna sonrisa.

Naruto le miro embelesado cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba leyendo Kaome, su sonrisa se ensancho de saber que podía molestarle un poquito.

-¡El mozo es el asesino¡ -dijo riendo y acercándose más a Kaome sin dejarle leer -¡el mozo es el asesino¡ ¡Sálvese quien pueda¡

Kaome empezó a reír divertida por la actitud del rubio, y le dio un ligero golpe con el libro ya abandonando cualquier intento de leerlo, por lo menos mientras le pegaba. Justo en ese momento alzo la vista y se quedo con la boca abierta contemplando a Hinata, que acababa de llegar y se acercaba a ellos a toda velocidad. Bueno, a toda velocidad que le permitían los tacos negros que tenia puesta.

Naruto dejo de molestar cuando vio que perdió el interés de Kaome, algo sorprendido miro en dirección donde miraba la pelinegra y se quedo incrédulo viendo como su mejor amiga venia hacia ellos vistiendo, un polo amarillo y encima blusa rosa con una falda rosa de color chillón, tacos con los que casi se cae, una vincha rosa llena de círculos blancos y llevaba labial rosa chillón.

Todos los que estaban a la espera de que comenzara las clases se le quedo mirando y señalando descaradamente y rompían a reír. De hecho Naruto estaba ya riendo como loco y golpeando la columna donde se apoyaba Kaome, ella estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible para no burlarse del conjunto…extraño de Hinata, pero el hecho de que todos se rieran no ayudaba mucho.

-Hola, Naruto, Kaome –saludo la ojiperla feliz de haber llegado sin caerse en el camino por los tacos, ella era completamente ajena a que era la burla de todos. No entendían por que se reían –Ahora soy igual a ti –le dijo a Kaome señalando su ropa y la de ella.

La pelinegra tenia puesta un vestido rojo oscuro que le llegaba a mitad de muslo, y encima un abrigo color beige, no tenia vincha y sus labios eran sombreados por un lindo rojo oscuro que resaltaba su madurez.

Era obvio que no había ningún parecido entre ambas. Cosa que solo hizo que Naruto riera más fuerte, y que Kaome sin poder evitarlo empezara a reír suavemente, haciendo todo para ocultarlo, pero no podía y Hinata volteo para ver como los chicos más cercanos estaban señalándola y riendo más fuerte.

Finalmente se dio cuenta de todo, se miro la ropa y después miro la forma en la que iba vestida Kaome, y se dio cuenta de que no había comparación, la sonrisa se borro de su rostro y la reemplazo una mueca de desilusión, Kaome dejo de reír al ver la cara de Hinata al borde del llanto. Los ojos de ambas se encontraron y entonces Hinata salió corriendo y llorando.

-Naruto, cállate –espeto Kaome seria dándole un golpe de verdad al rubio, pero este siguió riendo sin interesarle nada, la pelinegra bufo y fue tras Hinata.

La encontró en un parque cercano, quitándose los aretes y tirándolos al piso, las lágrimas manchaban su rostro, y cuando se acerco completamente noto que se había pasado la mano por los labios ya que el color rosa de estos estaba esparcido.

-Hinata –Kaome le señalo sus labios y ella apenada se restregó otra vez las manos por los labios.

-Te debo parecer una tonta –dijo hipando –pero quería ser como tú, de hecho ¡Quiero ser como tu¡ Tan hermosa.

-Eres hermosa, Hinata –susurro Kaome frunciendo los labios por lo que dijo antes la ojiperla.

-No digas eso –Hinata trataba de no llorar otra vez –viste a todos allí, ellos se reían de mí, no soy bonita, jamás seré como tú.

Kaome apretó los puños enojada por lo que se burlaron de Hinata, y enojada con ella misma por que por un momento ella también se rio.

-Hinata eres hermosa por ti misma, no necesitas imitar a nadie –afirmo sonriendo con sinceridad –los chicos del instituto….ellos son…

-Unos idiotas, como yo –intervino Naruto apareciendo detrás de ellas.

Se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que le hizo a Hinata, principalmente al verla correr y ver como Kaome iba tras ella, cuando llegaron Sakura, Tenten, Ino y Temario junto con sus novios él supo que tenía que ir tras su amiga, así que no les explico nada, se sintió muy culpable como Hinata lloraba y se disminuía con sus propias palabras. El creía firmemente que Hinata era muy bonita.

Hinata le miro con sorpresa.

-Naruto –susurro.

-Kaome tiene razón –dijo abrazándola y haciéndole cosquillas –eres hermosa, por ti misma, tu belleza la expresas de forma diferente, pero eres bonita, Hinata, no importa lo que piensen los del instituto. Eres especial. Eres la número uno en básquet –Hinata sonrió –Eres diferente a todas las chicas a las que cazo. Tu puedes tener a cualquier chico que quieras.

-¿De verdad? –pregunto.

-De verdad –dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-¿De verdad? –repitió Hinata feliz.

-De verdad –repitió Naruto –aunque vas a tener que limpiarte el labial, te ves graciosa.

Hinata sonrió con tristeza y le dio un golpe a Naruto en el brazo, él la volvió a abrazar.

-Esos tontos del instituto se van a tener que disculpar cuando volvamos –le dijo Naruto.

-¿Volvamos? –repitió la ojiperla frunciendo el ceño, aun podía saborear el amargo gusto de la humillación –no quiero volver. Todos se burlaran de mí.

El rubio frunció el ceño, disgustado.

-Golpeare a quien se atreva a burlarse de ti –prometió.

-No debes hacer eso, Naruto.

Kaome veía todo y escuchaba la conversación entre los dos amigos con una gran sonrisa, pero se sentía incomoda, como si sobrara, los dos estaban abrazados y Naruto acariciaba el cabello azulado de la Hyuga de forma dulce al tiempo que le alentaba a volver al instituto donde las demás le esperaban preocupadas, ni parecía que se acordaba, de que ella o sea Kaome estaba allí, de pie mirándoles. Ella se mordió el labio inferior con duda y alzo la mano para tratar de tocar la de Naruto, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado abrazando a Hinata, así que no pudo.

Sin saber que hacer ella solo atino a irse, pero cuando paso por lado de ellos, su muñeca fue apresada por la mano de Naruto, que seguía abrazando a Hinata y hablando con la ojiperla como si nada pasara, no daba muestras de saber que Kaome estaba allí, a excepción de que seguía sujetando la muñeca que tenía el lazo de amistad.

Kaome sonrió y se quedo allí, parada, detrás de ellos, el viento agito sus cabellos, y ella agacho la mirada al suelo. Esperaría a que Naruto lograra convencer a Hinata.

.

.

.

En su casa, Kaome, tenia puesto un vestido amarillo muy bonito, estaba al lado de su papá que tocaba el piano y cantaba en voz baja sonriéndole, ella le escuchaba aun metida en la lectura pero sin poder concentrarse mucho pensando en Naruto.

_El amor es extraño_

_El amor es extraño_

-Papá –rio cuando su padre le guiño el ojo mientras le dedicaba la canción, le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo.

-Naruto –le dijo él, acariciando su mejilla.

-Papá –chillo escandalizada.

-¿Cómo que papá? –dijo Jiraiya sonriendo –no tienes ningún secreto conmigo. ¿Pero por qué Naruto? ¿No pudo ser otro?

-Por favor, papá –dijo Kaome con una pequeña sonrisa, pero aun así preocupada, por lo que había pasado con Hinata y Naruto en la mañana.

Jiraiya sonrió mientras seguía tocando el piano, se dio cuenta perfectamente de la expresión de duda y preocupación en el rostro de Kaome y siguió tocando antes de decirle lo que pensaba, después de todo él sabía que ese día llegaría, aunque hubiese preferido que pasara más tiempo.

-En realidad no importa que sea Naruto –sonrió el padre de Kaome –tarde o temprano te ibas a enamorar, solo me entristece que te vayas de mi lado tan pronto, espero que el tonto de Naruto te sepa valorar.

Kaome sonrió con ternura, se paro y abrazo a su padre.

-Te quiero, papá.

-Ese es el problema. Te quiero también.

La pelinegra rio.

-¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir? –pregunto Jiraiya de forma natural. Kaome suspiro, soltó a su padre y volvió a sentarse a su lado, en el banco frente al hermoso piano.

-No lo sé –respondió con tristeza –Hinata y Naruto…

-Kaome –le corto el peliblanco –Naruto te quiere a ti. Todos saben que Hinata es su mejor amiga. Nada más.

-No, papá –murmuro Kaome pensativa –en algún lugar oculto tras esa fuerte amistad esta el amor profundo…y no quiero interponerme en ese camino del amor.

-Ellos son solo amigos –le recordó –solo eso. Todo el colegio lo sabe. No te preocupes, Kaome.

Pero ella seguía muy preocupada.

.

.

.

Hinata y Kurenai estaban hablando seriamente desde que ella volvió del instituto, Hinata se había dado una ducha y su madrina le había llamado para que hablaran, la mujer sabia que la ojiperla estaba enamorada de Naruto y veía también como la chica sufría, sus ojos perlas habían perdido el brillo que le caracterizaba y su impulsividad y efusividad ya na salían a flote, quería que volviera a ser la misma y solo había un modo de que eso sucediera.

-Díselo –le dijo tomando las manos de Hinata y apretándolas suavemente para darle a entender que estaba con ella. –dile que lo amas.

-Pero, madrina –suspiro Hinata –yo…ni siquiera sé si Naruto me corresponde.

Neji, que había quedado con Tenten en una cita, al ver de lejos la seriedad en las caras de ambas se quedo a escuchar todo, sus ojos perlas se abrieron impresionados al darse cuenta de lo que su prima acababa de decir ¿enamorada de Naruto? Ahora entendía su cambio de actitud y la repentina tristeza que la envolvía de un tiempo para acá. Pero no por eso se sentía más tranquilo, de primera mano sabia que el interés de Naruto por Kaome era completamente genuino. Ella no era un juego más, Naruto Namikaze se había enamorado.

-No mantengas los asuntos del corazón en secreto –aconsejo Kurenai acariciándole la mejilla –ve y díselo.

Hinata asintió y salió corriendo de la casa.

-¿Estás segura de lo que le acabas de decir Kurenai? –pregunto Neji saliendo de su escondite, muy preocupado.

-Neji –dijo sorprendida –claro que si –respondió –ella no estará tranquila hasta que no se lo diga y no sepa cuál es la respuesta de Naruto.

-Espero que todo esto no acabe como pienso –murmuro el ojiperla saliendo de la casa para encaminarse a la cita con su novia.

.

.

.

Naruto había citado a Hinata en el parque donde el día anterior la chica había estado llorando después de que todos se burlaran por su ropa, a ella no le intereso el lugar, Naruto le había hecho olvidar todo lo acontecido.

Los dos iban corriendo con efusividad al encuentro con el otro saltando en el camino cuando se divisaron a lo lejos, felices y agitando las manos, presurosos por que hablaran finalmente.

-Ah. Ah –Naruto respiraba entrecortadamente.

-N-Naruto –Hinata estaba igual que el. Naruto le cogió la mano un momento y aun entre jadeos dijo -¡Te quiero¡

Hinata se quedo mirándole sorprendida, recordando que Naruto le había dicho hace semanas que le diría ¡Te quiero¡ a la chica de la cual estuviera enamorado. Esas simples palabras le iluminaron el corazón, y encendieron la esperanza en ella.

-¡Te quiero¡ -volvió a repetir Naruto sonriéndole -¡Te quiero realmente¡

La ojiperla sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de felicidad, había ido allí, con la intención de decirle lo que sentía, pero ahora para su completa alegría Naruto se le estaba declarando.

-Yo… no puedo creer que diga esto, pero te quiero –repitió Naruto riendo con nerviosismo sin notar como Hinata estaba casi llorando de felicidad –es…yo bueno ¿Qué opinas? ¿Está bien?

-¿Eh? –murmuro Hinata saliendo de su ensoñación, sin entender lo último que dijo el rubio.

Naruto volvió a reír nerviosamente, antes de contestar.

-Si está bien lo que he dicho, es que no se si ella lo entenderá.

-¿Ella? –pregunto Hinata mientras su corazón se paraba por un segundo.

-Kaome, claro –murmuro Naruto confundido -¿Quién más?

-Ka..ome –susurro Hinata sintiendo que las lagrimas ahora eran de tristeza, pero no se permitió llorar, aunque esas simples palabras la destrozaron por dentro, rompieron sus esperanzas y sus anhelos, la rompieron a ella misma, sintió como la desolación y el dolor puro la consumían, pero debía ser fuerte, no podía permitir que Naruto lo notara.

-Yo…estoy nervioso –rio Naruto rascándose la cabeza –no sé si está bien…¿Tu qué crees, Hinata?

-Yo…es..tas…m-muy b-bien –tartamudeo sonriendo con falsedad, aunque más que una sonrisa fue un gesto de dolor. Sentía que ya no soportaría más.

-Bueno, practiquemos –dijo Naruto aun sin notar como Hinata se rompía -¡Te quiero¡

Hinata no contesto, temía que si hablaba echaría todo a perder y finalmente cedería a las lágrimas que tanto deseaba derramar. Pero Naruto le miro como diciendo "contesta"

-Te q-quiero, también-n –murmuro en un susurro que le costó sus últimas fuerzas.

El rubio asintió feliz y se apretó las manos aun sin darse cuenta de nada.

-¿Crees que ella acepte?

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, sabía que ya no podía hablar o lloraría, las oleadas de dolor seguían con ella, atormentándola.

-¿Hinata? –pregunto Naruto al ver como sus ojos normalmente brillantes estaban vacios de vida.

La ojiperla sonrió. El rubio suspiro aliviado ante ese gesto y se adelanto a abrazarla. La lluvia que había estado amenazando desde hace horas finalmente descendió dejándoles empapados. Hinata se aferro con fuerza a Naruto, aspirando su aroma masculino y grabándolo en su mente. Todas sus ilusiones habían acabado cuando Naruto le dijo que se le declararía a Kaome.

-Voy a decírselo ahora –le dijo –Naruto… ¿Ella aceptara? –repitió.

Hinata cerró los ojos, sus labios se contrajeron de dolor, pese a eso asintió, no confiaba mucho en su voz, eso era lo único que podía ofrecerle a su mejor amigo. Naruto entonces se separo de ella, y Hinata rápidamente acomodo su expresión. Naruto alzo las manos y Hinata le imito, chocándolas, el rubio le dio un leve golpecito en la nariz, pero Hinata ya no pudo dárselo por que el salió corriendo para ver a Kaome en la iglesia.

_Oh, mi señor el amor viene con mucho dolor_

_Lo que el corazón siente, queda en el corazón _

_Y no puede acceder a los labios._

Bajo la cabeza mientras que la lluvia se mezclaba con las lágrimas que finalmente descendían por sus pálidas mejillas, sollozos desgarradores salían de sus labios contraídos en un gesto de dolor intenso, durante un segundo dudo en quedarse allí o irse a su casa, pero empezó a correr sin saber por dónde iba, las lagrimas nublaban sus ojos.

Sentía como su corazón roto palpitaba en su pecho causándole un dolor inmenso, no entendía como aun podía latir cuando las palabras de Naruto lo rompieron a miles de pedazos. Cuando finalmente llego a su casa abrió la puerta con brusquedad, espantando a Kurenai, y ya sin evitarlo se abrazo a una columna y comenzó a llorar.

-Mi primer amor está incompleto –sollozo con fuerza, deslizando hasta el suelo –Kurenai, mi primer amor está incompleto.

Mientras tanto Naruto había llegado a la iglesia, y vio como Kaome salía de ella, la chica alzo la vista y cuando sus ojos grises se toparon con los azules de Naruto sonrió coquetamente. El rubio fue hacia ella con nerviosismo.

-Te quiero –le susurro al oído.

.

.

.

Kurenai y Neji veían con tristeza el dolor que embargaba a Hinata, apenas y había pasado un día desde que Naruto y Kaome se hicieran novios, y ella no salía de casa, todo el día se la pasaba llorando y lamentándose en silencio, dejando que las lagrimas recorrieran sus mejillas.

_No me recordaste, no queda más que decir_

_El corazón llora, y las lágrimas son contadas a los ojos_

_No queda más que decir._

Hinata se la pasaba por toda la casa llorando como muerta en vida, tropezando y con el corazón destrozado,

_No me recordaste, no queda más que decir_

-Ella ha tomado una decisión –dijo Neji mirando como Hinata se aferraba a la carta que le había enviado su madre, los labios de la ojiperla se abrían solo para pronunciar con anhelo "mamá".

-Nunca la he visto sufrir así –lloraba Kurenai, sintiendo el dolor de Hinata como el suyo.

_El corazón llora, y las lágrimas son contadas a los ojos_

_No queda más que decir._

-Es lo mejor –susurro Neji.

Kurenai le miro con confusión.

-¿Iras con ella?

Neji asintió.

-Iré.

-¿Qué pasa con Tenten?

El dolor brillo fugazmente en los ojos de Neji.

-Ella….Hinata me necesita ahora, ella siempre estuvo conmigo, no la dejare sola.

-Si así lo quieres.

.

.

.

-¿Qué? –grito Naruto mirando a Jiraiya como si estuviese loco, toda la alegría que sentía desde que empezó a salir con Kaome se desvaneció al instante en que oyó como Jiraiya le daba la noticia de que Hinata acababa de retirarse del instituto.

-¿Estás seguro, papá? –Pregunto Kaome mirándole con seriedad -¿Estás seguro?

Jiraiya asintió sorprendido.

-Ella me pidió que no le dijera a nadie –dijo aturdido –pero francamente pensaba que tu y los demás estaban enterados de que se iría de Konoha junto a Neji.

¿Irse de Konoha? Aquellas palabras resonaron una y otra vez dentro de la mente de Naruto, una cosa era salirse del instituto, y aun así pensaba que era una locura y otra cosa era irse, irse sin decir nada, irse dejándolo solo.

-¿Irse de Konoha? –Repitió Kaome mirando a su padre exaltada -¿Hinata se irá?

-Sí, ya lo dije –dudo – ¿No lo sabían?

Naruto no contesto de ningún modo, pero Kaome sacudió la cabeza, su mirada se desplazo a Naruto y pudo apreciar el dolor explicito en sus hermosos ojos azules.

-¿Naruto? –pregunto Kaome.

-Hinata no se puede ir –exclamo enojado –ella no se puede ir. No puede hacerme esto. ¡No puede¡ ¡Hinata¡

-Ella junto a Neji van al terminal de trenes con dirección a desconocida –le dijo.

Naruto le miro un momento y salió corriendo sin decirle nada a Kaome.

-¡Naruto¡ -grito Kaome mordiéndose el labio. Apretó los puños cuando salió tras él y lo vio subiendo al primer taxi que vio gritándole al chofer que fuera a la estación de trenes.

-¡Kaome¡ -la voz de Sakura le hizo detenerse. Ella venia junto a Ino, Temari, Tenten, Sasuke y Shikamaru. -¿A dónde va Naruto?

-Parece muy apurado –señalo Tenten con una risita.

Kaome miro a la de moñitos con confusión, y entendió que del mismo modo que Hinata les oculto que se iba ir, Neji lo hizo con ella, no se había despedido de Tenten, ella ni siquiera sabía que tal vez nunca volvería a ver a su novio.

-Naruto va a tratar de detener a Hinata –informo con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

-¿Detenerla? –repitió Sakura sin entender, aunque algo le decía que la respuesta no le agradaría.

-Neji y Hinata han dejado el instituto –dijo con voz imparcial al tiempo que detenía un taxi –ellos se van de Konoha.

Se fue sin más en el taxi, dejando a todos aun aturdidos por su respuesta. Tenten sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, había quedado con Neji en una hora para verse, pero él nunca llegaría a la cita, él le acababa de dejar, de dejar después de lo que paso entre ellos la noche anterior.

-¡Hinata¡ -Sakura hizo todo lo que pudo para no llorar –Ella no se puede ir sin decirnos porque.

Cogieron un taxi, pero no sabían a donde ir, así que hicieron que el taxi los llevara a todos los terminales, e incluso al aeropuerto.

Kaome pudo alcanzar a Naruto a tiempo, entre los dos buscaban en los compartimientos del tren la figura de los dos Hyugas.

-¡Hinata¡ -Naruto la llamaba a gritos.

-Yo buscare por allá –dijo Kaome, señalando en dirección contraria.

Naruto asintió sin prestarle mucha atención, siguió gritando llamando a su mejor amiga, cuando la diviso junto a Neji, sentado en uno de los compartimientos cerca a él, Kaome también se dio cuenta, pero prefirió esperar afuera. Hinata vio a Naruto entrar en el tren, así que con rapidez se limpio las lágrimas.

Neji frunció el ceño, dispuesto a sacar si era necesario a golpes a Naruto del tren, no quería que Hinata siguiera sufriendo.

-No –dijo Hinata con suavidad, al ver las intenciones de Neji.

El peli marrón asintió y se paro alejándose de Hinata y de Naruto que en ese momento acababa de llegar junto a ellos, le echo una mirada de reproche a Neji, por no avisarle que se iban, pero se sorprendió al ver que su amigo le dirigió una mirada helada. Y se fue.

Hinata se levanto con toda la calma que pudo, y no era mucha y subió su maletín arriba de su asiento en un espacio especial para eso.

-No –Naruto le quito el maletín de las manos –no te puedes ir.

-Mi padre está enfermo –dijo con voz vacía –mamá me mando una carta informándome de eso. Tengo que ir.

-Puede ir después de los exámenes –suplico el rubio intentando salir del tren con el maletín de Hinata, la ojiperla lo siguió tirando de su maletín.

-¡No, no puedo¡

-Si, después de los exámenes, te atrasaras si vas ahora.

Hinata contuvo un sollozo.

-Ese es el problema, Naruto –dijo –no volveré.

Esas dos últimas palabras dejaron anonado a Naruto, pensaba que Hinata se iba solo una temporada, y aun así el pensar no verla unas semanas le dolía, pero ¿irse para siempre? ¿No volver a verla? El dolor y el enojo de no saber nada le invadieron.

-¿No volverás? –repitió con frialdad, pero sonó a pregunta, una parte de él, deseaba que eso fuera mentira. –Muy bien –dijo tirándole su maletín al pecho –te vas y no vas a volver y no me dices nada, a mi que soy tu mejor amigo. Entonces vete y no vuelvas.

Hinata pensó que ya nada podía seguir lastimándola, pero cuando oyó las palabras de Naruto sintió como su corazón se hacía trizas completamente.

-Naruto –llamo tirando su maletín al suelo y siguiéndole fuera del tren, el rubio bajo sin hacerle caso, pero por dentro estaba igual de destrozado que ella –no volveré –repitió.

-Entonces no vuelvas –le respondió con voz helada.

Kaome veía toda la escena con dolor, se notaba que Naruto estaba muy dolido, pero veía como Hinata se rompía poco a poco, sus ojos solo reflejaban soledad y el más puro dolor existente, la ojiperla siguió mirando a Naruto desde la puerta del tren donde estaba parada.

Un pitido le sobresalto, el tren comenzaba a salir.

Sus ojos se toparon con los de Kaome, que al fin sabía que sus suposiciones eran ciertas, Hinata amaba a Naruto. La Hyuga cerró los ojos mientras unas lágrimas se escaparon de ellos. Cuando abrió los ojos se topo con los grises de Kaome y supo que ella había entendido todo.

Alzo su mano y se quito el chal rojo que llevaba dejando que el aire lo llevara hasta la pelinegra, que lo cogió y la miro fijamente.

El tren comenzó a moverse y entonces Naruto reacciono, se volteo y su mirada se topo con los ojos perlas de Hinata inundados en lagrimas.

-¡No¡ -susurro empezando a correr para mantenerse a la altura del tren –no te vayas, Hinata.

-Mis padres me necesitan –respondió ella con una sonrisa, pero sin dejar de llorar.

-¿Es que acaso yo no te necesito?

-Tú tienes a Kaome –le reprocho mirando a la pelinegra –no hagas tonterías.

-¿Con quién voy a jugar básquet?

-Perdías todos los días de todos modos –le recordó –ya deja de cazar a esas muchachas estúpidas, no pongas celosa a Kaome. Promételo.

-Lo prometo –le dijo mientras seguía corriendo tras ella –te voy a extrañar.

-Yo también –le dijo alzando las manos, Naruto le imito, pero ambos estaban tan lejos que no pudieron chocar sus manos, aun así alzaron las manos como si lo hicieran y dieron un golpecito al aire.

-Hinata –susurro Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos parando de correr cuando el tren cogió velocidad.

-¡Hinata¡ ¡Neji¡ -las voces de Sakura y los demás se escucharon.

-¡Neji¡ ¡Neji¡ -lloro Tenten cayendo al suelo de rodillas mientras las lagrimas recorrían su rostro -¿Por qué? –lloro.

-Tenten –las demás le abrazaron llorando en silencio por la partida de su amiga.

Sasuke se acerco a Naruto y le puso una mano en el hombro sin decir nada, era la primera vez que veía sufrir de ese modo a Naruto, Sakura también se dio cuenta de eso, y se levanto del suelo dejando a una desconsolada Tenten al lado de las demás y puso su mano en el otro hombro de Naruto.

El viento agito el cabello negro de Kaome que seguía en silencio abrazando el chal rojo de Hinata.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

_Ese día entendí que puede ser que estuviera entre Naruto y Hinata, puede que estuviera entre dos amigos. El silencio de Hinata me lo conto todo –_la pequeña Hinata leía la carta de su madre con lagrimas en los ojos, se levanto del suelo y empezó a caminar leyendo las últimas líneas de la carta. –_ Y ese día estaba segura de que ella quería a tu padre, puede ser que…más que yo. Ella no escribió, ni telefoneo. Había desaparecido de nuestras vidas, para siempre._

Hinata Namikaze se limpio las lágrimas y siguió leyendo.

-_Tu padre siempre decía el amor es la amistad. Puede que yo fuera su amiga, pero nunca fui su mejor amiga._

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola¡**_

_**Espero que les guste el capi**_

_**Llegamos al final del pasado TT^TT. Muchas gracias por sus review. No saben cuan feliz me hacen. **_

_**En el próximo capi**_

_**Capi 8: Este es mi deseo**_

_-Papá. ¿Quién es Hinata Hyuga? –pregunto la pequeña Hinata con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de triunfo._

_Naruto sonrió sin decir nada, pero cuando volteo vio como Kushina blandía un cucharon como si fuera una espada._

_-¿Quién es? –exigió._

_-Está bien…ella es….Mi mejor amiga._

…_._

_-Que feliz estoy, Hinata –decía una mujer de cabello azul y ojos perlas –hoy te comprometes con Sai._

_Hinata sonrió a su madre, mientras escogía algunas pulseras para ponerse._

_-Creo que es lo mejor –sonrió la ojiperla –Sai es el sueño de todas las mujeres. _

_-Si –suspiro la señora –hoy te comprometes con él, y en una semana es su boda, serás muy feliz._

_**Bien, hasta aquí llego el adelanto. ^^**_

_**Elizabeth Cullen Potter, y para todas las lectoras de Primer amor que seguro se pasan por aquí, cuando anuncie que eliminaba la adaptación a Crepúsculo, también dije que perl rose swan seguirá adaptando la historia, y sobre la pregunta, este fic lo estoy haciendo basado en la película hindú el primer amor, se trata sobre Anjeli, Rahul y Tina, y si, esta adaptación es casi igual a la peli, solo que aquí cambios algunos detalles, pero casi no se notan. El primer amor también es conocido como Kuch Kuch Hota Hai, es una película lanzada en el 16 de Octubre de 1998, puedes buscar en google con ese nombre, y encontraras lo que deseas, espero serte de ayuda.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Bella Scullw.**_


	8. Este es mi deseo

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. **

…

**Capitulo 8:**

**Este es mi Deseo**

_Ese día entendí que puede ser que estuviera entre Naruto y Hinata, puede que estuviera entre dos amigos. El silencio de Hinata me lo conto todo –_la pequeña Hinata leía la carta de su madre con lagrimas en los ojos, se levanto del suelo y empezó a caminar leyendo las últimas líneas de la carta. –_ Y ese día estaba segura de que ella quería a tu padre, puede ser que…más que yo. Ella no escribió, ni telefoneo. Había desaparecido de nuestras vidas, para siempre._

Hinata Namikaze se limpio las lágrimas y siguió leyendo.

-_Tu padre siempre decía el amor es la amistad. Puede que yo fuera su amiga, pero nunca fui su mejor amiga._

La niña levanto la mirada de la carta y suspiro, podía sentir prácticamente el dolor de la otra Hinata, su padre siempre había sido despistado, tanto que no se había dado cuenta de se había enamorado de su mejor amiga sin saberlo.

_-Tu padre esta solo ahora, pero no dirá nada. El necesita una amiga, un amor. Esta amiga es Hinata…este amor es Hinata. Lleva a Hinata a la vida de tu padre, lleva a Hinata a su primer amor. Hinata y Naruto son hechos el uno para el otro. Es la verdad y es mi sueño y mi deseo._

Cuando pasó la última hoja, encontró una foto, en ella se podía apreciar a una chica de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años de cabello corto azulado hasta los hombros y de ojos perlas.

_-Este es mi deseo…. ¿No cumplirás el deseo de tu madre? Lleva a Hinata a la vida de Naruto, lleva a Hinata a la vida de tu padre. Realiza mi deseo._

-Cumpliré tu deseo, madre –la niña acaricio la fotografía con adoración y alzo la mirada para encontrar un retrato de madre en un pared cercana –Hinata Hyuga volverá a la vida de mi padre…te lo juro….cumpliré mi promesa.

Horas más tarde, en la mañana Hinata estaba ya levantada otra vez junto a su abuela, ambas rezando por Kaome, ya que ese día no solo era el cumpleaños de Hinata si no también el día que Kaome murió.

Naruto llego minutos después y los tres se sentaron frente a una imagen de la virgen Maria con una ofrenda de velas y flores, y empezaron a rezar.

-Eh –murmuro Naruto sentándose al lado de su hija –Feliz cumpleaños, hija.

Kushina les dirigió una mirada reprobatoria y al instante volvieron a rezar sin volver a hacer interrupciones, pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta la pequeña Hinata abrió otra vez las hojas de la carta que estaban dobladas en dos y en medio estaba la foto de Hinata Hyuga, sonrío al ver la foto y volvió a cerrar los ojos con las páginas de la carta y la foto dentro de las hojas entre sus manos.

Naruto abrió los ojos y noto que su hija aun tenía la carta de Kaome entre sus manos y con cuidado saco la carta sin revisar nada y la dejo en el suelo y se puso a rezar otra vez.

Kushina horas después estaba hablando con Jiraiya, el abuelo de la pequeña Hinata, que se encontraba en la ciudad vecina junto a Tsunade, que ahora era su esposa.

-¿Alo? –Jiraiya estaba arreglándose para recibir a Naruto y su nieta para rezar juntos por la paz de Kaome. –Hola, aquí Jiraiya, llamo de larga distancia. ¿Van a venir, entonces?

-Sí, claro tomaremos el tren hacia allá.

Uno de los sirvientes estaba limpiando la casa, y también el retrato de Kaome, que estaba rodeado de una especie de corona de flores en forma de corazón, que solo se ponía a los retratos de los muertos.

-Ya déjalo –le regaño Kushina cuando el hombre que estaba limpiando lo tiro al suelo sin querer y trato de ponerlo a su sitio, pero por más que lo intento solo logro que la corona de flores cayera al suelo una y otra vez.

-¿Eh? –dijo Jiraiya sin entender.

-No es a ti, Jiraiya –suspiro la pelirroja –es aquí.

-Ah.

-Bueno, entonces no vemos mañana.

-Dales mi felicitación a mi nieta –se despidió el peliblanco –dile, que le deseo un feliz cumpleaños.

-No te preocupes, yo se lo diré –dijo y después colgó –Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh –grito, asustada cuando volteo y vio que el sirviente había puesto la corona de flores alrededor de su retrato, que estaba cerca del de Kaome, el hombre asustado por el grito de la pelirroja cayó al suelo.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre insinuar que estoy muerta? –grito Kushina.

.

.

.

A las dos de la tarde, llegaron todos para la pequeña celebración de su cumpleaños, Sakura y Sasuke junto a Mikoto, su única hija, Temari y Shikamaru junto a Shika, Gaara con Matsuri, su novia. También Ino, que ahora era una modelo muy famosa y que estaba de visita por el cumple de la pequeña Hinata. Hinata sonrió con dulce falsedad mientras recibía las felicitaciones y regalos. Quería de una vez hablar con sus amigas sobre la carta de su madre.

-Mikoto, Shika, acompáñenme –ordeno Hinata después de saludar a todos.

La mayoría le miraron sorprendidos, normalmente ella en sus cumpleaños se la pasaba riendo y jugando y no hablaba con esa seriedad.

-¿Qué te pasa, Hinata? –Pregunto Naruto –hoy es tu cumpleaños.

-Si –dijo Sakura –hemos venido para celebrarlo… ¿Y a todo esto, ya leíste la carta de tu madre?

Hinata asintió con cautela, no podía dejar que se enteraran de lo que dijo su madre en la carta, nadie podía saberlo, y mucho menos su padre.

-Sí, y escribió lo usual, ya saben, que me porte bien, que los salude y cosas así….vámonos –añadió a sus amigas.

Las dos niñas le siguieron sin replicar, confundidas.

-Esto es raro –murmuro Sakura –normalmente, está impaciente por decirnos las cosas que Kaome le escribe.

-Hmp…tal vez hoy no tenía ganas de hacer eso –dijo Sasuke.

-Sí, tienes razón, amor.

.

.

.

-¡¿Qué mi padre qué?¡ –grito Mikoto en el cuarto de Hinata, con la furia llenándola.

-Lo que oíste –dijo Hinata –tío Sasuke no trataba bien, a tía Sakura, aunque mamá decía que solo eran celos, pero igual que tío se termino enamorando de tía Sakura y le pidió perdón.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a llamarle tío o tía a todos los amigos de su padre, al igual que Shika y Mikoto, todos se trataban como familia.

-¿Y solo nos llamaste para eso? –pregunto Shika aburrida.

-No, les llame para que me ayudaran –dijo Hinata con toda naturalidad levantándose de su cama –céntrate, Mikoto –añadió enojada al ver que su amiga seguía furiosa por lo que les acababa de contar en menos de diez minutos, Mikoto podía ser muy dulce y todo eso, pero no por nada era la hija de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, tenía el carácter de su madre y la arrogancia de los Uchiha, además que al ser la única hija y mujer era la consentida de su padre, y no le acababa de agradar para "nada" que él hubiera tratado mal a su madre antes de que fueran novios.

-Pero…-comenzó a decir indignada.

-Vale, Mikoto –la pequeña Hinata rodo los ojos –se que no te gusta eso, pero te llame a ti y a Shika para que me ayuden a hacer que mi padre hable sobre Hinata…Hyuga –añadió.

-¿Quieres que sea tu nueva madre? –pregunto Shika.

La niña asintió.

-Cumpliré mi promesa –contesto –además, mi padre está solo y quiero una madre, y Hinata Hyuga es la mejor candidata.

-Vale, olvidare lo de mis padres, solo por el momento –acepto la Uchiha –y si, te voy ayudar.

La Namikaze sonrió.

-¿Y qué tienes en mente? –pregunto Shika comenzando a elaborar un plan ya.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza resignada, no sabía muy bien cómo hacer para sacarle a su padre información sobre la otra Hinata, y sabría que no podría ir de frente a preguntarle, ya que sospecharían, nadie nunca había hablado con ella sobre la mejor amiga de su padre.

-Dime algo –intervino de pronto Mikoto dejando de pensar sobre qué hacer para ayudar a su amiga y rival – ¿también ayudaras a tía Tenten?

Las dos niñas la observaron.

- Mikoto tiene razón –apoyo Shika recordando que no solo Naruto y Hinata habían dejado un amor frustrado –tía Tenten nunca ha tenido novio, y siempre esta triste, es mas hoy esta trabajando.

-Sí, tienen razón –musito la niña mordiéndose el labio –mi madre dice en la carta que tío Neji, se fue con mi futura madre porque eran muy unidos.

-¿Tío Neji? –preguntaron las dos a la vez, divertidas.

-¿Qué? –Dijo con indiferencia –si Hinata Hyuga será mi nueva madre, pues él será mi nuevo tío.

-Nuestro tío –le corrigió Mikoto.

-Lo que sea –refunfuño –nos tocara hacer de Cupido. Pero antes de seguir haciendo planes, tengo que sonsacarle la verdad a mi padre, no puedo así porque preguntar sobre mi futura madre.

-Deja de llamarle futura madre –le regaño Shika –tal vez lo digas sin querer alguna vez, y el plan se va abajo.

Hinata la ignoro.

-Bueno, díganme algo. –se quejo la niña, pero ya se estaba imaginando a Hinata Hyuga casada con su padre y siendo felices para siempre como en las novelas románticas.

-Antes de que sigas imaginando que tía Hinata y tío Naruto ya estan casados y todo eso –le interrumpió Shika frunciendo el ceño –han pasado casi diez años desde que ella desapareció de la vida de tus padres ¿Qué te hace pensar que seguirá siendo la misma? ¿O que como tu padre no se haya casado?

Eso la hizo aterrizar.

-Sabes, ese un buen punto –dijo Mikoto también frunciendo el ceño –nada nos garantiza que eso no haya ocurrido.

-Dejen de matarme las esperanzas, amigas –le dijo con sarcasmo –ayúdenme a pensar en algo para hacer hablar a papá, después nos ocuparemos de los detalles.

Shika asintió, se levanto de la mecedora donde estaba sentada y prendió la tele del cuarto de Hinata, y cambio al canal de Neelam, la presentadora a la que la pequeña Hinata admiraba.

-No es hora de eso –replico Mikoto.

-A Hinata se le ocurren las mejores ideas, después de ver los programas de Neelam –explico la hija de Shikamaru.

-Oye –se quejo la Namikaze –yo soy una genio.

-La genio es Shika –le corto Mikoto con burla –y si tu eres genio, entonces yo amo a la pelos de zanahoria de Karin.

Hinata la fulmino con la mirada, Karin, era una compañera del instituto de su padre y los demás, y Sasuke le había dado el trabajo de niñera en su casa ahora que estaba desempleada, como agradecimiento al hecho de había sido Karin quien le había hecho abrir los ojos sobre el daño que le hacía a Sakura. No por eso Sakura la apreciaba mucho, pero no peleaba con la chica, como si lo hacia Mikoto.

Mikoto detestaba a Karin.

-Ya cálmense –Shika les frunció el ceño –así no llegaremos a ninguna parte.

Las dos amigas se dieron la espalda con gesto digno y dramático que hizo suspirar de aburrimiento a la rubia.

_Hola, a todos –decía Neelam desde la tele –aquí Neelam y estáis viendo vuestra emisión preferida….The Neelam Show….como siempre haremos algo nuevo._

Las tres niñas pusieron atención. Neelam estaba en un escenario muy bonito, se podía apreciar la playa detrás de ella y una piscina delante. Muchos chicos cantaban y bailaban mientras ella hablaba.

_Vamos a jugar un juego –rio – ¿Amareis todos jugar este juego? Uno dice que este juego hace evidente los asuntos del corazón. Diré una palabra y deberéis decir la primera palabra que os venga a la mente. Pero no tendréis tiempo a reflexionar. ¿Ok?_

_Atrás de ella, todos lanzaron pequeños gritos._

_-Bien –Neelam se acerco a un chico –empezaremos contigo. ¿Las nubes? –pregunto._

_El chico se quedo pensando._

_-Lo siento –dijo Neelam –fallaste._

_Se volvió hacia otro chico._

_-¿Las nubes? –repitió._

_-La lluvia –respondió el chico en el acto. Ella asintió y pregunto a otro chico. – ¿Hermosa?_

_-Neelam._

_-Gracias –respondió la chica. Se volvió hacia otro chico - ¿El corazón?_

_-El amor –respondió._

_-De acuerdo –dijo Neelam -¿Y el amor? –le pregunto al mismo chico._

_-Seema. –Seema era una chica que estaba casi a su lado, que volteo a verlo con una sonrisa -¿Qué? ¿Me quieres? –pregunto la chica ilusionada._

_-Sí._

_Neelam rio y los dejo abrazándose –Así marcha el juego. Verán como las sensaciones verdaderas salen a la superficie. Ahora es vuestro turno….vendremos después de una pausa._

Hinata miraba a la televisión como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo, mientras las otras dos niñas se daban cuenta de su plan.

-Bingo –exclamo chocando las palmas de sus manos con las de Mikoto y Shika.

.

.

.

-Es un juego tonto –dijo Naruto cuando Hinata le explico que quería que jugaran a lo que había visto en la televisión –y Neelam también es tonta.

-No es un juego tonto, papa –se quejo la niña. –y Neelam no es tonta.

-Ok, ok, juguemos- dijo Naruto levantando a su hija del suelo y subiéndola a su espalda, todos veían la escena con una sonrisa, Hinata siempre conseguía lo que quería, y ciertamente Naruto nunca le negaba nada. Naruto la cargaba mientras caminaba en círculos.

-De acuerdo, papá –rio Hinata pasando los brazos por el cuello de su padre para no caerse – A tus marcas, listo, fuera….¡¿Sexy?¡

-Abuela –respondió Naruto en el acto sonriendo, y esquivando el golpe de Kushina, que en ese momento se encontraba preparándome un postre.

-Papá, juega seriamente –exigió Hinata.

Naruto asintió y tomo un vaso de agua.

-¿Las nubes?

-No se vale pensar, papá –le reclamo cuando Naruto siguió tomando su vaso de agua.

-Eso es la especialidad del dobe –se burlo Sasuke –no pensar.

-Cállate, teme….lo siento Hinata…ahora empecemos –Naruto dejo el vaso del agua en una mesa cercana y se alisto para atender a su hija, jugar lo que quería y terminar de una buena vez con eso.

-Bien –dijo la niña sonriendo – ¿Las nubes?

-El aire.

-¿Loco?

-Tu –le dijo el rubio sonriéndole a su hija.

-¿Casa?

-Nosotros.

-¿Amor?

-Amistad –respondió.

Sakura frunció el ceño, no le gustaba el rumbo del juego, algo le decía que no acabaría bien.

-¡Hinata¡ -dijo la niña al ver que su papá empezaba a bajarla de su espalda y la dejaba en el suelo, como diciendo se termino el juego.

-Hyuga –Naruto se dio la vuelta acomodándose la camisa, cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo sin querer.

Su hija sonrió triunfante. Y le guiño el ojo a Mikoto y Shika.

-No sé por qué, pero algo me dice que esto estaba planeado –piensa Shikamaru con una gota sobre la cabeza cuando vio las miradas cómplices de las tres niñas.

-¿Hyuga? –Repitió la niña haciéndose la confundida -¿Quién es Hinata Hyuga, papá? –le pregunto cruzándose de brazos y dirigiéndole una mirada picara.

-Hmmm-Naruto no contesto, solo sonrió y se dio vuelta para encontrarse con Kushina a unos centímetros blandiendo un cucharon como si fuera una espada.

-¿Quién es? –exigió.

-Nadie –dijo mirando a los demás pidiendo ayuda, pero Kushina les dio una mirada que decía a las claras que no se atrevieran a meterse en la conversación, o más bien dicho interrogatorio.

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños, papá –dijo Hinata con un puchero. No iba a permitir que su padre se escapara.

-Manipuladora –sonrió Mikoto cuando el rubio se dio por vencido.

-De acuerdo –contesto Naruto resignado y haciéndole cosquillas a su hija –Hinata Hyuga estudiaba conmigo en el colegio.

-¿En tu colegio? –pregunto Kushina sorprendida.

-Si –respondió Naruto con una sonrisa demasiado tonta –era una de mis amigas.

-¿Amiga? –repitió la pelirroja, mirando a su nieta con una sonrisa picara, la niña se la devolvió, sabiendo que su abuela estaría de acuerdo con sus planes.

-Mi mejor amiga –aclaro el rubio, sentándose en las escaleras.

-Su nombre de pila es bueno –dijo Hinata con una sonrisa. Todos le imitaron, pero estaban atentos a lo que diría Naruto, no habían hablado de Hinata desde que se dieron por vencidos en encontrarla. – ¿Y cómo era?

-Era diferente a todas las muchachas –relato, estaba sonriendo como nunca antes, y todos lo notaron –Era como un muchacho.

…

Mientras él decía eso, a miles de miles de kilometros, incluso en países diferentes, se encontraba una chica poniéndose muchas pulseras de oro en su muñeca izquierda.

…

-Todas las muchachas pasaban su tiempo en el maquillaje…pero Hinata, Hinata jugaba básquet…

…

La misma chica de las pulseras, se delineaba los ojos, ojos de un color extraño y hermoso, del color de la luna, ojos de color perla.

…

-Llevaba ropa como la mía –rio Naruto señalándose –verdaderamente –Kushina rio con su hijo y nieta.

…

En una bonita y espaciosa habitación, se veía a la misma chica, detrás de ella un chal de color carne bailoteaba con el viento.

…

-Ella estaba loca –Naruto cerró los ojos, recordando a su mejor amiga –vestirse y hacerse hermosa…eso no iba con ella.

Miro a Hinata, su hija y la hizo sentarse con él.

-¿Basta eso? O quieres más detalles.

-Papá ¿Dónde está ella? –pregunto.

-No…no lo sé –respondió Naruto en un suspiro.

.

.

.

En la India, una chica se encontraba viendo las diferentes joyas que le mostraban las chicas que estaban a su alrededor, todas se movían por la habitación alegremente. La chica que estaba de espaldas volteo. Era una hermosa joven de veintiséis años, de cabello azulado lacio hasta la cintura, ojos perlados, y sonrisa tímida. Los años habían cambiado mucho a Hinata Hyuga, tenia puesto un vestido de color melón hasta los tobillos lleno de brillos plateados que se le ceñía al cuerpo resaltando sus atributos. En sus brazos tintineaban muchas pulseras de oro, y en su cabello, cayendo sobre su frente tenia puesto un bonito adorno de oro. Se veía realmente hermosa y muy femenina.

Ella sonrió cuando vio entrar a su madre con una bandeja y sonriéndole.

-Que feliz estoy, Hinata –le dijo con una sonrisa. La madre de Hinata, era igual a ella, tenía el cabello de color azul y los ojos perlas–hoy te comprometes con Sai.

Hinata sonrió a su madre, mientras escogía algunas pulseras para ponerse.

-Creo que es lo mejor –sonrió la ojiperla –Sai es el sueño de todas las mujeres.

-Si –suspiro la señora –hoy te comprometes con él, y en una semana es su boda, serás muy feliz. Su padre hoy viene a fija el día de la boda…..Y a todo esto ¿Cuándo vas a terminar de adornarte? –Sonrió –Sai te espera, está impaciente.

-Deberá esperar –dijo Hinata –la futura esposa requiere tiempo.

Afuera de la habitación, todos estaban celebrando, las chicas estaban riendo mientras bajaban las escaleras.

_Tu esposo espera desde hace mucho tiempo_

_No lo hagas esperar más, ven pronto_

Las tradiciones de la india eran diferentes, y ahí estaba toda su familia y amigos de la familia, las chicas hindús cantaban entre todas debajo de la escalera, con una pequeña bandeja de plata en sus manos que tenía una vela. Todas se arrimaron a los costados y siguieron cantando mientras lanzaban flores al prometido que justo ingresaba.

_Ohhhhhh_

Todas las mujeres mayores se lo comían con los ojos. Mientras que las mas jóvenes lo rodeaban mientras cantaban con él.

_He venido hasta tu umbral para llevarte._

_He venido a cambiar mi corazón por el tuyo._

_Cada latido de mi corazón tiene un mensaje para ti,_

_Escucha mi corazón…ah zun, zun, zun_

Sai cantaba muy bien, mientras que atrás de él, otros chicos bailaban y cantaban con él. Entonces las chicas se pusieron a su lado y también comenzaron a cantar.

_Esposo ha regresado_

_¿Por qué la esposa esta tímida?_

_Esposo ha regresado._

Más chicas aparecieron por las escaleras, y esta vez entre ellas se encontraba Hinata, que le sonrió a Sai y comenzó a cantar con su hermosa y suave voz que todos admiraban. Ella volteo tocándose el pecho.

_Oh, querido corazón, no me puedes mas excusarme_

_Nunca más._

_Entonces la esposa debe irse…._

Sai sonrió y se adelanto hasta llegar hasta donde estaba ella, y le tendió la mano, Hinata ignoro su mano y paso hacia adelante donde todos la veían y siguió cantando. Sai se acerco a ella y se unió a su canto.

_Cada latido de mi corazón tiene un mensaje para ti,_

_Escucha mi corazón…ah zun, zun, zun_

Hinata le sonrió de nuevo, y después le dio un pequeño golpecito en la cara antes de alejarse, Sai volvió a reír y otra vez se puso a bailar y cantar, la peli azul reía en silencio. Los dos siguieron con la ceremonia entre risas y risas y coqueteos por parte de Sai, mientras que Hinata se limitaba a ignorarlos. Estaban así, ella riendo y escapando de él, cuando Sai cogió la bufanda de tela melón que Hinata tenía en el cuello y la atrajo hacia él, ella lo observo sorprendida, mientras que le tomaban una foto. Hinata cantaba y bailaba a la perfección, sus movimientos eran elegantes y delicados y cautivaban a todo el que la veía.

.

.

.

En Japón, ya horas después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de la pequeña Hinata, ella junto a su padre y su abuela estaban visitando a Jiraiya y Tsunade, lamentablemente ni Minato ni Ino podían ir, los asuntos de trabajo se les estaban amontonando. Viajaron en tren. Naruto se inclino ante Jiraiya cuando lo vio de modo respetuoso. Jiraiya le saludo y sonrió preguntándole donde estaba Hinata. Naruto le señalo el tren.

Hinata bajo para saludar a su abuelo con una sonrisa, llevaba puesto una blusa y un pantalón de tela blanca, y encima de la blusa un chal de color rojo. Aquello dejo boquiabierto a Naruto porque esa escena le hizo recordar el día que su mejor amiga se fue, Hinata Hyuga también estaba vestida de la misma forma que su hija, con diferencia que el chal de Hinata tenía adornos blancos, el aún conservaba el chal.

Una fantasmal figura de una Hinata de diecisiete años apareció detrás de su hija, sonriéndole, vestida de la misma forma en que la vio la ultima vez, antes de que desapareciera de sus vidas.

.

.

.

En la India aun seguía celebrándose la ceremonia de compromiso entre Hinata Hyuga y Sai Higurashi. Ella seguía con el baile, mientras que el la veía embelesado e intervenía cuando era su momento.

_Ella me embroma deliberadamente_

_Le di mi corazón a cambio de su favor_

_Porque favor comuníquese a ella._

Hinata perdió la sonrisa que tenía cuando volvió a cantar.

_Tú no sabes de los corazones rotos…_

La expresión en su rostro, y el modo en que canto hizo que su madre, que estaba atendiendo a los invitados volteara a mirarla, podía ver como los ojos perlas de su hija destellaban de dolor, recordando algo que nunca le conto. Recordaba que cuando Hinata llego junto a Neji, ella lloraba a mares, no decía nada, pero trataba de hacerle creer que se sentía bien, pero sabía que no era verdad. Pasaron meses antes de que Hinata volviera a la vida, pero en el fondo se veía que nunca se había recuperado, pero con la ayuda de Neji y Sai, el hijo de uno de los socios del consorcio Hyuga ella comenzó a reír y a cambiar.

Como en ese mismo momento, cuando Sai noto la tristeza que embargaba a su prometida la cogió de la cintura y le hizo dar una vuelta para seguir cantando y bailando y con eso logro que Hinata olvidara esa tristeza. Cuando la madre de Hinata comenzó a cantar con tristeza, sobre la partida de su hija, Sai también se encargo alegrarla.

.

.

.

Mientras que todos seguían rezando por la paz de Kaome en el cielo, Naruto aun veía a su hija, con cierta nostalgia y dolor, ya que sin quererlo ella le había hecho recordar a la otra Hinata (lo que él no sabe es que su hija lo hizo queriendo XD). Poco después que Naruto se fue otra vez a su casa, para seguir trabajando con su padre, dejo a la pequeña Hinata con Jiraiya, Tsunade y Kushina.

Cuando vio a su padre irse, la pequeña Hinata saco la carta de su madre de uno de sus bolsillos y les explico todo a sus abuelos, ellos leyeron la carta, y entendieron todo y la apoyaron, como sea ellos lograrían que Hinata Hyuga volviera a la vida de Naruto.

-Esta es la vieja dirección –dijo Jiraiya revisando los datos de la dirección antigua de Hinata, cuando vivía en Konoha. – ¿Dónde podría tener la nueva?

-¿Cómo abuelo? –Reclamo la pequeña Hinata – ¿No puedes hacer eso por mí?

-Puedo hacerlo, pero…

-El director del colegio no puede hacer nada –se burlo Kushina.

-Espera, Jiraiya –llamo Tsunade –hay alguien que nos puede ayudar.

Jiraiya la miro sin entender, pero entonces se acordó.

-Es verdad, Kurenai, ella nos puede decir donde esa Hinata Hyuga.

Todos fueron a la casa de Kurenai, que estaba casada con Asuma y tenían un hijo. La mujer los recibió sin poder ocultar la sorpresa ante su visita.

-Perdónenme –dijo –pero prometí a Hinata que no daría a nadie su dirección.

-Esperábamos que…-empezó a decir Jiraiya preocupado.

-Director –murmuro afligida –lo entiendo, pero le prometí eso a Hinata.

-Kurenai –llamo la pequeña Hinata con un sonrisa triste –me llamo también Hinata ¿No me lo dirá aun?

Kurenai se conmovió antes las palabras de la pequeña y asintió, pero cuando levanto la mirada para enfrentarlos, ella los miro afligida.

-Señor, su noviazgo tendrá lugar hoy –dijo –y su boda en una semana. Hoy día fijaran la fecha de la boda, estamos haciendo las preparaciones, vinieron muy tarde. Yo mismo parto hacia allá, mañana.

-No, esa boda no tendrá lugar –Hinata retrocedió sacudiendo la cabeza, en sus ojos grises brillo la decisión –mamá lo dijo.

.

.

.

Hotomi, la madre de Hinata conversaba con el padre de Sai, Danzo, un hombre de mirada severa, la mujer le mostro unos pergaminos que contenían el calendario.

-Debemos fijar la boda –Hotomi asintió en dirección a los pergaminos.

Danzo asintió.

-Sai quiere partir a Japón en este mes –dijo Hotomi – ¿se podría encontrar un día en este mes?

-¿En este mes?

-Si

...

La pequeña Hinata se puso de rodillas, frente a donde Kurenai antes estaba rezando, y se cubrió la cabeza con el chal rojo, cerró los ojos y pidió ayuda a Dios y a su mamá. Kushina, Tsunade y Jiraiya la observaron maravillados.

..

-En este mes no se puede –dijo Danzo después de unos minutos –Sai tiene que entender los negocios familiares, si se casa con Hinata en este mes, se distraerá.

Hotomi lo miro sin entender, estaba segura que estaba a punto de aceptar.

-Entonces ¿Cuándo?

-No antes de diciembre.

.

.

Kurenai levanto el teléfono que sonaba, dejando de mirar como la niña seguía rezando, cuando le dieron la noticia se alegro y se volteo hacia los abuelos de la niña.

-Las oraciones de la niña han sido escuchadas –dijo con alegría –la boda de Hinata es en Diciembre.

.

.

La ceremonia termino, y Hinata fue hacia su habitación a quitarse las joyas, estaba en esas, cuando su madre ingreso y empezó a ayudarle.

-¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa, Hinata?

-¿Si?

-¿Estas feliz?

Hinata dejo de tratar de quitarse las joyas, y levanto la mirada hacia su madre, nerviosa, se mordió el labio inferior sin saber que decir muy bien, pero su nerviosismo y duda fueron captados por Hotomi. Rehuyó la mirada de su madre y se levanto fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? Claro que estoy feliz. Sai es tan gentil, me quiere mucho y… -decía con una sonrisa.

-Pero ¿Lo quieres? –corto su madre mirándola fijamente.

Hinata no respondió.

-Hinata…

-Ya he querido a alguien, mamá –suspiro con tristeza sentándose –No estoy segura que pudiera volverlo a hacer –dijo lo último en un susurro cargado de dolor al acordarse de Naruto que de seguro era muy feliz con Kaome.

Hotomi la miro con tristeza.

-Esto es un compromiso –dijo Hinata levantando su mano izquierda donde relucía un bonito anillo de compromiso.

-¿Un compromiso? –repito su madre con incredulidad.

La chica bajo la mirada apenada ante la tristeza que veía en su madre ante su confesión.

-Nunca creí que mi hija mayor se casara por compromiso y no por amor –dijo –soy tu madre y también quiero que seas feliz. Pero una casa que se ha basado en un compromiso no es un hogar. Piensa en lo que te he dicho.

.

.

.

_**Hola¡**_

_**Espero que les guste**_

_**Sé que tenía que haber un encuentro entre Naruto y Hinata, pero en el próximo capi se reencontraran. Siento que no alcanzara en este, pero ya van trece hojas y aun falta otros detalles. Muchas gracias por su reviews**_

_**Rossi nn, hingin, placebo, Juno-chan23, Linky D, como no tienen cuenta pues aquí les agradezco su apoyo, y también a todos los que me han dejado review.**_

_**Les agradezco**_

_**Y aquí va un adelanto.**_

_**Capi 9: Reencuentro inesperado.**_

_**-**__¿Alo? –dijo la encargada de los teléfonos en la convención._

_.._

_-Por favor comuníqueme con Naruto Namikaze…..De Hinata._

_-Ok –dijo la chica._

_El otro teléfono sonó._

_-¿Alo?_

_-Por favor comuníqueme con Sai Higurashi…De Hinata._

_La chica asintió y por el porta voz llamo a Naruto y Sai, que estaban en la conferencia de negocios, pero se dio cuenta de que las personas que llamaron tenían el mismo nombre, y en su confusión cuando ambos llegaron las mando con la línea equivocada._

_-¿Alo? –dijo Naruto. No sabía porque su hija lo llamaba._

_-¿Alo? –Dijo Hinata Hyuga con una sonrisa –Sai, soy Hinata..._

…

_._

_-¡Hinata¡ -grito Naruto entrando en la casita donde esperaba encontrar a su hija._

_Dos mujeres estaban delante de él, al final de donde estaban todos los niños, que formaban dos columnas rodeándolas. Se quedo boquiabierto cuando las dos voltearon ante su llamado, una era su hija de ocho años y la otra….la amiga de la que no sabía casi nada desde hace casi diez años…y estaba diferente….MUY…diferente._

_-Hinata –repitió con una mezcla de alegría e incredulidad._

_-Naruto –dijo Hinata Hyuga irguiéndose sorprendida._

_Hinata Namikaze sonrió, su plan había resultado._

_**Y quiero decirles que actualizare todos los martes, aunque tal vez el próximo capi como compensación por que aun no se reencuentran lo actualizare en tres días.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Bella Scullw**_


	9. Reencuentro Inesperado

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. **

…

**Capitulo 9:**

**Reencuentro Inesperado.**

Después de rezar por Kaome junto a Jiraiya, Tsunade, Hinata y su madre, Naruto en lugar de ir directamente a tomar el tren para ir a la empresa con su padre, se quedo caminando por su antiguo instituto, recordando viejos tiempos, cuando solo eran adolescentes y todo era más fácil, definitivamente todo era fácil.

Cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba sonrió de forma triste, el coliseo estaba demasiado oscuro y abandonado, claro, ahí hace muchos años que la revoltosa Hinata Hyuga había dejado de jugar en él, y todo había cambiado, era silencioso sin el eco de sus risas, vacio porque ella ya no estaba ahí, y oscuro porque su belleza ya no lo iluminaba.

-Hinata –susurro.

Siguió caminando y cogió un balón de básquet y lo miro un buen rato antes de volverlo a poner en el piso, cuando levanto la mirada de nuevo, vio la fantasmal figura de su mejor amiga sonriéndole.

-¿Dónde estás? –se pregunto.

..

Al día siguiente Hinata y Kushina volvieron a su casa, fueron en tren, Jiraiya y Tsunade los despidieron, ambos se quedarían allí, los dos aun tenían que hacerse cargo del instituto, mientras que Kushina sería la que ayudara en todo momento a su nieta para buscar la forma de que Hinata Hyuga y Naruto se reencontraran, ellas los mantendrían informados.

.

.

.

En la India, aun seguían con las siguientes ceremonias del compromiso. Neji rodo los ojos fastidiado ante los continuos acosos de las chicas que se lo comían con los ojos, el nunca pudo olvidar a Tenten, a pesar de que no volvió a comunicarse con ella, sabía que de hacerlo Naruto al instante hubiera dado con la dirección de Hinata, y eso no le convendría, bastante le había costado sacar a su prima de la depresión y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que volviera a caer en ella, en especial ahora que finalmente luego de tantos años Sai había logrado que Hinata le aceptara.

Sus ojos se fijaron en la pareja que bajaba las escaleras, Hinata y Sai. Aun le sorprendía el cambio de su prima, ella que siempre fue nada femenina, era una de las mujeres más hermosas y deseadas, es decir a su parecer siempre fue hermosa, pero el comportarse como chico nunca ayudo mucho a que se fijaran en ella como chica. Poco después de la muerte de Hiashi, y al ser la heredera oficial del consorcio Hyuga, Hinata decidió aceptar su papel como la primogénita de la familia, cosa que sorprendió a todos, especialmente a él, Hinata siempre le había dicho que ella le dejaría el puesto a Hanabi, pero cuando acepto manejar todas las empresas de los Hyuga se unió a las tradiciones de la india, desde ahí recibió toda clase de etiqueta y comportamiento y baile hindú. Se convirtió en una chica hermosa, femenina y poderosa.

Si sus antiguos amigos la vieran se sorprenderían mucho. Al recordar a todos los demás, la imagen de Tenten se le vino a la mente, suspiro y salió de la casa, necesitaba aire fresco.

Hinata vio como su primo salía de la casa, sabía que había estado pensando en Tenten, vio el dolor en sus ojos, y ella aun no se lograba liberar de la culpa de haberlos separado de forma indirecta, esa fue la razón por la que insistió tanto a Neji de no acompañarla, pero al final su primo eligió ayudarla, perdiendo así al amor de su vida.

-¡Oh¡ no soporto todas estas ceremonias religiosas –se quejo Sai, sacándola de sus pensamientos y tratando de subir las escaleras otra vez para irse, la ojiperla le dirigió una mirada de reproche y le cogió del brazo para hacerle retroceder. Sai sonrió –Esta bien, si puedo.

Los dos bajaron hablando.

-Hoy cantaremos los himnos y leerán el libro sagrado –dijo Hinata cruzando sus brazos, sobre el sari*, (una vestimenta de la india que usan las mujeres) que tenia puesto encima de la blusa pequeña hasta la cintura y la falda larga de seda, todo el conjunto de color verde limón.

-Wow –Sai fingió alegría –es excitante. Mi padre va recibir un…

Hinata le toco el hombro y arqueo las cejas.

-¿Porque? El retraso mi boda –se quejo. Hinata sonrió al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza. Delante de ellos podían escuchar a algunas persona cantando –ah, no puedo soportar los himnos. Dios debe estar harto de los himnos.

-¿Porque? –Pregunto Hinata con una sonrisa burlona – ¿Es que no quieres preguntarle algo especial a Dios?

Sai sonrió con sinceridad, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Hinata, ella volvió a sonreír, lo quisiera o no el siempre le alegraba, eso es lo que había hecho desde hace muchos años.

-Te tengo –afirmo el pelinegro feliz –no deseo nada más. Bueno, tal vez quiera unos hijos, pero yo mismo deberé hacerlos –añadió con picardía y una sonrisa coqueta.

-Detente, Sai –rio Hinata alejándose de él un poco.

Pero Sai no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, porque pronto ambos prometidos se vieron rodeados por algunas señoras mayores riendo y coqueteando con Sai, sobre el hecho de que le habían visto sin camisa mientras entrenaba, preguntándole si no tenía algún hermano y bautizándolo como el hombre más sexy que hubieran visto. La ojiperla estaba riendo al lado de Sai, disfrutando de cómo el pelinegro pasaba apuros, tratando de hacer algo para que los dejaran solos.

-Eh –intervino Hotomi con una sonrisa –ya deben irse a preparar –les dijo a las mujeres, que al instante se fueron despidiéndose de Sai. –Hinata, hija, tienes una llamada.

Hinata se fue a atender la llamada aun riéndose.

-Muchas gracias mi suegra –dijo Sai aliviado.

-De nada mi yerno –rio Hotomi.

-¿Alo? –Hinata frunció el ceño cuando nadie contesto – ¿Alo? ¿Alo?

Sai que ya se había despedido de Hotomi, fue tras Hinata aprovechando que las mujeres le habían dejado en paz, se acerco de forma sigilosa y silenciosa para que ella no se percatara de su presencia, la escucho pregunte y pregunte por la otra persona del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Alo? –insistió.

- Hola –le dijo Sai cerca del oído, pero como ella aun tenía el teléfono en mano, pensó que le estaban respondiendo.

-Hola –dijo Hinata con duda.

-Te quiero –le dijo Sai riéndose.

La peli azul suspiro y volteo a verlo –Sai –suspiro riendo por las cosas que se le ocurrían al chico. Volvió a poner atención al teléfono, mientras que Sai le abrazaba por atrás y colaba sus manos por su cintura.

-Hay un problema –le dijo Sai con seriedad, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Cual? –pregunto la chica, poniéndole atención.

-No me dejes así –suplico.

Hinata rodo los ojos –Sai, tengo que saber quien está al otro lado del teléfono. ¿Alo?

El pelinegro tomo su mano y le hizo mirarle.

-¿Y de todas maneras te vas a Japón para tu campo de verano en la fuente de las aguas termales?

-Tú también vas a Japón –le dijo rodando los ojos.

-Sí, lo sé –replico Sai –veinticuatro horas para mí y para ti más de un mes.

-Sai, voy ahí cada año a enseñar a cantar y bailar –sonrió cogiendo el teléfono con más firmeza –Esos niños son parte de mi vida.

-Claro, pero me dejas a mí, abandonado –suspiro dramáticamente. Hinata volvió a decir ¿Alo? Sai volvió a llamar su atención –eh, ¿Por qué siento que no me quieres?

-Porque no te quiero –le contesto Hinata con gesto engreído, pero estaba bromeando. –Y no, no quiero casarme contigo.

-Eh, si haces eso, te volverás un capricho –le aviso Sai, siguiéndole el juego –además si lo haces, tirare de tu mano hasta el pandol de la boda.

-¿Me forzaras? –se burlo la chica.

-Si es necesario –dijo Sai con diversión y colocando sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

-¿Eres capaz de hacerlo? –le reto.

-Ya verás –le sonrió acercando su rostro al de ella, y tocando la frente de Hinata con la suya, después se alejo, dejando a la chica riéndose ante el reto. –Ahora iras hacia Japón a tu campo de verano en la fuente de las aguas termales.

Hinata sonrió y miro al teléfono, dispuesta a seguir intentado conseguir una respuesta, pero pudo escuchar cómo le colgaban.

.

.

.

-¡El campo de verano¡ -exclamo la pequeña Hinata victoriosa después de oír toda la conversación entre la otra Hinata con su prometido a través del teléfono, le pareció algo aburrido toda la conversación, pero al final obtuvo lo que deseaba, saber en dónde estaría Hinata Hyuga, y el hecho de que ella volviera a Japón le facilitaba un montón las cosas.

-¡Las fuentes de las aguas termales¡ –Kushina sonrió desde el piso de abajo, con el teléfono aun en su oído, también había estado escuchando toda la conversación, fue una suerte que la otra Hinata no se cansara de no recibir respuesta, aunque el hecho de haber estado hablando con el que era su prometido les distrajo, y al final fue el chico el que revelo el lugar donde Hinata estaría durante casi dos meses.

-¿El campo de verano? ¿La fuente de las aguas termales? –pregunto Naruto horas después, cuando se estaba arreglando para una importante conferencia, donde asistirían los líderes de los consorcios más importantes en Japón y la India, la pequeña Hinata junto con Kushina se habían metido en su habitación a pedirle permiso para ir hacia allí. –No, no, no –dijo acercándose a su hija y dejando de arreglarse la corbata –Imposible, hay mucha nieve allí.

-Papá –critico la pequeña Hinata molesta – ¡es un campo de verano¡

-No importa –dijo Naruto al darse cuenta de que eso era lógico e intentando aun arreglarse la corbata – ¿entiendes? –alzo la corbata hacia su hija, para que como siempre le ayudara a arreglarla.

Hinata cogió la corbata y la soltó con fuerza.

-Papá, nos enseñaran a cantar y bailar allí –dijo saltando en la cama del rubio –y sabes cuánto amo eso.

-¿Desde cuándo quieres bailar y cantar? –Naruto frunció el ceño. –Dije no, y eso significa no –señalo a su hija con seriedad.

-¡Papá, no es justo¡ -chillo enojada.

-Déjala ir, yo la acompañare –intervino Kushina ayudándole a ponerse el saco. –todos los niños van a los campos.

-¡Mamá, déjame ocuparme de esto¡ -le dijo Naruto -¿De acuerdo?

La pelirroja miro con enojo a su hijo, que se alejo de ellas y se miro en el espejo.

-Entiende, Naruto –Kushina siguió hablando, ignorando el pedido del rubio –voy acompañarla. –la mujer se acerco a su nieta y le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo para que continuara reclamando.

-¡Papá, quiero ir allí¡ quiero ir allí¡ -Hinata empezó hacer un berrinche, pataleando –quiero ir allí, por favor, papá.

-No, Hinata –dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño cada vez más, cuando Kushina se unió a su nieta en los reclamos.

-Si –chillo la pelinegra.

-¡No¡ -exclamo Naruto con enojo, haciendo que su hija retrocediera asustada por el tono –Cállate, he dicho que no, ahora nadie ira.

Hinata lo miro por un momento y después comenzó a sollozar y se sentó en la cama con tristeza, Kushina miro con reprobación a su hijo y se fue a un lado, dejando que Hinata siguiera actuando. La niña siguió sollozando y limpiándose lagrimas imaginarias, cuando Naruto suspiro arrepentido y se acerco, se inclino un poco, hasta quedar a la altura de su hija.

-¿Estas enojada? –pregunto. Hinata asintió –perdóname.

La niña asintió de nuevo y el rubio alzo las manos, Hinata las choco y se dieron un golpecito en la nariz.

-De acuerdo –dijo la niña triste.

-Ok –dijo Naruto levantándose –pero eso no significa que iras. Voy a la conferencia. Hablaremos de eso cuando regrese.

Naruto comenzó a irse hacia la puerta para salir.

-Papá –llamo la pequeña Hinata tratando de no reírse.

-¿Ahora qué?

-No estás llevando tus pantalones.

Naruto miro hacia abajo, y efectivamente no llevaba pantalones, Kushina miro hacia otro lado riéndose en voz baja, mientras que la niña trataba de no sonreír, pero se notaba que le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo.

-No…-Naruto miro hacia otro lado –no hay problemas en si los llevo o no –dijo como si nada saliendo del cuarto para irse a buscar sus pantalones. Cuando salió, Kushina y Hinata comenzaron a reír en voz alta, la pelirroja se sentó al lado de Hinata y ambas chocaron sus manos.

Naruto volvió a entrar sin pantalones, tratando y a la vez fracasando en no perder la dignidad que aún conservaba por el vergonzoso hecho, pero se notaba que ya había perdido el respeto de su hija, que junto a Kushina tenían los labios fruncidos para no seguir riéndose, pero dejaban salir soniditos de burla de sus bocas. Naruto se agacho y cogió sus pantalones con lentitud y se fue.

Las dos volvieron a explotar en risas.

-Hinata –dijo Kushina -¿Cómo vamos hacer para que tu padre vaya al campo? (como se dan cuenta ninguna de las dos le dio importancia a la orden de Naruto de no ir XD)

-Oh, abuela –dijo Hinata de forma despreocupada –recuerdas, cuando papá estaba en Londres y yo estaba enferma aquí. –rio con complicidad.

-Sí, mi niña –replico la pelirroja tocando la mejilla de Hinata. –Abuela –dijo Hinata rodando los ojos, cuando se dio cuenta de que Kushina no había captado nada –Papá dejo todo y regreso inmediatamente.

-¿Eh? –Kushina seguía sin entender.

-Dejo todo –repitió la niña sonriendo con astucia –absolutamente todo por mí.

-Oh –Kushina entendió y le devolvió la sonrisa. Las dos se felicitaron por sus planes.

.

.

.

Naruto estaba conversando con uno de los socios de su empresa, estaba tan entretenido explicándole todo, que apenas y se dio cuenta a tiempo de que casi le tira su copa de vino a un hombre que pasaba por su lado, de piel extremadamente pálida y ojos negros.

-Eh, perdóneme –dijo el rubio con una risa nerviosa.

-Eh, no hay problema –respondió Sai –no te preocupes.

Naruto asintió y siguió conversando con su socio, mientras que Sai comenzaba a pasear, tenía que atender sus negocios y los de Hinata, que le había encargado también que la representara.

La recepcioncita estaba llenando unos documentos cuando el teléfono sonó.

-¿Alo? –Dijo la encargada de los teléfonos en la conferencia –Esta es la conferencia de exportación de Japón y la India.

-Ah… ¿Podría hablar con Sai Higurashi? –respondió Hinata Hyuga –por favor.

-Claro que si, ¿De parte?

-De Hinata.

-Hinata, bien –dijo la chica a punto de llamar por el altoparlante a Sai Higurashi, pero el otro teléfono sonó, la chica dejo el primer teléfono y contesto.

-Esta es la conferencia de exportación de Japón y la India –dijo.

-Hola –saludo Hinata Namikaze – ¿podría hablar con papá?

-¿Papá? –repitió la recepcionista confundida.

Kushina rodo los ojos –Hinata, tu padre no es una star. Di su nombre.

-Ah –rio Hinata –perdóneme, ¿podría hablar con Naruto Namikaze, por favor?

-Ah, sí –dijo la chica -¿De parte?

-De Hinata.

-Seguramente, Hinata –la chica sonrío, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la otra chica que llamo también tenía el mismo nombre, miro los dos teléfonos sin saber qué hacer. Solo atino a llamar a Naruto y a Sai por el altoparlante.

-Hola, soy Naruto Namikaze –dijo Naruto llegando.

-Ah –la chica miro nerviosa –eh…en la línea dos.

El rubio sonrío, pero cuando volteo para irse hacia el teléfono, choco contra Sai, los dos se reconocieron por lo que paso minutos antes, se dieron la mano y Naruto fue a contestar, a Sai lo mandaron a la otra línea.

-¿Alo? –dijo Naruto. No sabía porque su hija lo llamaba.

-¿Alo? –Respondió Hinata Hyuga con una sonrisa –Sai, soy Hinata.

-¿Eh?

-¿Alo? –Repitió Hinata mirando el teléfono –eh, creo que no te escucho mucho –dijo alzando la voz.

-Puedo escucharte, Hinata, habla.

…

-Hola, querida –Sai levanto el teléfono, seguro de que hablaría con su prometida – te he echado de menos. –le mando un beso.

-¿Eh? –la pequeña Hinata respondió extrañada. La niña rio y le paso el teléfono a su abuela, Kushina frunció el ceño pero cogió el teléfono.

…

-Escucha, salgo para el campo mañana –le dijo Hinata Hyuga.

-¿A dónde? –pregunto Naruto.

-Al campo de verano –replico Hinata con fuerza, porque había problemas con la comunicación.

-El campo de verano otra vez –dijo Naruto enfadado –te dije que no la última vez, ¿No es verdad?

…

-Escucha, me siento muy…. –Sai rio con picardía –dame un beso.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Kushina escandalizada –es tu madre la que habla.

Sai rodo los ojos.

-No estoy para bromas. Mi madre murió hace diez años.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo insiste en que estoy muerta? –se lamento Kushina.

La pequeña Hinata rio.

…

-Ningún campo de verano –exclamo Naruto perdiendo la paciencia –ningún campo de verano. ¿Entendiste?

-Sai ¿Por qué gritas? –pregunto Hinata con el ceño fruncido.

-Es porque te he dicho que no iras allí –casi grito el rubio –y si sigues con eso. Si dices una cosa más, regresare para…..abofetearte –agrego sabiendo que nunca lo haría, pero solo lo dijo para que su hija dejara de insistir (según él, su hija XD)

-¡Sai, te has vuelto loco¡ -exclamo Hinata indignada y colgándole.

-¿Hinata? –dijo.

…

.

-Tu padre se ha vuelto loco –juzgo Kushina colgando el teléfono. La niña asintió sin dejar de reírse.

…

-¿Hinata? –insistió Sai.

-¿Hinata? –repitió Naruto.

Los dos hombres levantaron la vista cuando se escucharon y volvieron a decir ¿Hinata?, colgaron y salieron de las cabinas donde estaban.

-Confusión –dijo Sai con una sonrisa –fue una confusión.

-Hola, me llamo Naruto Namikaze –dijo el rubio ofreciéndole su mano.

-Soy Sai Higurashi –se presento el pelinegro.

-Apuesto que a causa del mismo nombre ella se ha confundido –razono Naruto, pero pensó que Hinata no era un nombre muy común.

-Eh –le dijo Sai dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro para llamar su atención –apuesto a que mi Hinata es más bonita que la suya.

-¡No¡ -negó Naruto sonriendo –mi Hinata es muy hermosa.

-Eso no lo dudo –rio Sai –pero no tan hermosa como mi Hinata.

-Mi Hinata es mi hija de ocho años –le confió el rubio.

-Oh –Sai entendió –es verdad, su Hinata es más bonita.

Ambos sonrieron y se despidieron para seguir con su camino.

.

.

.

-Eh –Hinata Namikaze entro en la casa de los Uchiha con una mochila en su espalda.

Fue Sakura quien les abrió la puerta. La pelirosa les observo sorprendida, no sabía porque Kushina y Hinata estaban allí, pero las hizo pasar a la sala, antes de que llegaran pudieron escuchar los gritos de Mikoto y Karin, en una de sus habituales peleas.

-¡Deja de coquetear con mi papá, pelos de Zanahoria¡

-¡No me llames así, mocosa¡ -le respondía la pelirroja de lentes enojada –solo estoy hablando con él, antipática entrometida.

-Antipática y entrometida tu abuela. –La pequeña Uchiha le miraba con fuego en los ojos.

-¡No te metas con mi abuela, niña¡ -chillo Karin.

-Si sigues así, te arrancare los ojos.

-¡A ver si puedes¡

-¡No sé como Juugo y Suigetsu te soportan¡ -grito Mikoto -¡Suigetsu podía encontrar mejor novia que tu¡

Karin abrió la boca lista para decir algo mas, cuando Hinata tosió con algo de fuerza para hacer notoria su presencia, Mikoto frunció el ceño a su amiga, pero sin decir ni una palabra subió las escaleras y a los pocos minutos estaba bajando con dos maletas ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

-¿A dónde piensas ir? –pregunto Sasuke con una vena en la frente, producto de aguantar la pelea entre Karin y su hija.

-Ira con mi abuela y conmigo a la fuente de las aguas termales, para un campamento de verano, tío Sasuke –informo Hinata.

El pelinegro miro a Mikoto con el ceño fruncido.

-Hmp ¿A quién le has pedido permiso?

-Hmp –contesto su hija.

-Cariño –intervino Sakura. Tanto Sasuke como Sakura habían notado que desde que hablo con Hinata su hija se estaba comportando de forma extraña, a veces les ignoraba completamente –no has pedido permiso.

-¿Para qué? –Finalmente se digno a hablar –de todas maneras me lo darán –aseguro confiada.

-¿Y si digo que no? –pregunto Sasuke, haciendo todo lo posible por no perder los estribos.

-¿Y si digo que vamos a tener una conversación muy seria cuando venga del campamento, sobre el hecho de que fue lo que paso entre ustedes dos antes de que fueran novios? –replico la niña con una mirada indignada.

A Sasuke le salió una gota sobre la cabeza solo de pensar en ese hecho y mas en decírselo a su hija, a él y a Sakura les dio miedo la forma en la que su hija les miro, Karin los compadeció internamente, Mikoto Uchiha les haría un interrogatorio interminable.

-Jejeje –rio Sakura con nerviosismo –Naruto ¿Sabe del campamento?

-Si –respondió Hinata.

-¿Y te dejo ir? –pregunto la pelirosa sorprendida.

-No –respondió con naturalidad caminando junto a Mikoto hacia la puerta –Sabes, Tía Temari dijo que Shika podía ir, y que ella y Tío Shikamaru irían de segunda luna de miel, pero tío Shikamaru dijo que no hiciéramos travesuras porque sería demasiado "problemático" ir por nosotras.

-Ah.

-Ella nos ha ignorado –murmuro Sasuke con un tic en el ojo.

-Se nota que les tiene mucho respeto –se burlo Karin –pero Hinata esta igualita, ellas los manejan con tanta facilidad.

-Cállate, Karin –le corto Sasuke enojado.

-No se preocupen –intervino Kushina –yo las cuidare.

-Por favor –pidió Sakura.

La pelirroja fue tras su nieta y Mikoto, pero pudo escuchar como Karin les decía a Sasuke y Sakura:

-Más les vale tener una respuesta para las próximas preguntas de su hija, porque es obvio que Mikoto ya sabe todo.

.

.

.

Cuando Naruto llego a su casa, pudo ver que ni su hija ni su madre estaban allí, Minato tampoco sabía dónde estaban, bueno el si sabía, pero Kushina le había prohibido decir una sola palabra sobre su plan.

Ingreso al cuarto de su hija y leyó una carta que había en la cama de la niña.

_Querido, papá. ¿Cómo estás? Perdónanos por irnos sin ti, pero sabes cómo amo cantar y bailar. Espero que no me eches de menos, tu Hinata._

-No es posible que me pase esto a mí –se quejo Naruto –Hinata –suspiro.

.

.

.

-Hola a todos –dijo un hombre en la entrada del campamento –soy el coronel Almeida, responsable del campo.

Todos los niños corrían felices para ingresar, entre ellas Mikoto, Hinata y Shika, aunque la ultima tenía cara de sueño y se movía con desgana. Al llegar el coronel Almeida, un hombre de estatura mediana y moreno les hizo que se pesaran. Cuando llego el turno de Kushina el hombre grito horrorizado solo de pensar que un niño o niña pesara casi 60 kilos, pero cuando levanto la mirada, se topo con los ojos morados de Kushina y frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién es usted? –pregunto.

-Soy Kushina, la abuela.

-¿Abuela? ¿De quién?

-De Hinata.

El coronel murmuro incoherencias antes de erguirse y decir con tono calmado.

-En este campamento estan prohibidos las personas mayores, padres, abuelos o lo que sea.

-Usted está aquí.

-¡Yo soy el encargado¡ -chillo –ah ¿A dónde va? –grito cuando la pelirroja paso por su lado para ver mejor el campo, ignorando sus quejidos.

-Eh –pregunto Hinata a unos metros de su abuela. El niño volteo ante el llamado –era pequeño, y tenía puesto un gorro en la cabeza. – ¿Sabes dónde está la señorita Hinata?

El niño hizo señas, Hinata frunció el ceño sin entender, mientras que sus dos amigas se encogieron de hombros, al final el niño no dijo nada, solo cogió del brazo a Hinata y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo.

-Jajaja –rio Mikoto ante la cara de incredulidad de Hinata por el beso.

-Esto es demasiado problemático –se quejo Shika aburrida.

Hinata les fulmino con la mirada y siguió caminando, las dos niñas le siguieron en silencio, pero cuando ya se daban por vencidas, vieron que los niños corrían en dirección a una chica, que estaba parada en la entrada de una casa, donde estaba la cocina y las duchas.

Mikoto, Hinata e incluso Shika se quedaron mirando con adoración a la chica que repartía globos con una tierna sonrisa, sin necesidad de preguntar supieron que esa chica era Hinata Hyuga, la persona a la que la pequeña Hinata le debía el nombre, la mejor amiga de Naruto y Kaome, la misma chica que había desaparecido de la vida de sus padre hace casi diez años.

Hinata Hyuga vestía ropa típica de la India, un top con mangas hasta debajo del busto de color blanco, una falda larga desde las caderas hasta los tobillos de seda y un sari de color blanco que lo tenía envuelto alrededor de su cintura y por una parte de su hombro, cuando volteaba o se inclinaba a dar los globos a los niños se podía apreciar como el sari dejaba ver la pálida piel de su fina cintura. Era muy hermosa, su cabello lacio y suelto hasta la cintura ondeaba de forma graciosa con el viento, sus ojos perlas estaban enmarcados por largas y bonitas pestañas, y estaba maquillada de forma ligera, un rojo oscuro sombreaba sus labios, dándole un toque de gran madurez. Ella agitaba la mano y llamaba a los niños para darles más globos, los abrazaba y besaba y trataba con mucho cariño.

Fue ahí cuando la pequeña Hinata supo que definitivamente ella era perfecta para su padre, aquella dulzura y bondad era la que su padre necesitaba y ella misma quería, durante un segundo fue como ver a su madre, Kaome, a la que solo conocía por las ocho cartas que tenia.

Mikoto y Shika se detuvieron a pocos metros y dejaron que su amiga avanzara sin más, no estropearían el momento. Pero cuando la pequeña Hinata llego ya no había globos.

-Ups –dijo Hinata con una sonrisa apenada –Perdóname. Eh… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hinata –respondió la niña mirándole aun con adoración.

La ojiperla le miro sorprendida.

-Eh –rio –también me llamo Hinata, hola.

-¿Por qué te llamas Hinata? –pregunto la niña con una sonrisa.

-Eh –Hinata grande se quedo pensativa. Paso su mano por su cabello en un gesto elegante y femenino antes de responder –Puede ser que mis padres quisieran el nombre. Y tú ¿Por qué te llamas Hinata?

La pequeña Hinata sonrío.

-Puede ser que mis padres te quisieran mucho –respondió antes de irse hacia donde estaban las otras niñas y alejarse rumbo a sus tiendas.

Hinata Hyuga la miro sin entender y se encogió de hombros levantándose, justo entonces Kushina paso refunfuñando sobre que no había donde orar, o que ahí no había nada bueno, o que porque estaba la bandera de Inglaterra en Japón y otras cosas más, cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica.

Kushina se le quedo mirando también con ternura y le acaricio la mejilla, comparando a esa Hinata, con la de la foto que su nieta tenia, el cambio que había era asombroso y a la vez cautivador. Sonrió de nuevo y se fue diciendo:

-Almeida.

Hinata pestañeo sorprendida por lo sucedido con la pequeña que tenía su mismo nombre y con la señora pelirroja. Al final fue hacia donde estaba su cuarto, a diferencia de los niños ella dormiría en un cuarto y no en una tienda.

.

.

.

Llegada la noche Hinata se levanto de su cuarto y fue a buscar a la niña que encontró en la mañana, tenía curiosidad por conocer a la niña que tenía su mismo nombre y que además le había respondido, de forma extraña. Cuando estaba yendo hacia allá vio como un niño con un gorro estaba contando las estrellas, se sorprendió por ese hecho, pero por más que pregunto el niño no le respondió.

Suspiro y siguió su camino.

La encontró rezando.

-Mi señor ¿Cómo esta? –Decía la pequeña Hinata con los ojos cerrados, y las palmas de sus manos unidas, estaba de rodillas sobre su cama –por favor cuida a papá y verifica que no me eche mucho de menos. Usted sabe que no puede hacer nada sin mí. De acuerdo.

-Te atrape –dijo Hinata Hyuga sentándose en una de las sillas que había en la tienda de la niña.

-Oh –la pequeña Hinata volteo asustada, pero suspiro aliviada al ver de quien se trataba –Señorita Hinata, Hola.

-Todas las oraciones para papá –dijo con una sonrisa la ojiperla – ¿ninguna para mamá?

La Namikaze sonrío.

-¿Por qué necesitaría rezar por mamá a Dios? –pregunto.

-¿Eh? –la ojiperla no le entendió.

-Ella está con Dios –respondió la niña con una mirada triste –Todo lo que quiere, ella misma se lo puede preguntar.

Hinata perdió la sonrisa ante la respuesta de la niña, deseo no haber preguntado nada. Sus ojos perlas se desplazaron hacia donde la niña cogió un fotografía enmarcada y la veía con una sonrisa, pero no pudo ver de quien se trataba. La foto de Kaome se veía ahí, pero la niña no dejo que la viera.

-Eh –Hinata Hyuga volvió a sonreír –Ve a dormir, ya es muy tarde. Ten buenos sueños –se acerco y le acaricio la mejilla antes de salir de la tienda.

.

.

.

Naruto estaba desesperado por no tener noticias de su hija, así que hizo lo único que podía funcionar, y era ir a donde estaba Neelam haciendo sus programas, la gente estaba amontonada, deseosa de participar en el programa.

.

.

.

_-Hola a todos –decía Neelam desde la televisión –bienvenidos a The Neelam Show y hoy con vosotros en directo. Hay mucho ruido aquí._

Hinata cogió palomitas y se sentó cómodamente a ver su programa favorito, aun se acordaba de la conversación que tuvo con la niña, la pequeña Hinata. Frunció el ceño cuando vio como un hombre tapaba la cámara, pero después la vista se despejo.

-_Como de costumbre vamos a hacer algo nuevo y diferente –dijo Neelam sonriendo –El tema de hoy es los mensajes de amor._

_Atrás de ellas, todo el público hizo un Jiuuuu y comenzó a reír._

La ojiperla sonrío entusiasmada.

-_De acuerdo –Neelam comenzó a caminar entre su público – ¿mensajes? _

_-Tengo uno por aquí –un hombre alzo la mano._

_-Tenemos uno aquí –dijo Neelam –Ok. ¿Para quién es tu mensaje?_

_-Para Superna._

_-¿Quién es Superna?_

_-Mi novia._

_Todos vitorearon._

_-¿Tu mensaje?_

_-Superna –dijo el hombre –No me llames más. Tengo a otra –alzo la mano y una chica del público salió, todos rieron y lanzaron exclamaciones, el hombre salió de allí junto a su nueva novia._

Hinata abrió los ojos, sorprendida y a la vez divertida.

Neelam volvió a pedir a más personas para que dieran sus mensajes de amor, estaba dudando, cuando un hombre de camisa roja, el mismo que se puso delante de la cámara antes logro llamar su atención, pero se puso de espaldas y nadie pudo verlo, estuvo así un buen rato, mientras que todos le hacían señales para que voltearon, Hinata veía todo con aburrimiento y al final volteo para ver coger sus palomitas y su gaseosa sin mirar a la tele.

-_¿Y este mensaje es….? –pregunto Neelam haciéndolo voltear para que mirara a la cámara._

_-Para Hinata._

Hinata se quedo sorprendida al escuchar su nombre, siguió mirando su gaseosa y la revista que justo había cogido sin atreverse a mirar a la televisión.

-_Te quiero, Hinata._

Ella volteo bruscamente, pudo apreciar por la tele a un hombre de su edad, rubio y de ojos azules, con una sonrisa y hablando como no sabiendo muy bien que decir, no hizo falta mucho pensar, ese hombre era….Naruto….su mejor amigo…su primer amor….¿Cómo?

_-Te quiero realmente, Hinata –decía Naruto mirando a la cámara con seguridad – ¿Por qué me has dejado? ¿Por qué te has ido? Sabes que me siento perdido sin ti. Regresa, por favor. _

Las lagrimas llenaron sus ojos, y sentimientos confusos le invadieron, sentimientos que trato de retener a toda costa. El dolor le golpeo con fuerza, al recordar todo lo que sucedió cuando se despidió de él.

-_Regresa, por favor._

_-¿Quién es Hinata?_

_-Hinata es mi hija de ocho años –respondió Naruto._

Otro shock. Hinata levanto la mirada llorosa y lo enfoco en la televisión, su hija se llamaba Hinata, entonces….

-_Se ha ido a un campo de verano en la fuente de las aguas termales. Neelam puedes pedirle que regrese. Ella te escuchara._

_-Claro. Hinata papá te quiere realmente, está preocupado por ti, tienes que regresar a tu casa._

Con un sollozo, Hinata se levanto de su sitio y salió corriendo en dirección a la tienda de la pequeña Hinata, cuando llego la encontró durmiendo, se mordió el labio inferior y con cuidado quito de sus manos el retrato que tenia de su madre, y de forma lenta lo volteo, el dolor le golpeo con más fuerza al reconocer a Kaome. Ella estaba muerta, Naruto solo y su hija no conocía el cariño de una madre, al haberse separado de ellos lo hizo para que fueran felices, no imagino que pudiera llegar a suceder.

Abrazo el retrato de su amiga contra su pecho y lloro.

.

.

.

Naruto llego a su casa cansado, su padre ya estaba durmiendo, así que él se disponía hacer lo mismo, ya había hecho lo que podía, solo había que ver los resultados, empezó a quitarse las medias y escucho los mensajes en su teléfono.

-_Señor Namikaze, la reunión está confirmada para mañana a las once –le dijo la voz de su secretaria._

-Ya, ya –se quejo el rubio sin prestarle mucha atención al mensaje.

-_Hola, Naruto_ _–se oyó la voz sensual de una mujer –mañana es la fiesta en mi casa, no lo olvides._

Naruto solo rio.

Se escucho el siguiente mensaje.

_-¿Papá? –Se oyó la voz de su hija –achoooo_

-¿Resfriada? –se alerto Naruto dejando de quitarse la camisa. Sin interesarle nada, cogió un poco de ropa y lo metió como sea en su maleta y despertó a su padre para decirle que iba a ver a Hinata porque estaba resfriada y que se ocupara de todo.

-Al final lo lograron –murmuro Minato medio dormido cuando vio como su hijo salía de casa para tomar el primer tren que lo llevara cerca de su hija. –Hinata, sin duda es hija de Kaome por su astucia e hija de Naruto por su terquedad.

Y volvió a dormirse.

.

.

.

En el campamento Kushina se había encargado de hacer que desocuparan un cuarto para que rezaran, todos los niños detrás de ella y Hinata rezaban cantando. La pelirroja estaba más que orgullosa por su trabajo.

Hinata le sonrío a Kushina, ahora sabia que ella era la madre de Naruto, cogió un pequeño plato de plata lleno de pétalos de flores y comenzó a cantar con suavidad y tirando pequeños pétalos hacia el retrato de la virgen Maria.

Todos le hacían eco, tirando flores.

Un carro paro frente al campamento, Naruto había tenido un montón de problemas para llegar pero al final lo había conseguido. Cogió su maleta y corrió hasta donde escuchaba ruido.

Dentro de la casita donde rezaban, Kushina cogió una bandeja llena de pétalos de flores y con una vela, y comenzó a girarla en círculos. Después se lo dio a Hinata, que le sonrío en agradecimiento y siguió cantando y dándole vueltas a la ofrenda.

Hinata dio unas vueltas cantando con la ofrenda y al final paro frente a la pequeña Hinata y se inclino hasta quedar a su altura, las dos vieron la ofrenda y siguieron rezando, cuando unas pisadas se escucharon y la puerta se abrió.

-¡Hinata¡ -grito Naruto entrando en la casita donde esperaba encontrar a su hija.

Dos mujeres estaban delante de él, al final de donde estaban todos los niños, que formaban dos columnas rodeándolas. Se quedo boquiabierto cuando las dos voltearon ante su llamado, una era su hija de ocho años y la otra….la amiga de la que no sabía nada desde hace casi diez años…y estaba diferente….MUY…diferente.

-Hinata –repitió con una mezcla de alegría e incredulidad, su maleta se le resbalo de las manos, no podía acabar de creer que acaba de encontrar a la persona que más había buscado.

-Naruto –dijo Hinata Hyuga irguiéndose sorprendida, con cierto dolor en el pecho, pero al mismo tiempo muy feliz.

Kushina, Mikoto y Shika sonrieron ante como todo había resultado como querían.

Hinata Namikaze sonrió, su plan había resultado.

.

.

.

_**Hola¡**_

_**Si, bueno, quiero agradecerles por sus review, lamento no haber podido responderles, pero en estos días estuve muy ocupada y justo acabo de terminar el capi que prometí, por favor perdónenme. Juro que mañana les responderé, muchas gracias por su apoyo, y bueno Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon, no te preocupes, te entiendo, gracias por apoyarme de nuevo.**_

_**Sari *: **__**El sari es la prenda de vestir femenina nacional de la India. Es una tela rectangular cuya extensión oscila entre cinco y ocho metros de largo por 1.2 metros de ancho, que convenientemente anudada y enrollada al cuerpo se emplea como un vestido, acompañado de una blusa pequeña. Esta vestimenta, con sus atractivos colores y variadas formas continúa siendo usada por las mujeres de ese país en la actualidad. El sari confiere a la mujer que lo viste una elegancia y funcionalidad muy particulares. Esta alegría cromática, sorprende continuamente ya que se adapta a todas las situaciones y necesidades de una forma sorprendente, tanto en una elegante reunión social como en el más sencillo de los actos cotidianos.**_

_**Eso es todo creo.**_

_**Sé que quieren matarme por haberlo dejado ahí, pero cada vez son más páginas, el próximo capi, lo actualizo el martes, así que la espera no será tan larga, eso…creo. Lo siento. Ah, bueno después de dejarles el título original de la historia, muchos han visto la peli y recomiendo, pero claro eso sería después de leer el fic, o si no ya sabrían todo, aunque cambiare muchos detalles, porque al ser una película hindú no hay ningún beso. Y es obvio que eso es lo que falta, y agregare mas escenas entre Naruto y Hinata, espero que no les moleste.**_

_**Pues aquí va un adelanto.**_

_**Capi 10: Un golpe de suerte.**_

_-No me llames tramposa, Naruto –chillo Hinata con las mejillas sonrojadas._

_Los dos estaban chocando nariz con nariz, y ambos se veían con reto._

_-Eso es lo que eres –se burlo el rubio –una tramposa, Hinata es una tramposa, si no sabes jugar no haga trampas._

_-Eres un…-empezó a decir furiosa levantando los puños, cuando la pequeña Hinata cansada de esa pelea infantil que le era conocida, solo que al revés, ya que debía ser Hinata la que le dijera tramposo, no al revés, levanto el balón de básquet y lo tiro hacia su padre._

_-¡Ya dejen de…_

_Pero se quedo callada, al igual que todos, porque la pelota le había caído en la cabeza a Naruto, y este por el golpe se tambaleo hacia adelante, donde sin querer beso a Hinata, que se quedo en shock, con los ojos abiertos. Naruto y Hinata se veían sorprendidos, pero sin saber porque Naruto disfruto del contacto._

_-Uh –rio la pequeña Hinata al recuperarse de la sorpresa –a eso yo le llamo un golpe de suerte._

_Todos rieron._

_**Besos**_

_**Bella Scullw**_


	10. Un Golpe de Suerte

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. **

**.**

**Capitulo 10:**

**Un Golpe de Suerte**

Sorpresa.

Melancolía.

Shock.

Alegría, inmensa alegría, eso es lo que sentía Naruto al mirar a su mejor amiga, a la que no había visto desde hace casi diez años. Felicidad inmensa, no esperaba volver a verla, a pesar de que eso es lo que más había deseado desde que se marcho de su vida, pero ya se había resignado a no volver a verla. Pero ahora estaba allí, delante de él, y ya no era más una adolescente, era una mujer, una mujer muy hermosa y femenina, la alegría y la sorpresa se mezclaron al ver el gran cambio que tenia. El cabello largo cuando antes siempre se había quejado que el cabello largo estorbaba, maquillaje cuando decía que no servía para nada más que para aparentar belleza falsa, ropa femenina, en ese caso una pequeña blusa dejando ver su cintura, cuando en el pasado se quejaba de que era muy incómoda y embarazosa.

Realmente había cambiado MUCHO.

Hinata se irguió completamente, la bandeja en sus manos desapareció cuando Kushina con una ligera sonrisa se la quito de las manos sin que se diese cuenta, y la empujo, la peli azul sonrió con duda a Naruto al tiempo que avanzaba con lentitud, el rubio la imito. Verlo en la tele trajo de golpe todos los sentimientos no olvidados que había intentado reprimir en su interior, escucharle decir Te quiero fue aun peor para su lastimado corazón, pero verlo ahí, después de casi diez años, a su lado le hizo darse cuenta que de la misma forma que le lastimaba verlo también le alegraba saberlo cerca. Saber que estaba bien y que al parecer por su expresión no la había olvidado.

Seguía siendo su mejor amiga, pero por lo menos seguía teniendo ese papel en su vida.

-Eh…. – Naruto titubeo mientras avanzaba con una sonrisa feliz y a la vez llena de dudas –eh…H-Hola.

La peli azul volvió a sonreír en respuesta, por más que trataba no lograba encontrar su voz para responderle. Camino a través de todos los niños que los observaban con curiosidad, el camino les pareció bastante largo, pero cuando estuvieron frente a frente no supieron que decir.

Hinata trato de levantar los brazos para chocar sus manos con las de Naruto, para el saludo personal de ellos, pero Naruto abrió los brazos para abrazarla, entonces ella le imito, pero Naruto bajo las brazos para chocar sus manos con las de ella, al ver que no coincidían en el saludo rieron con mas nerviosismo, levantaron una mano al mismo tiempo para su saludo pero lo hicieron mal.

Al final solo sonrieron, y Hinata levanto su mano derecha, Naruto la cogió y apretó su mano con gesto cariñoso e intenso, no dijeron nada, no necesitaban palabras, ellos sabían que estaban completamente felices de volverse a ver.

-Eh ¿S-Sari? –pregunto Naruto mirando el traje femenino de la india que usaba la peli azul.

-Eh…-Hinata sonrió mordiéndose el labio y pasando su mano por su pelo, se miro la ropa y luego alzo la mirada para volverle a sonreír al rubio.

Naruto solo sacudió la cabeza y trataron de abrazarse, pero fallaron, volvieron a reír como si fueran dos adolescentes pillados en alguna travesura y al final Hinata le hizo una gesto para que les acompañara.

.

.

.

El cielo estrellado era precioso y el frio y refrescante viento que soplaba afuera en la noche hacia que Hinata se relajara, se acomodo mejor en la banca donde estaba sentada y paso una de sus delicadas y blancas manos por su largo cabello lacio para acomodárselo, paso un mechón por detrás de su oreja cuando Naruto apareció con una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado. Hinata tenía las piernas cruzadas, gesto que sabía hacer ya bien, ladeo el rostro cuando el le saludo.

-Hola.

-Eh…Hola –dijo Hinata nerviosa.

Cuando Naruto se había sentado a su lado, y ella volteo a saludarlo, noto que la cara del rubio estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro, era un gesto inocente, hace diez años no se hubiera inmutado por ese hecho tan común, ella también antes había invadido el espacio personal de su amigo, pero el gesto la incomodo mucho porque ella no lo veía solo como un amigo. Naruto noto como Hinata se hizo para atrás de forma inconsciente, y eso le hizo imitarla.

-Hinata –llamo a los pocos segundos del incomodo silencio.

-¿Si?

-Hola, ¿Te sientes bien? –le pregunto con gesto preocupado.

-Sí, ¿Por qué? –le respondió Hinata confundida.

-No…es que estas hermosa –le dijo con seriedad causando que la peli azul le observara olvidándose de respirar por un segundo –por el sari –agrego en tono divertido, y con una carcajada, haciendo que Hinata también riera. –Sari –repitió aun incrédulo cogiendo parte de la tela que cubría el cuerpo de su amiga y que caía en una parte de la banca, Hinata le quito la tela de las manos y la puso sobre sus piernas.

Hinata miro al suelo, mientras Naruto miro hacia otro lado.

-Uhm –musito la peli azul –no sabía a propósito de Kaome, perdóname.

-¿Cómo podías haberlo sabido? –Pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa triste –justo desapareciste –añadió arqueando las cejas.

Hinata le miro incomoda, sabía que le habían estado buscando, Kurenai le había dicho la cantidad de veces que todos sus amigos le suplicaron para que la mujer les diera su dirección, razón por la que decidió irse de Japón a los pocos meses de haber partido de la vida de ellos, junto a Neji y todos los Hyuga, se establecieron en la India y con la muerte de su padre había tomado el liderazgo de las empresas, no se lo dejo a Hanabi, hubiera sido muy duro para ella, era demasiado joven, ella apenas tenía veinte y su hermana quince.

-Nos mudamos –respondió la ojiperla con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-¿También cambiaste de amigos? –Naruto no pudo evitar el levísimo tono de reproche que se podía oír en su voz, aspiro profundamente y se acerco más a su amiga, noto como se encogió y se negó a mirarlo a los ojos, pero continuo hablando –Cuando mas necesite una amiga no estabas allí –le explico.

Ella ladeo la cabeza hacia otro lado y después fijo su atención en sus uñas como si fueran los más interesante del mundo antes de preguntar algo que le había estado atormentando.

-Y ¿No te has vuelto a casar? –miro otra vez a su amigo, quería ver su expresión al escuchar su respuesta.

-No te pude encontrar –le dijo sonriendo al recordar lo que le dijo minutos después de que conocieran a Kaome, cuando le dijo que se casaría con ella si no encontraba a nadie adecuada –si no me hubiera casado contigo –dijo a modo de broma.

-Naruto –rio Hinata entendiendo lo que le decía.

-Hinata –dijo Naruto –vivimos, morimos, nos casamos y estamos enamorados solo una vez.

-Solamente una vez –confirmo Hinata sabiendo que eso era verdad.

-Y tu –le miro el rubio – ¿Aun no te has casado? –estaba interesado en oír su respuesta.

-No te pude encontrar –bromeo la peli azul siguiéndole el juego anterior, omitiendo el detalle de que estaba comprometida y en dos meses seria su boda. Se mordió el labio inferior sin saber que mas decir.

Naruto miro hacia atrás y vio una estrella fugaz pasar con rapidez por el oscuro cielo, dejando un camino brillante.

-Eh –llamo Naruto con alegría –Mira allí –señalo la estrella, Hinata también la miro –Una estrella fugaz.

-¿Aun crees en eso? –le pregunto Hinata arqueando las cejas.

-No ¿y tú?–respondió Naruto después de pensárselo.

Hinata frunció los labios y sacudió la cabeza.

Se miraron y después apartaron la mirada hacia un lado, los dos recriminándose por no poder decir nada inteligente que les permitiera seguir con la "agradable" conversación que mantenían, trataban pero no sabían que decir y se golpeaban mentalmente rogando por que algo les salvara de la embarazosa situación en la que se encontraban. Hinata miro al cielo como si pudiera encontrar allí la respuesta, su mirada se topo con la azul de Naruto y volvieron a reír falsamente mirando hacia otro lado.

-Buenas noches –titubeo al fin Hinata, ella se felicito con sarcasmo por su maravillosa frase en silencio. ¡Qué manera de aliviar la tensión¡ -se dijo enojada con ella misma.

-Buenas noches –repitió Naruto riendo.

No hacían otra cosa más que reír y repetir Buenas noches ()

La peli azul se levanto con calma, y Naruto le dio un ataque de risa después de pensar algo.

-Hinata –llamo.

La ojiperla volteo a verlo interrogante.

-¿Qué has deseado? –pregunto con curiosidad. Sabía que incluso aunque ambos hubieran negado que creían en las estrellas fugaces y los deseos, ambos habían pedido algo.

-Buenas noches, Naruto –repitió Hinata riendo y dándose vuelta para seguir con su camino.

-Buenas noches –le dijo el otra vez, miro el cielo y se levanto para ir hacia la tienda donde dormiría.

La pequeña Hinata que estaba escuchando toda su conversación, escondida debajo de la banca (Ni yo me di cuenta de cómo llego XD) salió de su escondite resoplando de incredulidad ante lo que había escuchado.

-Buenas noches –repitió sin gracia y dándose un golpe en la frente del disgusto al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza, así nunca tendría nueva madre.

Se fue a pasas agigantados hasta donde le esperaban su abuela y sus dos amigas, las tres saltaron del susto cuando las llamo.

-¿Cuáles son las noticias? –pregunto Kushina ansiosa

La pequeña Hinata frunció el ceño.

-Malas noticias –dijo con disgusto siendo palpable en su voz –Se comportan como si fuera la primera vez que se vieran, peor que adolescentes –dijo alzando las manos y agitándolas –Buenas noches, Naruto. Buenas noches, Hinata –imito alzando la mano como si hiciera un gesto de despedida y con algo de exasperación.

Ella miro a sus amigas a la espera que dijeran algo, mientras que junto con la pelirroja iban de un lado a otro repitiendo "¿Qué haremos ahora?" El haber hecho que se reencuentren al parecer no ha sido un gran avance.

-Bueno –intervino Shika con lentitud haciendo que las dos pararan de dar vueltas –eso es un avance ¿No?

Las otras le miraron incrédulas.

La rubia se encogió de hombros –Mírenlo de este modo, ellos estaban nerviosos, los dos, según lo que sabemos tío Naruto solo se ponía nervioso al lado de tía Kaome, es decir que tía Hinata le atrae, aunque aún no se haya dado cuenta.

Mikoto frunció el ceño.

-Tal vez tengas un punto Shika –replico –pero igual no es mucho.

-Exacto –resoplo la hija de Kaome –para este paso, cuando lleguen a Diciembre solo avanzaran a decir "Hasta mañana, Naruto. Hasta mañana, Hinata" –dijo con burla y exasperación.

-¿Tienes una idea, abuela? –pregunto la pequeña Hinata mirando a la pelirroja.

-Si –sonrió Kushina con gesto de adoración y mirando al cielo –la oración, esa es la solución.

La niña le ignoro, y volteo hacia otro lado, Mikoto y Shika trataban de pensar en algo pero no se les ocurría nada. Levanto la mirada hacia el cielo y dijo.

-Mamá, dime que hacer –resoplo.

De pronto un balón de básquet aterrizo en sus manos. La niña lo miro y después volvió la vista hacia su abuela y amigas, las tres le miraron con una gota sobre la cabeza al ver la sonrisa astuta que se formaba en el rostro de la pequeña.

-A veces me da miedo esa expresión –le susurro Mikoto a Shika, la niña rubia asintió no pudiendo estar más de acuerdo con la Uchiha.

-Por algo es la hija de Kaome –pensó Kushina –aunque Naruto también aporto algo en esa terquedad que tiene.

-Bingo –exclamo la Namikaze saltando con el balón de básquet en los brazos.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente todos los niños estaban gritando y echando barras a los dos niños que se peleaban y tironeaban del pelo en medio del campamento, una de esos niños era la pequeña Hinata, a la que le importaba muy poco que su cabello estuviera revuelto.

Al oír todo el escándalo que formaban afuera Naruto y Hinata salieron de sus respectivos cuartos, en caso del rubio, de su tienda y fueron a ver qué pasaba, entre los dos lograron separar a los niños, Naruto cogió a su hija que seguía retorciéndose entre sus brazos para volver al suelo y seguir golpeando al niño, que era un poco más grande que ella en altura y edad.

Hinata hizo retroceder al niño.

-¿Qué haces? –Le recrimino el rubio a su hija – ¿te has vuelto loca?

En respuesta la niña volvió a alzar los brazos para intentar acercarse al niño de nuevo y volver a golpearlo, el niño le imito, pero los dos adultos se lo impidieron.

-¿Esto es lo que te enseñe? –resoplo Naruto molesto.

-Los niños grandes no se pelean con niñas pequeñas –exclamo Hinata tratando de calmar al niño.

-¿Por qué se pelean? –pregunto el rubio aun luchando con su hija.

-Ella empezó –acuso el niño.

-Dijo que las muchachas no saben jugar al básquet y dije… -empezó a decir la niña molesta.

-¡Las muchachas no saben jugar al básquet¡ -exclamo el niño.

En respuesta Hinata grande le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

Naruto soltó a su hija y miro a su amiga con el ceño fruncido.

-Dice la verdad y tú lo golpeas –le acuso.

La pequeña Hinata se volteo y encaro a su padre -¿Porque? En el colegio la señorita Hinata te ganaba todos los días en el básquet.

Naruto le tapo la boca al instante preguntándose como rayos sabía eso, y dijo –Shh, silencio. No todos los días, solo a veces –todos los niños y niñas silbaban y resoplaban con burla.

-Naruto, perdías todos los días –le recordó Hinata riendo.

-No, Hinata –le dijo el rubio riendo en forma de burla.

-Naruto, perdías todos los días –le recordó de nuevo la peli azul, riendo pero esta vez de forma sarcástica y frunciendo el ceño.

-No, Hinata –repitió Naruto.

-Si, Naruto.

El rubio dejo a su hija y le hizo retroceder, después hizo que la ojiperla soltara al niño y también le hizo retroceder.

-No mientas delante de los niños.

-¡¿Qué?¡ -exclamo la peli azul indignada –yo no miento.–cogió al niño de la mano y le hizo retroceder pero para el otro lado, y avanzo hasta quedar a unos centimetros de la cara de su amigo –tu eres el mentirosos –acuso –la verdad es que no pudiste ganar sin hacer trampas –le dijo con burla alzando la cabeza con gesto orgulloso.

Naruto le miro enojado.

La pequeña Hinata reía en silencio detrás de su padre, al ver que otra vez tenían la confianza de acercarse como antes, y volvían a tener el comportamiento infantil que había leído en la carta de su madre. Todo estaba resultando como quería. Su mirada gris se topo con la de su abuela y la de sus dos amigas, que al igual que todos reían por el espectáculo que daban Naruto y Hinata.

-Eh, no me llames tramposo –Naruto alzo la mano y toco la nariz de su amiga con enojo.

-Es la verdad –le chillo la ojiperla dándole un manotazo para quitar su mano –Eso es lo que eres…un tramposo. –levanto su mano y con el índice toco la nariz de su amigo y le hizo voltear la cara de un lado al otro al tiempo que decía –tramposo, tramposo, tramposo.

-Hinata, no me llames tramposo –resoplo Naruto molesto.

-Naruto es un tramposo –canturreo la ojiperla con burla, miro a los niños y siguió diciendo tramposo, causando que todos los niños empezaran a hacerle eco, el rubio frunció el ceño.

-¡No soy tramposo¡

-¡Tramposo¡ -le grito en la cara.

Naruto ladeo la cabeza con una sonrisa enojada –OK, tú te lo buscaste.

Y se lanzo a pelear con su amiga, como en los viejos tiempos, la ojiperla respondió al instante, y los dos comenzaron a jalonearse de la ropa y del cabello de forma infantil. La pequeña Hinata aguantándose la risa empezó a separarlos juntos a los otros niños.

-OK –dijeron los dos a los pocos segundos separándose, respirando y tratando de comportarse como los adultos que eran (y que no parecían XD) Naruto saco un peine de su saco y empezó a peinarse al instante, mientras que Hinata se acomodaba la ropa, y se alisaba el cabello para que no quedara despeinado, gesto que el rubio vio, debió haberse esperado eso, la nueva Hinata parecía preocuparse mucho por su aspecto.

-Bien –dijo Hinata mirando a Naruto con superioridad –Te reto. Juguemos, ahora –agrego chasqueando los dedos con ademan impaciente.

-Jajajajaja –se burlo Naruto –no digas tonterías, Hinata –dijo al tiempo que le daba un golpe suave en la mejilla.

La chica resoplo indignada, ni por qué había cambiado de aspecto podía tratarla como a una chica.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto con burla -¿tienes miedo, Naruto? –le dio un golpe en la mejilla, pero no fue tan suave, por resonó y la hizo voltear la cara.

Los niños rieron.

-Jo jo –rio Naruto volviendo a mirarla –Naruto Namikaze no tiene miedo de nadie –le dio un golpe más fuerte en la mejilla su amiga.

-Veremos –Hinata le dio un golpe aun más fuerte.

-Veremos –repitió Naruto dándole más golpes en ambas mejillas.

Hinata grito, y Naruto le imito gritando más fuerte, ambos se veían con furia. Al final todos fueron a la cancha de básquet, los niños apoyando a Naruto y las niñas a Hinata.

-Estoy seguro que Naruto ganara –rio el coronel Almeida.

-¡Veremos¡ -resoplo Kushina.

Aunque por dentro estaba encantada de cómo salía todo, sin duda Kaome sabía lo que hacía cuando le encomendó a su hija que juntara a Naruto y Hinata. La niña lo estaba haciendo a la perfección y de una manera tan natural e inocente que nadie se daba cuenta de nada.

Hinata se quito las sandalias de taco que llevaba puesta y entro a la cancha con los pies descalzos, se acomodo el sari metiendo la parte sari que normalmente iba en su hombro en la parte del sari que estaba en torno a su cintura. Naruto se quito el saco y se aflojo la corbata y ambos se miraron con reto.

-Vas a perder de todas maneras, Naruto –canturreo con voz suave y falsamente dulce.

-He practicado durante ocho años –le informo con una sonrisa y mirándola de arriba abajo –no perderé.

Hinata arqueo las cejas por la sorpresa.

-Solo preocúpate por el sari –le dijo el rubio con burla mirando la tela de casi ocho metros que tenía alrededor de su cuerpo que tapaba su cintura que estaba expuesta por la blusa corta. Hinata le fulmino con la mirada y ambos volvieron a sus sitios.

El coronel Almeida toco el silbato para que inicie el juego.

Naruto cogió la pelota de básquet y comenzó el juego, la pelota rebotaba de suelo a sus manos con perfecta sincronización, corrió para encestar pero Hinata se interpuso, el rubio sonrió e hizo como que saltaba, haciendo que la chica también lo imitara, pero no le dejo apoderarse del balón, ambos estuvieron así un rato hasta que Naruto le guiño un ojo cuando sus rostros estuvieron a centimetros, Hinata rio y el aprovecho para correr y encestar.

-¿Qué fue eso? –le pregunto Naruto con burla a la ojiperla que solo rodo los ojos fastidiada.

Los niños celebraron la ventaja, pero las niñas resoplaron. Kushina rio.

-Eh, ven –le reto Naruto después. Pasaba el balón de una mano a otra, la peli azul frunció el ceño, el seguía burlándose, pero Hinata aprovechando eso le cogió de la corbata y lo atrajo hacia ella quitándole el balón y corriendo. El rubio suspiro molesto y la siguió.

Hinata estaba a punto de encestar cuando el Sari se lo soltó, paro y puso el balón bajo su brazo mientras trataba de arreglar otra vez la prenda.

-Eh, eh –llamo Naruto poniéndose delante de ella, toco el balón y alzo las manos para que lo entregara, la chica se lo dio sin pensar y trato de arreglar otra vez el sari, levanto la cabeza al segundo dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

-Idiota –dijo Naruto encestando de espaldas.

Hinata cerro los puños del puro coraje, estaba perdiendo de la forma más tonta, el haber pasado los últimos años comportándose como una chica le había hecho perder la costumbre de jugar y mas con la ropa que llevaba, Naruto sonrió burlón acercándose a ella y paro acercando su cara a la de su amiga, sonrío con mas sorna y para el completo asombro y vergüenza de la chica paso su mano por su fina cintura sintiendo una extraña sensación, pero ignorándola cogió la tela del sari que Hinata finalmente había acomodado y la soltó.

Ella se contuvo de hacer un berrinche, no solo por que los niños se burlarían si no porque aun estaba conmocionada por el atrevimiento de su amigo, aun podía sentir los dedos de Naruto en la pálida piel de su cintura.

Hinata se soltó el gancho que tenía atado a su cabello a una media cola. Naruto despeino su cabello y comenzó otra vez el juego, corrió con el balón en mano para encestar, pero entonces Hinata alzo el pie y le puso cabe. Naruto cayó al suelo, al tiempo que todos se levantaban y exclamaban con sorpresa.

Hinata se volteo y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado opuesto.

-Eh, si no saber jugar, al menos no hagas trampas –se quejo Naruto levantándose del piso.

-Eh –Hinata volteo indignada y señalándole – ¡no me llames tramposa¡

-No me llames tramposa, Naruto –chillo Hinata con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Los dos estaban chocando nariz con nariz, y ambos se veían con reto.

-Eso es lo que eres –se burlo el rubio –una tramposa, Hinata es una tramposa, si no sabes jugar no haga trampas.

-Eres un…-empezó a decir furiosa levantando los puños, cuando la pequeña Hinata cansada de esa pelea infantil que le era conocida, solo que al revés, ya que debía ser Hinata la que le dijera tramposo, no al revés, levanto el balón de básquet y lo tiro hacia su padre.

-¡Ya dejen de…

Pero se quedo callada, al igual que todos, porque la pelota le había caído en la cabeza a Naruto, y este por el golpe se tambaleo hacia adelante, donde sin querer beso a Hinata, que se quedo en shock, con los ojos abiertos. Naruto y Hinata se veían sorprendidos, pero sin saber porque Naruto disfruto del contacto.

-Uh –rio la pequeña Hinata al recuperarse de la sorpresa –a eso yo le llamo un golpe de suerte.

Todos rieron.

Hinata se puso completamente roja, y se separo de Naruto de un salto, el rubio retrocedió aun en shock, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, acababa de besar a su mejor amiga, de forma accidental, y lo que no acababa de entender es que le gusto.

-¡No es justo¡ -chillo Hinata como niña chiquita tocándose los labios -¡Ese fue mi primer beso¡ -estaba bien que deseara besar a Naruto, pero se imagino que su primer beso debía ser algo mágico, no accidental, pese a que disfruto del contacto con los labios de Naruto.

Naruto le observo con incredulidad, saliendo del shock.

-Tienes casi veintisiete años –resoplo – ¿y ese fue tu primer beso?

Hinata le miro humillada y con pequeñas lagrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos.

-¡Si¡ -chillo con furia y señalándolo –y tu eres el culpable. ¡Los pocos chicos que se me acercaban en el colegio huían espantados de ti¡

-¡Yo no hice nada¡ -le respondió enojado.

-¡Claro que si¡ -le chillo – ¿de quién fue la estúpida idea de que te ganaran en pulso para que fueran dignos de mi? ¡Y sabias perfectamente que la única que le ganaba en pulso era yo¡. ¡No es justo¡ ¡Tú te besuqueabas con quien querías, pero no me dejaste tener novio¡

La pequeña Hinata observo a su padre incrédula, su madre nunca le había contado eso, pero al ver que su padre se quedo callado, supo que era verdad, Naruto abría la boca una y otra vez sin saber que responder.

-Eso…. –dijo apretando los puños sin saber muy bien que decir para justificarse, especialmente porque todos empezaron a lanzar chillidos y silbidos – ¡ellos no te merecían¡ -La peli azul le fulmino con la mirada –y además, ¿En estos diez años no me digas que no has tenido ningún novio?

-¡Me robaste mi primer beso, imbécil¡ -grito pateando el suelo –es obvio que no, date cuenta he cambiado, Naruto, aunque no te hayas dado cuenta, las tradiciones de la india son diferentes, ¡solo mi esposo puede ser el primero en besarme¡

Naruto frunció el ceño.

-¿Te vas a casar?

-¿Quién ha dicho eso?

Hinata le miro furiosa, tampoco pensaba revelarle que estaba comprometida, ni en ese momento, ¿Qué iban a decir por lo que acababa de ocurrir? Bueno, ya había pasado, no podía hacer nada, y además no podía negar que le había gustado mucho el beso. Naruto le miro con rabia y volvieron a pelear.

-No tenía idea de que mi padre hacia eso –murmuro la pequeña Hinata con una gota sobre la cabeza.

-Bueno –dijo Kushina –Naruto es a veces un poco terco y posesivo.

-Pero eso es exageración –frunció el ceño la niña –pero bueno, ya dieron el primer paso, un beso.

-Yo diría que tú hiciste que dieran el primer paso –le susurro Mikoto.

-¿Cómo es que todas las cosas te salen bien? –pregunto Shika.

-Inteligencia y astucia –dijo la niña con aires de superioridad.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho entonces? –Se burlo Mikoto –tú no tienes ninguna de las dos cualidades.

Antes de comenzaran a pelear su atención se desplazo hacia Naruto que ahora estaba riendo y señalaba a Hinata, que tenía un mechón de cabello en la cara y estaba toda despeinada. Todos rieron y la peli azul se aliso el cabello retrocediendo sin saber que decir y olvidándose de la pelea con el rubio.

Se volteo respirando con fuerza. Acababa de echar a perder todo lo femenina que le había costado ser, solo unos minutos basto para Naruto para que le hiciera comportarse como antes.

Sentía ganas de llorar, toda la euforia se había ido, pero antes de hacer algo mas o huir, escucho la voz de Naruto detrás de ella, cantando y sonriéndole, al igual que siempre, con esa sonrisa tan linda capaz de derretir el hielo. Su corazón latió con más fuerza y la sangre subió a sus mejillas coloreándolas cuando el rubio le guiño el ojo y acercándose a ella paso su mano por su cintura y le hizo dar una vuelta, entonces los niños se unieron a la canción bailando.

Naruto siempre le hacía enfadar, pero siempre se encargaba de volverla a alegrar, solo él podía causarle dolor y alegría al mismo tiempo.

.

.

.

_**Hola¡**_

_**Siento el retraso, perdónenme, pero ya está el capi**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Espero que les guste, y pues Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo por adelantado. No les puedo dejar ningún adelanto porque el siguiente capi voy a tener que crearlo, no será de la peli. Bueno nos leemos el próximo martes (Aunque ya estamos miércoles XD). Ah, eh…quisiera saber si querían echarle un vistazo a mi otra historia de Naruto y Hinata, Amor Prohibido, bueno si quieren, si no, pues no importa, me alegra que lean esta historia.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Bella Scullw ;)**_


	11. Confusión y un sentimiento llamado Amor

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. **

**.**

**Capitulo 11:**

**Confusión y un sentimiento llamado Amor.**

Hinata Namikaze suspiro.

—Cálmate, Hinata —dijo Mikoto rodando los ojos.

— ¿Qué me calme? —Resoplo la niña levantándose del sofá donde estaba y caminando de un lado a otro, su ceño estaba fruncido, y se notaba a leguas que estaba furiosa —¡no hacen más que hablar de tonterías¡

Kushina le miro con entendimiento.

—Entiende, Hinata. Han sido casi diez años desde la última vez que se vieron, no puedes esperar que simplemente de frente empiecen a comportarse románticamente.

La niña miro con mal talante a su abuela y a sus dos amigas. Miro principalmente a Shika, que seguía recostada en su cama, bostezando, le hubiera gustado que su amiga hiciera gala de su brillante mente e inteligencia heredara de Shikamaru. Pero nada, Shika miraba el techo de la carpa con aburrimiento exasperante. Está bien que no había esperado que empezaran a comportarse de forma diferente los primeros días, pero ¡dos semanas¡ ¡habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel beso accidental¡. Y nada de nada, solo hablaban de los amigos y del pasado y otras cosas. El juego del básquet les hizo acercarse y recuperar la confianza perdida con los años, pero ella necesitaba que dejaran de ser amigos, estaban a mitad de Noviembre, a mitad de Diciembre seria la boda de Hinata con el chico que no conocía, boda del que por cierto Hinata no habían comentado a su padre. Eso en cierto modo le decía que la Hyuga aun estaba interesada en su padre.

—Bueno…. —tanteo Shika haciendo que su amiga dejara de caminar en círculos. —Podrías armarles una cena romántica.

Hinata miro la propuesta de su amiga con interés, ¿Cómo no habían pensado en eso antes? Pero, claro debía ser lejos de ahí, para evitar que alguien metiera las narices donde no lo llamaban.

Sonrió.

—Nada mal, Shika.

La rubia se encogió de hombros, mientras las otras tres comenzaban a organizar todo y ver que restaurante estaba lo más cerca del campo, para poder apartar la cena. Un sonido les hizo parar sus planes a los pocos minutos.

—Es el celular de papá —dijo la pequeña Hinata cogiéndolo y respondiendo sin molestarse en ver el identificador de llamadas, si era una de las arrastradas que llamaban a su padre para invitarlo a una de esas fiestas nocturnas la iba a mandar muy lejos.

Hinata Hyuga era la única que sería su madre y punto. ¿La razón? Porque ella así lo quería. Aunque también debía tener en cuenta que su padre la quería, pero como era tan despistado no se daba cuenta.

— ¿Alo? —Dijo con algo de brusquedad —Habla Hinata.

Se produjo un pequeño silencio, roto al segundo por una estridente voz, una voz que casi la deja sorda, por lo que tuvo que apartar el teléfono de su oído.

— ¿HINATA? —esa sin duda era la voz de Sakura y de fondo se escuchaban las voces de Ino y Temari — ¿HINATA-CHAN? ¿DONDE RAYOS ESTABAS ESTOS DIEZ AÑOS? ¿POR QUE NUNCA TE COMUNICASTE CON NOSOTRAS?

Mikoto frunció el ceño, divertida ante los gritos que pegaban su madre y sus tías, la pequeña Hinata suspiro por lo bajo, al parecer ellas ya sabían que Hinata Hyuga se encontraba en Japón, de otro modo no la confundirían al decirles su nombre. Cuando estaba segura que no se quedaría sorda contesto.

—Cálmate, tía Sakura —contesto —Soy Hinata Namikaze, tu ahijada, ¿recuerdas?

—Ah —pudo oír el desencanto en la voz de su tía y frunció el ceño, indignada —lo siento, te confundí con la otra…quiero decir, que no…yo… ¿Qué le digo? —pregunto sin ser consciente que la Namikaze le escuchaba.

—Se de la existencia de la señorita Hinata Hyuga, tía —le recordó —papá hablo de ella el día de mi cumpleaños ¿Recuerdas?

—Sí, pero cariño —ahora hablaba Ino —quítate, frentona…no….ah…vete…..Hinata, este bueno, me puedes pasar con tu papá y con Hinata, es decir la otra.

—Está bien. —Musito —pero ¿Cómo sabían que ella se encontraba aquí?

—Está en todas las revistas y periódicos, Hinata —se escandalizo Ino —Hinata Hyuga, líder del consorcio Hyuga acaba de comprometerse en matrimonio con Sai Higurashi, su boda será en Diciembre en la India, ambas empresas unidas serán el consorcio más poderoso en años….—se notaba que estaba leyéndolo de alguna revista. —Además esta que pasara unos meses en la fuente de las aguas termales, y papá me acaba de avisar que Naruto ha ido ahí junto contigo y mamá. Es obvio que se han encontrado.

—Maldición —mascullo la niña por lo bajo.

Sin decir nada mas, llevo el teléfono a donde estaba su padre y su futura madre, afuera hablando y riendo mientras veían a los niños jugar y correr en medio del campo. Se acerco con cautela y después de saludarlos les tendió el celular pudo escuchar como todos comenzaban a gritar y sus voces se mezclaban, cuando de pronto recordó algo.

—Lo siento, señorita Hinata —le dijo la niña quitándole el celular de las manos —necesito decirle algo a mi tía, y ahora le paso el celular.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de los dos, ella corrió unos cuantos metros y paro la cháchara de todos, no entendía como Temari estaba allí, pero eso no era lo importante, si su padre se enteraba que Hinata Hyuga estaba comprometida el plan se iba abajo.

—Pero, Hinata. Pásanos con la otra Hinata, todos iremos a la fuente de las aguas termales, queremos verla, por lo que pudimos ver en las revistas está MUY cambiada.

—Ni se les ocurra —les contradijo con brusquedad, sin importarles como se lo tomaban —Ni se les ocurra venir, echarían todo abajo.

— ¿Qué…

—No interesa, tía. Solo no vengan, porque me encargaría de echarlos.

— ¡Hinata¡ —se escandalizo la rubia.

—Estan advertidos —susurro con voz tétrica — no vengan, y no se les ocurra mencionar que la señorita Hinata está comprometida y va casarse.

No espero la respuesta, volvió a donde estaban Hinata grande y su padre y le entrego el celular, después paso a donde estaban su abuela y sus amigas aun esperándolas.

—Pudiste habernos dicho que te ibas —le acuso Mikoto.

—Tsk —le dijo ignorándola —ahora ayúdenme a organizar la bendita cena romántica.

La pelinegra le miro de mal talante, pero con un suspiro empezaron los preparativos.

.

.

—Sí, una reservación para dos a nombre de Naruto Namikaze —decía Kushina por el teléfono, ante la mirada satisfecha de su nieta, la pelirroja no podía hacer nada más que suspirar en silencio, todo por su nieta. Si Naruto se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo la mataría, literalmente. —A las ocho de la noche. Si. Gracias.

Colgó el teléfono y miro a la pequeña Hinata que daba saltitos en su sitio.

— ¿Contenta? —pregunto.

—Ahora si —respondió la niña.

— ¿Ya has pensado en lo que le vas a decir a tu padre? —Rezongo la pelirroja — ¿Cómo vas a explicar el hecho de que tiene una cena que él no reservo?

La niña se encogió de hombros, salió de la casa que pertenecía a los dueños del campamente y de donde estaban llamando, con Kushina siguiéndola, pudieron ver como Naruto y Hinata estaban junto a unos niños hablando de nimiedades.

—Papá, señorita Hinata —llamo a voz en grito, haciendo que los dos adultos se acercaran a ella, su padre le revolvió el cabello, y la peli azul le regalo una bonita sonrisa al tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla.

Se sentía como en casa, aquellos gestos que no pudo tener de su madre se los estaba dando la mejor amiga de sus padres.

—Quiero hacer un pastel de chocolate —sonrió pestañeando en dirección a la ojiperla — ¿Me ayudaría hacerlo, señorita Hinata? Mi padre es pésimo para la cocina.

Hinata sonrió con burla al rubio que frunció el ceño ante lo dicho, no era tan malo. Kushina trato de no reírse ante el reto que se podía apreciar en los ojos de la peli azul y de Naruto.

—Yo puedo hacerlo, Hinata —le dijo a su hija con un puchero.

—No, papá —contradijo la niña cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza con fingida resignación —lo único que sabes hacer es ramen.

Naruto miro con irritación a su mejor amiga.

—Vamos, Hinata —le tendió la mano —te ayudare a hacer el pastel que el _tonto_ de tu_ padre_ no puede hacer.

Un tic nervioso se apodero del ojo izquierdo del rubio.

— ¡Yo puedo hacerlo!

—No puedes, Naruto —le reto con soberbia Hinata grande —solo saber hacer ramen.

— ¿Y tú que hablas, Hinata? —se burlo Naruto —Si tus comidas nunca fueron comestibles.

La peli azul cerró los ojos en señal de enojo y soltó la mano de la pequeña Hinata mientras se acercaba a su rubio amigo y chillo.

— ¡Te reto!

— ¡Ganare!

Los dos lanzaron chispas por los ojos y se encaminaron a la cocina entre retos, la pequeña Hinata rio en voz alta junto a su abuela. Al parecer habían olvidado que la interesada en el pastel era ella.

—Buena Hinata —rio Kushina — ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

—Pues ni yo estoy segura —contesto la Namikaze —solo me acorde que no les gusta perder, jajaja, van estar ocupados un buen rato. Vamos a ver a Mikoto y Shika, de una vez terminemos todo los preparativos.

—Sí.

.

.

La peli azul observo con altanareria a su amigo al verle pelear con la harina y los huevos, era obvio que no tenía idea de que hacer. El comentario que dijo delante de niña era cierto, antes era un caso perdido con la comida, pero cuando la "entrenaron" si se podía decir asir, para ser una perfecta esposa, las mujeres de la India debían ser esposas perfectas, no solo le enseñaron a vestirse y maquillarse, sino también a hablar con propiedad, a bailar, a cantar (en eso ultimo era muy buena desde antes), a cocinar y infinidades de cosas más que le hicieran ver femenina.

Y ahora Naruto no se burlaría de ella. No, señor. Le probaría, que incluso aunque él no lo aceptara completamente ya no era la misma adolescente que conoció, era una mujer, una mujer muy femenina y capaz de hacer un pastel de chocolate incluso con los ojos cerrados.

Comenzó a hacer la masa cuando un ruido la alerto, levanto la vista para ver como Naruto estaba cubierto por un fino polvo blanco, o sea la harina, que le daba un aspecto muy gracioso, el suficiente para que ella explotara en risas e hiciera que el rubio le mirara irritado.

—Cállate, Hinata —mascullo Naruto con furia.

Lo único que logro, fue que la peli azul riera con más fuerza. Naruto bufo mirando el paquete de harina que ahora estaba regado en su camisa y su cara y al ver a su amiga tan feliz por lo ocurrido sonrió con malicia.

—Cállate, Hinata —repitió.

Hinata le saco la lengua y siguió riendo. Entonces Naruto ensancho su sonrisa y corrió hasta donde estaba su amiga, al otro lado de la mesa, y antes que Hinata pudiera reaccionar le tiro encima del cabello lo que quedaba de la harina.

— ¿Qué….—Hinata miro con incredulidad la harina que le caía del cabello.

Levanto sus manos y se toco ahora su sucio cabello, se mordió el labio inferior y miro a Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados, y muy, muy furiosa. Su cabello era sagrado, le había costado mucho mantenerlo tan suave y liso.

— ¡Naruto! —grito con los mejillas rojas.

Ahora Naruto era el que reía escandalosamente al ver el estado en el que estaba su amiga. Debía admitir que no por eso perdía la hermosura, algo de harina le había caído en la mejilla y le daba un aspecto gracioso y encantador. Hinata le miro con furia y cogió lo primero que encontró en la mesa, fue un huevo y con fuerza lo lanzo a la rubia cabellera de Naruto, el dejo de reírse en el acto.

—Jajajajaja —la ojiperla recupero la sonrisa — ¡Te lo mereces!

— ¡Esto no se queda así, Hinata! —vocifero Naruto.

Y así comenzaron la guerra de la comida, lanzándose todo lo que podían y encontraban, debían admitir, que se la estaban pasando mejor que bien, hacía mucho tiempo que no reían de esa manera y les hacia darse cuenta de que realmente se habían extrañado más de lo que querían admitir.

Sin embargo cuando la ojiperla le iba a tirar otra cosa a Naruto, se golpeo la mano y empezó a quejarse.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunto Naruto con burla, pero manteniendo su distancia — ¿Te rompiste una uña?

La chica le fulmino con la mirada, pero se sintió aliviada al ver que sus uñas seguían intactas, rectas y pintadas con un bonito diseño. Tal vez se había vuelto demasiado femenina, pero eso ya no le importaba. Le habían enseñado a preocuparse por su aspecto demasiado bien.

—Muy gracioso, Naruto —mascullo cogiendo un pote lleno de chocolate y lanzándoselo al rubio, el chico lo esquivo a las duras.

Naruto se acerco a Hinata esquivando los chorros de chocolates y ambos empezaron a forcejear constantemente para bañar al otro del dulce. Cuando se acabo el chocolate, que termino regado por el piso, ambos tiraron el pote al suelo y se concentraron en respirar para calmarse. Estaba hecho un desastre, la cocina y ellos.

De pronto Naruto paso su mano por la comisura del labio de Hinata y saco algo, un poco de chocolate líquido, la chica se sonrojo ante el acto. El rubio la miro intensamente mientras se llevaba el chocolate a la boca.

— ¿Qué estas…

Naruto se le acerco de manera peligrosa.

—Aun tienes mucho chocolate —dijo con la voz algo ronca. No entendía que estaba haciendo, simplemente era un impulso, y el siempre seguía sus impulsos, y este le decía que Hinata era demasiado atractiva y que necesitaba acercarse más, y más…

…La tenía prácticamente acorralada contra la cocina, la respiración de ambos se mezclaban, quería parar, pero no podía, bueno, ¿a quien quería mentir? No quería parar para nada, y más cuando la veía tan hermosa y vulnerable con las mejillas sonrojadas y con los ojos perlas brillando de forma extraña.

Estaba a punto de besarla cuando….

— ¡Papá! —la voz de la pequeña Hinata se escucho resonar.

Y entraron Mikoto, Shika, Kushina y la otra Hinata. Naruto se separo al instante de la ojiperla que respiro algo aliviada por haber sido liberada de la mirada azul de Naruto, aquella mirada que la confundía, le hacía temblar y de la que estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada.

La sonrisa de la niña se esfumo al ver que acababa de interrumpir algo, que seguramente habría ayudado mucho a sus planes.

— ¡Maldición! —mascullo por lo bajo —Esto es de los genes Uzumaki, siempre en donde no nos llaman.

Kushina frunció el ceño, indignada.

Mikoto y Shika hicieron todo lo que podían para no estallar en risas, no solo porque la pequeña Hinata había arruinado ella sola todo, si no por el estado en el que se encontraba la cocina y los dos adultos en ella.

— ¿Qué pasa, Hinata? —pregunto Naruto, tratando de no sonar frustrado, por un momento deseo probar los labios de su mejor amiga otra vez.

—Es que…. —la niña dudo. Su mirada gris se enfoco en la otra Hinata, que estaba parpadeando algo confundida —Felicidades, papá —fingió una sonrisa, porque ella también estaba enojada, todo hubiera sido más fácil —Te has ganado un cena para dos en el Restaurante Mirabelle, hoy a las ocho de la noche.

El rubio le miro, confundido.

— ¿Qué yo qué?

—Te has ganado una cena para dos en el restaurante Mirabelle —repitió la niña —hoy a las ocho de la noche. No puedes desperdiciar una oportunidad así. Solo queda a un kilometro de aquí. ¿A quién vas a llevar?—exigió— ¿A la señorita Hinata?—se respondió ella misma —me parece una idea estupenda.

Naruto abrió la boca sin saber que responder, su mirada se topo con la de la peli azul, ella un seguía sonrojada por lo ocurrido.

—Tienen una hora para alistarse —intervino Kushina —son las siete de la noche.

—El taxi vendrá a recogerlos a las ocho en punto —puntualizo Mikoto.

—Así que les sugerimos que se cambien de ropa —dijo Shika, bostezando.

Las cuatro terminaron de hablar y salieron sin más, sin dejarles decir una palabra. Naruto se miro, era cierto estaba lleno de harina, huevos y chocolates, necesitaba una ducha.

—Y-Yo…ette…. —Hinata jugó con sus dedos, nerviosa —p-pues…v-voy a a-alistarme.

Hinata salió casi corriendo.

—Ella…. —Naruto le miro irse, sorprendido. Esos gestos, él los conocía, eran los gestos que Hinata siempre hacia de niña cuando estaba sumamente nerviosa. Eso en cierto sentido, le hizo sentirse bien. —..Esta nerviosa, por mi causa.

Sacudió la cabeza y salió de la cocina con una sonrisa.

.

.

Hinata entro en su cuarto, respirando entrecortadamente. Fue su imaginación, o ¿Naruto iba a besarla? No podía ser cierto, el estaba enamorado de Kaome, incluso aunque ella ya llevara muerta varios años, el mismo Naruto le dijo que no volvería a enamorarse. No podía hacerse ilusiones, no debía.

Se mordió el labio inferior, y sacudió la cabeza, hubiera sido lo mejor no aceptar esa cena. Un momento ¡Ella no había aceptado! La hija de Naruto no le había oportunidad a negarse.

No podía hacer nada, se metió a la ducha y dejo que el agua tibia le relajara y se llevara aquellos sueños y anhelos imposibles. Cuando termino de bañarse salió envuelta en una toalla y se dispuso a elegir la ropa con la que se iría.

Al final, eligió una blusa celeste hasta debajo del busto, una falda de seda y el sari celeste, eso era lo único que tenia de ropa, de diferentes colores, pero eso era la ropa de la india, y lo consideraba muy femenina. Se lleno las muñecas de pulseras de oro, como siempre, y se puso pendientes pequeños. Se maquillo levemente y se aliso muy bien el cabello.

—Solo respira, Hinata —se dijo saliendo de su cuarto. —tranquilízate.

—No sabía que le hablaras al aire, Hinata —dijo Naruto detrás de ella.

La ojiperla salto en su sitio. Naruto sonrió al ver la reacción en la chica.

— ¿Nos vamos? —pregunto este caminando rápidamente.

Hinata frunció el ceño, y acelero el paso.

La pequeña Hinata junto a Kushina les estaban esperando afuera del campamento, donde el taxi estaba ahí.

—Que lo pasen bien —rio la niña.

—Se un caballero —le insto Kushina a Naruto.

El rubio asintió y le abrió la puerta a Hinata, la chica entro presurosa, y se despidió de las dos, Naruto hizo un leve gesto de despedida y también subió al auto. El camino hacia el restaurante transcurrió en un silencio un tanto incomodo.

Cuando llegaron, uno de los mozos le hizo ingresar al reservado que tenían, que era en el segundo piso, la mesa se encontraba en medio del balcón dando la espectacular vista del cielo estrellado.

—Hmmm —murmuro Hinata viendo lo romántico del ambiente. Eso no le hacía bien a sus nervios.

Un elegante mantel blanco cubría la mesa, y sobre este estaba la cena y una botella de vino junto a dos copas, un rosa estaba al lado de la botella. Y se podía oír una melodiosa canción romántica.

— ¿Hmm? —Naruto abrió la botella de vino.

Hinata asintió.

Naruto lleno las dos copas del liquido y se lo entrego a Hinata. Levanto la suya y dijo:

— ¡Por la felicidad!

— ¡Por la felicidad! —repitió la ojiperla sonriendo.

Ambos rieron y se tomaron la copa de vino con lentitud, no tenían idea de que decir.

— ¿Bailas? —le pregunto el rubio a la peli azul, después de haber comido.

La chica frunció el ceño, sin entender.

—No tienes porque ser tan amable, Naruto —dijo con calma —no te tienes que tomar tan en serio las palabras de Kushina.

—No lo hago por mi madre —se quejo el ojiazul, indignado.

— ¿Entonces porque?

—Porque eres mi amiga — sonrió el Namikaze —mi mejor amiga —corrigió — Y hace casi diez años que no nos veíamos, hoy celebramos nuestro reencuentro. Vamos Hina-chan —se impaciento el rubio cuando Hinata lo miro con duda.

Hace mucho tiempo que no la llamaba Hina-chan, y esa fue más que nada, la razón por la que poso su mano sobre la de Naruto y se dejo guiar hacia un lado para comenzar a bailar.

— ¿Sabes bailar? —le pregunto Naruto arqueando las cejas.

— ¿Por qué no habría de saber?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Antes no parecías tan interesada.

Hinata sonrió, y como respuesta comenzó a moverse con algo de sensualidad haciendo que Naruto le mirara, asombrado. Jamás pensó ver a Hinata Hyuga, su mejor amiga bailar de ese modo, pero tuvo que recuperarse y comenzó a seguirle el ritmo. Mientras bailaban se dejaron llevar por el momento riendo y disfrutando de la compañía del otro, no como amigos, si no como un hombre y una mujer que se atraen mutuamente.

La canción cambio de un momento a otro y pronto Naruto se coloco tras ella y puso sus manos sobre la cintura de Hinata, ella envuelta en el ambiente movió sus caderas al compas de la música.

—Bailas bien —musito Naruto en su oído.

—Lo sé —rio.

Pronto se encontraron mirándose a los ojos, como en la cocina horas atrás, el hechizo de la canción los envolvía fuertemente, Hinata había olvidado que estaba comprometida y que se había jurado no ilusionarse para no terminar con el corazón roto. Naruto había olvidado que no podía volverse a enamorar.

Pero estaba allí, deseando a su mejor amiga.

Un carraspeó les volvió a la realidad. Se separaron sonrojados, para encontrarse con la mirada divertida de uno de los empleados, que acababa de traer lo que habían ordenado.

—Disculpe la interrupción.

Se fue dejándolo confusos. Pero dentro de Naruto estaba naciendo un sentimiento hacia su mejor amiga, que no sabía que como llamarlo. Quizá ¿Amor?

.

.

—Jajajajaja —reía Hinata.

Naruto le miro sin entender porque reía. El no le encontraba nada gracioso a la situación, los dos iban caminando hacia el campamento. Si, caminando. Porque resultaba que la cena no había sido gratis y ya no le alcanzo el dinero para el taxi de regreso.

¡Un kilometro! ¡Tendrían que caminar un kilometro!

Y Hinata estaba riéndose, parecía de lo más feliz caminando descalza, ya que a los pocos metros de caminar se quito las sandalias de tacos, asegurando que si no lo hacía llegaría con los pies destrozados.

—No sé qué te parece tan gracioso, Hinata.

—Solo que no se que porque te enojas, Naruto-kun.

Hinata siguió riendo, y pocos minutos después Naruto se le unió, se reían de lo absurda de la situación, pero tuvieron que dejar de reír cuando vieron como dos hombres se acercaban de la dirección contraria a ellos.

—Hola, preciosa —saludo uno de ellos, ignorando a Naruto.

El rubio estaba tenso, esperando un ataque por parte de ellos, un ataque que el devolvería, no permitiría que nadie lastimara a Hinata.

Hinata le ignoro e hizo gesto de seguir caminando.

—Vamos, preciosa —repitió el hombre sonriendo de forma fría al ver el semblante frio de la chica — ¿Me das tu nombre?

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —pregunto la peli azul de forma desinteresada — ¿No tienes uno?

El hombre le observo con furia. Quiso coger el brazo de Hinata, pero el rubio se lo impidió dándole un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que lo tiro al piso. El otro hombre miro al rubio con ira y se lanzo sobre él, pero Naruto le esquivo haciendo que cayera al piso.

— ¿Ayúdame quieres? —le pregunto a Hinata cuando los dos se levantaron del piso dispuestos a pelear.

La chica frunció el ceño.

—No se pelear.

— ¡Eres un Hyuga! ¡Eso es lo que mejor sabes hacer! —chillo.

Recordaba en el pasado, como la peli azul le golpeaba cuando se enojaba con él, aunque no tanto como lo hacia la pelirosa.

—Es que…

Uno de los dos hombres le cogió del brazo obligándola a acercarse, Naruto no pudo hacer nada porque el otro se lo impidió. Hinata forcejeo unos momentos, y después de debatirse un rato le lanzo un puñetazo al hombre que la cogía que cayó de forma grotesca.

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Hinata grito escandalizada observando sus manos, Naruto asustado se acerco a ella dejando fuera de combate al otro tipo. Los dos se quedaron desmayados.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Pregunto preocupado — ¿Te hizo daño?

La chica levanto la mirada de sus manos y la enfoco en los ojos azules de Naruto, el rubio miro los ojos llorosos de Hinata sin entender.

— ¿Qué…

— ¡Me rompí una uña! —chillo pataleando.

A Naruto le salió una gota sobre la cabeza, ante el comentario de su amiga, y miro sus manos. Efectivamente se había roto una uña.

—Hinata, no creo que sea para tanto…

Pero la chica seguía con los ojos llorosos y aparte tiritando de frio.

— ¿Y dicen que el infantil soy yo? —Pensó Naruto quitándose el saco y poniéndolos sobre los hombros de la ojiperla —Vamos al campamento. Mi madre sabrá que hacer.

Hinata le miro suplicante.

— ¿De veras?

—De veras.

La peli azul sonrió débilmente. Naruto paso su brazo por encima del saco que le prestó y le hizo caminar, aun tenían un largo camino. Al ver que su amiga se había tranquilizado sonrió, seguía abrazándola y eso le hacia sentir que la protegía, tal vez no era tan malo como pensaba el caminar hacia el campamento.

.

.

_**.**_

_**Hola¡**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**No tuve mucho tiempo de responder los review por lo de la navidad y esas cosas, lo siento, pero responderé los que manden esta vez. Y muchas gracias por el apoyo.**_

_**Feliz año nuevo por adelantado, espero que hayan pasado bien la navidad.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Bella Scullw**_


	12. Nuestro Deseo

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. **

**.**

**Capitulo 12:**

**Nuestro Deseo**

—Es hoy ¿verdad?

La voz de Naruto sobresalto a Hinata. La ojiperla había salido de su cuarto para respirar aire limpio y despejar sus pensamientos, y más que todo olvidar aquella fecha que le martirizaba, y con Naruto ahí con ella era más que imposible.

— ¿Eh?

—Hoy se cumplen exactamente diez años desde que desapareciste de nuestras vidas —respondió Naruto con toda naturalidad, acercándose a su amiga, que estaba apoyada en una barandal observando el cielo.

Hinata asintió con timidez. No entendía porque se ponía así, el asunto ya no debía afectarle por nada del mundo, además hacia tres semanas que ellos se habían reencontrado, pero aun se sentía culpable por la despedida demasiado rápida y dolorosa que habían tenido. Había huido de Konoha con el pretexto de que su padre estaba muy enfermo, pero en realidad estaba escapando del dolor que sintió al saber que su mejor amigo, su primer amor se había enamorado de Kaome. Eso nunca lo olvidaría, los fantasmas del pasado seguían atormentándola, no podía olvidar a Naruto, pero tampoco podía lastimar a Sai, el le había ayudado mucho, muchísimo a salir del estado de depresión en el que se encontraba cuando llego a la India.

El rubio observo el semblante de su amiga en silencio, pensando y recordando nítidamente aquella dolorosa despedida.

— _¡No! —Susurro empezando a correr para mantenerse a la altura del tren —no te vayas, Hinata._

—_Mis padres me necesitan —respondió ella con una sonrisa, pero sin dejar de llorar._

— _¿Es que acaso yo no te necesito?_

—_Tú tienes a Kaome —le reprocho mirando a la pelinegra —no hagas tonterías._

— _¿Con quién voy a jugar básquet?_

—_Perdías todos los días de todos modos —le recordó —ya deja de cazar a esas muchachas estúpidas, no pongas celosa a Kaome. Promételo._

—_Lo prometo —le dijo mientras seguía corriendo tras ella —te voy a extrañar._

—_Yo también —le dijo alzando las manos, Naruto le imito, pero ambos estaban tan lejos que no pudieron chocar sus manos, aun así alzaron las manos como si lo hicieran y dieron un golpecito al aire._

—_Hinata —susurro Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos parando de correr cuando el tren cogió velocidad._

Suspiro ante el recuerdo.

Pasaron meses antes de que se rindiera en la búsqueda de Hinata, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos el no logro encontrarla, y con la boda y muerte de Kaome solo tuvo tiempo de concentrarse en educar a su hija y siempre estar con ella, para que no sintiera la ausencia de su madre.

Parecía increíble que ahora estuviera con su mejor amiga, conversando de ese tema como si nada, como si no les hubiera dolida en el alma aquella separación.

—Yo…—tartamudeo Hinata con las mejillas sonrojadas, mirando a Naruto — ¿C-Cómo está Tenten?

Naruto arqueo las cejas ante la pregunta. Pensaba que la ojiperla nunca preguntaría por eso, después de tres semanas al fin preguntaba por la novia que su primo dejo sin importarle sus sentimientos. En esas tres semanas nunca se pusieron hablar de la despedida, pero ahora que tenían el momento era la hora de revelar algunas verdades.

—No se tomo a bien la ida de Neji —respondió, sabiendo que la chica preguntaba por el pasado y no por el presente. —A todas les costó mucho sacarla del estado de depresión en el que se encontraba, había perdido las ganas de vivir.

Hinata bajo la vista hacia el suelo, sintiéndose culpable por el dolor de su amiga, que Naruto le dijese eso le hacía sentir muy mal, Tenten siempre había sido la más fuerte de todas y que hubiese perdido las ganas de vivir era demasiado doloroso.

—Les costó mucho —repitió el rubio, frunciendo el ceño —al final después de meses, pareció que lo lograron —Hinata frunció los labios sin entender ese "pareció" —pero no era así, Tenten volvió al instituto, termino sus estudios y comenzó la universidad, hacia todo, pero estaba…sin vida, no hacía nada por voluntad propia, siempre paraba perdida en sus pensamientos y nunca volvió a preocuparse por su aspecto.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Hinata.

—No tomaron en cuenta sus sentimientos cuando se marcharon —ahora parecía que el rubio no solo hablaba de Tenten, si no de el — Pero había un problema.

— ¿C-Cual?

—La noche de despedida de Neji con Tenten tuvo consecuencias.

Hinata levanto la mirada bruscamente, los ojos azules de Naruto la atraparon y leyó la sinceridad y dolor en ellos, busco la confirmación de sus sospechas y cuando lo encontró empezó a llorar mas sonoramente.

.

.

Neji suspiro. Ya tenía casi tres semanas en Japón y quería regresar a la India. Sai estaba ocupándose de la mayor parte de los asuntos de los Hyuga a petición de Hinata, que había ido a ese campamento, pero a él también le había encomendado algunas que otras cosas. Salió del hotel donde se hospedaba para dar una vuelta, mirando todo sin el menor interés.

No sabía en qué pensar, ya que lo único que veía en su mente era la figura de Tenten sonriéndole. Aquella sonrisa que le dedicaba solo a él, pero eso le hacía sentir muy culpable, culpable por lo sucedido entre ellos hace diez años.

Cuando la dejo se sintió como el peor de los hombres, pero él no podía dejar a Hinata sola, su prima había hecho mucho por él desde que eran niños, y cuando ella cayó en aquella depresión por Naruto, tuvo que estar a su lado, renunciando a su felicidad. No se despidió de la morena, porque sabía que si lo hacía no habría tenido la entereza necesaria para apartarse de su lado.

Ella le había hecho muy feliz, y él en cambio la había destrozado.

—Hizashi, no corras.

Neji levanto la mirada del suelo al escuchar aquella voz femenina. La suave reprimenda de una joven mujer a un niño de nueve o diez años de cabello castaño corto y ojos perlas…un momento… ¿ojos perlas? Miro con más detenimiento en esa dirección, podía ver al niño haciéndole un gesto infantil a su madre lleno de irritación, que estaba de espaldas, solo podía captar el cabello castaño recogido en dos moñitos.

— ¡Hizashi! —la voz de la mujer se alzo, cuando vio que el niño quería volver a correr.

¿Hizashi? Neji observo al niño y la madre con los ojos dilatados de la sorpresa, Hizashi no era un nombre muy común, y aun así era el nombre de aquel niño que había llamado su atención, y también había sido el nombre de su padre.

El pequeño inflo las mejillas en señal de testarudez haciendo que Tenten riera por el gesto gracioso, le tendió la mano a su hijo y volteo para que siguieran su camino, los últimos días había estado tan deprimida, en especial desde que le dijeron que Naruto había reencontrado a Hinata, que había pedido una semana libre para estar con su hijo y para tratar de que se le subieran los ánimos para que el niño no se preocupara de su estado de zombi. En el mas fondo de su ser tenía miedo, miedo de lo que podía pasar cuando descubrieran la existencia de Hizashi, y miedo de volver a reencontrar al causante de todo su dolor y a la vez de su felicidad, porque Hizashi no estaría con ella de no ser por _él_.

Alzo la vista para seguir su camino, espantando todos esos sentimientos, cuando lo vio. Aquellos inconfundibles ojos perlas (Que Hizashi había heredado) mirándole.

No _podía_ ser cierto.

No_ debía_ ser cierto.

Parpadeo. Una, dos, tres veces. Cuando volviera abrir los ojos el ya no estaría allí, y aquella fantasía se iría.

Y efectivamente así fue.

— ¿Pasa algo, mamá? —pregunto Hizashi al ver que su madre había palidecido, y que estaba temblando de forma imperceptible.

Tenten parpadeo, confusa.

—N-No —tartamudeo con la voz ronca, a causa del impacto de aquella ilusión —N-No p-pasa nada.

Hizashi frunció el ceño, miro hacia donde su madre miraba, pero no vio nada, excepto todas las personas que caminaban por la acera siguiendo su camino.

—Vámonos, cariño —Tenten apretó la mano del niño con fuerza. Tenía que ser fuerte por su hijo, no podía llorar, no frente a él, y tenía que arreglárselas para que el niño no notara como estaba, no podía llevarla con Hinata (la hija de Naruto y Kaome) o con Shika y Mikoto, sabía que ellas tres estaban junto a Kushina y Naruto con la otra Hinata, así que ella debía ser fuerte.

Por su hijo.

Hizashi era un niño muy inteligente, así que noto claramente que su madre estaba demasiado extraña, había recibido una fuerte impresión, y el modo en que tomo su mano le hizo ver que ella necesitaba fuerzas o se derrumbaría ahí mismo. El niño apretó la mano de su madre y sonrió.

Tenten le correspondió la sonrisa de forma débil y caminaron para ir a casa.

No podía creerlo, era Tenten, Tenten. Se lo repetía una y otra vez sin dejar de sentí anhelo por acercársele, pero aquel niño le había parado cuando la llamo "mamá". Eso le hizo reaccionar, el había destrozado su vida, y no podía simplemente llegar hasta donde estaba ella y saludarle, tal vez había encontrado a alguien con quien quería estar, no era justo.

—Tengo que irme rápido de aquí —murmuro para sí mismo, saliendo del callejón donde se había ocultado cuando Tenten le miro con incredulidad, sorpresa y miedo, cuando la vio parpadear continuamente quedo claro para el que Tenten quería que solo fuera una imagen, y no tuvo más remedio que esconderse.

Pero había ciertas dudas que le asaltaban, si ese era el hijo de Tenten, porque le había llamado con su difunto padre o porque el niño tenía ojos perlas. Aquellos ojos que caracterizaban a un Hyuga.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Debía ser coincidencia, o tal vez vio mal.

Sí, eso debía ser.

Y se alejo para ir al hotel donde se hospedaba, dispuesto a guardar sus cosas y marcharse de Japón.

.

.

.

— ¿Y que han pensado? —pregunto la pequeña Hinata mirando a Shika y Mikoto con el ceño frunció.

La Uchiha estaba meditándolo, mientras que la rubia se mordía el labio inferior con preocupación, no podía permitirse ponerse en plan "problemático" porque de aquella decisión partiría el futuro de su amigo. Cuando Hinata les conto sobre su plan de unir a su padre con su mejor amiga también acordaron unir a Tenten y Neji, pero se olvidaron del pequeñísimo (no tan pequeño) detalle de Hizashi y sobre lo que él podría decir sobre el hombre que abandono a su madre.

—Conoces como es él —mascullo Shika —es tan orgulloso y testarudo. No se dejara convencer tan fácilmente.

—Recuerda que él ha sido quien ha visto a tía Tenten llorando todas las noches por Neji Hyuga —Mikoto se encogió de hombros.

Hinata suspiro sonoramente.

Unir a su padre con Hinata, es decir la otra, había resultado de lo más fácil, aunque al principio creyó lo contrario. Ahora a pesar de que ambos se comportaran como dos adolescentes se notaba a leguas la atracción que sentía el uno por el otro, y ellos también lo notaban, incluso el despistado de su padre.

En especial desde aquella cena romántica. Donde para su sorpresa Hinata Hyuga había llegado con lágrimas en los ojos por que se había roto una uña. Bien, debía admitir que le sorprendió, sabía que se había vuelto femenina, pero tampoco pensó que tannnnnn femenina. Naruto había llegado riéndose de su amiga, pero al final le había interrogado por la cena.

— _¡Hinata! — su padre le había señalado con el dedo, después de que Kushina empezara a ayudar a la otra Hinata — ¿Por qué no dijiste que esa cena no era gratis, dattebayo? ¿Tienes idea de lo que tuvimos que caminar Hina-chan y yo?_

_Ella se limito a rodar los ojos._

—_Lo olvide, papi —dijo pestañeando con inocencia._

_Pero Naruto no cayó en esa trampa, ya tenía años de experiencia en esa táctica de su hija, como cuando le vació la comida en la ropa a una amiga que vino a hablar un rato con él, alegando que "tropezó". Tayuya se había ido molesta y nunca más le volvió a llamar, bueno debía admitir que Tayuya no era una "amiga" común. O cuando junto a Mikoto arruino su cita con Amaru, poniéndole un insecto venenoso en la comida._

—_No es verdad —chillo —sabias que no era gratis, tu mentiste._

— _¿Yo? —la pequeña Hinata puso gesto dramático. —Bueno, si —admitió al ver que nadie le creía. — ¿Qué tiene de malo, papi? ¿Acaso no te divertiste con la señorita Hinata? Lo hice por que ninguno de ustedes se animaba._

_Eso hizo callar al rubio, que no dijo nada más. Eso le daba a entender que su hija lo planeo todo, y eso le hacía entender, porque si entendía, que la niña quería a Hinata, la quería como algo más que la mejor amiga de su padre, y eso le hizo recordar lo que le dijo Kushina "Hinata necesita una madre" . Pensó en que casi la besa en dos ocasiones y no pudo negar que su mejor amiga le atraía. Tal vez no era mala idea pensar en que su hija necesitaba una madre._

_Desde ahí ambos, Hinata Hyuga y Naruto comenzaron a tontear entre ellos como adolescentes, sin la ayuda de la niña._

Comparado con eso, unir a Tenten y Neji iba a ser muy dificillllllllllllllllll.

—Pero no podemos dejar eso así —murmuro Hinata Namikaze —incluso aunque lo niegue Hizashi necesitaba un padre, yo sé lo que se siente no tener a uno de tus dos padres y el tiene a los dos, separados, pero los tiene.

Mikoto miro la expresión desolada de su amiga, y asintió de acuerdo con sus palabras.

—Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

La niña le sonrió agradecida y miro a la rubia, que se encogió de hombros con gesto de "no creo que podamos arruinarlo más"

—Hablare con la señorita Hinata, ella me dirá donde esta tío Neji y…

—No le llames Tío Neji.

Hinata ignoro a Shika y siguió contándoles su plan.

—…y hare hasta lo imposible para convencerla de que le diga que venga y entonces llamamos a Hizashi y le contamos del plan de unir a mi padre con la señorita Hinata, el nos ayudara y vendrá, y saben que tía Tenten no se despegaría de él, así que ella vendrá y pues…

—A ellos les tocaría dar el siguiente paso —concluyo Mikoto por Hinata.

La niña asintió, era lo máximo que podrían hacer. No es que se cansaran de hacer de Cupido, si no que ellos no eran ni sus padres ni nada, solo les unía el lazo de amistad, y era diferente a lo de su padre y Hinata Hyuga, muy diferente.

Cuando empezaron a felicitarse por su magnífico plan, afuera escucharon un sollozo.

Hinata se levanto de su cama ignorando a sus amigas y se asomo por la tienda, podía ver a su padre con la otra Hinata, a unos metros de ellos, la ojiperla estaba llorando desconsoladamente y después de unos minutos la vio irse y correr en dirección a su cuarto.

Cuando Naruto volteo se encontró con la mirada acusadora de su hija.

—La hiciste llorar —le reprocho, enojada.

—No estoy para enojos, Hinata.

La niña pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de su padre, así que se aguanto el decirle unas cuantas cosas más, sabía que día era, sabía que en un día como ese hace diez años ellos se despidieron para volver a reencontrar recién hace tres semanas, ambos muy cambiados.

Debía ser la primera vez que hablaban de lo que sucedió después de su separación.

—Arregla las cosas con ella, papá —exigió, aun así con tono suave.

—Ella tiene la culpa —mascullo, testarudo.

Naruto aun sentía el dolor de la partida, diez años y no había superado que su mejor amiga ya era una mujer diferente, diferente a la que él estaba acostumbrado, tan femenina, tan linda…

Y muchas cosas más, pero no había estado con él cuando más le había necesitado.

—El culpable de eso eres tu —dijo la pequeña Hinata como leyéndole el pensamiento —Eres tan ciego, papá. Aun no te has dado cuenta ¿verdad?

El rubio frunció el ceño, confundido.

— ¿De qué tendría que darme cuenta?

La niña negó con la cabeza, a veces su padre en las relaciones amorosas tenía tanta experiencia como un niño de nueve años. Pero ya era de decirle algo, así tal vez se reconciliaba con la señorita Hinata y volvían a la etapa en la que se comportaban con adolescentes.

No permitiría que todo lo que había hecho para unirlos se fuera por la borda, por culpa de sentimientos no olvidados.

—Lo que sientes por la señorita Hinata…

— ¿De qué hablas? —Naruto se sonrojo solo de pensar que su hija se había dado cuenta de todo.

La Namikaze rodo los ojos, podía sentir detrás de ella como sus amigas veían todo a escondidas.

—Papá —rio divertida —Soy tu hija. Te conozco más que a nadie y además todos han dicho que lo único que saque de ti ha sido la valentía y el nunca rendirme en un propósito. Es obvio que le intuición y la astucia lo he sacado de mi madre.

— ¡Eso me hiere! —contesto el rubio con gesto dramático.

Hinata volvió a reír, y Naruto le imito, luego ambos se pusieron serios, iban a tener una importante charla de hija a padre. (Debería ser al revés ¿no? XD)

—Repito, lo que sientes por la señorita Hinata —la niña clavo sus ojos grises, heredados de su madre, en los azules de su padre — ¿Es nuevo? ¿Estás seguro que nunca antes te ha atraído? Ella era, es, y será siempre tu mejor amiga. Pero ¿nunca has querido más que eso? ¿Por qué razón le espantabas a los pretendientes que tenia? ¿Por qué aun estas resentido porque ella haya hecho su vida lejos de ti? Tú hiciste lo mismo, formaste una vida junto a mi madre —ella alzo la mano, impidiendo que Naruto le interrumpiera — ¿No crees que es un poco egoísta tu actitud?

—Yo…

Francamente no tenía idea de que responder.

—Y pongámoslo de este modo, papá —siguió la pequeña Hinata — ¿Qué será cuando ella se case? Porque es obvio que querrá formar una familia —dijo recalcando la última palabra ante la cara llena de sorpresa y furia de su padre. — ¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Impedirle que sea feliz?

Eso era lo último que quería decir, pero tenía que abrirle de una buena vez los ojos a su padre, no habría otra forma, el y Hinata se la pasaban tonteando y todo eso, pero no deban el paso definitivo, estaban en los últimos días de Noviembre, y ella no había olvidado que Hinata Hyuga estaba comprometida en matrimonio y que ese compromiso no se había disuelto. Y ese compromiso era el más gran impedimento para sus planes. Si Naruto y Hinata admitían lo que sentían, entonces el compromiso se disolvería y al fin cumpliría el deseo de su madre y tendría un hogar completo, si no….

….no quería pensar en esa alternativa.

Mientras tanto Naruto apretó los puños, furioso solo de pensar en que su amiga se podía casar, pero su hija tenía razón, el no podía impedírselo, no debía. Pero… ¿Por qué aquella idea no le agradaba para nada? Era algo más que el sentimiento sobre protector hacia su mejor amiga. El ya se había dado cuenta de que era una mujer y de que le resultaba muy atractiva, pero… ¿Y si solo arruinaban su amistad?

Ese pensamiento le impedía acercarse más a Hinata.

—Recuerda lo que te dicho papá —concluyo sabiamente la pequeña Hinata, al ver que había dejado a su padre considerando sus palabras — ¿Es la primera vez que te resulta atractiva? ¿Nunca has pensado en ella de modo diferente? Una vez dijiste el amor es la amistad, si ella no puede ser mi mejor amiga, no….

—…yo no puedo estar enamorado de ella —susurro Naruto mirando a su hija con los ojos ensanchados de la sorpresa — ¿Cómo….

Hinata Namikaze no respondió, solo atino a darse media vuelta y dejo a su padre pensando, eso era lo mejor, el haría lo que consideraría correcto, nada más, y como siempre se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, tal vez no todo saldría mal.

_¿Es la primera vez que te resulta atractiva? ¿Nunca has pensado en ella de modo diferente?_

Aquellas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en la mente del rubio. Cerró los ojos, recordando aquel día, cuando pidieron su deseo, después de haberse colado a la ventana de Kaome.

—_Naruto ¿Qué haces? —le pregunto la chica aun adolorida frotándose la pierna._

—_Venia a verte –le respondió acomodándose en la hierba del parque. Y era verdad, quería hablar con ella sobre Kaome._

_Hinata se acomodo también, sentándose cerca de Naruto, quien levanto la mirada al cielo estrellado y vio como una estrella fugaz pasaba por el brillante firmamento._

—_Mira allí, Hinata —le señalo a la ojiperla —una estrella fugaz._

— _¿Dónde? –le pregunto la chica emocionada mirando a todos lados, pero aun así no encontrándola._

—_No allí, mas alto —corrigió Naruto levanto su barbilla y haciéndole mirar por donde pasaba la estrella, la chica sonrió._

—_Sabes, mi abuelo y mi padre decía que si uno pide un deseo viendo una estrella fugaz…tu deseo se cumple._

_Hinata le observo dudosa._

— _¿Lo crees?_

—_Tratamos —ofreció el rubio._

—_Ya —sonrió la ojiperla._

_Naruto y ella se pegaron más, y juntaron sus caras, sus mejillas estaban juntas, y el rubio levanto la mano tapando los ojos de la chica y los de él. Hinata cerró los ojos pidiendo su deseo y a la vez disfrutando mucho del contacto con su mejor amigo._

_Naruto después de pedir su deseo abrió los ojos y contemplo a Hinata asombrado, era la primar vez que la veía tan bonita, y no por que estuviera cambiada, ya que la chica estaba como siempre, pero la expresión de su rostro de una inmensa paz y sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa bonita y atrayente._

_Hinata abrió los ojos y los posos en los azules de su amigo._

Durante ese segundo que se vieron, el deseo por un momento que Hinata no fuera solo su amiga. Deseo más, más de ella. Pero tuvo que (en ese momento) controlarse, ella era su mejor amiga, no podía pensar en otra cosa. En ese tiempo él había estado enamorado de Kaome ¿no?...

Entonces recordó otra cosa. El día que se conocieron.

_Había peleado con Sasuke-teme como siempre, y Sakura-chan se había quedado consolando a su amigo. Bufando y rodando los ojos fue a casa, sus padres no estaban, debían haber salido por negocios. Naruto prendió su televisión concentrándose en las imágenes que pasaban pero no había nada que llamara su atención._

_Un ruido afuera si lo logro._

— _¿Que será, dattebayo? —se pregunto saliendo de su casa._

_Un camión de mudanza estaba parado en la casa del frente. Pudo ver como una mujer pelinegra de extraños ojos rojos y dos niños bajaban de ahí. Su mirada se enfoco en la niña peli azul, que tenia las mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas y jugaba con sus dedos mirando en si dirección. El niño de cabello castaño le dirigió una mirada retadora, se movió de forma imperceptible y protectora en torno a la niña._

_Sonrió y se dirigió hacia donde estaban ellos._

— _¡Hola, mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze, dattebayo! —Se presento ruidosamente — ¿Ustedes son los nuevos vecinos?_

—_Me llamo Kurenai, y ellos son Neji y Hinata Hyuga —hablo la mujer pelinegra sonriendo y señalando a los niños —estan a mi cuidado._

— _¡Hola, Hina-chan! —Naruto se acerco a la peli azul con una sonrisa, la niña le miro completamente roja por la cercanía, sus caras estaban a unos centimetros y podía sentir la respiración del rubio._

_Naruto frunció el ceño al ver que la niña se había puesto roja._

— _¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes fiebre? —le toco la frente ante los ojos resignados de Kurenai y Neji, al segundo siguiente Hinata estaba en el piso desmayada. Naruto se puso a gritar sorprendido diciendo que debían llevarla al hospital._

_Pero Neji sacudió la cabeza y cargo a su prima en brazos._

—_No será necesario —dijo secamente —Hinata reacciona así cuando se le acercan chicos._

— _¿Eh, porque, dattebayo?_

—_Es un poco….bien muy tímida —le informo Kurenai —No demorara en despertar._

_Y efectivamente la niña comenzó a moverse en los brazos de su primo, sus ojos perlas miraron todo._

— _¿Q-Que p-paso N-Neji-niisan? —pregunto tímidamente Hinata. Ella pestañeo y antes de que el castaño lograra responder su mirada se enfoco en el rubio que había dado unos pasos y estaba cerca de ellos, no pudo evitar que la sangre se acumulara otra vez en sus mejillas._

_Sin embargo Naruto sonrió._

— _¡Hola, Hina-chan! —Dijo alzando la mano — ¡Me llamo Naruto Namikaze y desde ahora serás mi mejor amiga!_

_Hinata, Neji y Kurenai parpadearon sorprendidos por la afirmación._

— _¿Q-Que d-dices….—Hinata se bajo de los brazos de su primo y miro a Naruto sin entender —¿P-P-Porque …. d-di-ces e-eso?_

—_Porque serás mi mejor amiga —afirmo el rubio pasando su brazo por los hombros de la peli azul y volviendo a acercar su rostro al de ella, Hinata volvió a sonrojarse por la intensidad de la mirada de Naruto y asintió._

—_S-Si…t-tu….lo d-dices Na-Naruto…kun._

— _¡Ya verás que si, dattebayo!_

_El rubio comenzó acariciar la mejilla de Hinata con la suya feliz, no notando que la pobre niña estaba al borde de la inconsciencia. Al segundo siguiente Hinata se volvió a desmayar, pero esta vez preparado Naruto la cogió de los brazos para que no se diera contra el piso._

—_Quita las manos de mi prima —Neji le quito a la desmayada niña de las manos, y volviéndola a cargar se la llevo dentro de la casa para dejarla en algún mueble._

_Kurenai sonrió._

—_Que amargado, dattebayo —se quejo el Namikaze —se parece al teme. Bueno, me voy._

_Naruto dio media vuelta y se metió en su casa otra vez, pensando en lo que le había dicho a la niña._

Desde ahí fueron los mejores amigos, se alejo un poco de Sakura y Sasuke y se la paso la mayoría del tiempo con Hinata, al principio no podían tener ni una conversación por la timidez, sonrojos y desmayos de la peli azul, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo la niña fue tomando suficiente confianza, hasta que dejo de lado la timidez y comenzó a ser mas… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Diferente? Eso era, cambio radicalmente, poco quedo de la tímida niña que alguna vez conoció.

Sonrió al recordar eso. Hubo una época en la que pelearon por semanas y en las que ella se hizo amiga de Kiba y Shino, claro que eso no le gusto, y cuando volvieron a ser amigos se la pasaba a su lado espantando al Inuzuka.

¿Pero, porque razón lo hacía?

Comprendía que ahora le gustara, pero ¿en el pasado también?

.

.

.

La pequeña Hinata miro a su abuela con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Abue, que haces aquí?

La pelirroja estaba junto a Mikoto y Shika en la tienda, no tenía idea de cuando había llegado, pero era obvio que había escuchado toda su conversación con su padre.

Kushina se encogió de hombros.

—Pero, ¿Convenciste a tía Ino y tía Sakura de que no vinieran?

La pelirroja asintió.

—Fue dificil, pero al final aceptaron.

La Namikaze sonrió aliviada, hace unos días que ellas habían llamado amenazando en ir hacia el campamento si no les daban una buena explicación de porque no las querían ahí. Ellas querían ver a Hinata Hyuga como sea, así que no les quedo otro remedio que decirles parte de la verdad, solo parte.

—Estamos a 27 de Noviembre —musito la niña —Pronto será el cumpleaños de la señorita Hinata.

Mikoto y Shika fruncieron el ceño.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer?

—Nada —contesto la niña con sinceridad —por lo menos ese día. Mientras tanto quiero que me ayuden con algo.

La niña se acerco a contarles su último plan para juntarlos, después de eso dejaría que las cosas marcharan con naturalidad. Estaba bastante segura que solo hacía falta un pequeño empujoncito y listo. Tendría nueva madre y un hogar.

.

.

.

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Lamento mucho la tardanza, estuve muy atareada, ahora ya no tendré ninguna tarde libre excepto los domingos y me va costar seguir haciendo los capis, pero como sea mantendré el ritmo de uno por semana, siempre los martes o miércoles en la madrugada XD. Lamento no poder responder los reviews, pero ya me daré tiempo para contestarles.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo**_

_**Besos**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Bella Scullw**_


	13. Familia Completa

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. **

**.**

**Capitulo 13:**

**Familia Completa.**

Hinata rio otra vez. Los dos niños se unieron a sus risas y le cogieron las manos dando vueltas alrededor de ella, causando que la ojiperla tuviera que seguirles el paso, acababa de reconciliarse con Naruto, gracias a Dios, no podía pelear mucho tiempo con él. Los demás niños daban vueltas y reían cantando por todo su alrededor, Naruto veía todo recostado contra el cerco donde estaban un montón de caballos.

Sonreía de forma divertida. Pero aquella sonrisa se transformo en una mirada llena de deseo cuando vio como el sari dejaba de cubrir la blanca cintura de su amiga, la ojiperla dejo a los niños que se unieron a sus compañeros, mientras que ella luchaba contra la tela que bailoteaba con el viento, riendo Hinata logro cogerla y alzarla, para envolverla otra vez a su cintura, cuando pudo ver la mirada de Naruto.

Los ojos azules de Naruto se chocaron contra los perlas de su mejor amiga, ambos se miraron casi un minuto, antes de que la chica reaccionara y volteara, dándole la espalda, estaba confusa, podía sentir aquella mirada aun clavada en su espalda, pero tenía miedo de seguir sintiendo aquellos sentimientos que debía eliminar.

Hinata volteo ligeramente, los ojos de ambos volvieron a encontrarse, antes de que ambos voltearan, reprendiéndose mentalmente por lo que hacían.

_Me hiciste soñar._

La pequeña Hinata veía todo, insegura. No debía intervenir, no podía. Tenía un plan, pero no para ese momento.

_Algo pasa en mi corazón._

Los dos cerraron los ojos, lamentándose internamente por lo que sentían, temiendo que si iniciaban algo mas allá de la amistad todo se estropeara.

_Algo pasa en mi corazón._

_Kuchi kuchi hota hei…._

.

.

.

Una hora después Hinata había reunido a todos dentro de la casa, y los había llevado a unos de los cuartos, donde había un escenario, hizo subir a las niñas ahí, mientras que todos los niños, Naruto, Kushina y el coronel Almeida se sentaron en el lustroso suelo de madera, observando todo.

Hinata sonrió.

—En este campamento enseñamos a bailar y a cantar —la ojiperla sonrió a Naruto cuando capto su mirada —en vista que ya son buenos en cantar, les enseñare a las niñas algunos bailes hindús.

La pequeña Hinata sonrió emocionada, sabía que los bailes de la India eran muy famosos, llenos de sensualidad y agilidad, eran un orgullo para su país, las mujeres eran las mejores bailarinas. Si la señorita Hinata había estado en la India muchos años, era obvio que ya sabía bailar de esa forma.

— ¿Qué creen? —susurro Mikoto.

—Se ve interesante —murmuro Shika.

—Mejor que interesante —rio la pequeña Hinata —se que los bailes de la india son muy sensuales y provocativos. Es obvio que la señorita Hinata no nos enseñara exactamente eso, pero por algo se empieza.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntaron Shika y Mikoto a la vez.

La niña mostro una sonrisa astuta.

—Ya quiero ver la cara de mi padre cuando la señorita Hinata comience a bailar.

Minutos después, Hinata carraspeó y comenzó a bailar. Con gracia y ritmo, movía las caderas y las manos marcando pasos muy sensuales, llenos de sonrisas y guiños, más que todos para Naruto, que se atraganto. El rubio la miraba con la boca abierta, una de sus manos que descansaba sobre su rodilla resbalo y casi se da de cara contra el piso.

Kushina asentía y movía las manos al ver el baile de Hinata, le alegraba ver que la chica seguía las costumbres de su país, y estaba más entusiasmada que las niñas al ver la perfecta sincronía y elegancia que empleaba la ojiperla en sus vueltas y movimientos.

Hinata Hyuga soltó una pequeña risita y volteo a ver a las niñas.

—Bien, niñas —dijo —quiero que sigan cada uno de mis pasos, de ahora en adelante. Practicaremos todos los días, ya verán que para cuando acabe el campamento podrán aprender por lo menos un baile.

Las niñas asintieron.

— ¿Lo ves? —señalo la pequeña Hinata en un susurro a Mikoto.

La Uchiha miro como su tío Naruto miraba embobado cada movimiento de la ojiperla, asintió sonriendo, Shika y ella ahora estaban completamente seguras que solo unos días más, y Hinata Hyuga y Naruto admitirían lo que sentían.

—Naruto —Kushina pasó su mano por delante de los ojos de su hijo.

— ¿Eh? —Naruto parpadeo confuso — ¿decías?

La pelirroja sonrió burlona, al darse cuenta de cuál era la razón por la que su hijo se encontraba tan despistado.

—Nada, solo presta atención al baile.

Naruto asintió, miro hacia sus costados, para ver que todos los niños y el coronel Almeida miraban a Hinata hechizados y suspirando.

Frunció el ceño, disgustado.

Cuando Hinata termino de enseñarles algunos pasos las niñas bajaron entusiasmadas, hablando entre ellas sobre lo bella y talentoso que era Hinata Hyuga.

— ¿Qué te pasa Naruto? —dijo Hinata al ver a su amigo algo contrariado.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza y sonrió sin más, le tendió la mano y la ojiperla algo sorprendida por el gesto le miro perpleja antes de titubear y darle su mano de forma insegura. Cuando sus manos se encontraron Hinata se sonrojo, aun podía sentir aquella sensación de mariposas en el estomago.

Naruto también estaba nervioso por aquella cercanía, pero había estado meditando aquellas palabras de su hija unas horas antes de reconciliarse con su amiga y había llegado a la conclusión de que tal vez, solo tal vez, podían intentar algo, incluso aunque todo saliera mal después, incluso aunque supieran que terminarían lastimados.

—Eh…—titubeo Hinata al ver que Naruto aun sujetaba su mano.

Todos ya se habían ido, el cuarto había quedado solo para ellos dos, y ella aun no terminaba de bajar completamente las gradas del escenario donde había estado enseñando a cantar a las niñas.

—Hina-chan —dijo Naruto sin saber cómo actuar.

— ¿Sí?

—Pues…yo….eh…

Naruto apretó con más fuerza la mano de su amiga y de un tirón la hizo bajar de las gradas al instante, haciendo que la chica perdiera el equilibrio e hiciera aspavientos, pero no tuvo que preocuparse porque el rubio la sostuvo entre sus brazos antes de cayera al suelo. De hecho esa había sido su intención, tenerla cerca para poder perderse en aquellos ojos perlas y por fin decirle lo que sentía.

—Hinata —Naruto alzo una mano titubeante, Hinata aun tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, producto de la casi caída.

La ojiperla tenía las mejillas rojas, un suspiro se escapo de sus labios al sentir la mano varonil de su amigo acariciarle la mejilla, haciendo que este se coloreara más aun. Ella cerró los ojos, sintiendo aun la calidez del cuerpo de Naruto.

Aun no sabía qué hacer, amaba a Naruto, pero estaba comprometida con Sai. Kaome había sido su amiga y no era justo que se aprovechara de que Naruto estaba solo, además nadie le decía que la pequeña Hinata la querría como algo más que la amiga de su padre, no quería que la niña le odiara al pensar que trataba de ocupar el lugar de su madre.

Pero aquellos remordimientos se extinguieron cuando sintió que su rubio amigo se acerco mas a ella, podía sentir casi sus labios acariciando los suyos, y suspiro aun mas.

Pero entonces….

— ¡Señorita Hinata! —una niña ingreso corriendo y respirando agitadamente — ¿Por qué no…

La niña se quedo mirando la escena con los ojos abiertos y completamente roja.

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh~…! —Grito la niña inclinándose desesperadamente, una y otra vez —Lo siento señorita Hinata, lo siento…no fue mi intención….

Hinata se separo de Naruto con tranquilidad, aun sonrojada. El rubio estaba frustrado pero prefirió no decir nada.

—No te preocupes, Misa —sonrió —Vamos.

La niña miro de reojo a Naruto que suspirando empezó a caminar detrás de ellas.

.

.

.

— ¡Suéltenme! —gritaba a todo pulmón la pequeña Hinata, debatiéndose entre las manos de sus dos amigas.

Shika y Mikoto las tenían duras para contener a la niña pelinegra que les daba golpes y miraba muy enojada a sus amigas. Estaba que rabiaba, al fin su padre y Hinata grande habían quedado solos y habían estado a punto de besarse otra vez cuando a esa niña se le ocurrió ingresar.

Kushina estaba frunciendo el ceño, las cuatro podían ver a la lejanía como Naruto, Hinata y Misa se acercaban hacia el centro del campo donde había una especie de cuarto abierto, todos los niños estaban sentados allí ya.

— ¿Qué pretendes hacer si te soltamos? —pregunto Mikoto jadeando.

—Matar a Misa —señalo la pequeña Hinata como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Shika rodo los ojos.

—Con eso no conseguirás que tío Naruto y la señorita Hinata sean novios

—No —resoplo la pequeña —pero me hará sentir mejor.

Kushina rio.

—Ya cálmate, Hinata —señalo encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada fulminante de su nieta —no puedes hacer nada, si no hubiéramos estado distraídas le hubiéramos impedido el paso a Misa, también es nuestra culpa.

Hinata les miro enfurruñada y finalmente se calmo. Las otras niñas le soltaron y junto a la pelirroja se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los demás.

.

.

.

Durante unas horas todos se la pasaron divirtiéndose, riendo y jugando. Ryo, el niño que no hablaba toco el violín, los demás empezaron a bailar y aplaudir ante la melodía suave y relajante.

Al atardecer Hinata decidió que los niños comenzaron a escribir la carta a sus madres, que debían estar preocupadísimas por no tener noticias.

Ryo hizo unos cuantos dibujos.

—Todas las mamás se han quejado de que no les han escrito —dijo sonriendo —yo ya me he quejado porque no dices nada —Ryo se encogió de hombros.

Hinata rio y lo abrazo dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Siguió repartiendo más hojas, cuando la pequeña Hinata junto a Shika y Mikoto se acercaron, la ojiperla les repartió hojas a las dos últimas niñas.

—Hinata ¿No vas a escribir a tu mamá? —pregunto la ojiperla sonriendo tendiéndole una hoja.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que la niña borrara su sonrisa y le mirara con un nudo en la garganta, demasiado tarde la Hyuga se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, aquel tema era demasiado sensible para la niña teniendo en cuenta de que no conocía a su madre más que por las fotos y las ocho cartas que le había dejado.

La niña dejo a sus amigas y con pequeño sollozo salió corriendo hacia el campo.

— ¡Hinata! —Mikoto y Shika hicieron ademan de seguirla.

—No, iré yo —la ojiperla las detuvo.

La encontró llorando y sentada afuera de la casa donde dormían los que trabajaban en el campamento. Sostenía una foto contra su pecho. Se sentó al lado de la niña, que levanto la mirada y le enseño la foto.

—Hola, Kaome —Hinata saludo hacia la foto. —Si estuvieses aquí, estuvieras orgullosa… Tu hija Hinata es muy gentil.

La pequeña sonrió, dejo de llorar y se dedico a mirar la foto de su madre. Hinata Hyuga le paso un brazo por los hombros y la acerco hacia ella.

—Debe serlo —añadió la ojiperla —Por algo se llama Hinata. Pero lo mejor de todo es que muy parecida a ti, los mismos ojos, el mismo pelo…la misma cara —la voz de la Hyuga se iba debilitando conforme hablaba, también tenía muchas ganas de llorar al recordar a su amiga.

Finalmente la niña la miro y rompió a llorar, pero esta vez se lanzo hacia los brazos de Hinata grande que la abrazo y consoló, acariciándole el cabello y diciéndole frases que la iban calmando.

Naruto observaba todo desde el interior de la casa, a través de la ventana con los ojos llorosos contemplo a su hija y a su mejor amiga abrazadas. Su madre tenía razón, la niña necesitaba el calor de una madre, los consejos de una mujer, necesitaba algo que el a pesar de todo no podía darle.

Volteo y se topo con Kushina que estaba sonriendo. El rubio rápidamente intento limpiar sus ojos.

— ¿Sabes? —Pregunto Kushina suavemente, mirando con ternura la escena —Ya no siento esta familia incompleta.

Naruto cerró los ojos.

—Esta familia está completa. Ahora lo está.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios del rubio.

.

.

.

_**Hola**_

_**Sé que esta cortito, pero creo que para lo que quería mostrar está bien. El final está muy cerca, más de lo que imaginan. Lamento aun no poder contestarles los reviews, pero mi tiempo se ha hecho aun más limitado, voy a estar de viaje y la verdad no sé cuando vuelvo, por lo que aviso de antemano que la próxima semana no habrá actualización. Lo lamento mucho.**_

_**Pero porfi seguid dejándome vuestros reviews TT^TT**_

_**Me hacen muy feliz.**_

_**¡187! Aun no puedo creerlo, es el primer fic en el que tengo tantos reviews por tan pocos capítulos, realmente les agradezco con todo mi corazón que se tomen el tiempo para hacerme saber cómo esta mi historia, si les gusta o no y cosas así. Sus palabras son tan lindas *-***_

_**Sé que algunos se preguntan ¿Cuál será la reacción de Naruto al enterarse que Hinata está comprometida? No coman ansias, pronto lo sabrán, pero puedo decirles que no se lo tomara muy bien que digamos aunque muestre lo contrario.**_

_**Espero que sigan comentando.**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización **_

_**Bella Scullw**_


	14. Del Amor y la Amistad

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. **

**.**

**Capitulo 14:**

**Del amor y la amistad.**

— ¡Hola, niños! —dijo sonriente el coronel Almeida en medio del campo. — ¿Estáis listos?

Todos los niños asintieron. El coronel Almeida sonrió y acomodo la camada de fotos en su soporte, mirándolos. Hinata estaba en medio de ellos, los niños la querían mucho y había querido que saliera en la foto del recuerdo, por que ya faltaban unas semanas para que ella se fuera y no la volverían a ver hasta el próximo campamento. Estaban sentados unos escalones de madera que habían traído, detrás de ellos se veía todo el campamento.

—Sonrían —señalo riendo y acomodándose para tomar la foto.

Pero Kushina que acababa de salir de su tienda se puso en medio, con el ceño fruncido. El coronel Almeida suspiro, levanto la mirada y la enfoco en la pelirroja, a la espera de que le dijera que quería para que pudiera tomar la foto.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto Kushina — ¿Se toman fotos sin mí? No importa de todos modos ya estoy aquí.

El coronel la miro como queriendo matarla.

Kushina sonrió alzando la mano —Hola, coronel Almeida. ¿Estoy hermosa? —dijo alisándose el vestido que tenia puesto.

—Sí, si —dijo el hombre de mala gana.

La pelirroja se volteo y se dispuso a subir los escalones, para sentarse debajo de Hinata, pero el hombre le hizo subir más arriba, dos asiento por encima de la ojiperla, cuando se acomodo para tomar la foto, se puso apreciar que la cabeza de Kushina no se veía. Sonriendo con maldad tomo la foto.

—Perfecto —dijo sonriendo astutamente —quedo perfecto.

Todos los niños dieron gritos de alegría y tiraron sus gorros al aire, les volvieron a tomar otra foto, aprovechando la ocasión. El coronel Almeida tomo una y otra foto: De Hinata abrazada a los niños, De la pequeña Hinata y Ryo (el niño que no hablaba) dándole un beso en la mejilla y cosas así.

Kushina se puso al lado del hombre cuando él se dispuso a tomar una foto en la que estaban las dos Hinatas. Pero el coronel se irguió con gesto pensativo sin tomar nada.

— ¿Qué pasa coronel Almeida? —pregunto Hinata mirándole con preocupación.

La pequeña Hinata no tenía idea de que estaba ocurriendo, le dirigió la mirada a Mikoto y Shika, que estaban cerca, pero las niñas se encogieron de hombros sin saber qué pasaba. Naruto que estaba viendo todo desde considerable distancia, aun perdido en las palabras de su madre del día anterior, se acerco con interés para ver qué pasaba.

—Uhm…no lo sé —dijo el coronel —algo falta…

— ¿Algo falta? —replico Hinata sin entender.

La niña frunció el ceño, dispuesta a preguntar qué rayos faltaba, pero las palabras nunca salieron de sus labios, porque su padre se acababa de acercar sonriente al lado de ellas, y sentándose de forma casual al lado de la ojiperla dijo:

— ¿Está bien ahora?

Hinata lo miro, nerviosa, aun mas recordando el día anterior. Naruto por su parte se revolvió un poco las hebras doradas y le sonrió nuevamente, la ojiperla le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente, espiando a través de sus pestañas a su mejor amigo.

— ¿Eh? —dijeron Shika y Mikoto.

La pequeña Hinata, Kushina y el coronel Almeida sonrieron.

—Está bien —afirmo mirando la escena unos segundos, antes de que Kushina cansada de que no hiciera nada le golpeara y dijera —Esta perfecto, tómala.

El hombre obediente se acomodo, empezando a contar, uno, dos, cuando llego a tres Naruto hizo algo inesperado, paso su brazo por los hombros de Hinata ante el asombro de la chica que atino a mirarlo justo cuando el coronel saco la foto.

Parecían una familia.

—Esa foto fue perfecta —halago el coronel —ahora si no es ninguna molestia sacare una foto solo de los dos.

La pequeña Hinata sonrió. Hinata se puso aun más nerviosa e incómoda, no sabía porque le estaban haciendo eso, pero parecía que todo lo hacían para que siempre terminara a solas con Naruto. El rubio por su parte se revolvió el cabello otra vez y le dio un ligero empujón a su hija para que los dejara solos.

—Vaya —dijo Shika cuando la niña llego hasta donde estaban ellas.

—Sí, vaya —dijo Mikoto mirando a Naruto —se nota que ya no necesitas hacer nada para juntarlos, el tío Naruto se está poniendo las pilas.

—No, aun los ayudare dos veces más —informo la niña —conozco a mi padre y en estas semanas he ido conociendo a la señorita Hinata, realmente aun necesitan algo de ayuda.

Y como para confirmar sus palabras escucharon lo que Hinata y Naruto decían.

La peli azul no quería que le tomaran la foto con Naruto, no soportaba seguir estando tan cerca de él, y a la vez tan lejos. Naruto por su parte trataba de convencerla.

—Por favor, no señor Almeida —dijo Hinata tratando de salir del lugar donde estaban para las fotos.

—Hinata —llamo Kushina con dulzura, la chica la miro —por favor, eso solo una foto.

—Por favor —pidió también el coronel.

—Coronel, no…

—Vamos Hinata —intervino el rubio —solo es una foto.

La pequeña Hinata le susurro algo a sus amigas y ellas se encargaron de susurrarle a los demás, todos los niños y niñas estaban de acuerdo así que a la señal de la niña comenzaron a gritar:

—Hinata y Naruto….Hinata y Naruto….Hinata y Naruto….

Hinata sonrió de forma algo forzada y se volteo dispuesta a irse antes de que tomaran la foto, pero Naruto no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Cuando la ojiperla volteo el cogió el Sari que tenia puesta sobre parte del hombro, obligándola a retroceder de la misma forma que Sai hizo el día de la celebración de su compromiso.

La chica lo miro sorprendida, poniendo su pálida mano sobre la tela, y mirando a los ojos a Naruto, que sonrió, como solo él sabe hacerlo, llenando a la peli azul de alegría. El coronel no perdió el tiempo rápidamente tomo la foto.

.

.

.

En la India Sai miraba las fotos de su compromiso con Hinata, extrañaba mucho a la peli azul, y algo le decía que tal vez no estaría mucho más tiempo con ella, en silencio estaba enojado con su padre por haber atrasado la foto, estuvo años tras Hinata antes de que ella le diera el sí. ¡Años! Y cuando finalmente había logrado lo que quería su padre frustraba sus planes.

Hotomi veía junto a él, las fotos, ambos protegidos por el calor de la chimenea, tendidos en el suelo sobre la alfombra.

La foto fue aquella en la que Sai le cogía del Sari impidiéndole que escapara, y ella le veía entre divertida y sorprendida.

—Wow —dijo Sai mirando la foto más detenidamente — ¿Cómo puede ser tan hermosa?

—Si, Hinata está muy hermosa —concordó Hotomi mirando las fotos.

— ¿En serio? —pregunto Sai, divertido —A ver, déjeme ver las fotos.

—Ya, no te hagas el gracioso, Sai —dijo la mujer dándole un pequeño golpe juguetón en el hombro. —Estabas allí.

Sai rio junto a la madre de Hinata, mientras seguían viendo las fotos. De pronto a Hotomi lo asalto una duda, y mirando a Sai pregunto con interés.

— Sai, si la boda tendrá lugar en Diciembre…. ¿Porque no regresas un tiempo a Japón?

Sai sacudió la cabeza.

—No iré a ninguna parte.

— ¿Por qué no?

El chico frunció el ceño.

—No tengo confianza en su hija —señalo.

—Sai…

El pelinegro sonrió, dando a entender que era una broma —Me costó una eternidad para que aceptara la boda y hasta que no nos casemos, no pienso ir a ningún lado.

Hotomi sonrió, empezando a juntar las fotos.

— ¿La quieres mucho, no?

—No…si —contesto mirando la foto del principio —pero…siento que ella no me quiere….

La madre de Hinata que estaba terminando de arreglar las fotos, se quedo helada ante esas palabras, unas cuantas fotos cayeron de sus manos, Sai levanto la mirada y la enfoco en su futura suegra, esperando que le dijera algo. Pero la mujer, recuperada del shock inicial recogió las fotos y siguió ordenándolas sin decir nada y sin mirara a los ojos a Sai.

— ¿No es verdad? —insistió el chico.

Hotomi miro las fotos con nerviosismo, fingiendo que no escuchaba nada.

— ¿No es verdad, suegra? —repitió Sai, mirándola a los ojos. Se medio levanto del suelo, mirando hacia la mujer que no respondía. Hotomi dejo de fingir que estaba prestando atención a las fotos y miro a Sai, pero evito en todo momento sus ojos.

Rio de forma forzada.

—Estás loco, Sai

Le cogió el hombro de forma cariñosa y se levanto, yéndose de la sala y dejando solo al chico, que cogiendo la foto, dijo en voz baja: No me contesto.

.

.

.

En Japón, en el campamento ya de noche, la pequeña Hinata junto a Shika y Mikoto planeaban su primer movimiento para ayudar a Naruto y Hinata a que sean novios. Parecía que todos esos besos interrumpidos habían acabado con la confianza de ellos.

— ¿Por qué no llamamos a Kushina? —se quejo Mikoto mirando a través de la casa a Hinata, que estaba contemplando las estrellas.

—Porque mi abue está discutiendo con la tuya —le informo la niña de ojos grises, sin tomar mucha importancia al asunto.

Fugaku y Mikoto I (como hay que llamarla) estaban de viaje, aprovechando que Itachi y Sasuke estaban a cargo de la empresa y la pelinegra mayor estaba poniendo al tanto de todo a Kushina. Mientras que la pelirroja les contaba todo el plan para que Naruto tuviera nueva esposa.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? —interrogo Shika.

—Como lamentablemente no podemos hacer la fiesta de la señorita Hinata por su cumple porque para ese entonces ya estaremos fuera del campamento, los otros niños y yo le hemos organizado una pequeña fiesta sorpresa hoy. Mi padre está enterado, tengo fe en que esta vez no meta la pata y logre avanzar algo.

Las dos niñas le observaron con una gota sobre la cabeza.

—No nos dijiste eso —acuso Mikoto.

—Solo dijiste que querías que…

La niña les corto.

—Vale, vale —dijo —lo que planee con ustedes también cuenta, lo de la fiesta es solo un pequeño añadido. Mañana daremos pondremos en marcha el plan B y ya verán que pronto Hinata Hyuga será mi nueva madre.

Las dos niñas el observaron atónitas.

—Recuérdanos ¿Cuál es plan B, Hinata? —preguntaron a la vez.

.

.

.

Una vez terminado de ver el cielo lleno de estrellas Hinata decidió que ya era hora de entrar a dormir, abrigándose algo con el sari comenzó a entrar a la casa, dispuesta a dormir al instante, tenía mucho sueño, lo acontecido con Naruto las últimas semanas había cambiado mucho su vida, dándole un giro inesperado a sus pensamientos.

Esa era su intención, dormir y relajarse. Pero cuando atravesó el salón de la casa hacia su dormitorio no conto con que las luces se prendieran dejándola en shock, Naruto estaba a un lado de ella, el había prendido las luces, y atrás sobre una mesa llena de postres y bocaditos y una torta de cumpleaños se encontraban todos los niños, Kushina y el coronel Almeida.

—¿Qué..? —intento preguntar.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, señorita Hinata! —canturrearon todos.

La peli azul les miro avergonzada un momento antes de aclarar el malentendido.

—Falta mucho para mi cumpleaños, niños —dijo sin avanzar —pero de todas maneras, gracias.

La pequeña Hinata salió de entre todos los niños, con un pequeño regalo envuelto entre sus manos, sonriendo se lo tendió y la ojiperla lo acepto.

—Se nos olvido aclarar, ¡Feliz cumpleaños por adelantado, señorita Hinata! —dijo la niña.

—Yo…eh… —Hinata no sabía que decir.

Naruto viendo el nerviosismo de su amiga se adelanto y se puso a su lado, cogiendo las manos blancas y delicadas de la chica le hizo avanzar.

—Vamos, no te hagas del rogar Hina-chan.

La chica sonrió ante como la llamo, y después de eso no se pudo negar. El rubio la llevo hasta la mesa donde estaba la torta de chocolate con las palabras _Feliz Cumpleaños _en dulce blanco. Los regalos los niños lo tenían en mano formando una fila, el coronel Almeida se puso a tomar un montón de fotos.

El ambiente de toda la fiesta alegro mucho a Hinata, cuando desenvolvió el regalo de la hija de Naruto y Kaome se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Era un porta retrato, estaba la foto de ella, Naruto y la pequeña Hinata sonriendo (la que el coronel había tomado horas atrás) y arriba de la foto se podía apreciar una más pequeña de Kaome, como estuviera vigilándolos desde el cielo.

Los demás regalos fueron dibujos y algunos Cds y libros. Todo igual le gusto, a pesar de que no era su cumpleaños aun, a pesar de que aun sentía un poco de vacío en su corazón por lo que pasaba con Naruto, Hinata estaba feliz de compartir ese momento con el rubio, que estaba riendo a carcajadas junto a su hija al ver a su madre discutir con el coronel Almeida por quien sabe que.

—Vamos a cantar el ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —grito Naruto a todo pulmón.

Apagaron las luces y la pequeña Hinata empezó a cantar, seguida por sus amigas y los otros niños. Kushina estaba prácticamente llorando de la alegría, desde que había llegado al campamento no había hecho otra cosa que divertirse, y había visto con sus propios ojos como Naruto y su nieta necesitaban de Hinata.

Esa chica era la alegría que faltaba en su familia. Ahora entendía porque Kaome solo había escrito ocho cartas para su hija, siempre pensó que por lo menos debía escribir hasta que ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad, pero ya tenía la respuesta. Kaome sabía que una vez encontraran a Hinata Hyuga ya no necesitarían de una carta para darle cariño ni conocimiento a nadie, la propia peli azul le ofrecería el amor desinteresado a Naruto y su hija, y ella misma se encargaría de que la hija de Kaome supiera todo sobre su madre cuando estaba viva.

—Vamos, Hina-chan —insistió Naruto, haciendo un puchero —Muerde el pastel.

—No lo hare.

—Hazlo, Hina-chan.

—No.

— ¿Por qué no?

La ojiperla se cruzo de brazos, mirándole con el entrecejo fruncido y con los brazos cruzados, no caería ante ese cuento, podía leer las intenciones de Naruto brillando en sus ojos azules y definitivamente no tenía ninguna gana de acabar con la cara llena de chocolate.

— ¿Todavía lo preguntas?

—Solo será una mordidita —suplico el rubio.

—Vamos señorita Hinata —animaron los demás niños —hágalo.

Después de unos minutos más de suplica, la Hyuga acepto resignada con la promesa de que no le hicieran nada. Se inclino sobre el pastel y le dio una suave mordida, cuando quiso levantarse noto como una mano en su nuca se lo impedía y le obligaba a enterrar su cara en el empalagoso pastel.

— ¡Naruto! —grito furiosa, quitándose el chocolate de la cara — ¡Lo prometiste!

El rubio le miro sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Yo no prometí nada, fueron los niños Hina-chan.

— ¡Namikaze, esta me la pagas! —ante la mención de su apellido, Naruto comenzó a sudar frio, nada bueno venia después de que su amiga le llamara así.

Hinata embarro su mano de chocolate y comenzó a correr detrás del rubio para hacerle lo mismo. Naruto corrió y corrió, pero el espacio de la sala no era el apropiado para escapar de la furia de Hinata Hyuga y a los pocos minutos acabo con la cara llena de chocolate.

—Te lo advertí —sonrió triunfante.

Los niños estaba riendo por el espectáculo ofrecido, mientras que Hinata se fue a lavarse el rostro, Naruto se limpiaba la cara y sacaba su regalo de donde lo tenía escondido, había sido el único que aun no le había dado nada. Cuando la Hyuga salió del baño, Naruto se posiciono delante de ella y le entrego su regalo.

Hinata lo tomo, divertida y lo desenvolvió. Lo que vio le dejo sorprendida. El rubio por su parte le sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla —Eres mi mejor amiga. ¿Te acuerdas de la clase de Tsunade oba-chan? Ese día dije el amor es la amistad, si ella no puede ser mi _mejor amiga_….yo no puedo estar enamorado de ella….

La chica abrió los ojos sin creer lo que había escuchado, ¿acaso Naruto acababa de declararse…? El rubio por su parte paso por al lado de ella y se metió en el baño para quitarse completamente el chocolate de la cara.

Ella observo el regalo. Era un pequeño elefante de porcelana. ¿Por qué ese simple regalo le había dejado así? Por la promesa de Naruto años atrás.

_Naruto y Hinata estaba junto a Neji y otros amigos en el zoológico, todos tenían nueve años. La chica ya no tenía nada de tímida, Naruto se había encargado de eso y estaba muy emocionada por todos los animales que veían._

— _¿Ves eso Naruto-kun? —grito la chica exaltada, señalando a una serpiente gigantesca._

_Naruto miro a la serpiente antes de decir._

—_Si, Hina-chan, es la hermana de Orochimaru-sensei._

_Hinata prorrumpió en risas por la contestación de su amigo. Los demás simplemente sacudieron la cabeza, aunque le daban la razón al rubio, la serpiente se parecía demasiado a su profesor de matemáticas. La peli azul se la paso señalando y gritando casa vez que veía a un animal grande._

—_Mira ¡Naruto-kun! —chillo dos horas después._

_El rubio fue hacia el lugar donde la niña señalaba a un elefante, pero la niña lo veía con los ojos brillando de ilusión._

— _¿Qué pasa, Hina-chan?_

—_Quiero un elefante —pidió saltando de arriba abajo._

—_No puedes tener un elefante, Hina-chan—dijo el rubio —son animales demasiado grandes, además dudo que a Kurenai le haga gracia lo que quieres._

—_Es que es…tan bonito —susurro tímidamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Parecía que iba a llorar —quiero un elefante._

_Naruto miro a su amiga y después al elefante y suspiro._

—_Muy bien, Hina-chan—asintió —yo te daré un elefante._

_La niña levanto la mirada anhelante._

— _¿En serio?_

—_Sip —afirmó Naruto con una sonrisa —Hoy le hago una promesa a la niña más linda del mundo. Y lo cumpliré… ¡Porque yo siempre cumplo mis promesas!_

_Los demás lo veían como si estuviera loco, ¿Cómo le iba a regalar un elefante? Pero Naruto les ignoro, lo único que le importaba era que Hinata fuera feliz._

Hinata sonrió al recordar esa promesa, conforme pasaron los años aquella promesa quedo olvidada, siempre pensó que Naruto nunca lo cumpliría porque tenía que aceptar que lo que pidió fue algo tonto, después de todo solo tenía nueve años. Pero al parecer se equivoco. Nunca debió haber dudado de su amigo, porque acababa de cumplir su promesa.

Después de eso la fiesta poco a poco fue terminando, Naruto trato de despertar a Hinata que se había quedado dormida en el mueble por el cansancio, pero no pudo.

—Papá —lo llamo su hija —Se un caballero y lleva a la señorita Hinata a su cuarto.

— ¿Eh?

—Que la lleves a su cuarto —ordeno — ¿No pensaras dejarla aquí, no?

Naruto sacudió la cabeza y la cargo en brazos, suspirando dio la vuelta para ir hacia los dormitorios y dejarla en su cama para que descansara.

Mikoto y Shika miraron como la pequeña Hinata se retiraba hacia su tienda sin esperar a su padre.

— ¿No piensas esperar a tío Naruto? —interrogo Mikoto.

La niña sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no? —pregunto Shika sin entender.

Hinata Namikaze volteo con una sonrisa picara en sus labios.

—Porque papá no va a volver, claro que no. Así que mejor vámonos.

.

.

—Eh, Hinata…. —Naruto tenía graves problemas para hacer que su amiga lo soltara.

Cuando la dejo en la cama y trato de irse tropezó y cayó sin querer a un lado de Hinata, esta volteo y se abrazo a lo primero que encontró y en este caso fue Naruto, tenía los brazos sobre el cuello del rubio y recostó su cabeza contra su pecho.

—Ah —suspiro — ¿Qué voy hacer?

Hinata solo apretó su agarre más fuerte.

—N…N…Na…Naruto —susurro la chica dormida y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

El la observo a la espera de que dijera algo más, pero la chica solo repitió unas cuantas veces más su nombre y volvió a dormir tranquilamente. Naruto se resigno a tener que pasar la noche allí, aparto un mechón de cabello negro azulado de la cara de Hinata y dándole un beso en la frente dijo —Buenas noches, Hina-chan.

.

.

.

_**Hola¡**_

_**Espero que les guste el capi. ¡Ya volví de mis vacaciones! Así que si habrá actualización la otra semana, como siempre les agradezco sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, desearía responderles, pero la verdad no tengo casi nada de tiempo, así que les ruego que sean comprensivas TT^TT. Muchas gracias desearme suerte en el viaje, por le menos me divertí mucho y se me ocurrieron muchas ideas para otros fics de NaruHina, pero no los escribiré hasta terminar esta historia y el de Minato y Kushina.**_

_**Yukime Hiwatari: Bueno, realmente me halaga que hayas leído mi historia, a pesar de que no eres una gran amante del NaruHina. Sobre Sai, si pobre, pero tendrá el consuelo en Ino ^^.**_

_**Un adelanto del próximo capi.**_

_**Capi 15: Mi Hinata.**_

—_Entonces ¿ya adivinaron? —pregunto la pequeña Hinata mirando al otro grupo, que aun seguía viendo los gestos que hacía Naruto, pero que no entendían._

—_Hinata… ¿De verdad existe esa película? —pregunto Naruto a su hija._

—_claro que si, papá —asintió la niña con una sonrisa._

—_Es verdad ¡Yo la vi! —Afirmo el coronel Almeida, después de volteo hacia Kushina y pregunto en voz baja — ¿Qué película es?_

…_._

_.._

—_Ya se —dijo Hinata Hyuga mirando a Naruto — ¡Te quiero! Ese es el nombre de la película ¿verdad?_

_Naruto asintió._

—_Te quiero —repitió el chico._

…

…

_Hinata bajo del escenario con una sonrisa satisfecha, cuando se sentó al lado de Naruto él la miro._

—_Estabas muy…sexy —le dijo el rubio aun recordando el baile de Hinata._

_Ella parpadeo sorprendida._

—_Eh….ah….g-gracias._

…_._

…

_Los labios de Naruto recorrieron la curva del cuello de Hinata con pasión, su mano en la cintura de la chica le hizo acercarla más a él, Hinata tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del baile con Naruto. _

_.._

_Los dos se veían fijamente, ya no había nadie que los interrumpiera, nadie, todos estaban dentro refugiados de la lluvia. Hinata levanto la mano y la acerco a la mejilla del rubio, durante un segundo, ambos disfrutaron del contacto, eso antes de que la mirada de ambos se topara con el anillo de compromiso que ahora parecía pesar kilos en el dedo de la chica._

_.._

_Corrió y corrió medio sollozando. Había sido tan cobarde para huir en el último momento, de pronto unas manos se apoderaron de su cintura._

— _¡Te quiero! —soltó Hinata con los ojos cerrados, sin saber a quién le hablaba, pero confiando en que era Naruto. — ¡Te he querido siempre!_

—_Yo también te quiero, Hinata —respondió Sai._

…

…

_Naruto miro las manos de Sai sobre la cintura de Hinata, su hija avanzo hasta donde estaba, sin creer lo que veía. Era el prometido de Hinata Hyuga. Sai por su parte recostó su mentón sobre el cuello de Hinata y sonrió a Naruto._

— _¿Así que esa es tu Hinata?_

—_Sí, ella es mi Hinata —susurro el rubio cogiendo la mano de su hija._

—_Bien, porque ella es Mi Hinata —dijo sonriendo y abrazando más a la Hyuga que evitaba en todo momento la mirada de Naruto._

_**Hasta aquí llego el adelanto ^^**_

_**Besos **_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Bella Scullw**_


	15. Mi Hinata

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. ****.**

**Capitulo 15:**

**Mi Hinata.**

— ¡Hey! —grito Ino corriendo entre las personas del aeropuerto, ya estaban cerrando la puerta por la que se suponía abordaría su avión para regresar a Estados Unidos, pero se había retrasado, ¡maldita la hora en la que se puso a discutir con la frentona!

¡Ella era una modelo famosa! No tenía que estar yendo en cualquier avión, pero había preferido irse después así que no tenía derecho a reclamar, el avión privado se lo habían ofrecido semanas atrás, con la clara intención de que regresara antes, pero claro que lo rechazo. ¡Hinata estaba en Japón! La amiga de la que no sabían nada desde diez años atrás. No podía haberse ido así porque así, pero parecía que su "adorable" sobrina no quiso que interfirieran en quien sabe que estaba haciendo.

Apresuro el paso, para ver si por milagro lograba llegar, pero no se dio cuenta que por estar metida en sus pensamientos, choco contra un chico y lo tiro al piso, ella cayendo sobre él. La maleta cayo a su lado, Ino entreabrió los ojos, adolorida por el choque y cuando lo hizo se topo con unos ojos oscuros y divertidos.

—L-Lo siento —dijo sonrojada al ver que había caído sobre un chico de tez extremadamente pálida, cabello y ojos negros, se le hacía familiar, pero no recordaba donde le había visto. Extrañamente era como una copia de Sasuke.

—Hm….sé que te sientes cómoda ahí, pero creo que ya debes pararte —le informo Sai con una sonrisa ancha.

Ino se sonrojo aun mas, al darse cuenta de que seguía encima del extraño, en menos de dos segundos ya estaba de pie, inclinándose rápidamente:

—Lo siento, siento muchísimo esto…es que…

Sai se paro, sacudiéndose la ropa, le sonrió una vez mas y después le ofreció su mano. Sus ojos oscuros vagaron por aquel cabello rubio y aquellos ojos azules, se le hacía conocida ¿Dónde le había visto?

—No te preocupes —le calmo, cuando ella también alzo la mano y apretó la suya. Sintió algo extraño, como cuando Hinata le sonreía, algo en el estomago, pero lo ignoro —Sai Higurashi —se presento.

Ino parpadeo.

—Ino…Ino Namikaze…. —la rubia lo detallo de nuevo. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de donde le había visto. ¡Era el prometido de Hinata! Aquel chico de la India, y vaya que era más guapo en persona que en lo que había parecido en aquella revista, bueno, mejor dicho en aquellas revistas y periódicos. Por todos los medios de comunicación habían propagado la feliz noticia de la próxima boda de su amiga. ¿O ex amiga? Ya no sabía cómo llamarla.

Sai soltó la mano de la rubia y miro en dirección por la que ella iba. Al parecer acababa de perder el avión. Se lo hizo saber, Ino miro horrorizada el lugar donde antes había estado su avión. ¡Fantástico! Y no había vuelos en por lo menos una semana. El pelinegro la miro interesado, el acababa de llegar a Japón con la clara intención de ver a Hinata. Ya pronto seria su cumpleaños y el ya le extrañaba.

—Eh…—Ino reclamo su atención — ¿Eres el prometido de Hinata Hyuga?

Sai la miro sorprendido y asintió.

—Si… ¿Conoces a Hinata?

La rubia asintió —Ya que el avión se fue —suspiro dramáticamente y luego le dirigió una dulce sonrisa, algo muy extraño en ella, pero no le importo — Conozco a Hinata desde que tenía seis años, cuando se mudo a Konoha, ella era la mejor amiga de mi hermano.

— ¿Vives en Konoha?

—No —sacudió la cabeza, cogió su maleta y comenzó a caminar. Sai la siguió al instante —vivía allí, de hecho nadie de los amigos de Hinata viven ya allí, nos mudamos a una ciudad cercana.

Sai le miro con el ceño fruncido. No sabía mucho del pasado de Hinata, ella y Neji siempre se habían negado a hablar de la razón de la depresión de la chica, pero no había que ser muy inteligente para no darse cuenta de lo obvio, Hinata se había enamorado y le habían roto el corazón, así de simple. Estaba completamente seguro de que esa era la razón de todo, y que era la razón por la que la chica parecía no quererle. Aun no olvidaba a ese amor del pasado.

—Oye, Sai —llamo Ino — ¿Tienes idea de porque Hinata fue hacia la India así por qué así?

— ¿Eh?

—Es que…Hinata se fue de Konoha de un día para otro, ni siquiera se despidió de nosotras, el único que la vio partir fue mi hermano…

Ahí iba otra vez mencionando a ese hermano —pensó Sai — ¿Quién sería su hermano?

—Ah, claro también Kaome, su novia en ese entonces.

Eso lo tranquilizo.

—La buscamos mucho, pero nunca logramos encontrarla, mi hermano se rindió en su búsqueda cuando Kaome murió y tuvo que cuidar a su hija.

Ino seguía hablando sin notar el torrente de emociones y distintas expresiones que pasaban por la cara de Sai. ¿El mejor amigo de Hinata era el hermano de Ino? Algo le decía que tenía que preocuparse mucho por esa razón.

— ¿Quieres un café? —pregunto Sai, cuando salieron del aeropuerto pasaron al lado de una cafetería.

Ino sonrió, coquetamente.

—Estaba esperando a que me lo pidieras.

Sai rio ante lo dicho por aquella rubia. Le había invitado el café, solo porque quería saber más sobre el pasado de Hinata, pero comenzaba a creer que el estar hablando con Ino no sería tan malo, aquella chica le caía bien.

.

.

.

Había dormido tan bien, aun podía recordar el sueño que tuvo. Aquel donde Naruto le decía que le quería, claro era un sueño, pero con lo único con lo que podía conformarse. Trato de recordar que había pasado. Los niños le habían hecho una fiesta sorpresa y todo ideado por la pequeña Hinata, comenzaba a creer seriamente que esa niña parecía más astuta de lo que parecía a simple vista, se notaba claramente que era hija de Kaome, pero no entendía que pretendía con todo eso, parecía como…..si quisiera juntarla con Naruto.

No, eso debía ser imaginación suya. Tanto amaba a Naruto, que ya se hacía ideas de la hija de él la quería a ella como nueva madre, de seguro la pequeña Hinata seria celosa de su padre y no permitiría que nadie ocupara el lugar de Kaome.

Lo mejor era ya levantarse. Cuando tomo esa decisión, Hinata cayó en cuenta de que estaba abrazada a algo, y tenía la cabeza apoyada en algo duro y suave a la vez. Una suave y lenta respiración le removía algunos mechones de cabello. Abrió los ojos con timidez y rogando para que no fuera lo que pensaba.

Naruto estaba a su lado, ahora podía sentir claramente las manos masculinas de Naruto sobre la tela del sari, sobre su cintura, y ella tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello de su mejor amigo. El bien formado pecho del rubio le servía como almohada. El rubio tenía una expresión tan linda y tierna…pero….

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Naruto estaba con ella en su cuarto? En su cuarto….

— ¡Kyahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! —grito Hinata completamente sonrojada.

Naruto se levanto de golpe, alertado por el grito de Hinata, literalmente salto en la cama y lo siguiente que supo fue que unas manos lo tiraban hacia el suelo.

— ¡Eh! —Se quejo, sobándose la frente y levantando la mirada para toparse con la cara sonrojada de Hinata — ¿Quién quito la cama?

— ¿Q-Q….Que ha…!¿Q-Que haces aquí, Naruto? —chillo fuertemente.

—Deja de gritar, Hinata —dijo el aludido levantándose del suelo, aunque al recordar que había dormido abrazando a su amiga se sonrojo ligeramente. Se había olvidado del pequeño detalle de la reacción de Hinata cuando se levantar y lo viera a su lado. Pero conste que la culpa no fue suya, era de ella que tenía el sueño muy pesado.

— ¿Qué f-fue lo que….h-hiciste? —volvió a chillar Hinata, cogiendo la sabana y tapándose con ella.

Naruto le miro indignado.

—No hice nada —aseguro enojado —no te imagines cosas que no son, Hinata. Solo que ayer te traje por que te habías dormido y cuando me iba me tropecé —rasco su nuca, nervioso —caí en la cama, tú te diste vuelta y pensaste seguramente que era tu oso de peluche porque no me soltaste porque más que lo intente.

Hinata enrojeció cuando el término de hablar, le miro con los ojos entrecerrados. Naruto inflo las mejillas en acto de enojo, cuando se dio cuenta de que la peli azul aun dudaba de sus palabras.

—Hinata vio todo —aseguro con un puchero —es decir la otra Hinata, mi hija.

—Le voy a preguntar.

—Hazlo.

—Ahora vete. ¡Voy a cambiarme!

Naruto salió casi corriendo, evitando la almohada que Hinata le había lanzado. Si que seguía teniendo aquel carácter, en un rato podía ser la dulce y tímida niña que conoció, y al otro era la chica fuerte y nada femenina que fue en su adolescencia.

¡Dios! ¿Quién entendía a las mujeres?

.

.

.

—Bah —resoplo la pequeña Hinata —todo será pan comido, ya lo veras.

—Sí, claro —dijo Mikoto con sarcasmo.

Kushina las miro alternativamente, no sabía que decir. Hinata ya estaba preparando todo para la noche que tendrían, en el que según ella haría su último plan para juntar a su padre con la Hyuga. Después de eso habían acordado que como sea harían que Hizashi y Tenten visitaran el campamento.

—Tenemos que ser cuidadosas —dijo Hinata —si Hizashi tiene la mas mínima sospecha de lo que pensamos hacer, de seguro no nos habla en semanas.

—Creo que no nos hablaría en un año —le contradijo Mikoto.

—Problemático —suspiro Shika —la última vez que hicimos algo que no le gusto, no nos hablo en un año y dos meses exactamente.

—Si nos hablo —contradijo Hinata.

—No creo que los "hmp" que aprendió de mi padre se clasifiquen como palabras en una conversación —informo la Uchiha.

—No creo que el hecho de que no les hable seria lo único de lo que deban preocuparse —les recordó Kushina —en ese momento deberían temer por sus vidas.

—Gracias, abuela —respondió Hinata con sarcasmo —nos levantas el ánimo.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros, la verdad ella no podía intervenir en eso. Tenten estaba muy lastimada, mucho más que Hinata, la primera había sido abandonada sin despedida y dejada con un embarazo, la segunda había huido con el corazón roto en pedazos. Pero estaba segura que de las dos Tenten había tenido mucho más sufrimiento. ¿Y si no perdonaba a Neji?

—Bien, por el momento preocupémonos de mi padre —resoplo la Namikaze —Una vez que estén juntos y que sea seguro que la señorita Hinata rompa su compromiso, solo entonces podremos juntar a tía Tenten y a tío Neji.

Las niñas asintieron.

— ¿Por qué esperaran hasta eso? —pregunto Kushina.

Shika bostezo.

—Porque unir a una pareja es algo divertido, unir a dos parejas seria…problemático.

—Demasiado —acoto Mikoto —mejor que tío Naruto y la señorita Hinata ya estén juntos, si no todo se podría venir abajo.

La pelirroja asintió al entender.

—Es más fácil así.

—Problemático —repitió Shika.

.

.

.

En la noche Hinata ya se había disculpado con Naruto por lo sucedido cuando se levantaron, estaba muy apenada, pero es que…pues no es normal ver a tu mejor amigo del que estas, enamorada en secreto levantarse contigo de tu cama. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de decir nada porque al parecer la pequeña Hinata había organizado algo.

En medio del campo habían puesto un pequeño estrado, y una fogata cerca. Todos estaban alrededor esperando a ver que iban hacer.

La pequeña Hinata se levanto de donde estaba cómodamente sentada y se subió al estrado, aclarándose la garganta:

—Hoy vamos a jugar un juego nuevo. Se llama Dumb Charades. En este juego hay dos equipos. El equipo A —señalo a un lugar donde estaban sentados algunos niños y niñas, junto a Naruto y Hinata que aplaudieron al instante. —Y el equipo B —señalo el lugar donde había estado sentada. Los niños, niñas, su abuela y el coronel Almeida dieron hurras, mientras que el equipo A empezó a señalar con el pulgar hacia abajo.

La niña rodo los ojos ante la actitud infantil.

—Un equipo dirá en secret miembros del otro equipo el nombre de una película. Los jugadores deben representar la película y hacer que su equipo adivine el nombre de la misma. ¡No podréis decir nada! Sencillo. Comienza el equipo A.

Kushina intercambio una mirada picara con su nieta y mientras esta se iba a sentarse ella se paro, llamo a Hinata grande, indicándole que ella saldría. La peli azul se levanto rápidamente y subió al estrado.

La fogata ilumino perfectamente el rostro sorprendido de la chica, Kushina solo soltó una risita cuando termino de decirle al oído el nombre de la película.

— ¿Eh?

—Hazlo.

—Si…pero… ¿Cómo se hace?

La pelirroja volvió a reír y bajo rápidamente para sentarse al lado de su nieta. Hinata no sabía qué hacer, se encogió de hombros confundida, mientras que el equipo B comenzó a gritar:

—Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Naruto y los que formaban parte del equipo A comenzaron a darle ánimo.

—Tú puedes, Hinata —dijo.

—Ok, Ok —dijo Hinata, nerviosa moviendo las manos y acomodándose el Sari ¿Cómo se suponía que lo haría? — De acuerdo…ahora…es como…

La pequeña Hinata sonrió y exclamo.

— ¡No puedes decir nada! Haces trampa.

Los del equipo B gritaron más alto, el coronel Almeida se levanto para callarlos y luego se volteo hacia Hinata Hyuga —Haces trampas, eres una tramposa —y se sentó.

Hinata se mordió el labio, y rio nerviosamente mirando la hostilidad del equipo B, levanto las manos para calmarlos, y a la vez intentando pensar en alguna forma de hacer la representación sin hacer tanto alboroto.

—Vamos, ¿Es que no puedes hacerlo? Hazlo de una vez, Hinata —se impaciento Naruto, chasqueando los dedos.

La chica frunció el ceño, ya vería Naruto, claro que lo haría. Se calmo —Ok —su voz sonó más segura.

Se puso derecha, su sari rojo cayó de forma sensual sobre sus hombros cuando comenzó a moverlos, bajando el hombros derecho y subiendo el izquierdo comenzando una danza.

—Sí, bien Hinata —aplaudió Naruto sin darse cuenta de que el baile recién comenzaba.

Siguió moviéndose, bajando levemente y subiendo con lentitud, levanto sus manos y se las paso por el cabello al tiempo que fruncía los labios dándole una imagen demasiado sensual. Kushina comenzó a reír al ver como la cara le cambiaba a Naruto, mientras que el coronel Almeida comenzaba a imitar el gesto de pasarse las manos por el cabello y reía.

Hinata se puso de costado y siguió bailando, la tela del sari se movía continuamente junto con los movimientos de sus brazos, dejando ver su cintura descubierta, seguía moviendo su cabello y bailando provocativamente. Tenía una imagen muy sexy.

La boca de Naruto se abría más y más conforme Hinata seguía bailando. A su lado Ryo también contemplaba a la ojiperla con la boca abierta, al instante el rubio le tapo los ojos diciendo "No veas eso", pero el niño le quito las manos de los ojos al instante.

Hinata sonrió cuando termino de bailar.

—Los colores —dijo una niña, que estaba al lado de Naruto.

—Si —sonrió la ojiperla —la película es los colores.

— ¡Si, bien! —celebraron todos, incluido Naruto.

Hinata bajo del escenario con una sonrisa satisfecha, cuando se sentó al lado de Naruto él la miro.

—Estabas verdaderamente…sexy —le dijo el rubio aun recordando el baile de Hinata.

Ella parpadeo sorprendida. Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que dijo demasiado tarde.

—Eh….ah….g-gracias.

Después le toco el turno al equipo B, Kushina y el coronel Almeida salieron para representar la película. Todo termino cuando Kushina le tiro una piedra en la pierna al coronel con una liga, el coronel le dio una mirada asesina.

—Eh….Ya se….Como estamos ligados —respondió el rubio.

Los demás le fruncieron el ceño y el equipo B se puso a saltar de la emoción.

—Eh…es mi turno —se levanto Naruto al instante.

La pequeña Hinata se levanto rápidamente, hizo que su papá se inclinara y le susurro al oído: Te quiero.

Naruto que estaba chasqueando los dedos negó —No existe esa película.

—Si existe, papá —dijo testaruda.

—No existe —contradijo el rubio.

La niña se mordió el labio y miro a su abuela, ella le guiño el ojo y le insto a que siguiera, así que como hija de Naruto al haber heredado su testarudez dijo con voz firme —Si existe, papá.

—Pero yo nunca he visto esa película —dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño. La niña le dio la espalda y bajo del estrado — ¡Eh, espera un minuto!

El coronel Almeida hizo callar a todos —Claro que es una película —aseguro —Yo le he visto. Claro que si —se volteo hacia a pelirroja y susurro— ¿Qué película es? —la pequeña Hinata y Kushina rieron.

Naruto se puso pensativo, después de unos segundos sonrió:

—Ya se —alzo tres dedos.

Hinata Hyuga frunció el ceño, algo confundida.

—Tres…. ¿Tres palabras?

Naruto sacudió la cabeza, ¿Cómo lo haría? Siguió haciendo gestos que nadie entendía.

—Hinata… ¿De verdad existe esa película? —pregunto Naruto a su hija.

—Claro que si, papá —asintió la niña con una sonrisa.

Mikoto y Shika rieron disimuladamente ante los gestos de su tío. ¿De verdad le era tan dificil hacerlo?

—Naruto, no entiendo nada —le informo la ojiperla a su amigo.

Ryo, rodo los ojos y se levanto de su asiento. Camino haciendo que todos se le quedaran mirando y subió al estrado, hizo que Naruto le dijera el nombre de la película, y el niño suspiro. Era lo más fácil, pero el rubio no podía hacerlo, así que lo ayudo.

Cogió la mano de Naruto con la suya la llevo a su pecho, donde estaba su corazón, le cerró la mano y luego hizo el mismo gesto pero esta vez en el pecho del rubio.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Eso no va funcionar.

La peli azul entrecerró los ojos, empezando a entender.

—Hazlo otra vez —pidió.

Ryo asintió e ignorando los reclamos de Naruto volvió a repetir el gesto.

—Ya se —dijo Hinata Hyuga mirando a Naruto — ¡Te quiero! Ese es el nombre de la película ¿verdad?

Naruto asintió. Ryo sonrió y bajo a su sitio, mientras que Naruto miraba a su mejor amiga. Vaya que había sido dificil hacerlo.

—Te quiero —repitió el chico.

— ¿Tanto problema para eso? —pregunto Hinata con una dulce sonrisa.

—No.

Hinata sonrió mas dulcemente, Naruto le miro embelesado, pero una fuerte lluvia interrumpió sus miradas. Todos se levantaron al instante, la lluvia apenas empezaba a pesar de que ya los había empapado. Naruto en lugar de irse como la mayoría a sus tiendas se quedo disfrutando del agua que caía del cielo, moviendo su cabello rubio y sonriendo. Hinata comenzó a ordenar a todos para que rápidamente fueran a protegerse de la lluvia, cuando levanto la mirada contemplo como su rubio amigo daba vueltas en el estrado riendo.

—Eh, dame eso, por favor —el coronel Almeida le entrego su paraguas y corrió junto con los niños a la casa.

—Woooooooo—grito Naruto dando vueltas y vueltas.

Hinata llego hasta donde estaba y puso el paraguas para que los cubriera a ambos.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco?

—Hina-chan —dijo Naruto serio.

— ¿Si?

—Tengo frio —dijo Naruto riendo.

Justo en ese instante el viento hizo que el paraguas saliera volando de entre las manos de Hinata, quedando ambos a la merced del clima, pero Naruto le sujeto la muñeca y le hizo correr con él, hasta que llegaron al centro del campo donde había un lugar para resguardarse.

Cuando llegaron Hinata se puso a sacudirse el pelo, que estaba empapado, tan concentrada estaba en eso que no se dio cuenta de que Naruto se puso frente a ella y flexiono una pierna, poniendo la otra en el piso. Cuando levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules de Naruto parpadeo. El rubio alzo la mano, llamándola. Ella dudosa sonrió y alzo las cejas.

Naruto hizo un gesto de bailar.

—No hay música —susurro Hinata.

El Namikaze se levanto y alzo sus dedos, moviéndolos como si estuviera frente a un piano, obviamente diciéndole que imaginara la canción. Sin perder tiempo Naruto volvió a levantar la mano y Hinata sin perder tiempo le dio la suya.

Hinata sonrió emocionada y dio vueltas apoyándose de la mano de Naruto, hasta acabar en los brazos de él, que puso sus manos sobre la cintura de la ojiperla, ella rápidamente subió las manos al cuello de Naruto y comenzaron a bailar sin dejarse de ver fijamente a los ojos, Naruto la hizo girarse en su sitio.

Todo el momento era mágico e irreal, como los sueños que ella siempre anhelo.

Naruto volvió a poner las manos sobre la fina cintura de la ojiperla y lentamente la inclino hacia abajo, sus labios recorrieron la curva del cuello de Hinata con pasión, su mano en la cintura de la chica le hizo acercarla más a él, Hinata tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del baile con Naruto.

Hinata abrió los ojos y se separo de su amigo. Se estaba dejando llevar, no sabía que ocurriría, pero no deseaba salir lastimada, no otra vez. Amaba a Naruto, y en el tiempo que estaban pasando parecía que el comenzaba a corresponderle, pero ¿Si fue solo su imaginación? Naruto le cogió de las manos y le hizo volver con él, no quería dejarle ir.

Aparto el cabello azul de la chica y con su dedo acaricio a Hinata, desde la sien y bajando lentamente hasta el cuello, ella se estremeció, sus dedos se cerraron en torno a los dedos de la mano de Naruto que estaban sobre su hombro. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Naruto le había dado vuelta y quedaron frente a frente, abrazados.

Hinata se mordió el labio y volvió a apartarse, como antes Naruto se lo impidió y le hizo que lo mirara.

¿Y si todo iba mal?

Los dos se veían fijamente, ya no había nadie que los interrumpiera, nadie, todos estaban dentro refugiados de la lluvia. Hinata levanto la mano y la acerco a la mejilla del rubio, durante un segundo, ambos disfrutaron del contacto, eso antes de que la mirada de ambos se topara con el anillo de compromiso que ahora parecía pesar kilos en el dedo de la chica.

Como si recibiera un baldazo de agua fría Hinata recordó a Sai, y todo lo que él había hecho por ella mientras tuvo el corazón roto por Naruto. Se llevo la mano a la boca evitando un sollozo y Naruto miro confundido el anillo que brillaba.

La chica se dio la vuelta y corrió.

Y esta vez Naruto no se lo impidió.

.

.

La pequeña Hinata veía hacia todos los lados. ¿Dónde estaban su padre y la otra Hinata?

Lo último que había visto era que la señorita Hinata iba por su padre con un paraguas, después no pudo hacer nada porque Kushina le obligo a resguardarse de la lluvia junto a Mikoto y Shika.

—No deben tardar —dijo Shika.

—Cálmate, Hinata —insto Mikoto —deben estar solos. Tal vez al fin se hagan novios ¿No es eso lo que querías?

La niña sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos grises heredados de su madre brillaban de preocupación. Sentía que algo arruinaría todo por lo que había estado trabajando.

—No se…. —susurro intranquila.

—Vamos —Mikoto le cogió del brazo —tenemos que ayudar, la lluvia está comenzando a inundar las tiendas.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa falsa, pero seguía demasiado intranquila.

Definitivamente algo malo iba a pasar.

.

.

.

Corrió y corrió medio sollozando. Había sido tan cobarde para huir en el último momento, pero no era justo para Sai. Él le había ayudado mucho y había estado tan feliz cuando por fin acepto casarse con él. ¡No era justo! No podía lastimarlo. No podía.

El había sido su consuelo.

Siguió corriendo entre los arboles sin importarle nada. Corrió hasta que se canso y se recostó contra un árbol.

De pronto unas manos se apoderaron de su cintura.

— ¡Te quiero! —soltó Hinata con los ojos cerrados, sin saber a quién le hablaba, pero confiando en que era Naruto. — ¡Te he querido siempre!

Aquellas manos la voltearon. Miro hacia adelante, estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver nada.

—Yo también te quiero, Hinata —respondió Sai.

_Te quiero…_

_Te quiero…_

Hinata miro con los ojos horrorizados la cara de Sai, iluminada en ese momento por un relámpago.

.

.

.

—Almeida, ven ayuda aquí —decía Kushina en las tiendas.

Todo estaba mojado, los niños cargaban baldes e iban ayudando a que el agua dejara de pasar.

—Hinata… ¡Hinata! —grito Naruto entrando en la tienda.

Naruto se dirigió donde estaban su mamá y su hija ayudando con el techo.

—Mamá ¿Has visto a Hinata?

—Está aquí —señalo Kushina a su nieta.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza.

—No…no está Hinata…la otra.

Kushina no supo responder, solo le dio una escoba para que ayudara a que el agua dejara de caer por el techo. Naruto no sabía qué hacer, estaba buscando a Hinata y no la encontraba.

— ¿Naruto?

El aludido volteo para ver como Hinata, la Hinata que estaba buscando entraba con las manos apretadas, se veía confundida y algo ¿culpable?

—Naruto…eh…

El sonrió al instante, dejando la escoba a un lado y adelantándose.

—Hinata…eh…ven a ayudarnos. —se removió el cabello y sonrió como tonto.

— ¡Auch! —se quejo Sai ingresando, se había golpeado en la entrada. Hinata volteo a verle instantáneamente. La sonrisa de Naruto desapareció. —Eh, Hinata esta de lujo aquí —rio Sai mirando a todos —hola a todos —entonces enfoco su mirada en Naruto —Eh, te conozco.

Ambos claramente recordaban aquel día, donde confundieron a sus Hinatas. Naruto miro a Hinata, su amiga y después a Sai. Sintió algo helado en el estomago al darse cuenta de que Sai conocía a esa Hinata.

—El del teléfono —señalo Sai.

Naruto asintió.

— ¿Y que es de tu vida? ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto Sai.

—Hinata, no —susurro Mikoto al ver que su amiga miraba con los ojos abiertos de la impresión a Sai, acto seguido camino hacia donde estaba su padre. La Uchiha trato de impedírselo, pero Hinata se aparto.

Shika miro a Kushina y Mikoto. Con Sai ahí todo terminaba.

Naruto miro a su hija que se ponía a su lado, su cara mostraba puro desconcierto, la niña le cogió la mano a su padre, él la apretó cariñosamente, pero en sus ojos se podía apreciar el mismo desconcierto y miedo.

— ¿Esa es tu Hinata? —pregunto Sai mirando a la niña con agrado.

Naruto asintió, y con lentitud miro a su amiga, ella le miro entender toda la escena ¿De dónde se conocían?

—Ella es mi Hinata —susurro Naruto.

Sai sonrió, no había malicia en su rostro, estaba muy feliz de haber escuchado de los labios de Hinata lo que siempre quiso. Avanzo hasta donde estaba la peli azul y puso sus manos sobre la cintura de la chica, recostó su mentón en el hombro de la aludida que estaba mucho peor que confundida.

—Bien, porque ella es Mi Hinata —dijo sonriendo y abrazando más ala Hyuga que evitaba en todo momento la mirada de Naruto.

La pequeña Hinata tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no llorar, mientras que Kushina, el coronel Almeida y todos los niños miraban la escena con tristeza, habían estado esperando que Hinata y Naruto estuvieran juntos y al parecer ella ya estaba comprometida.

Naruto solo se revolvió el cabello, el dolor que sentía ante esas palabras no lo podía expresar ni con pensamientos. Sin saber que hacer solo atino a besar el dorso de la mano de su hija.

Eso definitivamente no lo esperaba.

.

.

.

_**Hola¡**_

_**Lamento la tardanza. Ya estamos miércoles XD. De todas maneras espero que les guste, no tengo mucho tiempo, si mis padres descubren que aun sigo en la compu estoy muerta XD.**_

_**De verdad muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews. *.* ¡222 reviews! Apenas lo puedo creer. A ver si llegamos a los 250. Jajaja, es una broma, depende de ustedes si piensan que merece uno o más reviews.**_

_**Dos o tres capis mas y se termina T^T**_

_**Pensé que ese día no llegaría nunca.**_

_**Pero bueno, me despido. No tengo tiempo de dejarles adelanto, pero creo que es mejor, a veces les dejo con las ganas cuando lo pongo XD. Y parezco mala.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Bella Scullw**_


	16. Adiós

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. **

**.**

**Capitulo 16:**

**Adiós**

Naruto alzo la pelota de básquet y una vez más encesto. Un día, un día había pasado desde que Sai había llegado al campamento, echando abajo todos sus intentos de iniciar una relación con Hinata, no entendía porque la ojiperla no le había dicho que tenia novio, no ella se mantuvo callada y le dio falsas esperanzas.

Furioso, cogió la pelota y otra vez encesto.

—Uau, Uau —Sai entro en la cancha de básquet, mirando algo impresionado a Naruto.

El rubio cogió la pelota, antes de que diera contra el piso, y observo al chico que era el novio de su amiga.

Mantuvo una expresión serena, el no tenía el mas mínimo derecho a reclamar nada, Hinata y él no eran más que amigos.

—Eres fantástico —le felicito Sai, sonriente —pareces esas estrellas del básquet que se ven en televisión.

Naruto sonrió.

—No soy tan bueno. Me vencieron muchas veces en el pasado.

Sai le miro con incredulidad, había estado los últimos minutos mirando jugar al rubio, podía decir que era muy bueno. No le cabía en la cabeza que alguien le hubiera ganado alguna vez, claro que él no sabía que Naruto, era el hermano de Ino, no le había preguntado su apellido y Hinata no les presento, ya que después de afirmar que ella era su Hinata, la ojiperla salió corriendo y se metió en su cuarto.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y quién te ha ganado?

Naruto avanzo, rebotando el balón y contesto con una sonrisa pequeña.

—Hinata.

— ¿Tu Hinata?—pregunto sorprendido, de que una niña de ocho años le ganara.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza.

—No, tu Hinata.

— ¿Mi Hinata? —Pregunto incrédulo — ¿ella jugaba básquet?

Naruto frunció el ceño. No veía la razón a la que porque Sai se veía tan sorprendido. Era obvio que a Hinata le encantaba el básquet, desde que tenía siete años lo jugaba y era excelente, no entendía como su novio—se dijo agriamente—no podía saber eso. Se suponía que debía conocerla mejor que él, que era su mejor amigo. Y luego recordó, que durante casi diez años Hinata se dedico a convertirse en una señorita en toda regla, enterrando su antigua personalidad y sus gustos pocos femeninos. De seguro por la forma en la que le gano ella no había vuelto a jugar básquet desde que se despidieron, cuando se fue de Konoha sin dar muchas explicaciones.

—Jajaja….no puedo creerlo —rio Sai. Ciertamente Ino no había alcanzado a contarle mucho, para su mala suerte se tuvieron que despedir rápido, ya que ella tenía que volver a su casa y el tuvo que tomar el tren que iba hacia el campamento. Pero la charla había sido muy reconfortante y la chica le había agradado, las horas parecieron minutos a su lado. —Y dime… ¿Cómo ella era en el colegio?

Naruto miro el balón de básquet. ¿Qué le contestaría?

—Pues, ella era feliz con su vida, y estaba orgullosa de nuestro colegio. Siempre fue poco femenina, pero era…y es una persona estupenda…ella es mi mejor amiga.

La sonrisa de Sai flaqueo un poco.

…_ella era la mejor amiga de mi hermano…_

…_.el único que la vio partir fue mi hermano…._

…_.mi hermano se rindió en su búsqueda, cuando Kaome murió y tuvo que cuidar a su hija…._

Las palabras de Ino resonaron en su cabeza. ¿No era posible…o sí?

—Creo que no nos hemos presentado bien —señalo Sai, con una sonrisa falsa —Soy Sai Higurashi.

—Naruto Namikaze —respondió en el acto. Alzo la mano y apretó la del pelinegro, quizá fue su imaginación pero le pareció que le apretaba la mano, con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Y con eso Sai tuvo la respuesta que necesitaba. Naruto era el hermano mellizo de Ino, era él mejor amigo de Hinata, y tal vez….era su primer amor.

—Todo el mundo se acercaba a ella con sus problemas —siguió contando Naruto —Hinata siempre les ayudo a resolverlos, siempre arreglaba todo con una sonrisa…

—En ese ella no ha cambiado —concordó Sai. No debía asustarse. Hinata ya había accedido a casarse con él, incluso le había dicho que lo quería, las palabras que nunca pensó escuchar de esos labios que lo atormentaban. Seguro ya había superado su amor por aquel idiota que le destrozo el corazón. —Yo mismo fui con mi problema a ella.

El rubio rio.

— ¿Cuál fue tu problema?

—Mi problema es que la quiero mucho, sabes —conto. —Pero ¿Cómo es que no sabes de nuestra relación?

— ¿Eh?

—Eres su mejor amigo ¿no? Debes saber de lo seria que es nuestra relación.

Naruto parpadeo. Recordó el anillo brillante, en el dedo de la pálida mano de Hinata y recordó la expresión culpable de esta, cuando lo vio. Y entendió todo, con rapidez, quizá con demasiado rapidez, había preferido seguir siendo el lento de antes a darse cuenta de la seriedad de su noviazgo.

— ¿E-Estan…comprometidos?—titubeo.

Sai asintió con nostalgia.

—Con muchos problemas y negativas de su parte, pero estamos comprometidos. La boda tendrá lugar a mitad de Diciembre, te enviare la invitación, no faltes.

—Gracias —mascullo Naruto, sonriendo con falsedad. Miro su pelota con demasiada atención, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. De verdad, ojala no se hubiese enterado de eso. Sentía un gran vacío en su interior. Un vacio que le hacía mucho daño.

—Eh…di a tu amiga, que si no se casa conmigo en Diciembre —dijo Sai en broma mirando como Naruto comenzó a jugar con el balón. Lo cogió antes de que llegara a las manos del Namikaze —me casare con este balón de básquet.

Los dos rieron, divertidos ante la broma. Sai le devolvió la pelota y se despidió.

Ryo pasaba por ahí, contando las estrellas, era un habito que tenia, aunque nadie sabía porque lo hacía. El niño se negaba a hablar a pesar de que podía hacerlo. Naruto le cogió del pijama y le hizo retroceder, suspiro y se puso en cunclillas.

— ¿Sabes? —Le dijo al niño —vivimos, morimos solamente una vez, nos casamos solamente una vez, y estamos enamorados…

Ryo le dio una palmada en el hombro, alzo un dedo como completando la oración de Naruto.

Naruto asintió. El niño también, se despidió y siguió su camino.

—…solamente una vez….Hinata.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Hinata y Kushina estaban en el templo de oración, poniendo ofrendas delante del retrato de a virgen Maria. Las dos estaban muy calladas, no se habían hablado desde la lluviosa noche en la que Sai llego. Bueno, de hecho Hinata no había hablado con nadie.

Hinata termino de rezar y dejo en el suelo la bandeja lleno de pétalos de flores.

Kushina la miro con seriedad.

—Los hombres son muy débiles —comento.

Hinata que se había volteado, con toda intención de irse la miro sorprendida y confusa. Kushina le devolvió la mirada con firmeza, y los pocos segundos le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

—Son ellos quienes fundan los principios que realizan, pero no entienden que ningún principio es más importante que el corazón. Y recordamos a esos tercos y débiles hombres que…las ligaduras del corazón se basan en las sensaciones y sentimientos, no sobre los principios. Pero esas ligaduras son muy fuertes, la persona amada puede sentir la sensación de la persona a la que ama.

Hinata la veía atentamente, sin saber que decir.

—Dile lo que sientes, Hinata —señalo Kushina sonriente. De verdad quería que esa chica amable, formara parte de su familia, que le devolviera la completa alegría, porque ella faltaba para que de verdad fueran una familia completa.

Hinata miro al piso, sus ojos perlas estaban llenos de sufrimiento y tristeza. Sabía lo que la verdad podía hacer, lo sabía de primera mano.

—A veces —susurro con el dolor implícito en sus palabras —cuando uno dice lo que siente…puede que esa verdad rompa corazones.

Y recordó cuando quiso decirle a Naruto lo que sentía, quiso decirle sus sentimientos. Pero fue Naruto el que le dijo sus sentimientos por Kaome, le dijo algo que le destrozo el corazón y le llevo a la depresión y tristeza.

_-Ah. Ah –Naruto respiraba entrecortadamente._

_-N-Naruto –Hinata estaba igual que el. Naruto le cogió la mano un momento y aun entre jadeos dijo -¡Te quiero¡_

_Hinata se quedo mirándole sorprendida, recordando que Naruto le había dicho hace semanas que le diría ¡Te quiero¡ a la chica de la cual estuviera enamorado. Esas simples palabras le iluminaron el corazón, y encendieron la esperanza en ella._

_-¡Te quiero¡ -volvió a repetir Naruto sonriéndole -¡Te quiero realmente¡_

_La ojiperla sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de felicidad, había ido allí, con la intención de decirle lo que sentía, pero ahora para su completa alegría Naruto se le estaba declarando._

_-Yo… no puedo creer que diga esto, pero te quiero –repitió Naruto riendo con nerviosismo sin notar como Hinata estaba casi llorando de felicidad –es…yo bueno ¿Qué opinas? ¿Está bien?_

_-¿Eh? –murmuro Hinata saliendo de su ensoñación, sin entender lo último que dijo el rubio._

_Naruto volvió a reír nerviosamente, antes de contestar._

_-Si está bien lo que he dicho, es que no se si ella lo entenderá._

_-¿Ella? –pregunto Hinata mientras su corazón se paraba por un segundo._

_-Kaome, claro –murmuro Naruto confundido -¿Quién más?_

Kushina suspiro. Sabía a que se refería Hinata.

—Pero —índico con un deje de tristeza —si no lo dices, tampoco serás feliz.

La ojiperla le miro, mordiéndose el labio inferior, aguantándose las ganas de llorar. No podía llorar por Naruto, no podía hacerlo. Sai estaba ahora con ella, el no se merecía verla sufrir por otro hombre, un hombre que en el pasado no se había fijado en ella, más que como amiga.

Suspiro y salió sin decir más.

Naruto era su pasado, incluso aunque aun lo siguiera amando. Sai era su presente y seria su futuro.

.

.

.

—Felicitaciones, felicitaciones —los niños cantaban alrededor de Hinata, con globos en las manos y riendo. Sai les había dado las instrucciones de lo que hicieran eso. Quería darle una sorpresa a Hinata, una que no fue exactamente agradable para la ojiperla, que después de la conversación con Kushina mantenía una expresión fría y triste, como si estuviera en un funeral —le deseamos a la señorita Hinata una feliz vida de casada.

Naruto se acerco, con una sonrisa cínica y dando unos cuantos aplausos imito a los niños.

—Felicitaciones…felicitaciones.

Los dos quedaron en medio del círculo, alrededor los niños dieron una vuelta más en torno a ellos, y después se fueron riendo y agitando los globos al viento.

La Hyuga miro a los niños irse, y después dirigió una mirada seca a Naruto, sin creer que él estuviera como si nada, cuando ella quería llorar y golpearlo. Estaba comprometida y el ¡le felicitaba! ¿Dónde estaba esa atracción que demostraba por ella días antes?

—Hinata, no me has dicho nada aun —le dijo Naruto —Sai me dijo que se iban a casar.

Hinata mantuvo su expresión fría.

El rubio ignoro eso, y le alzo la mano a la mala, para chocarla y hacer su típico saludo, pero la chica no puso el menor empeño en ayudarlo.

— ¿Estas feliz? —Pregunto — ¿Estas feliz, no es verdad?

Ella le miro, con el ceño fruncido y con la voz más fría y dura que tenia le pregunto —Al entender eso…significa que tu ¿estás feliz?

Naruto perdió la sonrisa un instante, antes de recomponerla, aunque lo que menos quería era sonreír tras esa pregunta —Claro que estoy feliz.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar feliz? —Hinata siguió hablando con ese tono frio y fiero.

Le miro fingiendo no entender, aunque se sentía muy mal.

—No entiendo.

Sus ojos perlas se encontraron con los azules de él, leyendo en ambos el dolor y resentimiento, al igual que el amor que ahora era imposible, un amor que para el colmo él ni siquiera intentaba luchar. Ella ya había llorado mucho por él, si Naruto la quería tendría que demostrárselo, ya no volvería a pasar por lo que paso diez años atrás.

—Hay algunas cosas que pasan, que jamás entenderás, Naruto.

Le miro de abajo arriba con rapidez, casi con desprecio y se fue.

Naruto rio con tristeza.

—Hay algunas cosas que pasan, que jamás entenderás, Hinata —susurro con la voz rota.

.

.

.

—Jajajajaja.

La pequeña Hinata reía mientras miraba a Sai. A pesar de que él, era el principal causante de que todos sus planes se fueran abajo, no le caía mal. El chico era amable y se notaba que tenía un gran aprecio por la señorita Hinata, eso era lo que ella veía, tal vez Sai había confundido el querer con el amar, de la misma forma que su padre confundió el cariño que le tenía a su madre con el amor que tenia hacia la otra Hinata.

Se habían hecho amigos rápidamente, y ahora se encontraban en la tienda del chico. Sai estaba acostado sobre una manta en el piso, y ella estaba sobre una tabla que el levantaba para hacer ejercicios, como si fueran pesas.

La niña miro a un lado, y encontró una foto que le hacía familiar. Hinata Hyuga sonriendo, mientras que Sai le cogía del sari para atraerla hacia él. Le invadió una sensación de deja vú. Había visto lo mismo, pero en vez de Sai su padre había estado allí.

—Puedo hacerte una pregunta, tío.

Sai rio.

—Claro.

— ¿Por qué te casas con la señorita Hinata?

El pelinegro dejo de alzar la superficie sobre la que estaba acostada ella, y se levanto del piso, con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa titubeante.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Algún inconveniente?

La niña asintió.

—Sí, es sencillo. Tú eres tan guapo.

—Jajaja, gracias.

—Pero la señorita Hinata no es guapa —dijo la niña, fingiendo desdén y señalando la foto. Quería que él dejara a Hinata, sabía que la Hyuga no lo haría.

Sai miro la foto y la levanto del suelo.

—Sí, tienes razón. Es fea, gorda y pequeña.

Eso no coincidía en nada con la descripción de Hinata, pero Sai le seguía la corriente.

—Sabes, puedes tener a quien quieras.

— ¿A quien yo quiera?

—Exacto.

— ¿En serio? Entonces… ¿te casarías conmigo?

La pequeña Hinata sonrió.

— ¿Yo? Claro que no.

— ¿Porque? ¿Tan feo soy?

Sus risas resonaron.

—Entonces, tú debes encontrarme una chica linda, amable y gentil.

—La he encontrado.

Sai le miro divertido. Apenas y había terminado de hablar y la niña ya había encontrado a quien sería su pareja ideal. Esa niña sí que era astuta.

— ¿Quién es?

— ¡Ella!

La pequeña Hinata señalo un poster, donde estaba la figura de una mujer de cabello castaño, muy guapa. Ella había pegado los poster.

— ¿Bromeas? ¿Neelam? —Sai comenzó a reír.

—Uhm —la niña miro el poster de su ídolo, y luego dirigió su mirada gris al poster que estaba al lado. —Entonces ella.

Sai miro atónito, a la figura de Ino Namikaze, reconocida modelo, y la chica que le había caído tan bien. Lo considero un momento, pero al instante se reprocho por pensar tonterías. Ino sonreía coquetamente desde el poster, admitía que era una mujer muy guapa y amable. Pero él quería a Hinata.

—Supongamos que digo si —dijo Sai —entonces habría que encontrarle una pareja para Hinata.

—Ya lo encontré —canturreo la niña, feliz.

— ¿Quién es?

— ¿Te lo digo, de verdad?

—No, no, no…

Volvieron a reír un momento más.

—Sai.

Los dos miraron a donde provenía la voz de Hinata, ella estaba parada en la entrada de la tienda, tenía una expresión decidida y dura. Evito en todo momento la mirada de la niña y se concentro en mirar a su prometido.

—Quiero partir esta misma noche.

.

.

.

La pequeña Hinata salió corriendo de la tienda, llorando a mares.

— ¿Hinata? —Mikoto y Shika le salieron al encuentro, pero la niña les ignoro y se concentro en seguir su camino hacia su tienda, limpiando sus lágrimas.

—No, déjenla —les dijo Kushina con dureza.

Las tres observaron con dolor, como todo acababa.

Hinata llego a su tienda y se tiro sobre la cama, sollozando y abrazando el retrato de su madre. ¡No había podido cumplir su promesa! Hinata Hyuga se marchaba esa misma noche con Sai, para colmo adelantarían su matrimonio. ¿Qué podía ser peor? Había hecho un montón de cosas para juntar a su padre con la otra Hinata y al final no había servido de nada. De nada.

Naruto ingreso justo cuando la niña empezó a sollozar con más fuerza. Se acerco a donde estaba su hija, y se puso en cunclillas, tenía los ojos azules llenos de lágrimas también, pero ninguna se derramaba. Abrazo a su hija y le beso la frente.

La niña se tiro a sus brazos, llorando.

Los dos entendieron perfectamente que todo se había terminado.

.

.

.

Cuando se enteraron de que la señorita Hinata se iba, todos salieron a despedirla. Los niños, el señor Almeida y Kushina. La mayoría de los pequeños sollozaban, la querían mucho, y se iba antes de que terminara el campamento.

—Hasta luego, señor Almeida.

Almeida le sonrió y dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

—Kushina.

La pelirroja la miro con tristeza y la abrazo con un pequeño sollozo, en el momento en que ella se fuera, también se iría la felicidad de su familia. Hinata camino hacia donde estaba la pequeña Hinata, le dio un beso en la frente y sonrió por última vez, para ir hacia donde estaba Sai, con la puerta del auto abierta.

— ¿Usted se va? —la voz de Ryo le hizo parar. Volteo a verlo sorprendida, en todo el tiempo que estuvo nunca le oyó hablar—no se vaya.

Hinata sonrió dulcemente. Se acerco a él, y le abrazo.

—Hinata.

Cuando se disponía a irse de nuevo, otra voz la detuvo, pero esta vez era Naruto.

Se volteo sorprendida. Estaba segura de que él no se despediría, eso haría las cosas increíblemente más fáciles. Pero al parecer las cosas no serian fáciles para ella. Naruto camino con lentitud hasta donde estaba su amiga, mirándole.

—Te ibas a ir…sin despedirte ¿otra vez?

Se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a ella, miro sus ojos llorosos y sin decir palabra, tomo su mano y la alzo; con la otra, saco un chal rojo lleno de puntos blancos. Era el chal que le había regalado Hinata a Kaome el día que se fue de Konoha, el día en que Kaome comprendió que Hinata amaba a Naruto, el día que Hinata comprendió que Kaome compartiría una vida junto a Naruto. La ojiperla no pensaba que aun lo conservaban.

—Le diste eso a Kaome cuando iba a comenzar una nueva vida —pronuncio —Hoy vas a comenzar una nueva vida…estoy seguro de que tu y Naruto serán muy felices juntos.

Hinata sollozo, mientras bajaba su mano con el chal.

—Sai. Se llama Sai.

Naruto comprendió lo que había dicho demasiado tarde. Había sido una muestra de sus sentimientos indirectamente.

Hinata se mordió el labio para no sollozar y se fue tras Sai. El pelinegro le sonrió y se despidió de todos con un gesto de mano.

El auto arranco y fue por el sendero, fuera del campamento y fuera de la vida de todos. La pequeña Hinata empezó a llorar, mientras apretaba sus manos impotente, al ver que no había cumplido su promesa.

Naruto se le acerco, tratando de consolarla, pero la niña no se lo permitió, sollozando fue hacia su tienda, con Mikoto y Shika siguiéndoles.

Kushina puso la mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, que aun miraba el lugar por donde había desaparecido el auto y Hinata en el.

—Siempre así de doloroso. El amor —le dijo.

Naruto no dijo nada.

.

.

.

Días después en su mansión, Hinata miro a su madre y a Kurenai, a la que había mandado llamar.

—Quiero que comiencen los preparativos de la boda. En dos días me caso con Sai.

Hotomi y Kurenai le miraron con tristeza e incredulidad.

.

.

.

_**Hola¡**_

_**Sé que me tarde ^^U. Les pido una disculpa, pero apenas voy librándome de mis clases de la tarde, así que ahora si podre responderles los reviews. Espero que les haya gustado. Fue un poco triste T^T.**_

_**Pero así debe ser. Naruto debe comprender lo que Hinata sintió cuando él prefirió a Kaome. T^T**_

_**Bueno, ya no digo más.**_

_**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews.**_

_**Un adelanto….si ya sé que no debía hacerlo, pero no puedo evitarlo.**_

_**Capi 17: Te amo.**_

—_Nunca lo olvides, Hinata —susurro Naruto, con lágrimas en los ojos —te quiero, te amo. Pero quiero que seas feliz._

_La ojiperla se llevo las manos a la boca, sollozando. El vestido de novia rozo el piso, justo donde caían sus lagrimas._

—_N-Naruto…_

—_Te amo. Eres la única a la que amo._

_._

_._

_._

_Hinata miro a Naruto directamente, las lágrimas amenazaban resbalar por sus mejillas, pero no podía hacer más que mirar a los ojos azules del hombre del que estaba enamorada. De su primer amor._

—_Hinata —susurro Hotomi, al ver que no avanzaba._

_Se había quedado a mitad de las escaleras, sollozando y con la mirada enfocada en un hombre rubio._

_Sai miraba de Naruto a Hinata, con la comprensión brillando en sus oscuros ojos. Se levanto del pandol de la boda y se quito el gorro ceremonial de la boda, tirándolo al piso sin consideración, avanzo hacia donde estaba Hinata sollozando._

—_S-Sai…—tartamudeo la Hyuga, asustada al ver su mirada fría._

_Sai miro a Naruto, miro a la pequeña Hinata y volvió la mirada hacia su prometida._

—_Te dije que si era necesario tiraría de tu mano hasta el pandol de la boda, y así lo hare —dijo en un susurro frio e inexpresivo._

_Con algo de brusquedad cogió la mano de Hinata y la obligo a bajar las escaleras, Sai la llevaba a la fuerza para que se casaran._

_._

_**Bueno eso fue todo.**_

_**Con cariño**_

_**Bella Scullw**_


	17. Te Amo

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. **

**Lean mi nota al final, por fis.**

**.**

**Capitulo 17:**

**Te amo**

Las puertas a la entrada de la mansión Hyuga se abrieron, dejando pasar el lujosos auto de Sai, en el que se encontraban él y Hinata, la ultima con los ojos llenos de lagrimas que intentaba ocultar a toda costa. Había sido más dificil de lo que creyó, dejarlos ahí, sin dar explicaciones de su ida, de la misma forma que dejo a Naruto y los demás diez años atrás.

Pero no podía, no podía seguir viendo la expresión de indiferencia de Naruto y no llorar ni culparle por todo, había sido una tonta al creer que el la quería, era obvio que a la que quería era a Kaome ¿no? Por eso la prefirió a ella en su momento.

Sai le sonrió con tristeza mientras aparcaba el coche a la entrada de su mansión, le había hecho creer que estaba triste porque se había ido demasiado rápido, y sabia que en el fondo el pelinegro estaba más que feliz, al fin se casarían, años esperándola y al fin lograría que ella le aceptara completamente. Porque incluso aunque estuvieran comprometidos, Sai no dejo de dudar ni por un segundo, tuvo miedo de que Hinata le dejara, pero no sería así, estaba seguro, aunque en su interior aun resonaran las palabras de Ino.

Hotomi y Kurenai, que había sido llamada por Hinata mientras salía del campamento, prácticamente ordenándole ir a la India, las esperaban en la puerta, con expresiones afligidas y contrariadas, algo les decía que lo que fuese que Hinata quisiera decirles no sería nada bueno y en cuanto vieron sus ojos llenos se lagrimas y marcados de profunda tristeza supieron que algo malo había pasado.

Kurenai se removió inquieta cuando Hinata sonrió tristemente, de la misma forma que sonrió cuando se despidió de ella en Japón, todo por Naruto… ¿Acaso el haber salido antes del campamento también era causa de Naruto? Supo que el rubio, su hija y Kushina habían ido al campamento y tuvo la certeza de que se habían reencontrado y creyó que todo saldría bien, pero al ver a aquella muchacha a la que quería como hija entendió que nada salió bien.

Seguía igual de lastimada que diez años atrás.

Sai le saludo alegremente, asintiendo cuando paso por su lado y entro en la mansión Hyuga, Hinata le siguió haciéndoles un gesto para que la acompañaran, camino hasta la sala con lentitud y se fijo que Hanabi estaba allí, leyendo un libro.

—Nee-san —sonrió levantándose la Hyuga menor.

La abrazo y cuando sintió el abrazo mecánico de su hermana supo que algo andaba mal, miro a Sai, pero este se encogió de hombros y después miro a su madre y Kurenai, ellas tampoco dijeron nada. Miro los ojos perlas de Hinata y vio como una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

— ¿Nee-san? —repitió, secando aquella lagrima.

Hinata parpadeo y sonrió falsamente. Soltándose del agarre de su hermana paso de Sai y camino hasta apoyarse en la vitrina que contenía varios adornos y jarrones llenos de flores, suspiro y trago con fuerza.

—Quiero que comiencen los preparativos de la boda. En dos días me caso con Sai. —anuncio dándose la vuelta, con una mirada firme.

Sai y Hanabi le miraron con la boca abierta, Hotomi y Kurenai le miraron con tristeza e incredulidad.

—H-Hinata ¿Estás segura? —cuestiono el pelinegro, sin entender el cambio de actitud de su novia, semanas antes le estaba rogando por que se casaran lo más rápido posible y ahora era ella la que quería adelantar la boda.

—Muy segura.

—Pero nee-san —corto Hanabi, mirando de reojo a Kurenai —una boda toma tiempo, no podemos celebrar tu boda de un día para otro.

Hinata sonrió con tristeza.

—La mayoría de los arreglos ya estan casi listos, envíen las invitaciones rápido y aceleren todos los preparativos, si es necesario contraten más personas.

La Hyuga menor abrió la boca, dispuesta a seguir encontrando negativas a esa absurda idea, pero con un ligero gesto de su mano Hinata la callo, no necesitaba que nadie le dijera la estupidez que estaba cometiendo, ella solita se daba cuenta, pero ya no había vuelta atrás para su decisión, sus sentimientos hacia Naruto nunca murieron y para su lamentable suerte esos sentimientos le estaban lastimando demasiado, más de lo que quería. Y si, era un tontería usar a Sai de esa forma, pero quería irse lejos, donde no volviera a encontrar a Naruto, donde todo volviera a ser como antes de que se reencontraran y eso solo podía lograrlo con Sai, estaba segura que algún día aprendería a amarlo.

Ignoro el gesto desaprobatorio de su madre y subió las escaleras de la sala, para ir a su dormitorio, se encerraría allí hasta el día de la boda, quería llorar y que nadie le interrumpiera. Tenía el corazón hecho pedazos.

.

.

.

Sakura rio una vez más, Sasuke a su lado frunció el ceño, sin el menor atisbo de alegría. Su mujer sabia que detestaba estar en medio de conversaciones femeninas, pero claro Sakura había ignorado eso y se puso a platicar alegremente con Ino, que había perdido el avión, sobre el chico que conoció y que resulto ser el prometido de Hinata.

_Hinata es mi mejor amiga, la necesito conmigo._

Aquellas palabras volvieron a su mente, sin entender porque había recordado eso, aquellas palabras las pronuncio Naruto cuando Hinata se fue, poco después de que llevaran a Tenten a su casa para tranquilizarla por la partida de Neji, su rubio amigo había estado llorando y él le había dicho que ya dejara de llorar, que parecía marica, a cambio Naruto con la voz rota le dijo eso.

¿Por qué rayos había recordado eso?

El timbre sonó, el empleado de los Namikaze se dirigió a abrir la puerta y pudieron ver como la silueta de Tenten se encontraba en la entrada de la casa, de la mano de su hijo Hizashi. Los dos pasaron sonrientes, bueno mejor dicho el niño ya que la castaña parecía estar en otro mundo.

— ¡Tenten!

Ino y Sakura se pararon felices y corrieron a abrazar a su amiga y llenaron de besos a Hizashi, el niño se aparto de forma suave y rápido de aquellas caricias, detestaba que lo consintieran mucho.

—Sasuke —saludo de forma distraída Tenten, cuando se hubo sentado al frente de él, al lado de Ino.

El hizo un gesto de saludo, sin musitar palabra.

—No te cuesta nada saludar, eh —le reprocho Ino.

— ¿Es que no llegan a un Mikoto y Hinata, tío Sasuke?—pregunto Hizashi con el ceño fruncido.

El aludido parpadeo ¿Por qué habrían de llegar? El campamento terminaba en unas semanas y sabían que las niñas no se moverían de allí, no cuando habían ido con tanta desesperación hacia allá, como si esperaran encontrarse a alguien y claro a la que habían encontrado fue a Hinata Hyuga.

—Cariño —dijo Sakura —aun faltan algunas semanas para que ellas regresen.

Tenten sacudió la cabeza, con sorpresa. Si había traído a su hijo era porque sabía que ellas ya estaban en la casa o no demorarían en llegar, por lo menos eso le habían dicho Mikoto y Shika por teléfono a Hizashi, cuando llamaron horas atrás.

—Mikoto y Shika me llamaron —explico Hizashi —dijeron que estaban saliendo del campamento y que viniera a verlas, que era urgente.

— ¿En serio? —pregunto Ino, sorprendida.

Las mujeres se miraron un momento, y el timbre sonó otra vez. Cuando el empleado abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver a los dueños con expresiones angustiadas en sus rostros, Kushina tenía la mirada baja y triste, Naruto tenía lágrimas en los ojos y apretaba los puños y Hinata estaba llorando a lágrima viva, siendo abrazada por sus dos amigas.

—Mikoto —Sakura se paro para saludar a su hija, pero en cuanto miro a los demás se quedo en su sitio, confundida — ¿Qué…

Hinata sollozo una vez más, sus ojos grises inundados de lágrimas les miraron una vez, y luego salió corriendo escaleras arriba, hasta ir a su cuarto a encerrarse, las niñas que ya estaban preparadas para eso salieron tras ella, pitando. Hizashi miro confundido el lugar por donde su amiga había ido y luego algo vacilante la siguió.

— ¿Dobe? —pregunto Sasuke, inseguro.

—Sasuke —saludo Naruto con voz ronca, sonriendo con falsedad —Mikoto…ella…está bien.

— ¿Naruto? —Sakura le miro preocupada — ¿Estás bien?

Naruto asintió y sin decir más, fue hasta su cuarto con los puños apretados. Ino miro a su madre interrogante, aprovechando que Tenten miraba a otro lado incomoda, y Sakura y Sasuke miraban el lugar por donde se había ido Naruto, no muy seguros de seguirle.

—Ellos estan b….

—No intentes decirnos que estan bien, mamá —le corto Ino —es obvio que no estan bien. ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estan aquí? Se suponía que el campamento aun demoraría y que ustedes estaban con Hinata, queríamos verla y nos los prohibieron y aparecen aquí sin explicaciones… ¿Qué paso?

Los ojos azules de Ino taladraron los de su madre unos minutos, sabía que ella no se daría por vencida así de fácil y no le sacaría información así porque así, pero esta vez probaría ser tan testaruda como ella y Naruto y se enteraría de que había sucedido. No podían esperar que ella se quedara de brazos cruzados cuando veía como parte de su familia estaba lamentando algo que ella no sabía.

Kushina suspiro.

—Está bien, les diré la verdad.

— ¿En serio? —preguntaron Ino, Tenten y Sakura sorprendidas. No era normal que Kushina Uzumaki se rindiera tan fácilmente en algo, eso significaba el fin del mundo.

—Hmp.

—Mamá, estas asustándome —comento Ino.

La pelirroja ignoro ese comentario.

— ¿Quieren que les cuente no? —Asintieron —bien. Las lágrimas de Naruto y de mi nieta tienen una sencilla explicación: Hinata.

Y entonces comenzó a explicarles todo, lo de la carta de Kaome, los planes de la pequeña Hinata, la ayuda que le habían dado, con eso Sakura y Sasuke entendieron de donde Mikoto sabía todo lo sucedido en el pasado entre ellos. Tenten sin embargo estaba tensa, hablar de Hinata también significaba hablar de Neji de forma indirecta y esa la lastimaba más. Ino aun estaba sorprendida de lo brillante y astuta que demostró ser su sobrina de solo ocho años para juntar a dos personas que estaban seguros no se volverían a encontrar. ¡Ellas le habían buscado por años! Y la niña le encontró en cuestión de semanas, era algo humillante para ellos, pero a la vez maravilloso porque había traído a su amiga de regreso.

—Si ellos se encontraron…. ¿Que pasa ahora? —interrumpió Ino.

— ¡Estoy contando eso `ttebane! —Se quejo Kushina —eh….Ellos se enamoraron.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, en el que todos cambiaron miradas, inclusive Tenten había olvidado su dolor por Neji. Al final Ino lo rompió.

—Vale, no te pongas a bromear mamá.

—No estoy bromeando, Ino —dijo con sequedad.

—P-Pero —tartamudeo Sakura, shockeada — está diciendo que Kaome hizo esto para que ellos… ¿se enamoraran? Que le dijo a la pequeña Hinata que los juntara… ¿Cómo pareja?

—Creo que eso era obvio —dijo Kushina —el amor es la amistad, si ella no puede ser mi mejor amiga, no puedo estar enamorado de ella, esas fueron las palabras de Naruto aquel día, y ese mismo día Hinata comenzó a verlo de otra forma.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, con los ojos picándole de forma incomoda, se negaba a creerlo.

—Hinata…estaba enamorada de Naruto —entendió —ella….

—Se fue al día siguiente de que Kaome y Naruto se hicieran novios —susurro Ino mordiéndose el labio — ¿Cómo no le entendimos? ¡Se supone que éramos sus amigas! —exclamo frustrada.

Sasuke frunció los labios sin decir nada.

—El dobe también estaba enamorado de ella, ¿no? —prácticamente fue una afirmación.

—Si, pero el tonto de mi hijo confundió la atracción que sentía por Kaome por el amor que sentía por Hinata, creyó que solo era cariño de amigos. Aunque sin Kaome, la pequeña Hinata no estaría aquí, cada cosa sucede por algo y así les toco la vida a ellos tres.

—Neji…—entonces susurro Tenten —él se fue con Hinata…por eso….el no me abandono porque quiso.

Kushina asintió.

—Según lo que se, Hinata había hecho mucho por Neji, desde la muerte del padre de este y el no quiso dejarla sola cuando se fue, por eso no dijo nada.

—Pero…

—Sai llego —conto Kushina —y todo acabo. Cuando se entero que Hinata estaba comprometida Naruto prefirió no entrometerse, y como idiota dejo el camino libre a Sai, como es natural eso no le gusto a Hinata, ya había llorado diez años por él así que partió hace unas horas, en unos días estarán llegando a la India.

—Mi hermano es un idiota —exclamo Ino furiosa —la dejo ir, ¡la dejo ir otra vez!

Salió corriendo de allí, con sus ojos azules brillando de furia y una tarjetita en sus manos.

—Iremos a ver a Naruto —susurro Sakura.

Ella y Sasuke se levantaron y sin pedir permiso subieron las escaleras hasta donde estaba el cuarto de Naruto.

.

.

Ino miro la tarjeta con fijeza, allí estaba apuntado el numero de celular de Sai, el pelinegro se lo había dado diciendo que si tenía algún problema le llamara, y que si estaba en sus manos le ayudaría. Pero ¿Cómo le ayudaría a parar su propia boda?

Por lo que sabía Sai si quería mucho a Hinata, no sería justo, pero lo que le motivaba a actuar no solo era que pensaba que su hermano era un completo y absoluto imbécil por dejar ir de nuevo a Hinata si no porque se sintió furiosa, al saber que él se casaría.

Solo había hablado con Sai unas horas y no sabía que había pasado, él le había gustado mucho, las horas parecieron minutos a su lado y quiso saber muchísimo más de él, pero ambos tenían cosas que hacer. Y entonces lo supo, eso era el amor a primera vista, ¿eh?

Le dolía, le dolía saber que realmente se iba a casar con Hinata. Marco el número de celular de Sai. Contesto al tercer timbrazo.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Sai? Soy Ino.

—Ah, eres tu preciosa. ¿Sucede algo?

— ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy en el aeropuerto, en unos minutos salgo con Hinata hacia la India.

—Tengo que decirte algo.

—Dime.

—Sai…no te cases, por favor no lo hagas —suplico —Yo…te amo.

.

.

.

Naruto ignoro las golpeteos constantes en su puerta de sus dos amigos, no quería hablar con nadie ¿Por qué no le entendían? Estaba dolido y mucho, ¿Por qué no se largaban y lo dejaban en paz? Ya no tenía a Hinata, la había dejado ir como un estúpido, era su culpa…pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella estaba comprometida y siempre le dijo que solo se casaría por amor, debía estar enamorada de Sai y el solo había confundido las cosas.

¿Por qué todo era tan dificil y complejo?

Cogió la foto que tenía en su mesita de noche y la miro, ahí estaba Kaome sonriéndole como siempre.

—Sigues siendo tan tontito —susurro una cálida voz en su oído.

Se sobresalto mirando a todos lados, conocida esa voz de sobra pero no la había escuchado en dos años, era la voz de Kaome. Y para su sorpresa vio como la figura de su difunta esposa apareció sentada a su lado, con un vestido blanco, tan hermosa como siempre.

—Kaome —susurro.

Debía estar demasiado dolido para tener semejantes delirios, pero eso ya no le importaba, solo quería estar en un lugar donde pudiera olvidar todo, con su esposa allí tal vez se sentiría mucho mejor, incluso aunque fuera solo una ilusión.

—No te estanques en el pasado, cariño —le dijo de forma suave —cuida de nuestra hija.

—Yo…

Le puso un dedo sobre sus labios, se sentía bien. Kaome soltó una risita.

—Solo busca en tu corazón y encontraras la respuesta a todas tus preguntas —dijo sonriendo.

Kaome movió su mano hasta llevarla a los ojos del rubio, Naruto sonrió de forma cálida y cuando cerró los ojos, apareció la imagen de Hinata sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo. Hinata siempre tan linda y sincera, aquella amiga a la que quería tanto y de la que irremediablemente se había enamorado.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Kaome ya no estaba a su lado, miro la foto de su esposa y recordó otra vez a la peli azul.

—Hinata —musito.

—_V-Ven…N-Naruto-kun —le susurro una Hinata de siete años, con las mejillas sonrojadas. _

_Tenía puesta un vestido azul que le combinaba perfectamente, se veía muy linda, estaban en medio de la celebración de navidad, ya llevaba un año en Konoha y aun seguía siendo tan tímida, por lo menos ya no se desmayaba cuando se le acercaba mucho._

— _¿Qué pasa, Hina-chan?_

—_P-Pidamos…u-un d-deseo —dijo alegremente, comiendo su ultima uva._

— _¿Un deseo?_

—_M-Más b-bien….u-una promesa —dijo suavemente._

— _¡Bien, dattebayo! —grito el Namikaze, restregando su mejilla contra la de su amiga, antes de acordarse de que Hinata era demasiado tímida, la tenía casi desfallecida entre sus brazos al segundo siguiente._

_Cuando se recupero, entrelazaron sus meñiques._

—_S-Seremos a-amigos p-para siempre._

—_Para siempre._

_Sonrieron y volvieron con los demás, para seguir comiendo y jugando._

_._

_Siete años después todo ya era diferente, con catorce años Hinata tenía puesta una blusa blanca floja y un pantalón jean algo flojo, aun tenía el cabello corto. Conversaba alegremente con Sakura._

_También estaban celebrando navidad._

— _¡Naruto! _

_Volteo para ver como Hinata se le tiraba encima, acababa de llegar junto a su hermana a la fiesta en la casa del teme, en cuanto lo vio la peli azul fue por él, le ayudo a levantarse y lo arrastro hasta el patio. De verdad había cambiado mucho._

— _¿Qué pasa Hina-chan, dattebayo?_

— _¡Reafirmemos nuestra promesa! —exigió levantando su meñique._

— _¿Qué hagamos qué?_

—_Prometamos que seremos amigos para siempre, que nadie nos separara, incluso aunque nos casemos con personas que vivan en lugares diferentes, siempre estaremos juntos ¿Si? Para siempre._

—_Eres extraña, Hinata —comento, encogiéndose de hombros y uniendo el meñique con el de su amiga —pero bien, nadie no separara. Aunque espero que te cases con alguien que merezca la pena, eh. ¡Si no sabrá quién Naruto Namikaze, dattebayo!_

_Hinata rio, pasando su mano por su corto cabello._

—_Siempre serás mi mejor amigo y solo me casare por amor. La persona que sea mi esposo tendrá que querer a mis amigos, si no pues ya se puede ir buscando a alguien que le aguante._

_Naruto la miro fijamente._

— _¿Por qué no te dejas crecer el pelo?_

— _¿Para qué?_

—_La mayoría de las chicas lo hacen._

—_Yo no soy la mayoría de las chicas, Naruto. Además no me gusta mucho._

—_En unos años dejaras que lo haga, dattebayo. En cuanto se entero de que al teme le gustan las chicas con cabello largo, Sakura-chan se lo dejo crecer. _

—_Ah, sí me gusta un chico es otra cosa, además ese chico me quiere, debe quererme por como soy, si no, no le intereso de verdad. Y tengo mucha hambre, vamos._

_Tiro de su mano, y se unieron a sus demás amigos._

Naruto salió de sus recuerdos para ver como Sasuke abría la puerta de una patada, Sakura estaba atrás de su esposo con el puño levantado, parecía que ella había querido tumbar la puerta antes, y el rubio agradeció que Sasuke fuera quien abriera incluso a la mala, Sakura hubiese reducido a astillas su pobre puerta.

—Ya basta, Naruto —dijo Sakura, entrando a paso fuerte hasta detenerse frente a él. —Deja de auto compadecerte.

—Tu hija sigue llorando —dijo Sasuke —eres su padre, ve con ella.

—Hinata-chan no me quiere ver —mascullo y se estaba refiriendo a ambas.

Los dos suspiraron.

—Naruto —dijo Sakura con tranquilidad, sentando a su derecha, donde había estado Kaome —somos tus mejores amigos, estamos preocupados por ti.

—Se mas fuerte, dobe —le reprendió el Uchiha.

El rubio no dijo nada, solo atino a tumbarse en su cama y cerrar los ojos, instantes después noto como Sakura y Sasuke le imitaban silenciosamente.

—Estaremos contigo —susurro Sakura.

—Hmp…hasta el fin —termino Sasuke.

Naruto sonrió.

.

.

.

Días después les llego la invitación, una bonita invitación a la boda de Hinata Hyuga y Sai Higurashi, cuando vio esa tarjeta, la pequeña Hinata (que había salido de su cuarto gracias a la insistencia de su abuelo Minato) volvió a sollozar y regreso otra vez a su cuarto.

Todos los adultos suspiraron. Temari, Shikamaru, Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Minato y Kushina. Todos estaban almorzando, de verdad no sabían qué hacer y la bendita invitación tenía que llegar cuando estaban haciendo todo lo posible por calmar a la consentida de la casa.

—Voy a ir —dijo Naruto levantándose de la mesa.

Ino le miro con incredulidad, su rostro hermoso estaba lleno de tristeza — ¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—Naruto… —dijeron a la vez el matrimonio Uchiha.

—Le prometí hace años que estaría con ella siempre, incluso aunque ya no me quiera dentro de su vida.

—Iremos contigo —dijeron todos a la vez.

.

.

.

En la India la mansión Hyuga estaba rebosando de invitados, por todos lados se escuchaba el bullicio y las canciones de las chicas hindús, la mayoría de las familias habían ido a presenciar el matrimonio más prometedor que había.

Hinata estaba con otras chicas hindús, observando desde las escaleras todo el espectáculo, no sonreía ni nada, más que su boda parecía su funeral. Hanabi y Neji le observaba a una prudente distancia, la verdad no quisieran que todo acabara así, antes habían estado felices porque ella se casaba para darse una nueva oportunidad, sonreía y estaba muy feliz…pero desde que volvió del campamento todo era muy diferente, se la pasaba llorando amargamente, sin vida y nada feliz.

—Mira —dijo una chica al lado de Hinata — ¡Sai está muy guapo!

—Ya quisiera casarme yo con él.

— ¿Y por que tú? Yo estoy mejor.

La peli azul no hizo caso a esa pequeña discusión, siempre era así. Ya estaba más que acostumbrada. Suspiro con tristeza y espero que todo siguiera su curso, se fue dejándolas discutir y se metió en un habitación, recordando aquel deseo que pidió con Naruto años atrás.

Hotomi iba de un lado a otro, ordenando a los demás que hacer, la verdad todo era un verdadero ajetreo, la boda había sido adelantada por mucho y había tenido que trabajar muy duro para que todo saliera bien.

— ¡Hey! Solo haz lo que te dije y todo irá bien —le dijo a un chico, se volteo y se topo con personas a las que no conocía, miro atentamente sus rostros, ellos parecían confusos y miraban a todos lados, como buscando a alguien, entonces el rubio le miro, parpadeo e hizo un asentimiento en su dirección.

—Bah, cállate dobe —le espeto una hombre pelinegro.

Eso era, eran aquellos chicos (aunque ya adultos) que estaban en la única foto que había visto de Hinata en Japón, sus amigos de Konoha.

Naruto le sonrió de forma nerviosa.

— ¿Eres Naruto, verdad? —pregunto con interés.

El rubio le miro sorprendido.

—Sí, soy Naruto. Hinata y yo…

—Sí, lo sé—dijo Hotomi mirándole con tristeza. Entonces su mirada se topo con un niño de casi diez años de ojos perlas y cabello castaño corto… ¿Neji? Era como una pequeña copia de su sobrino con el cabello corto, pero la figura del niño quedo tapada por una mujer de cabello castaño recogido en dos moñitos.

Tenten miro con recelo a Hotomi y sin decir nada, arrastro a su hijo hasta afuera.

—Eh…la boda ha sido muy apresurada, siéntense por favor, aun tengo que atender muchas cosas.

Hotomi se despidió con un gesto.

— ¿Hinata? —en cuanto Hotomi se despidió, Naruto miro a todos lados su hija ya no estaba con él, e Ino tampoco. — ¡Hinata!

.

.

.

Sai pasó al salón de los Hyuga bailando, con los demás hombres tras él, haciendo ya la ceremonia de ingreso, tenia puesto ya el gorro ceremonial, y sonreía. Todas las chicas le tiraron pétalos conforme pasaba.

Pero encontró algo que no esperaba entre el público, a la pequeña Hinata, a esa niña que le había caído tan bien llorando, fue hasta ella y se puso en cunclillas, tratando de calmarla y vio a Ino, cerca de ellos también llorando. Ninguno de los dos se pudo mantener la mirada mucho tiempo, mas después de lo que dijo la rubia.

—Tío…—lloro.

Ino cerró los ojos, dejando las lágrimas correr suavemente por sus mejillas.

Sai entendió perfectamente lo que pasaba, no era tan tonto. Pero aun le faltaba comprobar algo, solo una cosa. Se paro dispuesto a seguir su camino, pero sintió como una pequeña mano tomo la suya.

Miro hacia atrás y vio como la niña le había tomado del brazo, mientras que del otro tiraba de Ino, las dos aun lloraban. Hinata le miro suplicante.

De hecho Sai también le miraba así, no podía renunciar a Hinata, no podía, quería que la niña dejara de confundirlo.

.

.

Naruto dejo a los demás buscando también a Ino y Hinata. ¿Dónde se habían metido? Subió por las escaleras, sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero tenía que encontrar a su hija, en el caso de que no aguantara mucho ver la boda de la mujer a la que amaba con otro, y si quería irse no iba a dejar a su hija ahí.

Hinata estaba demasiado concentrado en ver las estrellas, recordando las palabras de Naruto sobre las estrellas fugaces, sus ojos perlas pasearon por todo el oscuro cielo en busca de la dichosa estrella, pero no la encontraba.

— ¡Hinata!

Volteo al oír la voz de Naruto, el acababa de abrir la puerta de la habitación donde estaba. Sus miradas chocaron al instante. La mirada de Naruto recorrió el vestido melón que tenia puesta, junto con el velo del mismo color y todos los adornos de oro. Estaba realmente hermosa, pero le dolía, le dolía verla así cuando estaba vestida para casarse con otro.

Miro a otro lado, apretando la mandíbula, mientras que Hinata bajaba la mirada al suelo con timidez.

Naruto recordó las palabras de Kaome, las de Sakura y Sasuke y volvió a mirarla, avanzo con paso decidido hasta ella, cerrando las puertas tras él. Hinata le miro con sorpresa, pensaba que se iría rápido, pero no fue así. Se detuvo a pocos pasos de ella, y sin evitarlo levanto la mano para tocarle el rostro.

Pero Naruto se lo impidió, tomo su mano y la llevo hasta su corazón, como diciéndole que era suyo y repitió el mismo proceso con ella, lo mismo que hicieron aquella vez en el juego de películas en la fogata. Aquello significa "Te quiero" lo que siempre había querido escuchar o en este caso saber,

Pequeños sollozos escaparon de sus labios, Naruto le sonrió tristemente y volteo para salir. Cuando abrió la puerta para irse la miro otra vez.

—Nunca lo olvides, Hinata —susurro Naruto, con lágrimas en los ojos —te quiero, te amo. Pero quiero que seas feliz.

La ojiperla se llevo las manos a la boca, sollozando. El vestido de novia rozo el piso, justo donde caían sus lagrimas.

—N-Naruto…

—Te amo. Eres la única a la que amo.

Di la vuelta, limpiándose las lagrimas y fue otra vez al salón a buscar a su hija.

.

.

.

Todos miraron a Naruto con tristeza, el rubio no dijo nada, solo atino a coger la mano de su desesperada hija y miro hacia el inicio de las escaleras donde Hotomi empezaba a aparecer con Hinata. Ino a su lado estaba abrazada a Minato y Kushina también llorando, con Sakura a su lado susurrándole algunas cosas.

Las dos Hyuga junto a algunas chicas hindús comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, a mitad de las mismas la novia se detuvo.

Hinata miro a Naruto directamente, las lágrimas amenazaban resbalar por sus mejillas, pero no podía hacer más que mirar a los ojos azules del hombre del que estaba enamorada. De su primer amor.

—Hinata —susurro Hotomi, al ver que no avanzaba.

Se había quedado a mitad de las escaleras, sollozando y con la mirada enfocada en un hombre rubio.

—Es el momento propicio, que la novia baje —dijo el que los iba a casar.

Pero la ojiperla no se movía, y ya todos la miraban en silencio, sin saber que pensar. Hinata sollozaba y se mordía los labios, la mirada de Sai se ensombreció

—Es el momento propicio, traigan a la novia —repitió el que los iba a casar.

Sai miraba de Naruto a Hinata, con la comprensión brillando en sus oscuros ojos. Se levanto del pandol de la boda y se quito el gorro ceremonial de la boda, tirándolo al piso sin consideración, avanzo hacia donde estaba Hinata sollozando. Hotomi, Kurenai y Hanabi miraron algo asustadas su expresión fría y se medio apartaron cuando el llego hasta la mitad de las escaleras y miro a Hinata erguido en toda su estatura.

—S-Sai…—tartamudeo la Hyuga, asustada al ver su mirada fría.

Sai miro a Naruto, miro a la pequeña Hinata y volvió la mirada hacia su prometida.

—Te dije que si era necesario tiraría de tu mano hasta el pandol de la boda, y así lo hare —dijo en un susurro frio e inexpresivo, pero que sin embargo ante aquel silencio muchos oyeron.

Con algo de brusquedad cogió la mano de Hinata y la obligo a bajar las escaleras, Sai la llevaba a la fuerza para que se casaran. Nadie dijo nada y Naruto retrocedió, Hinata no hacía nada para liberarse de Sai, así que se casarían. Quiso irse, pero los otros no se movían.

Alrededor todos observaba afligidos aquel matrimonio que parecía tragedia. Ino y la pequeña Hinata estaban al frente, justo por donde Sai obligaba a Hinata a bajar y empezó a caminar, los oscuros ojos de Sai se toparon con los azules de Ino y de buenas a primeras le dirigió una sonrisa triste.

Ino parpadeo…el no iba a obligarla.

Sai siguió caminando, tirando de la mano de Hinata y pasando el pandol de la boda, sin la más mínima intención de ir allí, nadie entendía que pasaba ¿A dónde la llevaba Sai? Cuando estuvieron a mitad de la sala, el pelinegro la soltó, Hinata retrocedió varios pasos, confundida.

El pelinegro dirigió su mirada a Hinata.

— ¿Sai? —sollozo indecisa la ojiperla.

—Sabes —dijo con tranquilidad y cariño —quise siempre ver el mismo amor en tus ojos, al igual que en los míos. Hoy, lo vi, pero no es para mí —los ojos de Hinata se llenaron otra vez de lagrimas, se sentía muy apenada por eso, lo estaba haciendo sufrir. —Estas, loca, Hinata. Lo has querido siempre. Desde que conoces y entiendes el amor—su voz se volvió más dulce, él entendía lo que pasaba Hinata — lo quieres a él. Naruto es tu primer amor…

Hinata cerró los ojos ante esa verdad innegable, incapaz de seguir mirando a Sai.

—…Y nadie mejor que yo para saber y entender el primer amor —sus ojos negros se dirigieron a Ino. — ¿Y tú te ibas a quedad callada por mi? ¡Eres estúpida! —Reprendió— ¿Cómo puedo intervenir en este amor que no es para mí? —sonrió con tristeza. Desde que Ino le dijo que lo amaba, desde que la pequeña Hinata lloro por una vida que quería e iba a perder si se casaba con Hinata, desde que la vio llorar en las escaleras por Naruto, supo que esa boda no debería llevarse a cabo. — Y de todas maneras, alguien me dijo que era lo suficientemente guapo para tener a quien quisiese. —miro a la pequeña Hinata, que estaba sonriendo radiante, limpiándose las lagrimas.

Hinata sonrió y se tiro sobre Sai, lo abrazo feliz.

—Ve —le dijo Sai, limpiando sus lágrimas.

Ella asintió, volteo y se encontró con todos sus antiguos amigos, tan ocupada estaba en ver a Naruto que no los noto. Sasuke le sonrió de medio lado y miro atrás de él, donde estaba Naruto de espaldas, sin escuchar nada. El Uchiha rodo los ojos.

—Eres un dobe con suerte —le dijo dándole un ligero puñetazo haciendo que el rubio se volteara —Ve con ella, perdedor.

Naruto le fulmino con la mirada, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando vio como Hinata avanzaba hasta donde estaba él, dio un paso hacia ella, tropezándose gracias al empujón de Sasuke. Se miraron un segundo y se abrazaron, llorando y riendo por todo.

Por que al final el primer amor había triunfado.

Ino camino hasta donde estaba Sai, le cogió de la mano suavemente y miraron donde estaban la pareja abrazándose.

—Hiciste lo correcto —dijo Ino.

—Lo sé.

Kurenai, Hotomi, Hanabi, Kushina, Minato e incluso Jiraiya y Tsunade sonrieron ante la escena, al final todo había resultado.

Naruto beso la frente de Hinata y se quedaron abrazados.

Al final si hubo boda, pero fue la de Naruto y Hinata, el ambiente se lleno de alegría. Todo era festividad, Hotomi agradeció a Sai y él le guiño el ojo, feliz de que Hinata también lo fuera. Neji y Tenten fueron afuera a resolver sus problemas.

Ino le sonrió coquetamente a Sai y ambos empezaron a bailar y cantar junto con los demás, celebrando la boda de Naruto y Hinata, de dos personas que a pesar de ser tan diferentes estaban hechas el uno para el otro.

_Kuch kuch hota hai_

La dulce y melodiosa voz de Ino resonó en todo el salón.

La pequeña Hinata aplaudía radiante, y en medio de las personas, por la escaleras pudo ver la figura de su madre paseando y sonriendo, alzo los pulgares como diciendo "bien hecho" y le mando un beso antes de desaparecer.

La niña sonrió y con un pequeño gritito de alegría corrió hasta donde estaban sus padres, porque ahora eran sus padres y se les tiro encima, Naruto la sujeto y le dio un beso en la frente.

Ahora eran una familia.

—Te amo —le dijo Naruto.

—Te amo —repitió.

Se dieron un beso lleno de amor y pasión y supieron que todo iría bien.

Por que al final el primer amor había triunfado.

**FIN**

_**Eh…si, se me había olvidado decir que este era el ultimo capitulo ^^U**_

_**Jejeje, de todas maneras espero que les guste, lo hice con todo mi corazón, muchísimas gracias a todos lo que me apoyaron a lo largo del fic, su apoyo me animo a seguir con la historia hasta el final. **_

_**Y…ya no se que mas decir ^^U, en cierto sentido estoy triste de que esto haya terminado T^T, pero a la vez feliz, si soy muy contradictoria XD**_

_**Juno-chan23, Gazetta Kaorii, kyo nakamura, Hinako uzumaki hyuga, zeromtk, Namikaze Rock, yinyan36069, fujioka-chan, Oyuky Chan, anT0NEllIx angIE –chan, nagarAboshi4739, JayLopez, Lavi-hime 4E -3, Elizabeth Cullen Potter, JiRaTsUnA, jess, Sasu-hime Uchiha, total fanfics, aki-nee, Shinobu-Hyuga, Denishitaz, Heero Kusanagi, Cuty Ligia-chan, rafo, ChenchoXDBernna, poison girl 29, Hada-Aiko chan, eLisa , Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon, AgHnA, monidex120, Hyuuga-Yuuki, NatTY, Rocio Hyuga, Sakiera-chan, Hingin, Darkio, Linky D, tania56, Jan di-chan, placebo, Rossi nn, anna 04, Lizzet, hinata-sama198, luna hyuga, LunaS Purple, nanis, Zakishio, sakuken, blacklady-moon, Tsusina, SawakoHyuuga, RasenShuriken92, tskihime, OoOlolitaOoONxH, hinata-tsuki, Yukime Hiwatari, Kenniana, Mapita, tsukane, Anna, Ivangenaro, Flo, katy'm, Namikaze-Tomoyo, ale-prinz.**_

_**Gracias a todos ellos por su bellos comentarios, y a todos los que han leído la historia sin dejar comentario, pero igual aprecio que les haya gustado y le hayan leído.**_

_**Aunque aún falta el epilogo ^^**_

_**La verdad no tengo ni idea de que hacer…pero ya veré que hacer, ahí se verá cómo terminan Tenten y Neji (Esa es una idea XD) y otras cosillas mas.**_

_**Bueno he subido un nuevo fic, no sé si les guste aunque me haría mucha ilusión que por le menos lo revisaran. Se llama:**_

_**Mi Dulce Castigo.**_

_**Sumary:**_ Más punzante que el arma más mortífera, con una belleza más deslumbrante que la luz, y capaz de penetrar en el corazón del enemigo con más profundidad que un puñal, la mujer Ninja era al mismo tiempo el arma más seductora y traicionera del ninjutsu. NaruHina, SasuSaku y más.

_**Aunque es de rating M. Es el primero que voy hacer así.**_

_**Bueno eso es todo**_

_**Hasta la próxima y última actualización en este fic**_

_**Besos y mejores deseos**_

_**Bella Scullw…pórtense bien XD.**_


	18. Ep: ¿Esperaste mucho tiempo?

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. **

**Capitulo 18:**

**Epilogo: ¿Esperaste mucho tiempo?**

— ¡No es justo! —vocifero Naruto.

La niña rodo los ojos ante la actitud infantil de su padre, un año había pasado desde que se caso con Hinata y aun no había madurado, fue tan ilusa esperando que Hinata, su nueva madre lograra que su rubio padre se comportara de acuerdo a su edad, es mas parecía que se había vuelto aun mas infantil.

Hinata soltó una risita al ver como su hijastra rodaba los ojos con cansancio.

—Hmp…Dobe, estás haciendo el ridículo —le informo Sasuke de forma desinteresada, mientras que junto a Sakura estaban sentados en la sala de la casa de la familia Namikaze, mirando televisión, aunque habían abandonado eso para ver la nueva diversión, o sea a Naruto tratar de impedir que su hija saliera con uno de sus amigos al cine.

Naruto le hizo un gesto grosero y camino hasta donde estaba su hija, tomándole de los hombros y sacudiéndola ligeramente.

—No iras —aseguro.

La pequeña Hinata le miro divertida.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Pregunto arqueando las cejas — ¿Quién me lo impedirá?

Le miro con un tic en su ojo.

—Yo, por supuesto.

— ¿Tu y cuantos más? —le desafío.

— ¡Bastantes más! —chillo rojo de la furia, y se volteo a ver a sus demás amigos, todos conversaban entre ellos, empezando a ignorar su conversación, aunque se estaban divirtiendo al ver a Naruto con la cara desencajada al verse solo. — ¡Oigan! ¡Tenemos que impedir que se aprovechen de mi bebe! —grito.

—Ya no soy un bebé, papá —espeto la niña —tengo casi diez años y ¿sabes qué? ¡Adiós!

Se soltó del agarre de su padre con agilidad y corrió hasta la puerta y cerrándola con demasiada rapidez, Hinata le siguió al instante dejando a un paralizado Naruto, el rubio no reaccionaba.

—Cuídate mucho —aconsejo la ojiperla acariciando el cabello de la pequeña Hinata.

—Ay, no te preocupes, Jiro-chan me traerá ni bien termine la peli, no sé porque papá hace tanto drama.

Hinata sonrió volteando a ver a la casa, a través de la puerta se escuchaban los estridentes gritos de Naruto, pero aun no salía, seguro era parado por Sakura y Sasuke, los dos siempre impedían que hiciera tonterías.

—Ya sabes, está preocupado por ti.

La niña arqueo las cejas incrédula, topándose con los ojos perlas de su nueva madre, la verdad desde que ella era la esposa de su padre, todo había mejorado en su casa, la dulzura de la Hyuga dio el toque familiar que pese a todos los esfuerzos de Kushina faltaba antes, le dio el cariño que necesitaba, le hablo de su madre, le dio consejos y ayuda cuando lo necesitaba y lo mejor le iba a dar un hermanito. Vio el vientre redondeado de Hinata, su padre no había perdido nada de tiempo.

—Gracias, Hinata. Por favor consuélalo —le dijo sonriendo y acercándose para acariciarle el vientre —nos vemos, peque.

Empezó a correr, hasta que llego a la esquina y Hinata pudo ver como un chico de cabello negro corto se le acercaba y comenzaban a caminar más lentamente, charlando y sonriendo, no había nerviosismo, ni sonrojos por lo que dedujo fácilmente que solo eran amigos y que no se veían como mas, al menos de momento. Acaricio su vientre, notando la patadita que le dio su hijo y con una gran sonrisa abrió la puerta de su casa.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que Naruto estaba abrazado a sus piernas, lloriqueando de forma infantil, y acusando a todos de no ayudarles a proteger a su niña.

— ¡Naruto! —chillo avergonzadísima.

—No es justo, Hinata— se paro y se lanzo a abrazarla — ¡mi hija es una traidora! ¡Mis amigos son unos traidores!

—N-Naruto —susurro, la fuerza con la que le estaba abrazando era demasiada.

Sakura bufo molesta, y cogió a su amigo del brazo para separarle de un tirón de su amiga, cuando lo logro le dio un merecido golpe por asfixiar a Hinata y mas estando embarazada.

—Ya deja de lloriquear, dobe —acuso Sasuke rodando los ojos —Hinata es lo suficientemente grandecita para salir un rato con sus amigos.

—Eso quiero oírte cuando Mikoto salga con sus amigos. —le dijo Naruto enojado.

—No te preocupes, Naruto-kun —le dijo Hinata de forma dulce y acariciándole la mejilla —ella va a estar bien. Tiene casi diez años y se parece mucho a Kaome, no dejara que se sobrepase.

— ¡Solo tú me entiendes, Hinata, dattebayo! —dijo Naruto sonriéndole.

Los demás rodaron los ojos, Naruto se inclino sobre la ojiperla y la beso como siempre, voltearon y se enfocaron en los demás, cuando esos dos se besaban demoraban muchos minutos en separarse, demasiados para querer seguir viéndolos.

Tenten soltó una risita y coloco su cabeza sobre el hombro de Neji, estaba feliz de poder estar con todos sus amigos, su esposo y su hijo, que por cierto estaba junto a Shika y Mikoto planeando como sabotear la cita de Hinata, bueno no era una cita, pero ellos la llamaban así, estaban acordando lo que harían para cobrarse todas las cosas que su amiga les había hecho antes, sería una venganza, aunque sabían que las consecuencias serian peores, pero mientras tuvieran un rato de diversión no les importaba mucho.

—Mamá, ya venimos —dijo Hizashi levantándose del suelo.

Mikoto y Shika se levantaron con él.

Sakura, Sasuke, Temari y Shikamaru suspiraron y asintieron, sabían lo que ellos planeaban, como también sabían que no sería malo que vigilaran a la no tan pequeña Hinata y quien mejor que ellos, sus mejores amigos.

Neji sonrió de lado, viendo como su hijo también se despidió de él, durante el año que paso desde la boda de su prima con Naruto había estado haciendo todo lo posible para ganarse el cariño de su hijo, si bien al principio fue dificil, Hizashi había heredado el orgullo Hyuga, lo comenzaba a lograr, al menos ya no le ignoraba.

Recordó cuando los vio en la boda.

_Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al mirarlos, otra vez. En Japón había sido como una ilusión, pero esta vez estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Ella seguía igual, con sus clásicos moñitos, pero los años le habían sentado muy bien, demasiado para su gusto, a pesar de no estar tan arreglada lograba atraer muchas miradas, miradas que el niño que estaba a su lado espantaba con rapidez._

_Ese niño… ¿Quién era? Y esos ojos, ahora no podía engañarse, estaban a unos cuantos metros, y podía darse cuenta perfectamente de que eran perlas, los ojos de un Hyuga. Acaso… ¿era su hijo?_

_No tuvo tiempo de meditarlo mucho, su prima venia bajando por las escaleras y de pronto paro mirando a una dirección, su cuerpo se tenso; Naruto estaba allí, claro, esa era la razón por la que Hinata había estado decaída otra vez. Aunque nada pudo prepararlo para lo demás. Sai renuncio a la boda con Hinata, solo por verla feliz y al final su prima acabo casándose con el inepto y ciego de Naruto._

_Bueno, por lo menos con el sería feliz._

_Miro a Tenten y esta vez ella se dio cuenta, sus ojos se encontraron unos segundos antes de que ella le dijera unas cuantas cosas a su hijo y saliera fuera._

—_Ve con ella —volteo para ver como Hinata estaba radiante a su lado, riendo junto a Naruto, y mirando por donde Tenten se acababa de ir.—Te ha estado esperando mucho tiempo._

—_Aprovecha que Hizashi está distraído —le dijo Naruto, pasando un brazo por la cintura de su esposa —a él no le hará gracia saber que el hombre que abandono a su madre años atrás este aquí._

_Neji le miro dudoso._

— _¿Él es….?_

—_Tu hijo, si —confirmo una voz detrás de él, pudo ver a Sakura, Ino y Temari, la ultima alzo el puño y le dio un buen golpe. No lo esquivo, pero mantuvo el equilibrio, un hilillo de sangre se deslizo de sus labios —Tenía que hacerlo —dijo Temari —ella sufrió mucho por ti…además ¡¿Porque no estás con ella en este momento?_

_Sin pensárselo dos veces se limpio la sangre y corrió entre la gente para ir hacia afuera, no vio que más se dijeron pero estaba meditando las palabras que Temari confirmo ¡Su hijo! ¡Había abandonado a Tenten embarazada! ¡Era una maldito!, pero por dentro incluso aunque no lo mostrara se sentía feliz, feliz de tener algo que era de Tenten y de él._

_La busco por todos lados y pudo verla parada en el jardín, dándole la espalda y mirando el cielo oscuro y lleno de estrellas. Se acerco de forma silenciosa y se paró a un metro de ella._

—_Tenten —musito._

—_Neji —susurro, volteando a verle con una media sonrisa llena de esperanza —Volviste._

_El parpadeo confuso, hablaba como si le hubiera estado esperando. En realidad siempre quiso ir por ella, pero tenía miedo, miedo de su rechazo por el daño que le provoco. Armo una media sonrisa._

— _¿Esperaste mucho tiempo?_

—_Diez años —dijo mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Tenten corrió y se lanzo a los brazos de Neji, golpeándolo en el pecho — ¡Diez años! Entiendes, ¡vas a tener que esforzarte para que todo sea como antes!_

—_Sí, sí._

_Tenten dejo de llorar y la abrazo, sin palabras, sin más reproches. Así fue siempre, el silencio nunca fue incomodo entre ellos. Y con ese abrazo Neji comprendió que ella le perdonaba, le perdonaba por todo, por dejarla sin explicaciones, por nunca comunicarse, por todo el daño que le causo. La castaña sabía perfectamente cuál era la razón que hacía que Neji se mantuviera siempre con su prima, quería retribuirle lo que ella hizo cuando tenían seis años._

_*******************Recuerdo de Neji y Hinata cuando tenían seis años **************_

—_N-No…p-puedes h-hacer eso —susurro Hinata mirando a su padre con decisión._

_Hiashi le miro con frialdad, acababan de volver del entierro de Hizashi con Misumi, la esposa de esta, los dos habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico dejando a Neji completamente solo._

—_No es mi problema que pase con él —señalo con sequedad —Hizashi renuncio a los Hyuga cuando se caso con esa mujer, por lo tanto Neji no tiene derecho a nada, si quiere puede ir con la familia de su madre o a un orfanato, no me interesa._

_Hinata le miro con la boca abierta de la sorpresa, mientras que Neji miraba con mucho odio a su tío, no pensó que odiara tanto a sus padres a tal punto de echarlo a la calle. Hiashi siguió hablando de forma déspota de la madre de Neji, tanto que este se harto y comenzó a correr en su dirección, no permitiría que siguiera manchando el nombre de su madre._

—_K-Ku…¡Kurenai! —grito Hinata._

_La mujer logro detenerlo y empezar a hacerle retroceder. La niña miro a sus padres sin miedo._

— _¿Esa es tu última palabra? —pregunto sin tartamudear, pero a la vez tranquilamente — ¿estás seguro de que no quieres a Neji aquí? Yo también soy una Hyuga, de hecho soy la próxima líder del consorcio y quiero que mi primo se quede en esta casa._

_Hiashi le miro sorprendido, por la fiereza y seguridad que veía en su primogénita, no todos los días Hinata dejaba de lado su actitud débil, tímida y sumisa._

—_Sí._

—_Yo quiero que Neji se quede aquí._

—_No se quedara._

— _¡Tiene que haber una forma!_

— _¡Renuncia a tus derechos sobre el consorcio Hyuga! —Le grito su padre, retándola —renuncia a tu herencia, solo así dejare que alguien como Neji entre a la familia. Si tanto quieres a tu primo, entonces renuncia a todo lo que tienes y le permitiré reclamar sus derechos como Hyuga._

_Hinata bajo la cabeza sorprendida por todo lo dicho. Neji, Kurenai y Hotomi veían con furia a Hiashi ¿Cómo le iba a pedir eso? Hiashi solo sonrió, sabía que su hija era demasiado sumisa y débil, no haría eso. No se separaría de ellos, sería así de fácil._

—_Está bien—murmuro —renuncio a mis derechos como primogénita. A cambio de eso cumple tu palabra. Neji sería un Hyuga y tendrá derecho a su parte de la herencia por parte de tío Hizashi._

— _¿Qué?_

—_Lo que oyes padre —exclamo Hinata — ¡Desde hoy dejo de vivir en esta casa! Kurenai es la maestra que pusiste para mí porque no estás satisfecho con la hija que soy, así que ella y Neji irán conmigo. No te molestare con mi presencia. Iré a cualquier lado y no tendré derecho a mi parte de la herencia, pero igual debes mantenerme hasta que cumpla los dieciocho años. Hanabi será la heredera del consorcio Hyuga y nadie fuera de la familia se enterara de nada. Ante los ojos de todos renuncio a mis derechos porque quiero._

_Le dirigió una mirada de indignación y antes de lo esperado había corrido hasta su cuarto, bajando a los pocos minutos con su maleta, tropezando a causa de las lágrimas, les hizo un gesto a Neji y Kurenai y salió de la mansión a esperar el taxi que había llamado. Nadie podía decir nada, estaban shockeado, de verdad no podían esperar que realmente renunciara a sus derechos por el cariño a su primo. Kurenai carraspeo y susurro a Neji que fuera con Hinata, y el niño algo ido obedeció._

—_Cuidare de Hinata —dijo a Hiashi._

—_N-No pensé que lo hiciera —murmuro el hombre saliendo de su ensimismamiento._

—_Pues lo hizo —comento Kurenai con frialdad — ¿Piensa o no seguir manteniendo a Hinata?_

_Hotomi sollozo y le dirigió una mirada fulminante a su marido, salió corriendo a ver a Hinata, pero Hiashi no se lo permitió y la obligo a irse a su cuarto. Hiashi le dio una tarjeta sin límites para cubrir todos los gastos que tuvieran a lo largo de los años._

—_Cuídala —le dijo sin expresión—incluso aunque haya sido en esta situación, es bueno que demuestre su valor con Hyuga, aunque eso haya significado renunciar a esta familia. Mantente comunicada con nosotros._

_Kurenai asintió, quería mucho a Hinata y no la dejaría por nada del mundo, así que saliendo de la mansión se metió al taxi donde los niños ya esperaban sentados, Hinata llorando amargamente y Neji agradeciéndole en voz baja por lo que hizo. Ese día Hinata renuncio a todo para que Neji pudiera tener una vida. Nadie se entero de la verdad, ni Naruto; cuando Hinata salió de Konoha por que Naruto se había hecho novio de Kaome fue con su padre, y Hiashi en su lecho de muerte le pidió perdón a ella y a Neji, otorgándole de nuevo el liderazgo de la familia y su aprecio, y solo porque Hanabi era muy pequeña, Hinata acepto otra vez tener su derecho como primogénita_

_Aunque Neji se prometió siempre estar a su lado, del mismo modo que Hinata estuvo con él, incluso aunque tuviera que renunciar a todo, y eso también significo renunciar al amor._

_********Fin del recuerdo*********_

_Siguieron abrazados, felices por todo, cuando una recelosa voz los hizo separarse._

— _¿Qué se supone que significa esto?_

_Hizashi fulmino con la mirada a Neji, con solo un vistazo supo que era el hombre por el que su madre había llorado tanto, el mismo que le había abandonado y el mismo que era su padre._

—_Cariño —llamo Tenten, alzando la mano._

_El niño le ignoro._

— _¿Quién es?—exigió señalando a Neji — ¿Por qué esta aquí? ¡Y abrazándote!_

_Tenten no contesto, sabía que Hizashi había heredado mucho de Neji, incluso el orgullo._

—_Hizashi —Mikoto, Shika y la pequeña Hinata llegaron sonriendo de una forma que daba miedo — ¡Ven aquí! ¡Déjalos solos!_

Las niñas habían alejado a Hizashi y por ese momento no se preocupo, solo se dedico a pasarse el rato con Tenten y a pedirle perdón, a hablar de todo lo que había pasado y a mirar con una pequeña sonrisa el cielo. Salió de sus recuerdos al escuchar la voz de Naruto.

—Hinata, vamos al cuarto —Naruto llevaba a su mujer de la mano escaleras arriba.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a Ino, que escuchando lo último sonrió de forma maliciosa, mientras se abrazo a Sai, llevaban unos cuantos meses de novios.

—Oh, mira amor —dijo haciendo un puchero tierno —mi hermano y Hinata van a hacer mucho ejercicio, ¿Hacemos lo mismo?

Todos comenzaron a reír, mientras Naruto y Hinata se pusieron rojos.

— ¡Cállate, pervertida! —Grito el rubio —solo quiero darle su regalo por nuestro aniversario.

Ino le saco la lengua mientras reía. Todos estaban reunidos exactamente por eso, Naruto les había llamado para celebrar el aniversario de bodas con la ojiperla. Hinata sonrió dulcemente mientras le empujaba para que subieran al cuarto y bajaran rápidamente, seria de mala educación hacerles esperar.

—Y pensar que son mis amigos —Se quejaba Naruto con un puchero — ¡Malos amigos! ¡Y mala hija! ¿Por qué tuvo que irse a una cita? ¡Tiene nueve años!

—No es una cita, Naruto —le tranquilizo Hinata.

El rubio se encogió de hombros mientras abría la puerta y pasaban con tranquilidad, a decir verdad ninguno tenía muchas ganas de bajar rápido, incluso aunque fuera maleducado. Hinata se sentó en la cama matrimonial viendo como su esposo se ponía a buscar algo en el armario con urgencia.

— ¡Aquí esta, dattebayo! —grito el Namikaze con unos boletos entre las manos y yendo a abrazar a su esposa, restregando su mejilla con la de Hinata.

— ¿Pases para un juego de básquet? —inquirió la ojiperla sorprendida.

Naruto asintió.

—Gracias.

Lo que más le gustaba a Hinata era el básquet, pero desde hace mucho tiempo que no jugaba, después de la boda vino la luna de miel que les regalaron todos sus amigos, dividiéndose los gastos y los quehaceres, ya que ellos estuvieron un mes completo en Hawaii. Y a los pocos meses estaba embarazada y sin poder hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo, la trataban como si estuviera inválida, no dejaban que hiciera nada, le ayudaban a bajar o a subir las escaleras. A veces era exasperante.

—Sera muy divertido —dijo Naruto sonriendo, y acariciando el vientre de su mujer.

—Te amo, Naruto —susurro Hinata feliz y recostando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Yo también te amo, Hina —le dijo abrazándola —eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Si que fui un tonto en el pasado, eh. ¿Esperaste mucho tiempo?

Hinata rio.

—Diez años —le informo divertida —pero valió la pena. Este último año ha sido el mejor de mi vida.

Se sonrieron y tomados de la mano salieron de su cuarto, para ir con sus amigos.

.

.

.

_**Horas después….**_

— ¡Alguien ayúdeme!

Naruto ingreso al hospital cargando a una adolorida Hinata, la ojiperla gemía de dolor mientras se apretaba el vientre. Habían estado viendo el juego de básquet y ella se había puesto mal, al parecer el niño está a punto de nacer.

—L…llama a….l-los demás —jadeo Hinata cubierta de sudor.

— ¿Qué?

—Que…ll-llam…es

—No te entiendo…

— ¡Que llames a los demás! —grito Hinata furiosa y adolorida.

Los doctores y enfermeras se apresuraron a acercarse y ponerla en una silla de ruedas para llevarla a la sala de partos, casi inmediatamente Sakura, Ino y Tsunade ingresaron ya que habían sido llamados por Shikamaru y Temari que también habían estado con ellos en el partido. La primera y la ultima ingresaron para colaborar con el parto, mientras que Ino se quedo al lado de su nervioso hermano, desde que Kaome murió Ino dejo de lado la medicina y se convirtió en modelo, y por más que quería ayudar ella ya no ejercía hace mucho esa profesión.

—Tranquilízate, Naruto.

—Sí, sí. Me tranquilizo, me tranquilizo —el rubio caminaba de un lado a otro, tirando de su cabello con demasiado nerviosismo. —Ah, si algo le pasa a Hinata o a mi hijo, juro por kami-sama que me mato.

—No digas tonterías, dobe —le saludo su mejor amigo.

Sasuke venia junto a los demás, incluida a la pequeña Hinata, que tenía una expresión muy enfurruñada, sus "amigos" habían estado molestándole todo el tiempo que estuvo con Jiro. La niña se acerco a su padre y le apretó la mano, haciéndole saber que no estaba solo.

Horas después Sakura y Tsunade salieron de la sala de partos con una gran sonrisa.

—Es un saludable niño —informo la pelirosa.

—Vayan, les estan esperando —dijo Tsunade.

Minato y Kushina llegaron para ver como Naruto y la pequeña Hinata se separaban del grupo y se metían al cuarto de la ojiperla para ver a la ojiperla y al nuevo miembro de la familia.

—Se parece tanto al día en que nació Hinata —dijo Kushina de forma nostálgica.

—La diferencia es que esta vez nadie ha muerto —sonrió Minato.

—Sí, esto marca la diferencia —dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

.

.

.

Hinata arrullo al pequeño que estaba entre sus brazos, rubio y de ojos perlas, los había visto cuando le entregaron a su niño, era una cosita preciosa, inspiraba tanta ternura y adoración, ya se moría por ver la expresión de Naruto al ver a su hijo.

— ¡Mamá!

La pequeña Hinata entro corriendo y dando saltitos de alegría, cuando vio a su hermanito su sonrisa se ensancho.

— ¡Es tan mono! —dijo con dulzura, pellizcando sus mejillas.

Naruto sonrió radiante, por ese momento se había quedado sin palabras, era completamente feliz, cuando nació su hija no tuvo mucho por lo que alegrase ya que también había sido la muerte de Kaome, pero ahora todo estaba bien. Tomo entre sus brazos a su hijo y lo miro con orgullo.

—Takeshi Namikaze —dijo Naruto.

Hinata asintió, habían estado por muchos meses eligiendo el nombre de su hijo y al final habían elegido ese.

—De verdad haga gala de su nombre —sonrió Hinata pequeña —tengo esperanzas, después de todo es la hija de mi nueva madre, pero papá francamente espero que de ti solo haya heredado lo físico, si no….pobre niño. Jiro me espera en media hora para seguir con nuestro paseo, así que ¡Adiós!

Salió corriendo antes de darle tiempo de reaccionar a su padre, Hinata solo soltó una risita cantarina.

— ¡Vuelve aquí Hinata Himeko Namikaze! —Grito Naruto furioso, poniendo entre los brazos de Hinata a su hijo — ¡ESTE ERA UN MOMENTO MUY BONITO Y TUVISTE QUE ARRUINARLO! ¡ADEMAS NADIE DIJO QUE PODIAS SEGUIR CON ESA CITA!

Mientras Naruto perseguía su primogénita, los demás entraron a ver al nuevo Namikaze. El bebé despertó cuando los Uchiha lo estaban cargando y de buenas a primeras sonrió mostrando su boquita sin dientes, apretando el dedo de Sasuke.

—Hmp.

—Se parece mucho a Naruto —alego Sakura sonriendo.

—Si —aseguro Hinata feliz.

—Coincido con Hinata, es decir la otra —murmuro Sasuke tratando de soltar su dedo del agarre del bebé —por su propio bien espero que no haya heredado el cerebro del dobe.

—Eres un mal amigo, teme —se quejo Naruto entrando y arrastrando a su hija.

Los dos se pusieron al lado de la ojiperla, mientras que Sakura (una vez que lograron que el niño soltara el dedo de Sasuke) le entregaba el bebé a Hinata.

— ¡Seremos una gran familia! —exclamo Naruto abrazando a su mujer e hijos.

La pequeña Hinata dejo de forcejear para irse y sonrió, pudo ver como lo hacía a veces, la figura de su madre, sonriéndole al verlos felices. Hinata y Naruto estaban muy felices, su deseo se había cumplido, el deseo que pidieron aquel día hacer tantos años.

_Encontrar el amor y ser felices para siempre._

El mismo deseo que había pedido Kaome, y ella también era feliz, viendo como su esposo y su hija habían recuperado toda la alegría. Porque incluso aunque habían esperado mucho tiempo para ser felices todo salió bien al final.

El primer amor logro curar sus heridas.

.

.

.

_**Bien, ahora si esta oficialmente acabado ^^**_

_**Que feliz soy TT^TT, primer fic de Naruto terminado, a pesar de que es el tercero que hago XD. No sé si salió bien, pero creo que no soy muy buena que digamos en los epílogos, trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude XD.**_

_**Espero de verdad que les guste y hayan entendido lo del nombre del capi.**_

_**Otra vez gracias a todos por sus maravillosos reviews, abrazos y besos para todos, y para los que aunque no dejaron sus opiniones me ayudaron leyendo el fic ^.^**_

_**Juno-chan23, Gazetta Kaorii, kyo nakamura, Hinako uzumaki hyuga, zeromtk, Namikaze Rock, yinyan36069, fujioka-chan, Oyuky Chan, anT0NEllIx angIE –chan, nagarAboshi4739, JayLopez, Lavi-hime 4E -3, Elizabeth Cullen Potter, JiRaTsUnA, jess, Sasu-hime Uchiha, total fanfics, aki-nee, Shinobu-Hyuga, Denishitaz, Heero Kusanagi, Cuty Ligia-chan, rafo, ChenchoXDBernna, poison girl 29, Hada-Aiko chan, eLisa , Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon, AgHnA, monidex120, Hyuuga-Yuuki, NatTY, Rocio Hyuga, Sakiera-chan, Hingin, Darkio, Linky D, tania56, Jan di-chan, placebo, Rossi nn, anna 04, Lizzet, hinata-sama198, luna hyuga, LunaS Purple, nanis, Zakishio, sakuken, blacklady-moon, Tsusina, SawakoHyuuga, RasenShuriken92, tskihime, OoOlolitaOoONxH, hinata-tsuki, Yukime Hiwatari, Kenniana, Mapita, tsukane, Anna, Ivangenaro, Flo, katy'm, Namikaze-Tomoyo, ale-prinz, naruhina051293.**_

_**Bueno, la verdad tal vez no les haya satisfecho lo de Neji y Tenten y estuve pensando en hacer un one-shot de ellos sobre lo que paso en este fic, uhmm..No sé ¿Qué dicen? ¿Me apoyarían? Espero sus respuestas ^^**_

_**Al parecer algunos quieren saber sobre la peli. El nombre original es Kuch Kuch hota hai, significa "Algo sucede en mi corazón" pero yo tengo la peli (afortunadamente ^^) con el nombre de "El Primer Amor"**_

_** bollywoodcarmen . foroactivo t12-kuch-kuch-hota-hai-mi-primer-amor -con-srk-y-kajol-sub -en-espanol –descarga –bso -covers**_

_**En esa pagina pueden encontrar la peli completa, no encontré otro lugar en donde puedan verla, si es que eso quieren.**_

_**Sobre la adaptación, la forma en la que termina es igual que en la peli, algunos detalles que cambio por qué me gusta ^^ y cosas así.**_

_**Como siempre agradezco su apoyo y les invito a leer mis otras historias y si es que pueden darme su opinión, ya subi el segundo capi de Mi dulce castigo.**_

_**Y también tengo una historia de Minato y Kushina, claro si es que a alguna le gusta esa pareja.**_

**Una historia de amor para dos**

La historia de rivalidad y amor de Minato y Kushina… por que toda historia tiene un principio, y esta un gran amor y un triste destino que nadie puede cambiar. Está basada en lo que se ha visto en el manga.

**Bueno eso fue todos.**

**Besos**

**Espero encontrarlos en otras de mis historias.**

**Bella Scullw**


End file.
